


Fall From Grace

by HalloweenBaby1031



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Fallen Angels - Fandom, Hush Hush Saga - Becca Fitzpatrick, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angel Kara Danvers, Angel Wings, Angels, BAMF Women, Crazy, DC comics - Freeform, DC crossover, DC universe - Freeform, Disgraced Angel, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, GP Lena, Girl Penis Lena Luthor, High councel of BAMF women, Kingdom of Heaven - Freeform, Lena Luthor Fallen Angel, Possible Marvel Characters, Powerful Women, Serious, Sexy Times, Supergirl (TV 2015) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 106,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBaby1031/pseuds/HalloweenBaby1031
Summary: Lena Luthor used to be a high ranked warrior, one of the best in her class. With such high praise, and being raised by the greatest and most revered Elder Diana Prince after her family was killed, she was given the honour of becoming a Gaurdian Angel. But when she is stripped of her wings and thrown back into the world disgraced from the High Kingdom she turns to building a tech Empire to ease her guilt.Kara Danvers, daughter of Elder Alura Danvers wanted more then just life in the High Kingdom, she was dazzled by life on earth. While still training to earn her Guardianship she was able to secure a job at CatCo media and work her way up to lead reporter. She was more than excited to begin her work and make a difference with her writing finding joy in this life.But Everything changed when Kara was asked to interview tech mogul Lena Luthor. Infamous for her fall, Kara was nervous to say the least. Both of their worlds come to a crashing hault in an instant.This kinda popped into my head, and Ive seen that the Kara/Lena stories are pretty popular so I wanted to dabble a little in it. GP Lena Luthor, Just a heads up.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dabbling in the Kara/Lena match up, Ive noticed its pretty popular and I have a thing for Angels/Fallen Angels. Any comments are appreciated! Lemme know if you want this to continue! 
> 
> If theres anything you wanna see, or any idea's you have, any other match ups within the story you want lemme know. I wanted to sink my teeth into something new. Im still going to be wokring on my other stories as well! 
> 
> Happy Reading! <3

Lena raised her hand to the bartender as she pounded down an emptied glass upside down on the wooden table. The man flipped a rag over his shoulder and walked to where the brunette was sitting, he grabbed the aged whiskey bottle and poured her another glass. “Rough night?” The bartender tilted his head to the side as he placed his hands against the bar’s edge leaning against them. The brunette looked up, her eyes were red from crying, her face ashen.

“Yeah… you could certainly say that.” She took the glass and tipped it back letting the alcohol slip down her throat. She slammed down the glass again, she reached into her jean pocket and pulled out her money clip. She pulled a twenty from the bundle and threw it on the table, she pushed herself off the stool and walked out through the back entrance before pulling her leather jacket off.

She tilted her head to the side closing her eyes as her beautiful white wings spread from her back and extended out to the side. She gave them a little shake before bending her knees and taking off into the sky, she flew through the sky as she passed through the clouds and reached the huge kingdom that floated in the sky. She tucked her wings back and made her way to the great hall where the high council was held. Her wings dragged behind her as she walked, a sinking feeling was making her stomach turn and twist in a nauseating way.

She placed her hands against the large doors pressing her forehead to the back of them taking a deep breath before pushing the heavy doors open and walking into the great hall. The high council was made of some of the most respected elder angels, they were practically the right hands to the almighty Angel. There was ten of them that stood high above all with podiums in front of them, they were dressed in white and gold robes with the hoods pulled over their heads to cover most of their faces.

Lena walked into the middle of the great hall as she raised her head to the Elders as she tried to hold her head high, but her green eyes were laced with defeat. All at once the council turned the attention to the angel in the middle. “Lena Luthor, you have been summoned here to determine your fate as a guardian. You are charged with the highest of crimes.”

Lena balled her hands into fists at her sides digging her nails into her palms as she tried to hold back her tears. “Elder Alura Danvers, please read the charges.” One for the elders stepped forward and folded her hands in front of her as she stood tall. “Miss Luthor, you have been charged with Neglect in the highest amount, as well as charged with the murder of your charge. Do you have any defence to these crimes?”

The brunette hung her head and fell to her knees as her legs gave out under her. “I accept the punishment for my actions.”

The elder stepped back behind her podium, another elder stepped forward, her presence was beyond intimidating. She was the oldest and most respected of the elders, Diana Prince removed her hood as she loomed over the kneeling angel. Lena couldn’t even look at the elder, Diana was her mentor. She had trained Lena, basically raised her after her parents and brother were killed in the great war. “We will put it to a vote. All those who deem this Angel guilty of the crimes set against her.” All the elders that lined the large circular room raised their hands, one by one sealing the fate of the young angel. Lena could feel hear heart physically breaking in her chest, the tears pouring down her cheeks.

“Guilty.” The word boomed through the great hall nearly knocking the angle back , it echoed in Lena’s head playing over and over like a broken record. _Guilty._ Diana extended her large wings and jumped from the balcony landing down beside Lena. Her blue eyes were ice as she glared down at the disgraced angel the knelt before her. The brunette lifted her head and met the icy glare with her pained emerald eyes.

The elder knelt, her strong fingers coming to rest under Lena’s chin. “You had so much potential my child. Where did I go wrong?” There was a flash of sorrow in the elder’s eyes before she stood and made her way around to stand behind her beloved pupil. She pulled her hands from where they lay hidden behind her robe and placed them on Lena’s wings. Diana shut her eyes and hesitated aa she took a firm hold of the brunette’s wings.

“Diana, if this is too much-” one of her fellow elders began, “ **Silence** ” Diana’s voice boomed through the great hall and the others practically trembled. “I know what must be done!” And with that the elder gripped onto her pupil’s wings and ripped them from her back. Lena cried out in agony as her back seared in pain. Two large gashes where her beautiful wings used to be lined her back, in their place grew the wings of the disgraced. They were pitch black, like that of a starless sky, or tar.

Multiple loud gasps filtered through the room at the sight of the horrendous black wings, blood dripped from Lena’s back from the large gashes, tears poured down her cheeks as her body writhed in pain. The brunette pulled her black wings back into her skin and fell on her side as the blood began to pool under her. Diana reached down and lifted her disgraced pupil from the ground and carried her from the great hall.

The elder walked to the edge of the kingdom in the clouds, she stood at the edge and looked down at Lena, for a moment the elder felt her heart break, a few tears escaped and fell down the elders cheek. “Oh Lena… why…” She put her pupil down, setting her on her feet. “You were supposed to be greatest…”

Lena sobbed covering her face “I’m… I’m sorry Elder, I… I’m so sorry I have disappointed you.” She pulled her face from he hands and gazed up at the only person she ever cared for, the only mother she ever knew.

“My Lena… You didn’t disappoint me, you _broke my heart._ ” Diana swiped the tears that rolled down her cheek before lifting her hands and placing them on the brunette’s cheeks. She brought her forehead to her pupils closing her eyes. “Goodbye my daughter.” And with that the elder pushed Lena from the edge, the brunette extended her arm out toward the elder as she fell from the good graces of the kingdom.

Lena fell speeding back down towards the earth, her black wings pulled from her back and wrapped around her just before she plowed into the ground protecting her from the impact.

The brunette jolted herself awake, the same nightmare playing in her dreams every night, and every time she woke up crying. Her fall from grace, the only mother she had every known expelling her from her home. Lena sat up in her bed and brought her hands to her face, resting her elbows against her knees. Once her breathing had gone back to normal she lifted her face from her hands and gazed over at the bedside clock, it read 5:45am.

Lena huffed and swung her legs over her bed side and stood. It was a little early, but she might as get in the shower and get ready because there was no way she was getting anymore sleep today. Since Lena’s fall, she felt that she needed some way to ease her guilty conscience. So, she built a mega tech company that invented new technology to help those in third world countries with water crises, or food crises, even locally with the homeless as well as hospitals, especially children’s hospitals.

She needed to do something to give her life meaning, try to write some wrongs even if she couldn’t take back what she did years ago. After a long hot shower Lena emerged from her bathroom, a cloud of steam following her out. The brunette sauntered into her large walk-in closet and stood in front of her wardrobe. After what felt like forever Lena finally settled on a black Armani pant suit, a white pinstripe dress shirt and a pair of simple open toed heels to match.

She ruffled through her drawers and pulled out a tight pair of boxer shorts sliding them on adjusting her member within them. Lena’s anatomy was a little different then most, some of the Angels that were deemed to be warriors, and great warriors at that were deemed to have a such anatomy so that they could pro-create with the fellow female warriors and create purebred’s. Before Lena was given the honour of being a guardian she was a warrior, she followed in the footsteps of her family, as well as Diana (her only real mother figure) one of the most revered warriors there was.

Diana had trained her, raised her, and made sure she was the strongest she could be. Lena, much like her mother figure was top of her classes, one of the strongest and most cunning of her group. Although she had never found a mate when she was a warrior, the likely hood of that now was slim to none. Since she was deemed fallen there was no chance of finding her soulmate. She had some flings with human’s, but it was just sex, there was really no connection, much to the human’s dismay.

Lena pulled on her dress pants buttoning them up, she pulled down the white dress shirt and looped one of her arms through it. She stood in front of the full-length mirror and turned her head looking at the large scars on her back. The started from the top of her shoulder blade trailing all the way down to the small of her back. Her eyes trailed down the scars before turning away and pulling the shirt over her shoulders, buttoning it up and tucking it neatly into her pants.

She pulled the jacket on and buttoned it up in the front. Lena walked into her kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fridge and stuck it between her teeth as she gathered her phone and car keys. The brunette locked up her apartment and left for her office.

On the other side of National city Kara Danvers was getting ready for her first day as head reporter at CatCo media. She was contemplating between a simple grey sweater dress with a beige thin belt or a white fitted sweater, and coral skirt. She tapped her chin then decided to go with the sweater and skirt, she pulled the skirt on, pulling a plain white undershirt then folded her sweater and placed it in her bag.

She smoothed her hair into a high ponytail then went clattering through her tiny closet for a decent pair of matching flats. Once she was happy with her look she ran into her kitchen grabbed something quick to eat, locked up her apartment and headed for the roof. Kara loved to fly into work, any chance she to spread her wings and feel the beautiful air against her cheeks she took. Once on the roof she stretched out her arms, she shook out her shoulders as her elegant white wings spread wide.

She stretched them out as a smiled grew on her face, she bent her knees and took off into the air, her wings carrying her gracefully through the morning sky. The sun beat down on her face and she closed her eyes at its warmth. She landed on the roof of CatCo media graciously before pulling her wings back into their resting place. Kara reached into her bag and pulled out her sweater she had folded earlier and pulled it over her head tucking it neatly into her skirt.

The blonde made her way into the large office, the familiar sound of printers spitting out paper, and computer keys furiously being typed away upon rushed to her. The smell of office coffee and donuts coming from the break room. She made her way to her desk and sat down, opening her laptop. Before she could settle in and begin her days work she was being summoned into Cat Grants office.

_“Kara! Kara, Helllllllo.”_ Her bosses voice rang through her speaker phone.

Kara sighed and put her finger on the talk button. “Good morning Miss Grant”

“ _I need you in my office pronto! Chop chop.”_ The woman was a forced to be reckoned with.

The blonde stood from her seat grabbing her note book and favorite pen and made her way into the big boss’ office. She stood in front of the woman’s desk clutching her note book to her chest. The woman was typing away on her laptop, her glasses sitting low on the bridge of her nose.

“I have an article for you. It’s going to be the main story in the magazine this month and I want you to cover it.” Cat didn’t it even look up from her laptop as she spoke.

Kara was floored, she stood there blinking at her boss. “Me…Me?! You want me to cover the story!” The blonde couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips.

“Yes Kara, even though it’s your first day as lead reporter but you have done some decent work in the past and you were a fabulous assistant to me. So, I trust you with this.” Cat finally looked up from her computer with a ghost of a smile playing on her lips.

“Oh, thank you, thank you Miss Grant. I will not disappoint you.” Kara was practically bouncing on her feet her ponytail swinging as she bobbed. “Who or what will I be covering!”

Cat sat back in her chair crossing one leg over the other resting it on her knee “I want you to interview Lena Luthor and her tech company that’s been saving the world.”

Kara stopped bouncing going still. “L-Lena Luthor?”


	2. The Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Since everyone seems to be really into this story I got into writting the second chapter right away. I hope you enjoy. Again if theres anything you want to see or anyone you want to see join the bunch let me know. I really enjoyed writing this and I cant wait to continue their journey through this. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Cat looked over at Kara raising her eyebrow. “Yes, Lena Luthor. Is this going to be a problem?”

Kara bit down against her lip then shook here head quickly. “N-No! of course not! I got this Miss Grant.” Cat Grant handed over the tech moguls information then dismissed the blonde with a wave as she leaned back into her laptop beginning to type away. The blonde turned on her heel and exited her boss’s office as quickly as she could, returning to her desk. She all but flopped into her office chair resting her head in her hands.

Lena frickin Luthor. She was the infamous angel that was stripped of her wings, the elders always used her as an example of what not to do. Her mother Alura had told her stories about how great of a warrior she was, and how Elder Diana had trained her and raised her as her own. She was absolutely devastated when she had to strip the angel of her wings. Kara held the little sticky note with Lena’s office contact info between her fingers trying to muster up the confidence to make the call.

She took a deep breath and pulled her office phone closer to her, she looked between the sticky note and the phone as she slowly punched in the numbers. She picked up the receiver and held it to her ear, with each ring her stomach flittered. A young woman answered the phone her voice perky.

 _“Lena Luthor’s office, how can I direct your call._ ” The woman hummed.

“Uh, hello, my name is Kara Danvers reporter at CatCo Media. We would like to interview Miss Luthor for an article featuring her and her company in this month’s magazine. I was wondering if she was free to meet me.” The blonde bit down against her lip trying to sound as calm as possible.

 _“Please hold.”_ The woman on the other side of the phone pressed a button and put the blonde on hold. She stood from her desk and walked over to the large glass door knocking against it.

“Come in” Lena’s voice answered.

“Sorry to disturb you Miss Luthor, I have a reporter on the line from CatCo Media who would like to interview you for an article.” The women stood folding her hands in front of her.

Lena didn’t take her eyes off some papers she was mulling over “Sure you can schedule her in for tomorrow I don’t believe I have anything important.”

“Yes ma’am, I will make sure to put it in your timetable.” The woman turned to leave.

“Julia, what is the name of this reporter?” She turned the page of some of her papers.

“Her name is Kara Danvers Miss Luthor” Julia smiled before turning and exiting her boss’s office returning to her desk confirming it with the reporter on the phone.

Lena tilted her head to the side and lifted her eyes from her papers as her assistant left the room _Danvers…_ Why did that sound so familiar. She leaned back in her chair and brought her hand to her chin. It hit her like a stack of bricks, Alura Danvers, one of the Elders on the high council. Lena had no idea that she had a daughter, she ran her fingers through her hair and bit down against her lip. Was she coming here to fish for information to report back to the Elders?

The brunette shook her head leaning her elbows against her desk folding her hands together and pressing her fingers to her lips. There was no way the elders would care that much about her to send one of the Elders most precious beings to spy on her. Lena disgusted them, they could care less about anything she has done or did since she fell. The brunette shook her head, as if to try and shake the thoughts from her head getting back to work.

She would certainly find out tomorrow. She continued to mull over her work trying to ignore this ugly feeling looming over her.

☨ ☨ ☨

Kara was bobbing her pen between her fingers as she stared off into some sort of dream world sitting in the back of a taxi car on her way to L-Corp building. She had her interview in about a half an hour and she couldn’t be more nervous. Not only was she going to be interviewing one of the smartest, most successful tech mogul's, she was going to meet a fallen angel. It was a little bit intimidating to say the least. She was jolted from her thoughts when she felt the car come to a halt. She paid her taxi driver and got out of the car.

She made her way into the large building and walked to the elevator, she pressed the button and waited for the doors to open. She shuffled through her purse looking for the little sticky note with the floor number written one it. Once in the elevator she turned around and face the reflective paneling. She smoothed over her periwinkle dress down as she inspected herself. It was a long sleeved collared button up dress. It was about knee length, flowing from the hips, and she finished it off with a thin brown belt.

Kara turned around just as the doors opened, she gathered her wits and walked up to the desk right across from the elevator. Clutching her notebook to her chest she gave the woman behind the desk a soft smile. “Hello, my name is Kara Danvers, I have an appointment with Miss Luthor.”

The woman behind the desk looked up from her computer and offered a smile. “Oh great, I will let her know you are here.” She rang her boss’s phone in her office and let her know her one o’clock had arrived. “She's ready for you Miss Danvers, go ahead.”

Kara nodded and gave the woman another smile, before walking up to the large glass door and pushing it open. The blonde stepped into the room and looked across at the brunette that sat behind the large desk. Lena stood from her desk and made her way around it offering her hand out to the blonde.

“Hello Miss Danvers, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Lena offered a smile, but it didn’t touch her eyes.

“Good afternoon Miss Luthor, the pleasure is all mine, thank you for meeting with me.” Kara shook the brunette’s hand firmly.

Lena motioned her hand towards the couch that sat on the far side of her office, the blonde made her way to it and took a seat. “Can I get you anything Miss Danvers, water, tea, coffee?”

“Um, water would be lovely, thank you.” Kara crossed her ankles and pulled her notebook into her lap.

Lena walked over to the fridge by her desk and reached down grabbing a bottle of water, she walked back to the blonde and handed it to her. “Now, what magazine did you say you were from again?”

Kara swallowed nervously, pulling her hair over her shoulder exposing her neck. “I… Um, Im from CatCo Media, Miss Luthor. We are doing an article on you and your company, and what amazing work you have done.”

Lena nodded slowly stuffing on of her hands into the tight pockets of her grey dress pants. She walked over to a medium sized cabinet against the wall picking up the crystal decanter and pouring herself a glass of aged whiskey. Kara tilted her head to the side and examined the brunette. Her grey pantsuit was well fitted to her body, exposing every curve just right.

She was very beautiful, pale skin, dark brown hair that flowed down her back in waves. But it was her eyes, her emerald eyes that peaked Kara’s attention. They seamed to glow, and twinkle as the sun hit them all at the same time. She was also quite fit, she could see by the way the brunette’s clothes clung to her body that she didn’t miss a day at the gym.

Lena swirled the alcohol in her cup and walked over to the couch sitting across from Kara bringing her green eyes to meet those of silvery blue. The angel was stunned at the moment trailing her eyes up her body slowly finally meeting the brunette’s gaze. A blush fell over Kara’s cheeks as she tore her eyes away looking down at her note book.

“Um… So, what made you want to get into the tech business?” Kara managed to get out the question after what felt like an eternity of silence.

Lena tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrow slowly. Playing coy are we, Kara must know Lena’s story, she was sure that Alura had filled her in. But she decided to play along. “There was a lot of hurt going on in the world, and I felt as though I needed to do something about it. So, I built L-Corp, we specialize in advanced technology that can help people all over the world.”

Kara scribbled down notes as Lena spoke biting down against her lip. The brunette watched the blonde carefully, Alura’s daughter. She was certainly stunning like her mother, although her hair was much more golden, as opposed to her mother’s chestnut hair. Her lips were plump, her cheeks the perfect shade of pink all the time, and the way that dress made her body look… it made Lena feel some sorta way in a certain place.

“Miss Luthor?” Kara asked gently, snapping Lena from her daydream.

“Uh, Sorry, please ask the question again.” The brunette shook her head slowly, trying to shake the scandalous thoughts from her head.

“What are some of the projects you are working on right now?” Kara tucked some of her golden locks behind her ear.

“Well we are currently in development to create a machine that purifies water, we are also working on a wearable technology for people with serious health problems. So, if they fall, or are having a seizure of some kind, healthcare professionals are alerted immediately.” Lena’s eyes lit up as she talked about her work, she wanted to make a difference, she wanted to help people.

Kara found it endearing, she was so passionate about helping people, about making life easier for those who had it worse then others. The blonde didn’t fully understand how this beautiful being had her wings stripped. Lena took a sip of the contents of her glass letting it slide down her throat slowly. She set the glass down on the side table unbuttoned the front of her blazer and leaned back against the couch slowly.

“You have achieved so much Miss Luthor, it’s incredible. It’s really nice to see someone trying to make a difference.” The blonde blushed biting down against her lip.

“Thank you, Miss Danvers.” Lena’s eyes locked with Kara’s as she leaned up on the couch and closer to the blonde. “If I may Miss Danvers, I know who you are, and I’m quite certain you know who I am.”

The angel pulled her eyes away from the intense stare and dropped her gaze to her lap fumbling with her fingers. Her heart rate began to quicken, she ran her fingers through her hair and finally mustered up the courage to meet those emerald eyes again. She placed her note book down beside her and folded her hands in her lap.

“Yes, I know who you are.” She took a deep breath, “My mother told me and my sister stories about you. How you fell, but no one outside the council knew why, my mother would never tell me.”

Lena nodded her head slowly before grabbing her glass from the side table and standing from the couch. She downed the contents of her glass and walked to the far side of her office gazing out the far window towards the ground. Kara bit down against her lip slowly then stood from the couch and walked to where the brunette stood. She reached her hand out and touched Lena’s shoulder. The brunette flinched at the contact but turned slowly, facing the pure angel head on. Kara frowned as she saw the agony in the disgraced angel’s eyes, and for reasons unknown to her she reached out and touched her face dragging her thumb gently over the brunette’s cheek.

Lena blinked in surprise, but she didn’t pull away, she leaned into the blonde’s hand closing her eyes for a moment. Kara’s heart rate was spiking, there was this overwhelming feeling rushing through her body that made the blonde want to pull Lena into her arms. They stood there like that for what felt like forever, Kara just stroking the brunette's cheek and Lena letting out shaky breath's. The brunette’s eyes flashed open, those emerald green eyes that mesmerized Kara, bore into her. She pulled her face away from the blonde’s hand and took a step back clearing her throat.

“Um…” a blush filled Lena’s now serious face. “I… must be getting back to my work Miss Danvers.” She reached into her pants pockets and pulled out one of her business cards. “If there are any further questions you have you can contact me at this number. Its my personal number.”

Kara let out a little breath, then pulled her hand away shaking her head. The blonde reached out and took the business card running her fingers along the raised writing. Kara went to couch and gathered her things, while Lena walked to her office door holding it open. Once the blonde had everything she made her way to the door, still in a fog she tripped over her own feet and dropped some of her things in front of the brunette.

Lena crouched and helped the blonde pick up her things, when Kara looked up her face was inches from the brunette’s. They both paused holding their breath something sparking in both of them, Lena handed over the things she had in her hand and stood slowly. Kara shook her head again trying to shake whatever had come over her. She clutched her tstuff to her chest and walked by Lena and hurried to the elevator.

The brunette stood in her doorway for a moment breathing in the beautiful scent that the blonde had left behind. She walked into the main lobby of her office turning towards the elevator locking her gaze with Kara’s beautiful silvery blue eyes. Neither of them could look away until the doors closed.

☨ ☨ ☨

“Lena Luthor!” Alex practically spit the tea she had been drinking all over their kitchen table. “You had to interview, _Lena Luthor_ ”

Kara could only nod her head slowly, her brain was still lost in the fog that was her awkward, intoxicating meeting with the fallen angel. She had come home right after that and had changed into a pair of sweats and a baggy shirt pulling her hair into a messy bun. “It… Alex it was so weird. I didn’t even get through all of my questions for the article.”

Alex and Kara lived together in a small apartment just on the outside of the inner city. Alex was Kara’s older sister; their mother would only agree to let Kara live amongst the humans if Alex was there to watch over her. Alex was a warrior, and a good one at that, she had trained since she was small much to her mother’s dismay. She had always looked up to Lena Luthor, legendary warrior that defeated one of the highest-ranking demons in combat. The angel had fallen when Alex was only sixteen and even still she strived to be as valiant as Lena.

The redhead ran her fingers through her hair as she crossed her legs on the stool at the kitchen bar. “I can’t believe you got to meet her. What was she like?”

Kara huffed out slowly picking up the bowl of popcorn that rested on the table and walked over to the couch plopping onto it. “She was intense. So proper and well dressed, I swear everything she wore was designer. But when she started talking about her work, it was like she was a different person. Beautiful… and her eyes.” Kara trailed off as the brunettes haunting green eyes flooded her memory, they sparked something inside her she didn’t understand let alone want to admit.

Alex raised her eyebrow slowly standing from the stool and walking over to the couch sitting beside her sister. “Are you going to see her again?” Kara looked over at her sister and let out a long sigh.

“I have too, I need a few more things for the article.” The blonde stuffed her face with a handful of popcorn.

“Do you want to see her again.” Alex asked a bit of concern dripping into her tone. Kara didn’t answer for a while, partially because she was still munching on a mouthful of popcorn and partially because she didn’t know how to answer. After a long moment she finally spoke.

“I…I don’t know.” Her silver blue eyes turned to ice. Alex frowned slowly crossing her arms.

“You need to be carful with that one Kara, I’m serious. Don’t forget she’s, A) fallen, disgraced, you know, all that and B) she’s dangerous.” Alex leaned back against the couch beside her sister reaching her hand into the bowl and stuffed her face with some popcorn. Kara shoook her head slowly coverering her face with her hands, she didnt know what to think. How could someone who has helped so many less fortunate be so bad? After a while the blonde decided it was time for bed. 

Kara stood from the couch and walked to her purse and fished through it pulling out the business card, she grabbed her cellphone and walked into her bedroom. She ran her fingers over the raised writing once again as she stared at the number written there. She took a deep breath and typed the number into her phone.

 _“Hello Miss Luthor, its Kara Danvers. I have a few follow up questions for you. Is it possible to meet again?_ ” Kara hovered over the send button before finally pressing it. The three little dots appeared at the bottom of the chat before the response.

**_“Hello Miss Danvers, of course, my day is a little preoccupied, but you can come to my apartment around 7:00 I’ll make dinner.”_ **

Kara swallowed heavily running her fingers through her hair then began typing.

_“Tomorrow at 7:00 lovely I will see you then.”_

Kara tossed her phone on the other side of her bed ignoring the last text Lena sent her with the address curling up with her pillows before drifting off to sleep. The fallen angel’s green eyes haunting her as she slept.


	3. Bonds

Kara stood in front of her tiny closet for the second time that week trying to figure out what on earth she was going to wear to her dinner with Lena. She settled for an aqua blue sleeveless dress that fit her curves perfectly. She decided to pull her hair to the side and pin it in the back so her golden locks where draped over her shoulder. She even put on eyeliner, mascara, and a pink lipstick. She stood in front of her mirror and smoothed out her dress nervously, she looked at her reflection her eyes surprisingly anxious.

There was part of Kara that didn’t even care about the article, she didn’t care about the questions she just wanted to be in the same room as the green eyed brunette. There was something pulling her to Lena, and she didn’t understand it. Once she was satisfied and finished giving herself a mini pep talk Kara walked out of her bedroom. She passed Alex, who was lounging on the couch watching some sort of cooking show on tv. The redhead turned and sat up as her sister walked by.

“Well don’t you look nice.” Alex raised her eyebrow slowly. “Even got on some make-up huh.”

Kara blushed shaking her head slowly gathering her purse along with her notebook. “I’m just making sure I look presentable. Don’t get any idea’s.” Kara walked over to her sister and kissed her forehead. “I will see you later. Love you.”

“I love you too…Don’t do anything stupid!” Alex called after her settling back into the couch.

Kara had called a taxi and gave him the address, she fumbled with her fingers the whole drive over. Across the city Lena was dancing around her kitchen preparing dinner, she had changed out of her annoying monkey suit and put on a loose-fitting pair of jeans and a sleeveless hoodie. She had pulled her hair into a high ponytail having much more of a relaxed aura. One of her favorite playlists was filling up the silence of her apartment while she tapped some spices into her homemade sauce.

Kara had finally arrived at the building and looked up at the gigantic monster it was. It must have been 50 floors, and of course Lena’s place was the penthouse. She gave the door attendant a smile and walked through the open door he held making her way straight to the elevator. She pressed the penthouse button and waited as the elevator climbed the stories. The blonde walked out of the elevator and walked down the long hall and stood in front of her door. She raised her hand and hesitated before tapping her knuckles against the wood.

Lena snapped her head towards the door, something flittered within her stomach and her mood instantly brightened. She lowered down the heat on the stove wiping her hands on a hand towel and made her way to the door. She swung it open, her eyes seemed to light up at the sight of the blonde. Lena was taken a back by how beautiful the blonde looked. Kara gave the brunette a little smile and a wave, Lena stepped aside letting the blonde walk into her apartment.

“Wow…this place is massive. I think my apartment could fit inside this place like three times over.” Kara looked around slowly.

Lena trailed her eyes down the blonde’s body, her dress clung to her body in all the right places. A blush creeped up on her cheeks as she looked away shutting the door. “Thank you, it’s home I guess. Did you get here okay?” She walked back into the kitchen turning back to her dinner she was preparing.

The blonde walked through the apartment taking a look around before following Lena into the kitchen, propping herself up on the stools. She pulled her notebook from her purse and placed it on the table then dragged her eyes to the brunette. She looked much more carefree with just a pair of jeans and a hoodie. Kara couldn’t help but bit down against her lip as she noticed how low her jeans rested on her hips. She was pulled from her thoughts when Lena spoke.

“You look beautiful Miss Danvers.” Lena offered a smile, her green eyes soft and warm.

“Oh…well thank you, Miss Luthor.” She blushed as she combed her fingers through her hair.

“Lena, please, Miss Luthor is too formal.” She chuckled gently then walked to her fridge pulling out a bottle of white wine. “Would you like a glass of wine?”

Kara’s cheeks flushed bright red biting down hard against her lip, “Yes, please… Lena.” She smiled softly.

Lena grabbed two glasses from one of her cupboards and opened the bottle pouring the contents into both glasses. She slid he glass toward the blonde their eyes meeting for a moment. “So, you had a few more questions for me?” The brunette asked as she turned back to the stove.

“Um, yes, yes of course” Kara opened her notebook and pulled her pen from the spine. “How do you feel about some of your critics saying you are in this all for the money.”

Lena rolled her eyes and snorted softly. “I say they can go fuck themselves, but more professionally speaking I am just trying to make a difference in the world and…honestly haters gonna hate.” She offered a smile over her should as she shrugged.

Kara couldn’t help but laugh writing down some notes in her note book. “You are up for the innovator of the year award; how does that feel.”

 The brunette took the boiling pasta and drained it in the sink as she thought about her answer, “I’m grateful for being recognized, but its not about awards for me.” She poured the pasta into the sauce she had made and mixed them together. Kara had a few more questions, and Lena answered with ease, she finished scribbling down some notes before closing up her notebook and tucking it away. Lena scooped her delicious smelling dinner onto two plates and placed it in front of the blonde then sat across from her.

“Enjoy, I hope its alright, bacon carbonara is one of my favorite things to cook.” Lena smiled passing Kara a fork. They both dug in and the blonde had to hold back a groan at how good it was. She was drop dead gorgeous and she could cook? They sat in silence for a little bit both feeling kind of awkward not really knowing what to say. Kara played around with some of the pasta on her plate, she peaked up at Lena from behind her eyelashes and she noticed those beautiful green eyes were staring down at her.

She bit down against her lip and brought her silver blue eyes to meet the strong gaze across from her. “Are you seeing anyone.” The words kind of just tumbled out of the blonde’s mouth before she could stop them. “I mean for the article of course… I would never ask… I mean.” Kara just stopped before she looked even more stupid then she felt.

Lena let out a giggle and shook her head slowly. “Of course, for the article, but no, I’m not seeing anyone at the moment.” After they had finished up Lena collected the plates and began cleaning up. Kara helped taking one of the hand towels and drying the things Lena washed. “How long have you been living on earth?” The brunette asked to fill the almost electrifying air between them.

“About 5 years? Or so. I love it here, living among the humans they are so diverse and different.” Kara gushed a smile spreading across her lips. Lena’s face darkened a little as some of the colour left her face.

“Do…Do you ever go back…” She trailed off.

Kara turned to Lena her smile falling seeing the sudden change in the brunette’s mood. “Yeah, from time to time… To see my mother.” Lena nodded slowly then shut off the water drying her hands on her hoodie.

“Do you miss it.” Kara stepped closer to Lena as she saw the brunette almost fully break down.

“More then anything… I miss it…” Lena tilted her head back blinking rapidly trying to get rid of the tears threatening to escape. Kara watched her and her heart physically broke for the fallen angel, she wanted to reach out and pull Lena into her arms to just try and make the hurt go away. Kara wanted so badly to ask what happened, she wanted to know what this beautiful being could have possibly done.

Lena wiped her eyes and let out a laugh shaking her head slowly. “Look at me I’m a mess. I’m really sorry.” Kara waved her hand in dismissal placing her hand against the brunette’s arm gently.

“It’s okay Lena, really.” Kara rubbed her thumb against the fallen angel’s arm. Lena reached over and took the blonde’s hand within her own holding it between them.

The angel looked at their hands her breathing picking up as the contact made her skin prickle. Kara swallowed hard, lifting her free hand to cup Lena’s cheek gently. “I’ve known you for a day, why can’t I get you out of my head.” Kara was almost breathless when she spoke. Lena closed her eyes as she felt the blonde’s hand against her cheek, she leaned into the angel and pressed her forehead to the blonde’s.

“I… I can’t stop thinking about you either. I constantly feel pulled to you.” Lena wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist and pulled her against her own body.

Kara let out a shaky breath, it was intoxicating being this close to Lena, her head was fuzzy, her body tingled it was like she was on drugs. The brunette could feel herself harden, a bulge growing within her jeans, a blush crept onto her cheeks, an apologetic smile flashing across her lips. Kara bit down on her lip hard as she felt the fallen angel’s hard member grow against her thigh. They stood together, embracing one another for a long moment, not wanting to let go. Kara wrapped her arms around the brunette’s neck running her fingers through her ponytail.

Lena couldn’t take it anymore, her whole body called for the angel, her body felt like it was on fire. She shifted slightly spinning Kara around and pressing her back side up against the counter before taking her face within the fallen angel’s hands and pressing their lips together. Kara’s eyes flashed open at the sudden movement then froze as she felt Lena’s lips against her own. She cupped the back of the brunette’s head as she moved her lips against Lena’s. Their bodies molded together like two puzzle pieces, Lena's scars began to burn, searing pain running through her but she couldnt pull away from Kara. She knew what was happening, but her head was too clouded by the blonde's intoxicating taste. 

The blonde could feel her back tingling, where he wings usually sat, it sent shivers down her spine. Kara pulled the hair tie from Lena’s hair letting it fall down her back, so she could knot her fingers within her beautiful locks. A low growl built within the fallen angel as her member grew rock hard between them, she slid her hands to the blonde’s thighs and picked her up wrapping the angel’s legs around her hips. She carried Kara into the living room, the brunette lay the blonde against the couch then crawled over her. The angel wrapped her legs around sturdy hips pulling the brunette’s body closer to her own.

Lena broke the kiss and dragged her lips down Kara’s jaw, she grazed her teeth against the angel’s skin continuing down her neck. Lena felt the blonde’s quickened pulse against her lips and she bit against her neck gently sucking against it slowly until there was a dark purple mark left there. Kara let out a small moan as she tilted her head to the side giving the fallen angel more access. There was a smile that grew against the brunette’s lip’s, but it faltered as the fog lifted from her mind.

She sat up quickly then stood combing her fingers through her hair, as she began to pace the length of the living room. Kara was jolted as Lena pulled away, her eyebrows pulled togehter into a frown as she smoothed her dress and stood from the couch.

“Lena…Lena, what’s wrong, did I do something wrong?” Kara walked to the pacing brunette and put her hands on muscled shoulders.

The fallen angel let out a humorless laugh, “You? Of course not, this,” She motioned between them. “This is wrong, we can’t do this, I am disgraced, fallen, Kara.” Lena dragged her hands over her face.

“Wh…What are you talking about, what does it matter!” Kara could feel the tears prickle in her eyes. She reached out and gripped onto the brunette’s sweater balling her fists in the fabric pulling the fallen angel in close to her.

Lena’s eyes met Kara’s every fiber of her being called to the angel, she wanted nothing more then to sweep her up in her arms and continue what they were doing or even just hold her but she knew this was doomed, fallen angel’s don’t get a happy ending, they don’t get to find love especially with the daughter of an elder.

“Kara…You are a Danvers, you are Alura’s daughter, do you honestly think we could work? Your mother would never allow us to be together, let alone the council!” Lena untangled the blonde’s fingers from her sweater taking a step back.

The angel shook her head as tears fell against her cheeks. “N-No, no, it doesn’t matter who my mother is, it doesn’t matter!”

“God have mercy, Kara you don’t even know me, you have no idea what I’ve done! You want to know how I fell!” Lena raised her voice, tears pouring down her cheeks.

“No, I don’t care! I don’t care what you’ve done, I don’t care if you are fallen Lena, please. I feel like I’m being ripped apart.” Kara took a step toward Lena, but the brunette took a step back.

“I need you to leave, Kara you have to go. I will not put you in jeopardy of losing your wings or being punished by the council. Please just go…” Lena shook her head slowly wrapping her arms around her chest.

Kara reached toward Lena once more, but the brunette pulled away again. She began to sob, uncontrollably running to the kitchen gathering her things then made her way to the balcony, she tore open the door. She looked back at Lena, who looked down avoiding her gaze, Kara shook her head as her wings pulled from her back and spread wide. The angel took off into the night, flying through the evening sky. Lena couldn’t let go of her chest, afraid that she might physically fall apart.

She made it into her room and shut the door, she couldn’t go any further because her legs gave out under her. She slid down against her bedroom door bringing her hands to her face as she cried out in agony.

Kara barley made it to her apartment building, her wings gave out and she fell from the sky. Her wings wrapped around her protecting her from the impact. Kara let herself cry, sitting there, knees to her chest with her wings wrapped around her as if the cocoon would hold her together. After an hour, maybe more, Kara gathered herself wiping away any tears. She fumbled through her bag finding her make-up bag trying to hide any remnants of crying. She took a deep breath, pulling her wings back into their resting place then made her way from the roof and to her apartment.

Alex was still perched on the couch watching whatever was on tv, Kara was too broken to notice. She came over to her sister and kissed the side of her head saying her goodnights. Alex looked up gripping Kara’s hand. “Hey are you alright? You look like crap. Did that monster hurt you? Did she put her hands on you?!” Alex stood from the couch as her anger began to peak.

Kara put on a smile shaking her head. “What? No, god no, she didn’t do anything to me. I was flying home and I didn’t stick the landing so well… I just spent the last hour feeling sorry for myself is all.” She made sure her smile didn’t falter.

Alex calmed down and laughed a little walking over to her sister and pulling her into a hug. “Awe little sis, you were always bad at landings.” Kara bit down hard against her lip to stop from crying. She kissed her sister’s cheek again then made her way to her room, she shut the door behind her before breaking down all over again. She fell against her bed and curled into a ball crying silently into her pillow. Her body physically hurt, her heart, broken, she had never felt this destroyed before.

Across the city Lena had made it to her bed, practically in the same position as Kara, unable to stop crying. She knew it had to be done, she didn’t want to taint someone so beautiful, with so much potential. But she feared it didn’t matter, because Lena was almost certain she and Kara had bonded. It was what happened when angels found their soulmate, they were connected, both body and soul. And it only made the pain worse, Lena could feel Kara’s pain and Kara, hers. The brunette and the blonde lay in their beds reeling from the pain their felt not only within themselves but their other, it was like waves of devastation crashing onto them over and over.

Lena knew no matter what she had to stay away from Kara, bond or not she was not going to drag the beautiful, pure angel down with her. No matter how much it hurt her, and it hurt her, whatever pain angels felt it was a hundred times worse for those who were fallen. There had never been an angel/fallen angel bond in the history of bond’s, but it was always been hypothesized that the fallen would feel any emotion their bond felt at an extreme level whether it was happiness, sadness, pain, so on. And right now, it was pure agony for Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to add a little pain to the story a bit early on. Lemme know how you liked it. Im sure there were a few mistakes in there it was really late but I just couldnt stop writing. Do you feel the chapters should be longer? lemme know! Thank you for everyones comments they are honestly so nice, it has really feuled me to put out a great story for you guys! and I hope youre enjoying so far. 
> 
> Did Lena do the right thing?


	4. Agony

Kara sat at her desk staring at her laptop, it had been a few days since that heart wrenching night in Lena’s apartment. She had barely been a functioning member of society, the blonde went to work, stared at her empty word document then went home and locked herself in her room. A lot of her co-workers noticed the change in her, but she just played it off saying she had caught some sort of bug and wasn’t feeling great. It was finally Friday, and Kara wanted nothing more then to go home and hide away.

But there was this nagging task of the Lena Luthor article that was a constant reminder of the painful hole punched through her chest. Kara hovered her fingers over the keys, but she just couldn’t bring herself to type anything. The blonde crossed her arms against her desk and buried her face against them. Tears fell against her sweater as a wave of pain radiated from her chest making her whole body ache.

“Hey there sunshine. Why so blue.” A deep velvet voice jolted Kara from her misery. She pulled her head from her desk and turned towards the voice. Oliver Queen leaned against her cubical wall, his hands stuffed into his jean pockets. Kara’s lips turned up in a small smile and stood from her desk wrapping her arms around his waist. Oliver was one of Kara’s best friend’s, they had grown up together, their parents both sitting on the high council.

His father was Clarke Kent, and mother Moira Queen, he took his mothers name after she died to honour her and stick it to his father who wanted Oliver to one day take over for him as the kingdoms healer and take his place on the high council as well. Oliver wanted nothing of the sort.

Clarke was the most respected healer within the kingdom. He served as a beacon of hope during the great war, taking the wounded and working miracles getting them ready to fight in a short time. Oliver had these same amazing abilities but wanted nothing to do with being the main healer, or being on the council, what he really wanted was to help people. He came to earth and studied to be a surgeon, he used his abilities to save those who may not have had a chance. 

“Oli” Kara mumbled into his shirt as she hugged him. “What are you doing here?” She took a step back looking up at him. Oliver was handsome, no, he was godly. When a human would google what an angel looked like or some sort of Greek god, Oliver’s picture should be the thing that popped up. He had a strong cut jaw, beautiful hazel eyes that changed with his mood, and he was muscular taking after his father. He had his dirty blonde hair shaved into a buzz cut, and a gruff stubble beard that made him look like a man’s man. Oliver tilted his head to the side and wiped some tears that stained Kara’s cheeks.

“Well, your sister called, said you were a little off, and she’s worried. So she sent me.” Oliver smiled a toothy pearly white smile. Kara shook her head and tucked some hair behind her ear.

“I’m okay, really, just a little stressed with this article, and I haven’t been sleeping well.” Kara tried to sound convincing, she didn’t particularly want to try to explain what had her so out of sorts.

“Well, come on, lets go get some lunch.” Oliver looped his arm through Kara’s and grabbed her purse from under her desk.

“Oli you should be at the hospital and I have so much work to do, the article-” He waved his hand, stopping her.

“Nope, I already talked to your boss and I just finished up my shift, I’m taking you for lunch and then you are done for the rest of the day.” Oliver smiled and pulled Kara through her office and to the elevator. “Besides you look like you haven’t eaten yet.”

Kara shook her head but smiled at the male angel, letting him tug her through her office. Now that she really thought about it she didn’t actually remember the last time she ate, and who was she kidding she could use a much needed distraction from the overwhelming torture in her chest. The two enjoyed their lunch, sitting out on the patio just catching up. Oliver was filling Kara in about the constant drama with his father. They were fighting once again about ‘taking his rightful place’ and Kara filled him in about finally getting lead reporter at CatCo media, she neglected to bring up the whole Lena thing, she didn’t want to go there. The blonde had ordered a salad but after a few bites just began to play with her food unable to actually stomach anything.

“Are you sure you are alright Kara? You really don’t look great.” Oliver munched on his burger as he spoke.

Kara played with a cherry tomato on her plate shrugging her shoulders “It’s really just stress Oli, Cat Grant has got me running every which way.”

“I’m here you know, if you ever need anything.” His hazel eyes were soft and warm, like honey.

Kara looked up and met his eyes and gave him a soft smile. “I know Oli, and I love you for that.”

The two finished up their meal and Oliver walked Kara home after he insisted he make sure she got there safely. They said their goodbye’s and Oliver made the blonde promise to keep in touch more. He kissed her on the cheek before taking off up the stairs towards the roof.

The blonde was suddenly exhausted, she pushed through her front door and made a beeline straight to her room flopping onto her bed. Tears began to fall against Kara’s cheeks again, she pulled her phone from her back pocket and pulled up Lena’s number. She started to type out a message

_Lena…please call me. We can figure this out…_

Her fingers found the send button and watched the screen for a response. As if having a mind of their own her fingers were swiping against the screen again.

_God, Lena please, just answer me. I feel like I’m being ripped apart. I can’t stand this. I need to see you._

_It hurts so badly, why does it hurt Lena. Why wont you just call me. Fuck Lena please!_

Kara tried calling her office, when her assistant picked up the phone she had this flitter of hope in her stomach. It died quickly when Julia informed her that Lena hadn’t been into work the past few days. Kara opened the chat again and called her, it went straight to voicemail, but she found some comfort in hearing Lena’s voice over the recording. When it was time for Kara to record a message, she couldn’t bring her self to say too much. She mostly just sobbed into her phone begging Lena to call her, to just talk to her. She sent numerous other texts, with the same sort of message before she gave up. She curled up into a ball pulling her knees to her chest closing her eyes and giving into sleep.

On the other side of National City Lena was attempting to work from home but the most she had accomplished was writhing in pain on her couch back to her bed. She would go through spurts of crying, to sobbing to getting angry then back again. Lena had called her assistant and let her know that she would be taking some time off but to send anything important to her email. She could barely get out of her bed let alone make herself presentable to go to work. Thank god she owned the damn company. Lena reached over and grabbed her phone to check her emails when she noticed upwards of 15 text messages and 2 missed calls from Kara. She read through them, the tears pouring down her cheeks again her heart feeling like it was being squeezed in someone’s palm.

It was hard for Lena to breathe, all the messages begged for the fallen angel to call Kara, that they could figure this out, the angel told her how much she was hurting, how much she felt like she was being torn. But Lena knew how much pain the angel was in, she could feel it and it was killing her. She brought her phone to her ear and listened to the sobbing Kara on the phone, the fallen angel covered her mouth as sobs quaked through her. Lena shook her head and placed her phone on the side table crawling under her covers gripping her pillow close to her head. She began to drift to sleep exhaustion from the crying setting in. The fallen angel had slept through all of Friday and into the weekend, she opened her eyes slowly, blinking away the sleep.

She noticed a body at sitting crossed legged at the end of her bed, she shifted to get a better view before sitting up.

“Jeeze Luthor, you look like shit.” Sam Arias sat on the bottom half of her bed with a smile on her lips.

“Reign, oh it’s so good to see you.” Lena’s green eyes seem to light up seeing her old friend, she pushed the covers off her and pulled the angel into a hug. Sam chuckled patting her friends back, she let the brunette go and brought her fist to her shoulder in salute. Lena did the same before extending her hand out to Sam, the angel clasped her hand against Lena’s forearm in a warriors handshake. Sam held her friend at arms length, her face darkened her eyes filling with concern.

“Jesus Lena, what happened to you?” Lena huffed gently laying back down on her bed resting her head in her friend’s lap. Sam and Lena were really good friends, they were in the same group when they began training to be warriors. The two were friendly rivals, often put up against each other because they were the top of their class. They would beat the snot out of each other but only to prove their worth and ability. Lena was always just a little stronger, or a little faster, but she was raised by the greatest warrior in history. They were really close, even after Lena fell Sam would always check up on the brunette make sure she was doing okay. Sam ran her fingers through Lena’s hair slowly, soothingly.

“It’s a long story.” Lena took a deep breath as another wave of pain hit her. “I think I bonded.”

Sam raised her eyebrows in surprise looking down at her friend. “I thought that was impossible…”

Lena shifted onto her back looking up at the angel. “Yeah, I thought so too, but I felt it. But it doesn’t matter, it can’t happen.”

Sam shook her head a grimace growing on her face, “What do you mean? Who did you bond too?”

Lena hesitated, looking up at her friend, she shifted onto her side looking away when the brunette spoke it was a whisper. “Kara Danvers” Sam’s eyebrows shot up again suddenly speechless.

“Danvers?! As in…?” Sam combed her fingers through Lena’s hair again taking in all of this crazy information.

“The one and only.” Lena sighed heavily clutching at her chest. Sam frowned concerned rubbing her friends arm gently.

“What are you going to do?” Sam inquired.

“Nothing, I will not taint her.” Lena frowned as she stared at the wall. Sam shook her head slowly.

“So, what, you’re just going to be in agony for the rest of eternity.” Sam brought her gaze down to her friend. Lena looked up at her and smirked sadly, they sat in silence for a while Sam just comforting her friend.

☨ ☨ ☨

Saturday came and went but Kara didn’t even notice, she had done her best to seem normal around her sister, but she spent all of Saturday locked in her room and Alex was worried. The redhead walked over to her sister’s door and knocked her knuckled against the wood gently. There was no answer from the other side, Kara didn’t really want to talk to anyone, even if it was her sister. Alex grumbled and knocked against her door again, harder this time.

“Kara let me in, you know I’ll just break down the door” Alex crossed her arms over her chest.

The blonde sighed rolling her eyes slowly, she wiped her face with the sleeves of her over grown sweater and made her way to her door unlocking it. Kara walked back to her bed and flopped back down onto it. Alex twisted the door knob and walked into her room, she made her way to the bed and sat against the edge of it. The blondes eyes were puffy and swollen, lashes wet from tears, and eyes rimmed red. Alex dragged her fingers through her sister’s hair slowly.

“Kara, what’s wrong.” Alex’s voice was soft but filled with concern.

“It’s nothing Alex.” The blonde sniffled rubbing her nose against her sweater.

“Come on sis, it’s not nothing. You haven’t left your room since you got home from work on Friday, you won’t eat, and you’ve obviously been crying.” Alex brushed her sister’s hair to the side exposing her neck, she tilted her head to the side as she noticed the still purple mark on Kara’s neck. The redhead brought her fingers to it. “What is this.” Her voice was low, eyes dark.

The blonde sat up quickly bringing her hand to her neck covering the mark. “It’s nothing, I…I was flying… and something hit me.”

Alex didn’t buy it, she stood fisting her hands at her sides. “Did _She_ do that to you?” Her anger was flaring.

“Alex…Alex please you have to listen to me.” Kara pleaded with her sister, but the redhead blew past the blonde out of her room, she stomped out of the apartment making her way to the roof. Kara scrambled out of her bedroom and chased after her sister, she was going to kill Lena. The blonde called after her sister begging her to stop. They reached the roof and Kara grabbed Alex’s wrist.

“Alex! Let it go! It doesn’t matter, please!” Kara pleaded with her sister on the roof.

“This is why you have been sulking for the last week. Did she hurt you?!” Alex’s anger spiked as her blue eyes hardened.

“No! Alex you need to calm down.” But it didn’t matter what Kara said, her sister’s face was screwed up in pure rage, her wings exploded from her back and before the blonder could stop her she was up in the air. Kara groaned and took off after her running then diving off the balcony, her wings unfolded from her back catching her. Alex landed on Lena’s balcony folding her wings back, Kara wasn’t far behind she tried to grab her sister again, but she pulled away.

“Where are you, you piece of shit!” The words left Alex’s lips in a snarl. Kara brought her hand to her chest, she could feel Lena’s pain even more now, a frown pulled her eyebrows together slightly confused. Alex makes her way into the kitchen looking around before stomps through the large apartment to the brunette’s bedroom. Kara ran after her, the redhead kicked in the door Alex stomping into the room. The blonde rushed in and stopped taking in the sight before her. Lena was curled up in her bed, eyes puffy with dark purple circles under them from lack of sleep, she was wearing a sports bra and a baggy pair of jean shorts. Kara teared up and ran to the brunette crawling over to her running her fingers along her cheek.

“Lena…you look like hell.” Kara leaned down and pressed her lips to the side of the brunette’s temple.

Lena rolled onto her back looking up at the angel. “I feel like I’m living in it.”

“Kara get away from her!” Alex piped up growling.

Lena suddenly became aware of the redhead’s presence, her emerald eyes going dark and menacing as she gained a burst of energy. She jumped from her bed standing tall, her wings pulled from her back spreading wide. Both of the girls gasped at the sudden sight of black wings, when Lena spoke her voice was strong and booming.

“Who do you think you are?!” Alex cowered at the power radiating from the brunette, Lena noticed the warriors mark on the redhead’s wrist. “What is your ranking solider!”

Alex had lost her anger and fear replaced it. “Master sergeant”

Lena nodded slowly “I’m impressed.” She stood tall. “And do you know my rank, Miss Danvers.”

Alex knew she had over stepped her bounds, she had disrespected a superior. The redhead fisted her hand and brought it to her shoulder taking a knee and bowing her head. “I’m sorry General sergeant”

Lena pulled her wings back into their resting place. “I may be disgraced, but I am still your superior.”

The redhead knew her place, it was an overwhelming feeling that brought her to her knee. Lena was the highest-ranking warrior next to Elder Diana, and one of the strongest warriors, fallen or not. The best had trained her. “Leave my house, now.” Lena ordered Alex, the redhead nodded standing from her knee and walking out of the room leaving the way she came. The energy burst that the brunette had finally gave out, and she came crashing to her knees.

Kara snapped out of her daze and ran to Lena dropping to her knees in front of the fallen angel. The blonde cupped the brunette’s cheeks, pulling her forehead to her own. Lena’s glassy eyes found Kara’s as she gazed into the beautiful silvery blue, she reached out and fisted her hand’s in the blonde’s sweater.

“Kara…” Lena whispered.

The tension in both women had lessened now that they were together. Kara could let out a little sigh of relief as the hole in her chest didn’t sear as much. The blonde ran her fingers through Lena’s hair as tears fell down her cheeks. “I called, you… and texted you…” She sobbed.

The brunette nodded her head slowly, “I…I know…I know.” Lena took a deep breath as tears fell against Kara’s hands. “I don’t want to drag you down…”

“You can’t decide that for me, Lena, the thought of not being with you physically hurts me.” Kara dragged her thumb along the brunette’s cheek.

Lena shook her head pressing her face against the blonde’s shoulder. “That’s because we’ve bonded Kara…”

The angel’s eyes went wide, it made so much sense now, the hole in her chest, the way she felt. “I…I thought it was impossible…” It didn’t matter Kara knew that it was right, they were soulmates.

Lena teared up slowly, “I thought so too but, I felt it, that night when we kissed. My scars… I felt it…”

Kara blinked slowly remembering the tingle in her shoulders, the way it made her spine shiver. She pulled the brunette’s face to hers gazing into her eyes.

“I’m going to ruin you Kara…” But the blonde would not accept it, she crushed her lips into Lena’s wrapping her arms around her. The brunette was taken aback but melted into her bond, her lips burning against Kara's. A moan escaped the blondes lips and Lena snaked her arms around Kara’s hips and pulled the blonde’s thighs around her waist. Lena raised from her knees and carried the blonde to her bed, she laid Kara against the bed crawling over her. The brunette pulled back pressing her forehead against the blonde’s closing her eyes. Lena rolled onto her back and pulled the angel on top of her, tangling their legs. She didnt want to rush anything, Lena wanted to relish in the fact that she had her heart, here with her, she was whole once more.

"Don't let me go." Kara begged softly. 

Lena shook her head slowly wrapping her arms around the blonde. "I Promise, never again, never..."

Kara held onto Lena running her fingers through the beautiful dark brown hair of her bond, the blonde lay against her bond resting her head against Lena’s chest. She listened to the heart beat of the fallen angel, being soothed by the steady rhythm. The two were beyond exhausted, neither of them had a decent sleep in a week, they were entangled in each other as they both started to drift to sleep, the pain escaped their body, the hole in their chest filled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its super late, I re-read it a few times but im sure theres a few mistakes in there. Your comments are really appreciated, im really gald that eveyones liking things so far. More chapters to come soon. 
> 
> I know its a bit of a teased but I promise these two will be getting into some exploration of the body in the next chapter. Im thinking these two need a serious fluff and smut chapter after the pain they were in. What do you guys think? 
> 
> Reunited at last.


	5. Lazy Days

Kara was awake before Lena, if it weren’t for the bedside alarm clack, she wouldn’t have known it was the middle of the afternoon. The brunette had these wicked black out shades that covered the large ceiling to floor windows spanning most of the large bedroom. She sat up in Lena’s massive bed and looked around the room, there wasn’t many pictures on the dresser or on the walls. No Knick knacks or personal effects anywhere to be seen. It was so…empty. There were a few pieces of art, one behind the bed and one on the far wall near the bathroom. Both were dark pieces, the one behind the bed was sort of terrifyingly fitting, a pale raven-haired woman perched on top a cliff side, she sat naked and huddled over on her knees her back the focus of the picture.

Menacing clouds filled the background and rain poured all around the woman. Her skin was torn as pitch black wings pierced through her back, her far wing was nearly spread out wide, blood dripped down her back and soaked the wing that was patrooding from her back. Her one arm was stretched out across her body ripping the skin beside her ribs, her other hand ripping the skin over her shoulder as her other blood covered wing tried to emerge from her back. Her hands were drenched in blood, streams of red ran on the rock behind her. Kara stared at the picture and frowned, it was too alarming she had to look away. She brought her eyes to the painting across the room, it was some sort of black and white abstract but again it was something of pure torment, it just looked grim.

She shook her head slowly and turned her attention back to the sleeping woman beside her, she rolled onto her side watched the sleeping Lena. The brunette was sprawled out on her stomach hugging her pillow against her cheek, Kara shifted a little closer to her bond brushing her lips against the muscled shoulder. Kara couldn’t even begin to understand what went through the fallen angel’s head, the wars the must rage on within her. The blonde lifted her hand and slowly traced her finger tips along the large scars on Lena’s back. She followed the mangled pattern all the way down to the small of her bond’s back then back up again.

Kara couldn’t even begin to imagine how much torment the brunette would have gone through, it brought tears to the blonde’s eyes as she leaned in and kissed over the jagged, torn skin. Lena shivered feeling feather light kisses over her back she tensed once she realized what Kara was doing. Her eyes opened when she felt Kara’s tears fall against her skin, the brunette shifted onto her side rolling on top of the blonde. Her green eyes filled with worry as she scanned the angel’s face, Kara looked up meeting her gaze.

“What’s wrong.” Lena’s voice was strained with uneasiness. Kara lifted her hand to her bonds cheek brushing her thumb against soft lips.

“I’m fine, I promise, It’s…just your… your scars.” The blonde let out a breath.

Lena frowned softly, “I’m sorry, I’ll cover them up” the fallen angel started to shift off the blonde, but Kara held the brunette over her.

“No, no, I just can’t even begin to fathom the pain you were in. It breaks my heart.” She cupped the brunette’s cheeks bringing their forehead’s together.

“It was a long time ago” Lena leaned down and stole a kiss from Kara’s lips before flopping over onto her back letting out a little huff. “Would you like some breakfast? Or err, Lunch?” The brunette sat up and swung her legs over the bed and stood. She stretched her arms high over her head letting out a little groan. 

The blonde bite down against her lip as her eyes scanned her bond’s beautiful body. She was fit, now that Lena was naked from the waist up-minus the sports bra she had on-Kara could see her well toned shoulders, and chest. Her bond had the most beautiful stomach, the brunette had an impressive six pack that lead to the perfect “V” pointing down towards her hips and member. Lena’s jean shorts hung low on her hips revealing the some of her bright green coloured boxer shorts. Kara’s eyes lingered over her bond’s morning woody, she licked her lips slowly as something dark tingled in her lower belly.

“Earth to Kara.” Lena tilted her head to the side as she watched her bond curiously.

The blonde dragged her eyes away from the brunette’s bulge and met the fallen angel’s gaze. A blush swept up onto her cheeks. “Uh” she cleared her throat. “Yeah, lunch, that sounds perfect.”

Lena chuckled softly and leaned over taking the blonde’s hand and pulling her up off the bed she planted a long kiss on the blonde’s lips. Kara was already in la la land and the kiss was not helping. The brunette pulled away taking her bond by the hand and pulled her towards the kitchen. Kara followed after her running her fingers through her hair slowly, once in the kitchen Lena went to work on cooking something for lunch and Kara hopped up on the stool watching her.

“So, Kara, tell me, what are some of some of your favourite foods?” Lena inquired as she chopped some vegetables.

The blonde tapped her chin gently. “Hmm, well Alex and I don’t really cook much, so we often order in. Pizza and pot stickers are probably my favourite things. Oh, and Chinese, god I love Chinese food.”

The brunette laughed softly shaking her head. “Oh goodness. Well when you’re with me, I’ll make sure you have a home cooked meal.”

“Mm sounds perfect.” Kara slid down from the stool and walked up behind Lena placing her hands against her bonds hips.

The brunette lifted her head from the frying pan and glanced over her shoulder, the blonde snaked her arms around her bond and rested her head against the muscled shoulder. The fallen angel smiled and pressed her lips to Kara’s nose. The angel giggled and pressed her lips against Lena’s shoulder nibbling against her skin. The brunette bit down against her lip turning off the stove.

“You know, you are very distracting.” Lena huffed softly then turned to face her bond.

“I would say I’m sorry but I’m not.” Kara giggled and leaned in kissing the fallen angel slowly pushing her up against the fridge and pressing into the strong body.

Lena let out a little growl against her bond’s lips, her hands finding their way to plump hips giving them a tight squeeze. The brunette stiffened against the blonde but pulled back placing her finger to the blonde’s lips slightly out of breath. “Lunch first, when’s the last time you ate.”

The angel whined and crossed her arms over her chest, sticking out her lower lip in a pout. “I’m hungry for something else…” Lena shook her head but smiled wide and grabbed two bowls from the cupboard, scooping the veggie omelette between the two bowls then placed them on the breakfast island.

“Eat.” The brunette eyes flashed a warning and Kara grabbed the fork and started munching on the food in front of her. The blonde was actually a lot hungrier than she thought she was, but there was another thing she was really craving and she was sitting across from her. Lena finished her meal and placed her bowl in the dishwasher, the blonde shoveled the last few bites into her mouth then did the same. Kara rubbed her stomach with a smile on her lips. “That was amazing Lena.”

The brunette smiled and pulled Kara into her arms kissing her bonds forehead, the blonde placed her hands on the fallen angel’s hips. Lena smiled at the angel in front of her and brought her hand to the blonde’s cheek. “Maybe I am not forsaken after all.”

Kara’s cheeks flared up again leaning into the brunette’s touch then wrapped her arms around her bond burying her face against a warm neck. Lena’s lips turned up in a smile then pulled the angel into her arms, wrapping her legs around able hips. The brunette walked back into the bedroom and crawled over the bed laying Kara back slowly. They lay intertwined for what seemed like an eternity, safe and whole in each other’s arms.

It was right, and in that moment, it didn’t matter what the High Council had to say, or what Alura was going to do, nothing mattered but these two, right here in this bed together. Kara brushed a lock of brown hair tucking it behind her bonds ear as she watched the emerald eyes she loved so much. Lena leaned in and kissed the blonde’s wrist, trailing her lips up Kara’s arm. The blonde shivered, she leaned into her bond, her fingers found the brunette’s chin bringing their faces close their lips finding each other.

The blonde rolled onto her bond and lay against her, she pressed her lips against a bare chest where her heart would be. Kara, peppered kisses along her collar bone then up her neck. She paused over the brunette’s pulse point giving it a little nibble, Kara was becoming increasingly aware of the semi hard erection that was poking her lower belly. She glanced up at Lena who had her lower lip wedged between her teeth, the brunette offering an apologetic smile.

The blonde reveled at the knowledge that she was causing this reaction in Lena. It was kind of hot. The angel grazed her teeth along the brunette’s jaw, her breath feverish again her bond’s skin. Lena slid her hands down the blonde’s sides, gripping onto her ribs, she closed her eyes letting out a struggled breath. The brunette’s erection grew solid tenting her jean shorts, Kara continued her trail of kisses to the fallen angel’s ear nibbling against it. She loved the effect she had on her bond, and secretly it was driving her crazy too.

Lena sat up and leaned against the head board, pulling Kara back into her lap her fingers slipped underneath the angel’s shirt. The blonde bit down against her lip feeling the bulge under her, she placed her hands against the brunette’s stomach as their eyes met. Both ignited with a fire either of them had ever felt before, Lena pulled the shirt over her bonds head tossing it on the floor. Her eyes dragged down the blonde’s body, she placed her hands against her bonds hips and trailed them across her stomach. Kara couldn’t help but feel a little self conscience, she had never been this exposed with anyone. Lena could see the uneasiness on the blonde’s face, she cupped her cheeks within soft hands emerald meeting silver blue.

“You are so beautiful. Beyond anything I’ve ever seen.” The brunette stroked Kara’s cheeks slowly.

Kara was overwhelmed by emotion tears welled up in her eyes as she found Lena’s lips kissing her hard. Their lips moved slowly against one another as the brunette’s fingers found the button on her bond’s jeans popping it open. She flipped Kara onto her back slowly tugging her jeans down and again tossing them on the floor. The blonde’s hand shook as she fumbled with Lena’s button, finally she got it undone pushing the fabric over her hips. The brunette let out a shaky breath as she trailed her fingers up Kara’s arm pulling one of the bra straps down. The angel bit down hard against her lip, she reached in front to the little clasp unhooking it and letting her breasts fall free. Lena bit down against her lip hard, she gazed down at the beautiful sight before her and leaned down brushing her lips against her bonds breasts.

Kara’s breath hitched in her throat as she arched her back slowly. The fallen angel’s hands cupped the beautiful breasts as her lips enclosed the soft nipple. The blonde’s fingers found their way to knot in her bonds hair, that tingle in her lower belly from earlier igniting into a full-fledged explosion of want and desire. Lena’s erection was almost painful now as it pressed against her boxers, her tongue swirled against the now hard nipple. She flickered her tongue against it before making her way to the neglected nipple. Kara was feeling all sorts of sensations, her underwear becoming increasingly wet as each wave of pleasure rippled through her. The angel let out a moan and tugged against the brunette’s hair, _“Lena….”_

Her whisper almost sent the fallen angel over the edge, a loud groan leaving her lips. Kara tugged against Lena’s hair pulling their lips together again, the brunette slid between the blonde’s legs pushing her boxers over her hips. Her member flung free and the angel pulled away from her bonds lips to see. She blinked as her eyes widened, her heart rate picking up she found Lena’s eyes as her nerves spiked. The fallen angel cupped a burning cheek as she watched silver blue eyes.

“Are you sure you want this Kara?” Lena didn’t want to push too far.

The angel looked into her bonds eyes, she wanted this, she was sure. No matter how nervous she felt she knew that she wanted to be connected to Lena, to feel that closeness. Kara reached down and pushed her underwear off tossing the wet fabric to the side, she lay there naked and ready. “I want you, all of you.” Her voice as sure.

Lena smiled small pulling her sports bra off exposing her own breasts, she positioned herself in front of Kara’s heat as she grabbed the base of her large member teasing it against soaking folds. The angel let out a shaky breath as she placed her hands on sturdy shoulders. The fallen angel eased herself into the blonde slowly, she balled her fists in the sheets as she felt, tight strong walls clamp down around her cock. “ _Fuck…”_ Kara dug her nails into her bonds back as she winced, Lena was a lot bigger then she could have imagined it had been so long since the last time she’d done anything.

The fallen angel held still once she was fully enveloped by tight walls letting her bond adjust. She buried her face against the angel’s neck as she pulled her hips back until her tip was at the soaking entrance before pushing back in filling her bond. Kara let out a moan as she felt her self being filled once more, the sensation sent waves of pleasure through her body. Lena pulled out again, and again she pushed through tight walls, her hands found the blondes hips pulling them closer to her own. The angel’s nails dug into tense shoulders dragging them down skin leaving red marks, a moan leaving her lips louder this time.

The brunette let out a grunt as she picked up her pace, sliding her hands to quivering thighs hitching them to her hips pushing deeper, faster. Kara’s hands found her bonds face and pulled it up to her own meeting her gaze, the fallen angel’s eyes were shinning. The brunette pounded her hips faster into her bond, her cock throbbing within tightening walls. Kara arched her back and cried out louder as she could feel her orgasm beginning to peak. Lena dropped her hips slightly, her tip hitting the sensitive g-spot that sent explosive ripples through her bond, and that was it, Kara unravelled under her. Tight walls clamped down around the large member inside her, Lena pushed through her bonds orgasm riding it out.

Kara bucked her hips up against the brunette’s and wrapped her legs tight around gyrating hips. Walls clamped around the large member and Lena cried out “ _Kara!”_ She shot her warm seed inside her bond, filling her with the warm liquid, the brunette lay against the blonde as sweat beaded against her forehead. Kara panted heavily as she ran her fingers through her bonds hair, the brunette closed her eyes before slowly easing out of her bond. The blonde let out a small moan but didn’t relinquish her hold on the fallen angel peppering kisses against her temple.

Lena lay between Kara’s legs resting her head against the blonde’s chest, their breathing slowly evened out as they both came down from their high. The blonde reached up and traced her fingers against the ragged scars on her bonds back, the fallen angel tensed at her touch then rolled onto her back away from her touch. She leaned up against the head board and pulled Kara to rest on her chest, the blonde rested her chin against her bond’s chest watching her eyes. Lena ran her fingers through blonde hair meeting her gaze. “You don’t like that do you?”

“It’s… just a sore spot for me. I’ve never really let anyone touch them.” Lena looked away from the piercing silver blue gaze, her fingers tracing the blonde’s arms absently.

Kara fumbled up on Lena’s lap sitting on top of her knees pressing into the bed beside the brunette’s hips. She slid her hands to her bonds cheeks bringing their foreheads to touch. “You don’t need to be ashamed of them and they are part of you.”

The brunette closed her eyes placing shaky hands over soft ones, when emerald eyes met silver blue there were tears there. Kara’s heart wrenched, the pain that filled her bonds eyes was just unbearable. The blonde wiped away the escaped tears pressing kisses along her cheek bones. “You.” She kissed one cheek, “Are.” She kissed the other cheek, “Not.” She kissed her nose. “A Monster.” She pressed her lips to Lena’s holding them there for a long moment, her bond lay her hands on the blonde’s thighs, giving them a squeeze.

“God help me, he really did a number when he made you.” Lena let out a little laugh touching her lips to Kara’s once more.

The blonde shook her head blushing finding the brunettes eyes pressing their foreheads together. “How did I get so blessed.”

Lena snorted slightly and shook her head. “I wouldn’t say blessed-”

Kara crossed her arms and leaned back slightly her face turned up in anger. “No. None of that. I will not have it. Do you hear me Lena Luthor?”

She blinked slowly then nodded her head, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” Lena pulled against the blondes crossed arms and pulled her into a bare chest.

Kara huffed slightly then sat back up watching her bond. “I’m serious, you are not a monster, or cursed, or damned, I don’t care what the council says. No one with a heart like yours could possibly be forsaken.” Tears came to her eyes, but she swiped them away before they could fall.

Lena frowned and sat up straighter pulling her bond as close to her body as she could. “Hey, hey… Kara. It’s okay.”

The blonde shook her head slowly placing her hands against the brunette’s bare chest then buried her face against her bonds neck tears falling against cool skin. Lena frowned and wrapped her arms around Kara hugging her close to her body, fingers trailed her spine slowly, soothingly. She kissed shivering shoulders as she held her bond tight. “You-…You…” She sobbed into soft skin.

The brunette hummed in her bonds ear combing her fingers through blonde locks, she held onto Kara attempting to make her feel safe. After a few minutes the angel calmed down and pulled back silver blue meeting emerald once more. “Look at us, just crying all over the place.” She laughed softly then leaned in kissing her bond.

Lena smiled against the angel’s lips sliding her hands against juicy thighs squeezing them slowly. Kara’s mood shifted, their kiss deepened her fingers locking in brown locks tilting her face up to her own. The fallen angel moaned into her bonds mouth sliding her hands up the angel’s thighs gripping her hips tightly, her length growing between them once more.

Kara wrapped her hand around the thick member pumping it slowly as her tongue slid against smooth teeth begging for entrance. Lena opened her mouth as their tongues tangled, she moved one of her hands to Kara’s lower belly slipping her thumb to the peak of her bonds heat. She began to rotate her thumb against the angel’s clit feeling her becoming soaked once more. The fallen angel broke their steamy kiss trailing her lips to the blonde’s neck biting against the smooth skin sucking against it slowly forming another dark purple mark.

There was a huge flash of light at the end of the bed like a meteor had shot through the ceiling of Lena’s bedroom. A tall being with a white and gold robe stood there very still once the light faded away. The fallen angel’s head snapped to the end of the bed jumping up from the bed pulling Kara with her to the far corner of the room. She pulled her wings from her back and wrapped them around her bond protecting her from whatever threat was looming over them.

The robed figure turned toward them, their hands folded in front of them hidden behind large sleeves. The figure lifted her hands and pulled the hood from her head, the figure that stood in the fallen angel’s bedroom was Alura Danvers. Lena’s eyes went wide as she pulled Kara tighter into her chest.

“Shit…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, that's not good... Alura Danvers...
> 
> Hey All!  
> Sorry for such a big gap between chapters, work has been crazy and I was struggling a little with idea's annnnnyway. As promised a little smutt and a little fluff but of course with a little twist at the end.  
> I appreciate all the comments, its honestly so nice to see my work is so liked by the community. If anyone has any idea's or plots they wanna see lemme know!


	6. Suffering

Lena reached over and pulled the sheets from the bed and wrapped it around Kara’s body as she pulled her wings back into their resting place she grabbed her clothes from the ground and threw them on in a panic. Alura folded her hands in front of her and stared at the two, her nostrils flaring, her face twisted into disgust. Kara wrapped the sheets tightly around her body turning her attention to her mother.

“Mother, wh-what are you doing here.” She stuttered reaching back and finding Lena’s hand.

The elders face only distorted more, if the feeling of disgust could ooze from someone’s pores it would be dripping down Alura’s face. Her eyes scanned the room before finally settling on the two women. “May the Heavens grant me strength, what have you done…” Her steely eyes landing on Lena, she gripped her hands so tightly her knuckles where beginning to turn white. She took in the sight before her and it made her sick.

The brunette knew that the elder just being in the same room as she was driving the angel insane. She held herself so much higher then everyone else, especially Lena. The fallen angel was the scum of the earth, nothing more then just a vile speck. Kara let out a shaky breath but stood her ground.

“Mother, I don’t need saving, no one is in danger here.” Kara held Lena’s hand so tightly to stop it from shaking. The brunette stayed silent, her body rigid, emerald eyes darkening. The blonde could feel how tense her bond was it was almost radiating off her along with anger. Alura laughed a humourless laugh shaking her head slowly.

“Oh, my darling you are in more danger than you even understand. That… That… abomination is a monster!” Alura spat out the words with so much venom Lena actually winced. “And you’ve… you’ve defiled my daughter.” She was appalled.

“Jesus mother she’s not a monster! Do you even know the work she’s done here on earth? The people she’s helped. The difference she has made.” Kara let out a breath turning to the fallen angel placing her hand against the beautiful cheek. Alura moved so quickly Lena didn’t have time to react. The elder pulled her daughter into her arms and held onto her tightly, Kara tried to pull away, but her mother wouldn’t relinquish her hold.

“I don’t care what she has done here, all the things she has amounted to are out of guilt! She is trying to ease her conscience for the terrible things she has done!” Alura was yelling, her body beginning to quiver in anger. “Did you tell her why your wings were stripped? Why you fell and were disgraced from the graces of the almighty?!” The elder yelled.

“Mother! Stop! I don’t care!” Kara tried to rip her arm from her mother’s grip once again.

The elder laughed once again shaking her head slowly “You did not tell her, did you?” Lena could only look away her face filled with shame. “Do you want to know why she fell my sweet daughter?” Her lips curled over her teeth as she spit the words. “She **_Killed_** her charge!”

The fallen angel coward away from the elder bringing her hands to cover the shame painted on her face. Kara shook her head and turned to her bond tears beginning to pour down against her cheeks. “No…No Lena it’s not true! Come on Lena, you could never kill anyone!” She turned to her mother angry. “You’re lying!”

“It’s true Kara…” Lena dropped her hands to her side, her eyes filled with torment. “Your mother isn’t lying.”

The angel stood and gaped at her bond just stunned by the confession, there was no way, she couldn’t see it, Alura smiled to herself almost smug. Lena ran her fingers through her hair slowly then took a step towards the blonde. “Kara, you have to understand, its not what you think!”

The elder growled softly. “You killed someone! No, not just someone, you killed the _One_ person you were supposed to protect!” Alura pulled her daughter behind her, Kara was still stunned not fully being able to process what she was being told. Lena took another step forward stretching out her arms to her bond.

“Please… Kara, I…I know it’s a lot to take in, I know it all seems bad, but I can explain! We are bonded, you can feel everything I am feeling, now you know why I hate myself, why I am so damaged.” Lena’s heart was physically breaking, it was so painful, and Kara could feel it. She pulled her hands to her chest gripping against it. The elder practically lost it.

“You… You bonded with…with this monster!? How in the… Lord help me” Alura let go of Kara and crossed the room elegantly but menacing, grabbing the fallen angel by the neck. “You tainted my daughter?! Not only have you defiled her, but you’ve bonded with her! Diana was weak when it came to you, we should have killed you that day!” Her fingers squeezed the fallen angels neck.

“Mother! Mother what are you doing!” Kara ran to the elder and ripped her hand away, pushing her mother back. She stood in front of her bond protecting the brunette from her mother, Alura rolled her eyes as she dusted off her robes. Lena coughed harshly placing her hand against her throat.

“You know just as well as I, Alura I cannot control to whom I bond with, just as much as Kara could not control it. You know full well how bonding works, we are meant to be, much to your dismay.” Lena rasped as she rubbed her neck.

“Do not lecture me about bonds girl, I know how it works. It does not make it any easier knowing my daughter is destined to be with a murderer.” Alura sneered at the brunette. “You could not even protect your charge, you failed at being a guardian, lasted all of one week before you slaughtered him. How am I supposed to know if you will not kill her too?”

“I would never hurt her! I couldn’t even fathom the thought of harming Kara! She is the only one that I could never lose control with. You on the other hand are testing my patience.” Lena practically growled at the elder.

Alura watched the fallen angel carefully, she knew with all the training Lena had the elder had no chance in a fight. She turned to her daughter clasping her hands behind her back, “Get dressed, both of you, we’re going to speak with the council.”

Kara scowled crossing her arms over her chest. “Why…? What does the council have to do with anything?”

“We are going to discuss what we are going to do about…this predicament. Your little…relationship is the first of its kind. We need to… examine this closer.” Alura sneered and trailed her eyes between the two women.

“What are they going to do separate us? You know that’s not possible.” Kara shook her head slowly but did as her mom asked, Lena walked into her large closet and pulled out a tank top and a pair of jeans the blonde followed after her. They were a little big, but Kara didn’t have anything to wear, Lena grabbed pretty much the same thing. The fallen angel reached out to Kara, but the blonde pulled away, she still couldn’t piece together that this beautiful, amazing woman could have killed someone. And she wasn’t over it, she didn’t know how to wrap her head around it.  Lena frowned softly “Please… you have to give me a chance to explain…It’s not what you think.”

Kara’s heart still swelled for this woman, it was so crazy how much she felt for her. “I… I-” She watched those beautiful green eyes as tears welled up in her eyes, she changed into the clothes and walked out of the large closet and back to her mother. Lena could feel the throbbing pain begin to pulse in her chest, her face fell in defeat and changed, she met the mother and daughter in her bedroom. Kara rubbed her chest as she could feel Lena’s pain, she almost broke into a sob seeing how destroyed her bond looked.

Alura pulled her hood over her head and placed her hand on her daughter’s shoulder then on Lena’s. The elder sneered at the contact then enveloped the trio in a ball of light, teleporting them up to the high kingdom. Once they arrive Alura pulled her hand away and placed them in front of her, there were warriors at her side in an instant. Lena blinked away the bright light then took in the beautiful sight before her. Tears came to her eyes as she breathed in the familiar air, and took in the stone walls, and large gold gates that held in the magnificent kingdom. It had been decades since she had last seen this place, the place she once called home, and put her life on the line for.

It hadn’t changed much, the beautiful greyish white stone walls, the large towers. Behind the main castle was the various little towns with the different factions. There were those who were warriors, healers, or teachers. It wasn’t necessarily about who your parents were but the skills you began to display in your first years. Lena was lucky that she showed exceptional fighting skills as well as strength and strategic skills. After her parents were killed Diana had taken her in, she was an infant when her parents and brother were slaughtered in war, so the great warrior raised her as her own. When Diana saw the potential in Lena she started training her as soon as she could walk.

The warriors that had been standing next to Alura shifted and each took hold of one of Lena’s arms. Kara looked up at her mother her face twisted in annoyance. “Is this really necessary?”

Alura shrugged her shoulders slowly. “We cannot have her wondering around the grounds, she is not welcome here. They will be taking her to her old quarters with guards posted there. You on the other hand, can head to your old room and get washed up for supper.”

Kara huffed softly turning to Lena, she didn’t know what to say to her, those green eyes watched the blonde, still with so much sorrow laced in them. She shook her head slowly pulling her eyes away then turning without a word and heading to her old room. The fallen angel struggled against warriors “Kara… Kara please, you have to let me explain.” She watched as the blonde didn’t turn back to face her and just continued to walk away. Lena hung her head tears falling against her cheeks.

Alura shot her gaze to the warriors, eyes fierce once her daughter was out of ear shot. “Take her down to the pits and put her in a cell. Give her a real traitors welcome.” Her grin was pure evil, the warriors knew exactly what the elder meant and they carted the fallen angel away. Alura had plans of her own for the disgusting thing that decided to taint her daughter. The council didn’t need to know Lena was here quite yet, she was smug with herself as she made her way in the direction her daughter had walked.

The pits were this massive dungeon type structure located deep down within the belly of the kingdom. It was usually where they kept the prisoners of war, those they pushed for information. It was hardly lit, musty, cold, and damp, it certainly wasn’t a good place to be. The two-broad shouldered, muscled warriors dragged her down the numerous flights of stairs. Once they finally reached the bottom four or five more warriors were standing around waiting. The two holding onto Lena tossed her to the floor in front of the others as they laughed slowly.

“You’re going to see what happens to traitors.” One of them laughed, venom laced in her voice.

Lena made her way to stand dusting off her jeans before pulling her hands into fists and holding them up in a fighter’s stance. “Bring it on, you puny excuse for a soldier.” Lena tried her best to keep up with them, she got a few good hits on the women even knocking out one of them, but five against one were not good odds even for the excellent fighter. They finally got her on her knee’s and continued their massacre, punching, kicking and even using some of the tools they would used to torture the demons.

When they finally decided it was enough they tossed her into one of the small cold cells. Lena, lay there, her breathing shallow, bleeding from her nose, her lip and other places she couldn’t quite pin right now. She crawled to the corner of the cell and curled up the best she could as sobs shook her body.

Meanwhile further up Kara was sitting in her old room, her knees pressed against her chest as she had her arms tightly wrapped around her legs. Her chin was pressed against the tops of her knees as she stared aimlessly at the wall in front of her. _She killed her charge_ rung around her head, over and over. It didn’t make sense, Lena was beautiful, smart and so kind, how could someone that has done so much for so many people, kill someone. She needed time to think, to process because there was so many thoughts running through her head she was beyond confused.

And what made everything ten times more confusing was that Kara couldn’t help but just want to go to Lena and hold her, kiss her and tell her that she was everything the blonde had ever needed. Bonds didn’t happen by mistake… did they? It was destiny, something that was out of everyone’s control. Kara flopped back down onto her bed and covered her face slowly tears rolling down the sides of her face.

Two days had passed, and Kara had not left her old quarters still confused and trying to process everything, she would give Lena her chance to explain but Kara just needed some time. She had only really left her room once, late at night she had wondered through the many stone huts that housed the great warriors. She searched aimlessly for any sight of Lena, but once the sun began to rise she decided to head back to her room within the large castle.

Across the kingdom Sam was sitting around one of the fires sharpening her sword, when she caught wind of some of her fellow warriors whispering to each other. They were laughing and mimicking each other about how they gave the “beat down” on some traitor. Sam strained her hearing trying to listen in on their conversation while trying to look unfazed. She shot straight up when she caught the mention of Lena’s name, she sheathed her sword onto her hip then made her way through the tribe and towards the pits.

She hurried down the stairs and panicked once she reached the bottom, her eyes were frantic when she finally found the cell her friend was curled up in. The fallen angel’s blood was splattered on the walls, smeared on the floor, and pooled under her. Sam swung the heavy metal gate open and ran inside pulling Lena’s head into her lap.

“Holy… What the hell.” Sam smoothed some of the blood crusted hair from her friends face peering down at swollen skin. Lena’s clothes were torn and ripped from her body, there were cuts and bruises all over her body. Her glassy emerald eyes found Sam’s face a smile spreading on her bruised and broken lips.

“Hey… Reign… my best friend.” The brunette was in a daze as she reached up and touched her friends face. Sam shook her head slowly as she reached down touching the fallen angel’s ribs, the brunette winced letting out a little whimper. Sam’s face twisted in anger as she pulled her wrap from around her shoulder and draped it over Lena.

“What happened, Lena… hey.” Sam snapped her fingers getting her friend out of the daze she was in. The brunette couldn’t focus properly and was fading in and out, Sam was worried it looked like the woman got the shit kicked out of her more than just once.

Lena coughed up some blood, she clutched onto her ribs and groaned out painfully leaning over to the side and spitting out the blood in her mouth. Sam wiped her friends face and leaned down kissing her forehead. The brunette reached up and for a moment, clarity swept across her eyes.

“Reign… wh-what’s… where’s Kara…” She tried to get up and realized the extent of her injuries. Sam pulled her back down brushing her hair to the side.

“I’m not sure, but why are you down here?” Sam said concern laced in her voice.

“I… Alura, she said we were going to be a meeting with the council… something about our bond and being the first of its kind… I don’t know.” Lena held back another cough her breaths coming out in wheezes.

The brunette’s best friend grit her teeth, anger rippled off her shoulders. “Does Kara know you are down here?”

Lena shook her head slowly, “No, Alura told her I would be going to my old quarters, but as soon as she was out of ear shot threw me down here.”

“I swear to God, I’m going to give that elder so much pain…” Sam growled as she cupped Lena’s cheek softly. She leaned in and kissed her friend’s forehead once again “What can I do Lena, tell me, I’ll beat the shit out of those little shits.”

The brunette began to cry, gripping onto her best friend’s armor. “Sam… Sam, please I need you to get… I need you to get my mom. Please, find Diana I just…I need her.” Her face was just in utter torture, she was in so much pain physically and emotionally.

Sam nodded. “Of course, I will, Lena I promise.” She got up slowly “I will get some of our old friends to come and protect you from Alura’s minions.”

Lena shook her head slowly. “No, she will know you helped me and I don’t want you to be punished just… Please get Diana…”

Sam gave her best friend a small nod her eyes filled with sadness. She made her way out of the pits leaving her friend in the dark musty cell.

☨ ☨ ☨

Sam couldn’t get to Diana right away, she had to get into her regular routine and make sure Diana was in a place with not too many people around. She didn’t want alert Alura’s little dogs. Another day had passed until she could finally get an opportunity to talk to the Elder. Once the sun had set and most of the other soldiers had headed to their respective quarters, Sam headed to the arena where she knew Diana would be. The mighty warrior was training and practicing with her number two Antiope, they were sparing when Sam walked into the brightly lit battle arena. She swallowed hard then walked up to the edge of the arena, Diana had tripped Antiope and aimed her sword at the woman’s throat a grin parting her lips.

“Do not get excited, I was distracted.” Her eyes flicked towards Sam, bringing the elders attention to her. Antiope was tall, and broad. You could tell she was strong just by looking at her physique. She also wore years of experience, and the markings of war on her skin. She was wearing a simple leather training outfit, something you would see those who lived in ancient Greece wore. A simple leather breast plate and a Pteruges, which was just a fancy word for leather skirt that touched down mid thigh. She also had leather wrist guards, her boots where metal, dull and battered from wear and tear of training. The armor that they would use for battle was much more elaborate, with gold’s and red’s and beautiful crests displayed proudly.  

Diana laughed gently. “Oh sure, use that as an excuse.” She sheathed her sword and helped her friend up, she turned around to see Sam standing there. Sam instantly brought her fist to her shoulder and got down on one knee bowing her head.

“Sorry to disturb you Elder Diana, I am just in need of your assistance.” Sam didn’t look up or move until she was given the okay from her superior. The elder gave the brunette a little wave and she stood slowly.

“What is the matter young one.” Diana asked as she raised her eyebrow slowly.

“There is just an issue in the pits that needs your attention.” Sam’s eyes were tight, and Diana could see it right away. Something was wrong, she gave a salute to Antiope and followed the brunette still in her training gear. Sam made sure to be very discreet when making her way back into the pits, she was being extra vigilant, and it was making Diana quite concerned.

“What is the meaning of this Sergeant Arias. What is going on?” Diana stood at the top of the stairs that headed towards the pits.

Sam bit down hard against her lip and turned to her superior. “It’s… It’s Lena. She’s…” She flicked her eyes towards the pits then back to the elder.

Diana’s face was confused for a moment then her eyes went wide, and she broke into a run down the large number of descending steps. Sam followed her superior trying to keep up, they were both horrified when they reached the bottom, Alura’s lackies had shackled her up against the wall, the bonds around her wrists were biting into her skin causing them to bruise and bleed, matching the rest of her body. They had thrown buckets of water on her, so she was shivering as she hung from the wall by her wrists. She was too weak to be able to hold herself up, so her legs were slack, and her shoulders were holding up most of her weight.

They had stripped her of most of her clothing, leaving her in the sports bra and underwear she had been wearing under the clothes she arrived in. They had also gotten Lena to extend her wings, they had driven nails into the manus of her wings. It was basically the arms of her wings, they had the most nerve endings and veins. Blood still dripped from where they nailed her to the wall. Diana ran to Lena and wrapped her arms around the brunette’s torso holding her up, taking the strain out of her almost dislocated shoulders and bleeding wings.

“Arias! Get her down, quickly!” Diana turned to the warrior that stood in shock. Sam shook her head to clear her thoughts and ran to her friend carefully pulling the nails from her wings, Lena cried out as each nail was removed. Once the last nail was out she pulled off the metal shackles. Lena fell into her mother, she cried out again as she folded her damaged wings into their resting place. Her scars were raw and red, she was in and out of consciousness.

‘Mama…” A small smile crept onto her face as Diana’s face came into focus, the smile quickly disappeared as she groaned out in pain once again tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Diana couldn’t help but tear up as she saw the only thing she truly loved in such a state, the sadness quickly turned to anger as she directed her attention back to Sam.

“Who did this to her?!” Diana growled through clenched teeth, her eyes were wild with fury.

Sam wiped the tears from her eyes and stood tall. “Alura had brought Lena and Kara to the kingdom so the council could be aware of their bond, apparently Alura had other plans for your daughter. I am unsure as to who the warriors who committed these heinous acts are.” Lena was so much worse then when Sam left her, and she could help but blame herself. If she had just gotten someone to protect Lena this would not have happened, if she could have gotten to Diana sooner.

The elder slid her arm under the brunette’s legs lifting her carefully, Lena’s head was pressed against her mother’s shoulder whimpering. “Arias, I need you to get Elder Clarke, I need you to tell him to be in my quarters right away.” Sam nodded to the elder and took off running.

Diana walked carefully up the stairs and out of the blood covered pits, once she reached the top of the steps she released her wings from her back and took off flying up to the window of her room. The elder walked in and carefully lay Lena back against her bed gently, tears falling against her cheeks. “My sweet Lena…what have they done to you.”

Lena’s bright emerald eyes flashed open, her face was contorted in pure agony as she looked up at her mother. “Ma-Mama, I’m so sorry… Mama…” Diana brushed her fingers against Lena’s cheek slowly brushing the hair from her face. “Kara…I-I need…Ka-”

“Shhh my little dove, I have you. No one will hurt you now. I’m here my love.” Clarke Kent burst through the door, Sam right on his heels. He covered his mouth in horror but quickly composed himself. His eyes met Diana’s and he got right to work mending to the worst of Lena’s wounds first. The elder turned her gaze back to Sam again. “Get me the Danvers girl, now.” Sam nodded and ran from the room.

A few levels below, Kara was tossing and turning in her bed, a thick layer of sweat had beaded on her skin. Images of the warriors torturing Lena played on her head as a nightmare, she felt Lena’s pain, she saw everything play out like a movie behind her closed eyes, the images blurred and shifted. She saw Elder Diana, and another warrior finding Lena shackled and nailed to the wall, Kara screamed in her nightmare as she witnessed her bond in that state. Kara jolted awake sitting straight up in her bed covering her face and screaming.

One bitch of a headache throbbed through the back of her scull, her body slick with sweat. She covered her face with shaking hands trying to get her breathing regular. The nightmare, it had felt so… so real. Kara could feel everything, like it was actually happening. Just then Sam burst through her bedroom doors. “Kara, you need to come with me right now.” It was then that Kara realised it wasn’t a nightmare, that what she had seen behind her closed eyes was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooohhh Alura is one bad mother F**ker. What do you think Kara is going to do about it? Should Kara have let Lena explain herself earlier?  
> Also thoughts on a little mini Sam/Alex romance?
> 
> This one felt good. Im really kinda happy the way it turned out. My heart even broke a little as I was writing this! I really hope you enjoy it. Any and all feedback is always greatly appreciated. Anthing you wanna see or suggestions are always welcome. 
> 
> Much Love, HalloweenBaby <3


	7. Can You Handle The Truth?

The blonde had thrown on one of the silk robes over her tying it up in the front as she tried to keep up with the brunette. “Who are you? What is going on?” Kara ran up a set of stairs huffing as she took two steps at a time. Kara asked the question having some inkling of what was going on but she willed it not to be true.

Sam looked over her shoulder “My name is Samantha Arias, I’m a good friend of Lena’s” she was tense and was practically running down the hallway. The blonde continued to follow, something in her stomach beginning to twist, her nerves making her heart flutter and not in a good way. For a moment Kara was lost in thought and she nearly ran into the warrior as Sam had stopped suddenly in front of one of the doors. Sam turned around to face the blonde, her face was somber.

“Kara… You need to prepare yourself for what you are walking into.” Sam bit down against her lip then pushed open the large doors stepping aside. The blonde frowned slowly crossing her arms as she padded into the room slowly. Diana was sitting on the edge of the bed running her fingers through Lena’s hair slowly, the blonde brought her hand to cover her mouth as she came to stand on the other side of the bed. Lena was black and blue, there was not one inch of her body that wasn’t covered in bruises or cuts. One eye was swollen shut, her lips cracked, and also swollen. The blonde pulled her hand from her lips and reached down touching Lena’s cheek gently.

“Wh-What the hell happened to her.” Kara’s eyes filled with tears as she looked up at Diana.

The elder’s eyes were hooded as she held her daughters hand. “According to one of my warriors your _mother_ did this. Nailed her to the wall…” Diana’s voice was thick with emotion, she lay her gaze on the blonde before leaning in and kissing her daughter’s forehead softly. “Being around you will help, but she’s been hurt pretty bad. Clarke will be in and out tending to her.” The elder stood from where she sat her blue eyes sad, she kissed her daughter once more before turning towards the door.

Kara looked up tears falling down her cheeks, “Elder Diana, wha-what about my mother? She…she can’t get away with this…”

The large warrior laughed humourlessly. “Oh, my dear, I assure you she will not.” She turned and walked out of the room leaving the blonde with her bond. Sam stood outside the door with a fellow warrior in which she trusted making sure no unwanted visitors came through. Kara broke down, the images of Lena’s torture flashing in her mind as she stared down at the battered and bruised woman on the bed. She crawled into the large bed and curled up next to the brunette.

“I-I’m so sorry Lena, this is all my fault…I did this to you.” She draped her arm gently over Lena’s body pressing her face into her chest. She couldn’t stop crying, her body shaking uncontrollably.

☨☨☨

Diana was on a mission, if Alura thought she was going to get away with hurting her daughter she had another thing coming. Diana and Alura already had a rocky relationship since that fateful day of Lena’s fall, while Danvers believed that the girl should have been killed for her crimes Diana could not end her daughter’s life. Alura was not pleased when the rest of the council sided with the warrior instead of her, but Alura had always been high on herself. The elder continued her war path, still in her leather training gear her sword strapped tightly to her hip. Danvers was in her garden tending to her precious flowers when Diana stomped down the path coming up right behind her fellow elder.

“Can I help you Diana…” Alura stood slowly her face passive as she turned towards the tall warrior. The raven haired woman towered over the dirty blonde haired elder, her stature alone was intimidating to most. Diana had always been beautiful, she had caught the eyes of men and women alike, which often made many of the other angels jealous. She was strong, smart and had fought valiantly many times over. She was muscular, you could tell she trained regularly, every part of her was toned.

 Her blue eyes turned to ice as she stared down at the weak angel in front of her, a large palm gripped onto her sword, her knuckles turning white as she resisted to urge to just kill Alura right there. She reached her large hand out and wrapped it around the blonde’s throat a growl erupting from her lips.

“How dare you!” She squeezed her hand around the elder’s neck. “Did you honestly think you could hurt _my daughter_ and get away with it?!” Diana began to lift the blonde off her feet, Alura’s eyes went wide as she gripped onto the warrior’s hand scratching against her skin. She kicked her legs as she began to panic

“You taint my warriors and then you send them to nail my daughter to the wall?! What in God’s good name did you think you were doing?!” Rage bubbled within the angel as she threw Alura across the garden, the blonde gasped out gripping against her throat as she coughed. She scrambled on her palms trying to scurry away from the large angel stomping her way.

“D-Diana please! I was-I only wanted to teach her a lesson! She is not even your blood!” She rasped, panic and fear seeping through her voice. Her words only fueled the warrior elder’s outrage even more she pulled her sword from her sheath and pressed the tip into her fellow elder’s throat.

“Lena is my blood more then you will even begin to understand! She is mine, I raised her, I cared for her! You call my daughter a monster but you Alura, you are the true monster. You had my daughter beaten, tortured, and nailed to a wall and for what?! Because fate had determined our children to be together!! I should kill you, I should slaughter you here and set an example for anyone that decides to mess with my Lena!” The warrior’s eyes were erratic, as she glared down at this weak excuse for an angel.

Alura swallowed heavily, the sharp metal cut into her skin and a single stream of blood trickled down her neck. The panic ran through her veins as her heart thudded in her chest, her eyes met the intense glare of the warrior. “Diana p-please… I beg of you, show mercy.” The raven haired elder’s nostrils flared, staring down at the grovelling mess under her sword. She let out a long breath through grit teeth but pulled her sword away sliding it back into its place on her hip.

“If you dare come near my daughter, even breathe in her direction I will kill you.” She stared down at her with frozen eyes before she turned and began to walk away. Alura scrambled up from where she had been pressed into the ground, she reached into her robe and pulled out a small knife.

With carful steps she walked up behind the tall elder and lifted the blade over her head. Diana was not the highest rank warrior for nothing, her senses were heightened, and she was no fool. She spun around quickly and gripped the blade in the palm of her hand before Alura could drive it into her back.

The blonde’s eyes went wide fear pooling within them, the warrior gripped onto the blade not even flinching as it dug into her skin causing it to bleed. “The teacher tries to kill the warrior, not the smartest move my dear…” She twisted the knife within her hand ripping it from Alura then shoving her to the ground with the other. She slid down over her fellow elder and flipped the blade in her hand pressing it to Alura’s throat. “Do not forget who I am Alura, the council will hear about this.” Diana stood and shoved the bloody blade into her waistband and turned leaving the coward on the ground.

☨☨☨

Sometime later Kara woke up, she rubbed her eyes and untangled herself from her bond. The blonde leaned down and stroked her fingers against the bruised cheek, she pressed her ear against her bonds chest listening to the steady heartbeat. Lena’s chest rose and fell steadily, she could tell that Elder Clarke had been in recently to change the bandages. She stood from the bed and walked out to the balcony getting some fresh air, for a moment she closed her eyes and let the fresh midnight air brush her skin. So much had happened in a span of a few days, she couldn’t believe the kind of horror Lena had gone through and she was beginning to realize how malevolent her mother was.

There was a soft knock at the door, Kara sauntered in from the balcony to the bedroom door opening it a touch. Alex stood behind the door her hands shoved into her pockets, her sister opened the door and let her in. The redhead pulled her hands from her jeans and fidgeted with her fingers as she walked into the room, her eyes fell on Lena. “M-mom did that?” Alex finally spit out after a long moment.

Kara crossed her arms over her chest gently as her eyes drifted to the brunette laying on the bed. “She had her part to play in it. She’s certainly something else.” Alex ran her fingers through her hair, pressing the heels of her palms into her eyes.

“Kara…I’m so sorry…” Alex pulled her hands away and looked at her sister tears welling up in her eyes.

The blonde snorted gently. “Why are you sorry?” She stared at her sister, Alex chewed against her lip and gripped onto her hands wringing them slowly.

“Because… I’m the reason mom found out about you two. I-I was concerned a-and so I went to her- Kara I never thought- I never imagined our mother was capable of…this.” Alex wiped the tears that escaped her eyes looking at her sister.

The blonde shot her silver blue eyes at Alex, they hardened turning into icy steel, she fisted her hands at her side. “Y-you told her?! Th-This is your fault!” Kara shoved her sister hard making the redhead stumble back.

Alex hung her head as tears fell down her cheeks. “Kara I’m so, so sorry. I never meant-” The blonde was enraged, she was just so beyond anger at this point, she could not believe her own sister would do something so stupid! She didn’t care that she was worried or that Alex was concerned she put Lena in this position and Kara flipped. She shoved her sister again.

“I can’t believe you!” Kara let out a growl and raised her hand and slapped her sister. Alex’s head whipped to the side and loud **_smack_** rang out inside the room. Sam who had returned to her post outside the door heard the commotion inside and burst through the door on high alert. Kara had covered her mouth with her hands in disbelief at what she had done. Alex was stunned her hand covered the red print on her cheek. The blonde looked over to the warrior that had come bursting in. “I…I… just got…I was angry- Alex, I’m so sorry.”

Alex hid her cheek and turned on her heel making her way out of the room, Kara made her way to follow her sister, but Sam held up her hand stopping her. “I’ll talk to her, just stay with Lena, she needs you.” Sam jogged out of the room following the redhead shutting the door behind her, she turned to look down the hall and noticed Alex had slid herself down the wall just outside the room covering her face in her hands. The brunette walked over to Alex and crouched down in front of her. “Lemme see.” The brunette reached out and tilted the redhead’s chin to the side inspecting the red mark. “Dang, your sister got you good, not bad.” Sam chuckled softly

Alex couldn’t help but smile a little, it disappeared quickly as a sigh left her lips. “I deserved it, I never meant for any of this.” Sam stood from her crouch and pulled Alex with her, she tucked some of the warriors short red hair behind her ear cool fingers brushing her burning cheek.

“I mean, how could you have known your mother was a psychopath?” Sam shrugged her shoulders softly with a soft smile on her lips. Alex tilted her head to the side as she really took in the brunette in front of her. Her eyes were dark brown, like a sweet chocolate rounded strong cheeks with plump lips. Her dark brown hair was tucked into a tight neat French braid hitting just below her shoulders.

She was on the thin side for a warrior, but she was toned, her muscle definition was impressive, she was only a little bit taller then Alex. She was wearing a simple light-coloured leather breast armor with thick shoulder straps. Her midriff was showing and so was her fully defined abs, the matching leather skirt hung on her hips. Alex swallowed hard, her throat becoming a little dry suddenly, she had a simple leather band that wrapped around her thigh a small sharp dagger tucked into it.

The redhead brought her eyes to meet brown, there was a sudden realization “You’re First Lieutenant Reign… You… you and Lena were like the greatest team! You were there during the ambush of Argo city.” Her cheeks flushed deep red as she bit down hard against her lip. “You literally ‘Reigned’ down something fierce on those demons.”

Sam threw her head back in a deep laugh as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Yes well, It’s Sam, Miss. Danvers, Reign is for the battle field... or the bedroom…” Her eyes flashed to those ocean blue eyes that held her attention. Alex’s cheeks got even more red, if that was possible, she pressed her back against the wall as she held her breath. Sam didn’t totally understand what was coming over her, there was an overwhelming need to take the redhead right then and there.

The brunette placed her hands on either side of Alex’s head as she leaned into the nervous warrior as she pressed her body into the redhead’s. The shorter warrior tilted her head back against the wall as she hardened against her superior. Sam felt herself grin leaning into the redhead pressing her lips into warm skin, she began to suck against it, leaving a dark purple mark.

Alex’s hands found Sam’s cheeks and pulled the brunette's face to her own their lips meeting. It was done from there, it started as a tingle down their spines before exploding into a full-blown surge. Their shoulders, and backs prickled their bond solidifying. The redhead broke their steamy kiss their eyes locking, she grabbed Sam’s hand and tugged her down the hall making her way back to her quarters.

☨☨☨

Much later on, after Kara had cried herself into a struggled slumber as she huddled into Lena’s side, her breathing was even and slow. The brunette shifted and came too slightly, she mumbled slowly opening her one good eye. The blonde felt her bond shift and her eyes flashed open, she rolled onto her side reaching up and touching Lena’s cheek softly. Emerald found silver blue and a small smile spread against cracked lips. “Kara, you’re here.” She reached up and touched the blonde’s soft cheek, the angel teared up once again nodding her head slowly.

“Of course, I’m here. Oh Lena…I’m so sorry.” The blonde leaned in and kissed over some of the cuts on her bonds shoulder. The fallen angel reached up and cupped Kara’s cheek bringing her face close to her own. She leaned up and pressed their lips together giving her a slow, soft kiss. Kara placed her hand over the battered one as they kissed then pulled away and examined Lena.

“This isn’t your fault Kara, I don’t blame you for anything.” Her thumb brushed against perfect lips

“I-If I had stayed with you, If I gave you a chance to explain, I could have been with you and this…all of this would never have happened.” Kara sobbed.

Lena shook her head and tried to sit up but groaned out, Kara put her hands gently against her bonds shoulder shaking her head. The brunette let out a struggled breath then took the blonde’s hand. “Your mother would have found a way to get to me regardless. I will live, I promise.” She brought the angel’s hand to her lips kissing against it slowly. “Kara, about my fall, I need-”

The blonde shook her head slowly “I don’t care, Lena…I don-”

Lena pressed her finger to her bonds lips and watched her eyes. “No, I have to explain.” She took a struggled breath “Yes. I killed my charge, and that is something I will live with for the rest of my life. Killing a human…is nothing compared to killing demons. It literally goes against every fiber of an angels being. It haunts me, but” The brunette paused for a moment. “My charge was a monster. I lasted only a week with him because it took me a week to see how terrible of a human he was."

"One night I came to check on him, and I found him at a bar. He was chatting up this girl and he had way too much to drink, as did she but he walked her out to his car and begun to pressure her, trying to shove her into the back of his car. Kara, he raped her, and this wasn’t the first time he did this. There were so many women I talked to that had suffered, so again I followed him to a different bar and picked another victim. I had hoped my influence would steer him from doing something so disgusting but again he lured some poor girl to his car. I just lost it. I ripped him from the back of that car, I made sure the girl was okay before I snapped his neck. I did a justice to earth that day and that I do not regret.”

Kara’s face melded into one of horror, she covered her mouth and shook her head she knew there was more to the story, there was no way Lena could kill in cold blood. “Did…Did the council know about this? About the monster they asked you to protect?!”

“No, but, I think my mother knew, she always kept tabs on me but to the council at the end of the day I still killed my charge. I think that’s why my mom only damned me to a fall instead of death. It is law.” Lena stroked over Kara’s lips. “I needed you to know the truth.”

“Jesus Lena, I-I’m so stupid. I am…Im so stupid.” The blonde pressed her forehead to Lena’s shoulder her sobs shaking her body. “I…I can’t believe I let my mother get in my head.”

Lena shook her head slowly frowning cupping Kara’s cheeks softly. “Hey…it was a lot to take in. Its okay darling.” The blonde kissed the brunette slowly, peppering her lips gently. Lena smiled gently then pulled her bond closer. “Lay with me…” All the emotions and talking took a lot out of the brunette and she was beyond exhausted.

The fallen angel cuddled into her bond letting out a slow breath, Kara wrapped her arms around her holding onto her tighter. Lena drifted off again, the fallen angel much more at ease knowing Kara knew the truth about her fall. The blonde ran her fingers through the brunette’s dark hair pressing her lips against soft skin.

The sun began to peak over the horizon as it rose signalling the morning, Diana walked in through the doors quietly, she had changed into just a simple pair of white slacks and a cream coloured blouse. Her blue eyes found Kara’s as she flicked her head towards the balcony, the blonde gulped gently then untangled herself from Lena and walked towards the balcony tightening her robe around her torso.

Diana slid her hands into her slacks as she looked out over the kingdom. “How has she been doing.” Kara placed her hands on the warm stone as she pulled her gaze from the rising sun looking up to the tall woman.

“She came too for a little bit, explained her fall to me before slipping back under.” Kara radiated nerves as she stood next to this amazon of an elder. She let out a little breath playing with her hair. Diana pulled her eyes from the horizon and brought her soft blue eyes down to the blonde.

“So, you know now.” The elder nodded her head gently. “My daughter was-” She shook her head slowly. “Lena _is_ the most important thing to me, and I trust you with her. I know you will love her and protect her as a bond should. You are good for her Kara, no matter what your mother might say or think.” Diana pulled her hand from her pocket and placed it over Kara’s.

The blonde couldn’t help but tear up nodding her head. “I promise you Elder Prince, I will not hurt her, ever. I know what she’s done, but I understand why she did it and I know she was protecting people. I will protect her and her heart with all of my being” Kara faced Diana lifting her head slowly.

The elder smiled down at the young blonde and placed her hand against Kara’s cheek. “I know you will, you are so special Kara, thank you for saving her soul.” The blonde’s smile grew and threw her arms around the elder. Diana chuckled and snaked her arms around the small blonde kissing the top of her head. The two walked back into the bedroom Kara crawled back onto the bed sitting by the brunette’s feet Diana sat on the edge gently holding her daughters hand.

“Tell me about when she was young.” Kara looked up to the elder across from her.

Diana smiled as she stroked the back of the pale hand. “She was always so energetic, and always so smart. When she put her mind to something she wouldn’t stop until she accomplished it. She was mischievous and very clever. But my dear daughter was and is still stubborn, I guess you could say she learned that trait from me. Lena reminds me so much of her mother, smart, strong and those eyes.”

Something flashed across Diana’s face, sadness? Fondness? Kara never realized that Lillian and the elder had been so close. “She has her mother’s eyes, and ambition, her mother was pale and beautiful, and a very fierce warrior. It nearly destroyed me when she was killed, Lillian was an amazing warrior. Lena allows me to see her, and she honors her mother’s memory well…” Diana was lost in thought as she recalled memories. “She gets her strong structure from me you know. Strong, tall and built like an ox.”

Kara raised her eyebrow in confusion. “Her structure from you…? But…I thought…Lionel Luthor was her father…”

Diana’s eyes went wide as she snapped her head up turning her gaze towards the blonde realizing what she had done. “I… yes, I mean…” The elder stared off at the wall for what felt like ages, she took a deep breath as she straightened up facing Kara once more. “I guess its going to be a day of truths for you Miss Danvers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Kara is just getting smacked with truth bombs today! Just a bunch of stuff ! Hmm. Do you think Diana was too easy on Alura? How do you think the council will react to this whole mess of a situation.   
> Sam and Alex huh??? I think they are super cute. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for the positive comments! I am so glad that everyone is loving the story so far. I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Again if you have any idea's let me know! 
> 
> Happy Reading!


	8. Can You Handle The Truth? Part 2

Kara blinked her eyes gently as she folded her hands in her lap waiting for Diana to explain. The elder was silent for a long time as she gazed down at her daughter with fond eyes. She took a deep breath not taking her eyes away from her daughter. “Lena is mine, she is the greatest thing to come from a very troubled situation.” She paused bringing her daughters hand to her lips. “Lillian and I were best friends, for a very long time. Since we were very young, we had trained together, grew together, we were inseparable. There was always more there between us, but we never really had a chance to be together. We trained everyday, every night making sure we were the best, and we were the best top in our class the strongest, the smartest.” Diana laughed softly her eyes saddening.

“Lillian was promised to someone else, one of our fellow classmates, we found out after our final warrior trials. Lionel was a good man, but Lillian was too good for him. Their families had feuded for so many years and they wanted a truce even though the two were not bond mates. So, they paired them off together as if to bring the families as one. Lillian was seventeen, and Lionel was nineteen when they married and soon after came Lex. It just smoothed everything over, and for a while our friendship was strained to almost non-existent. I was jealous and hurt because I had always loved Lillian and she could never return those feelings, and then she conceived a son. I went into a rage, I trained harder, burying myself in drills, in fighting, trying to disconnect myself from the pain I was feeling. I was not a happy person during that time let me tell you.” She sighed softly running her fingers through her hair.

“Years passed, and I climbed through the ranks while Lillian was busy being a mother. Lex had grown into a strong, talented young man, he had begun his warrior trials following in his parent’s footsteps. He was good, cunning, of course he got it from his mother but, I was hard on him I put him through hell and back just in spite. One night I was in the arena training as usual when Lillian came to see me. We hadn’t spoken in years… She still looked beyond beautiful, because as you know after a certain point in an angel’s life they no longer age…” Kara nodded softly she approached that point in her life span, so she was well aware. Diana stared off for a moment as she recalled the memory.

_Lillian was in a simple white dress when she walked into the battle arena, her hands were clasped in front of her. She made her way up to where Diana had been training, the General had her sword clutched tightly within her palm as she swung it at one of the wooden dummies. Lillian stood behind her staying silent for a moment. The raven-haired woman could feel her friend behind her, and it send a prickle up her spine. Anger spiked within her and she swung her sword and it connected with the neck of the wood dummy taking it clean off it’s shoulders. She was out of breath, her shoulders tight, along with the rest of her body._

_“Always so angry…” Lillian finally spoke tilting her head to the side._

_Diana turned her blue eyes to the woman, they burned with an uncomfortable amount of intensity, but Lillian wasn’t fazed by it. “I am not angry, I am training.” She sheathed her sword crossing her arms over her chest. “What do I owe the honour.” Diana’s heart swelled at the site of the blonde, she was so beautiful._

_Lillian sighed exasperated. “You cannot keep pushing Lex so hard, he has done everything you ask, and you still do not approve.” Diana shrugged softly, unfazed._

_“He is not meeting his protentional, simple as that.” The warrior walked off heading towards the changing area beginning to peel out of her armour._

_“This is not about his potential Diana and you know it!” Diana waved her off as she pulled her the rest of her armour off standing naked in front of Lillian. The blonde woman griped her hands in front of her as she stifled herself from biting her lip. She had always cared for Diana, there was always an unspoken love there but, Lillian had to fulfil her families wishes and marry Lionel. There was nothing she could have done about it, no matter how much her body called for the beautiful raven-haired woman. The blonde woman’s eyes lingered far to long on the warriors very thick, very long member. She shook her head as Diana pulled a pair of slacks on and a simple tank top._

_“You can not punish Lex because you hate me.” Lillian sighed softly. Diana’s eyes went wide, she crossed the room and stood inches from the love of her life._

_“I-I do not…hate you. No matter how much I wish I could, my heart could never allow me to hate you Lillian. It kills me to see you…I…” The warrior trailed off bringing the heels of her hands to her eyes, when she pulled her hands away she just looked…so defeated. Lillian reached out and touched her cheek her voice shaky._

_“I didn’t like it any more then you did Diana, you know I didn’t have much of a choice, it was out of my control.” Her voice was sad. The raven-haired woman’s face fell as she lifted her gaze to the beauty standing across from her._

_“I k-know…I know…” Diana shook her head slowly her hair falling in front of her face. Lillian reached out again and tucked the raven hair behind her friend’s ear, her thumb dragging against warm skin. Their backs began to tingle, starting in trickles down their spines, Diana couldn’t fully control her actions as she pushed Lillian up against one of the cool walls, her breath hitched in her throat before their lips melded together. The kiss was tentative at first, carful but as the tingle flared up into a full-blown burn their lips turned hungry, and needy._

_Lillian’s hands fisted in raven hair at the nape of Diana’s neck pulling her closer, if that was possible. She could feel the growing erection pressing into her lower belly and it made her moan. The feelings they had for each other were always shoved deep inside, the love they felt for each other, finally set free as they bonded. Diana rocked her hips gently against her bond, Lillian broke their steamy kiss and tilted her head back her green eyes burning with a deep hunger. The warrior’s lips were at the blonde’s throat nipping slowly as her hands trailed up her partners thighs pushing the fabric of her dress up slowly. Once she had a firm hold on Lillian’s hips, she picked her up, the blonde wrapped her legs around Diana’s hips tightly._ _The blonde was soaked already, and the raven-haired woman had pushed her slacks down on her hips allowing her thick member to spring free. With one swift movement she pushed her bonds underwear to the side and bucked her hips pushing herself deep inside tight walls. Diana took her right then and there, years of hidden feelings, jealousy, and love all coming down to this moment right here._

_The two had spent any time they could with each other without seeming suspicious. They had to hide the fact that they had bonded for obvious reasons, but Lillian had been a warrior before she had gotten pregnant with Lex and she used the excuse of needing to train again to be with Diana. For months they would meet at the arena before heading out to Diana’s quarters, everything had finally righted itself and both women were happier then they ever had been._

_After a beautiful night of lovemaking, Diana and Lillian were laying entangled in the raven-haired woman’s sheets. The blonde rolled onto her side and traced her finger tips along her bonds stomach, she was chewing her lip, nervous. Diana noticed and sat up on her elbows tilting her head to the side. “What is wrong my river lily?” Lillian crawled over the warrior and straddled her hips._

_“Do you love me?” the blonde inquired gently. Diana frowned as she sat up snaking her arms around her bonds hips._

_“Of course, I love you, it is not even a question.” The raven-haired woman frowned gently her hand finding a warm cheek. “What’s going on Lillian?”_

_The blonde woman placed her hand over that of her bonds closing her eyes for a moment, she took the hand from her cheek then the other from her hip and placed it against her stomach carefully holding them there. Diana tilted her head to the side slightly confused._

_“I’m pregnant Diana.” Lillian chewed against her lip softly as she watched the expression change on her bonds face. The warrior blinked as her gaze shifted from emerald eyes to where her hands lay._

_“I…Is it…?” Diana was nervous, she couldn’t even finish the question._

_“Of course, it is yours. I haven’t even breathed in Lionel’s direction since we’ve bonded, and even before that.” Lillian watched her bond’s face, Diana let out a soft breath before a smile erupted on her lips. She flipped her bond over pinning her gently between her body and the bed, their lips found each other._

_“A baby…” Diana mumbled against her partners lips, she was beyond happy, she peppered Lillian’s lips with kisses before rolling onto her side and bringing her lips to the very small bump. The raven-haired woman brushed her lips against tender skin. “You will look like your mother, you will be beautiful just like her, but you will be strong like me, that I promise.” Lillian chuckled softly as she combed her fingers through her bonds hair._

_The blonde’s expression faltered slightly. “Diana… I’m going to have to lie with Lionel tonight…” The warrior looked up her face blank, she sat up and brought her knees up resting her arms against them. Lillian sat up and placed her hand on her bonds back. “Diana…”_

_“I know… God, I know we can’t have anyone suspect anything. It just…doesn’t make me any less sick to my stomach.” She let out a long sigh dragging her hands down her face._

_“I know my love… I know.” Lillian leaned up and pressed her lips to the soft skin of Diana’s shoulders. She slid into her bonds lap and cupped her cheeks watching those beautiful blue eyes before pressing her lips into Diana’s kissing her slowly. The warrior squeezed Lillian’s thighs gently before laying back taking her bond one more time that night._

_Fast forward nine months, and the beautiful Lena was born, and she looked just like her mother, although there was a lot of Diana in her as well. But the two were able to play it off since she looked so much like Lillian. The blonde had convinced her husband since Diana was her best friend to give her the honour of being the god mother. It allowed the warrior to spend enough time with her daughter. Shortly after Lena was born the great war started, and every and all warriors were called to fight. During that time the angels lost many, Lionel, was killed early on, and then soon after Lex was taken. Lillian was really worked up when Lex was killed, he was her first born and it really made her falter._

_Lillian’s death was the hardest to take, Diana and she had been separated, but when she felt that searing pain enter her chest she knew her bond was hurt. She cried out to her bond, she ran through the battle field until she found Lillian. She slid down to her knees as she pulled her bond into her arms, she had an arrow very close to her heart and another to the stomach._

_“For all that is Holy, Lillian… Lillian talk to me.” Diana was frantic, as she cupped her bonds cheeks tears beginning to prickle in her eyes._

_Blood pooled from the blonde’s lips as she tried to speak. “My beautiful Diana…How I love the so much.” She looked up at the beautiful raven-haired warrior. “You make sure you raise our daughter right, y-you make sure she knows how much I loved her.”_

_Diana cupped her bonds cheeks slowly. “N-no, don’t talk like that… You’re going to be just fine, you’re going to come home with me, and we can raise Lena together…”_

_Lillian coughed up some more blood, she reached up smearing some of her blood on Diana’s face. “We created… something s-so beautiful… I am…I am so happy I g-got to love you… You are… You are the greatest, t-the greatest thing to ever happen to m-me.” Diana could feel the life drain from her bond, it was torturous, she felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest, every fiber in her body was screaming._

_“Lillian…please no… Please don’t leave me… I l-love you so much.” Tears fell against her cheeks as her body tensed in pain._

_“I-I love…L-love you Diana…” The blonde reached up pulling Diana’s lips to her own giving her one last kiss before the life drained from her eyes and her body went slack. The warrior let out a loud cry in pain, her body writhing in pain. She held onto her bond clutching her lifeless body to her own. She picked up Lillian’s lifeless corpse and brought it back to their base camp for her to be wrapped so she may be buried properly. The pain was unreal, but Diana was on a man hunt, she killed everything that was not angel, slaughtering anything that stood in her way. She used her pain and turned it into anger, and that partially helped her lead her warriors to winning the war. Once she could finally return to her Lena, she was almost 2 and a half years old. Diana raised Lena and made sure she honored her fallen mother. She grew up knowing how amazing and loving Lillian was._

Diana came back to from her memories and turned to Kara wiping the tears from her eyes. “I made sure that Lena knew all about Lillian, I raised her with the best memories of her fallen mother.”

By the end of this insight into Lena’s beginning it had brought tears to Kara’s eyes. She wiped them away slowly. “Ho-How did you even survive…losing your bond it must have been so painful.”

Diana nodded her head as she wiped some more tears. “It was the most painful thing I had ever felt…in my centuries of being alive…but, I knew I had Lena, and that I needed to come home to her.” She leaned over and kissed her daughter’s forehead gently. “I raised her to be strong, and to be able to protect her self, but also to have a big heart. She is my greatest love.”

Kara turned to her bond and crawled up beside her kissing her cheek slowly. “Well you raised her right, she is the most beautiful thing on earth.”

Diana gave the young angel a little smile, then folded her hands in her lap. “Now, please, the things that I have divulged to you in this room, stays here between us. Lena does not know…her full heritage yet…and I don’t need other people in our business.” Kara gave the elder a firm nod.

“Of course, my lips are sealed.” Kara ran her fingers through her bond’s hair gently.

Diana looked down at the two fondly then stood from the bed, she made her way to the door and slipped out gently, leaving her daughter and Kara. The blonde looked down at her bond tears still dripping down her cheeks, the pain Diana must have gone through…everything she experienced, it sounded so aweful. Kara couldn’t even begin to imagine the pain she would feel if she lost Lena, she would certainly die. The blonde angel peeled out of her silk robe and crawled under the covers pressing skin to skin as she cuddled into her bond.

☨ ☨ ☨

Diana pulled her white robe over her strong frame pulling the hood over her head, she had made her way through the kingdom to the large monument that was erected in Lillian’s honour after her passing. She stood in front of the statue folding her hands in front of her, after a moment Diana spoke. “Thank you for meeting me here Elder Munroe.”

The fellow elder walked out from behind the statue and removed her hood, she stood with her hands folded in front of her. Ororo Munroe, AKA Storm, was one of the Elders Diana trusted most, she was a fellow warrior that fought along side her in the great war. Her white hair was slicked back from its normal mohawk, her eyes glowed white as she smiled at her fellow elder and friend.

“Of course, dear friend things sounded tense, what is the matter.” Storm’s eyes were laced with concern her face melded with worry. Diana removed her hood slowly and motioned for the elder to walk with her. They strode through the burial ground together both in time with one another.

“Alura, she has committed… horrendous acts against my daughter. I came to find her in the pits, beaten and nailed to the wall by her wings…” Diana’s eyes were cold and icy. “She can no longer be trusted, we must bring this up to the council, she must be punished.” The white haired elder frowned as she took in the extent of the warrior’s words, her eyes darkened.

“I will gather Elder Jean Grey, and Elder Vision as well as a few others of the trusted. This will not stand Diana, I promise.” Storm fisted her hand and brought it to her shoulder kneeling slowly before standing up. “Is Lena okay?”

“Thank you Storm I appreciate your help.” She placed her fist on her shoulder and bowed gently at her fellow warrior. “She came to once but, has not awaken since. Clarke is keeping a close eye on her condition.” Diana pulled her hood over her head a shadow falling over her face, Storm followed suit as they walked back to the main part of the kingdom. “You will come to me when you’ve gathered the others? We will make our move after the summer solstice ball.” Storm nodded her head beneath her hood.

“Of course, my friend. May the heaven’s light be with your daughter.” She saluted Diana once more before they parted ways. The raven-haired warrior’s eyes were icy once more as she stalked off towards the training arena to let out some of the anger she had pent up.

☨ ☨ ☨

Diana had drifted off as she sat in her quarters in the palace, Kara was tucked into her bond tightly also sleeping. Lena shifted slightly, she was hot and sweaty from all the body heat Kara was radiating. Her emerald eyes flashed open and she sat up then slightly unaware of her surroundings. The movement caused a surge of pain to ripple through her body and she let out a loud yelp. Two sets of blue eyes flashed open, Diana was at her bedside in a split second pressing her hand to her daughter’s cheek, Kara found her silk robe and threw it on before kneeling on the bed beside her bond. The swelling had finally gone down, and she could open both her eyes fully. She took in her the sights around her, she saw her mother, worry plastered all over her face, she saw Kara chewing against her lip softly as she wrung her hands in front of her. She found her mother’s eyes once more and leaned into her touch her eyes closing for a moment. “Mama…” Diana’s eyes filled with tears as she brought their forehead’s together.

“My little river lily…I’m so glad you are okay.” Diana pressed her lips to Lena’s nose gently.

Lena reached out and snaked her arms around her mother’s neck pulling her into a tight hug as tears stung her eyes. She hadn’t seen her mom in decades, and she just wanted to savour the moment. Lena shut her eyes tightly letting out a small breath, Diana smiled and wrapped her arms around her daughter holding onto her for a long moment. “I missed you Mama. I’m so happy you are here.” The raven-haired woman smiled as she pulled back holding her daughter at arms length.

“Oh Lena, my beautiful river lily.” She kissed her daughter’s forehead gently then pulled away. “I am going to find Clarke and give you two some time. I love you.”

“I love you too Mama.” Lena let out a little breath as she watched her mother leave the room, shutting the door behind her. She shifted wincing as the movement caused more pain, she leaned her back against the wooden headboard finding Kara’s pained eyes. “Kara, you’re here.”

The tears were streaming down Kara’s cheeks one again, she couldn’t help herself as she wrapped her arms around her bond burying her face against a warm neck. “Oh Lena…I-I’m so sorry!” The brunette winced but held onto her bond tightly not letting her go pressing her lips to blonde hair. Lena brought warm fingers under Kara’s chin tilting her head up slowly, she stared into those steely blue eyes that made her heart skip.

“Kara…You don’t need to be sorry, this isn’t your fault.” She pressed their forehead’s together and closed her eyes. “How…how long have I been out?” Kara pulled away slowly placing her hand against her bonds cheek dragging her thumb along a cracked lip.

“Well you came too for a little bit but after that you were out for three days. I… was worried you wouldn’t wake back up…” Kara let out another sob wiping her face. Lena frowned softly she pushed the covers from her body and inspected the damage. Her torso had been bandaged, her shoulder and one of her forearms, she had bruises from head to toe and she could feel the stinging in her wings even as they sat in their resting place behind her skin. Everything was still a little fuzzy, her torture came back in hot flashes and they caused her head to throb painfully.

“I don’t…I don’t even remember coming to…” She pressed her fingers to her temples wincing slowly. “What did I say?”

“You told me about your fall.” Kara leaned over and peppered kisses against the brunette’s temple before leaving her lips there. The kisses seemed to ease Lena’s pain, she leaned into her bond closing her eyes.

“And you’re still here…” A smile spread across Lena’s lips, she told Kara about her fall and she was still beside her. She hadn’t scared the blonde away…

“Of course I’m still here Lena, you did what you had to, you were protecting countless other women, not to mention the douche got what he deserved.” Kara tilted Lena’s face towards her own silver blue meeting pure emerald. “Nothing you do or say could scare me away.”

Lena found Kara’s lips, their kiss was slow at first, soft and longing, the brunette reached out fisting the silk robe in her hands pulling her bond closer to her as their kiss intensified. Kara cupped the back of her bond’s neck as she nuzzled a warm bottom lip begging for entrance. The brunette parted her lips and their tongues met tangling with each other as the blonde hovered over Lena. There was a soft knock at the door that caused the two to break their kiss, both panted heavily Kara flopped back on the bed sitting against the head board. Lena shifted closer to Kara as she wrapped her arms around her pressing her ear to the blonde’s chest. Clarke and Diana entered the room after a moment, he was dressed in grey slacks and a simple linen shirt as he walked up to the side of the bed.

“It’s good to see you awake Lena, how are you feeling?” Clarke brought his hands out in front of him, they began to glow a goldish yellow as he followed them along the brunette’s body.

“Sore, very, very sore and a little fuzzy.” Lena let out a breath as she watched the elder’s hands over her body, she had never seen a healer work it was incredible and terrifying all at once.

“Yes, that is to be expected. I had a few healing paste’s as well as some balms that will help with the cuts and the soreness. Your vitals seem strong, you are healing well.” He pulled his hand away and folded them behind his back. “You should be up and walking within a day, especially with your bond so close, she will help you heal.” He nodded to the brunette and the blonde before turning to Diana giving her a nod as well. Clarke exited the room, Diana smiled gently walking over to her daughter leaning in and kissing the side of her head gently.

“I will come and check on you later, I have a few matters to attend to.” Lena looked up at her mother and shifted before pulling her down for another hug. Diana embraced her daughter closing her eyes and felt relieved, she pulled away and kissed Lena’s forehead gently. “Oh, I almost forgot, the Summer Solstice ball is in a few days, since you will be here healing I would like you to attend.”

Lena let out a small groan. “The Summer Solstice ball? Really mother, I haven’t been to one of those in years…I’m going to stick out like a sore thumb, for obvious reasons.” Yes because, she was the only fallen angel _and_ it was forbidden for her to ever attend such celebrations. “The other elders are going to want me nailed to a wall all over again.”

Diana’s face twisted in horror as the images flashed behind her eyes, Kara winced under Lena as she spoke the words. “That is nothing to be joking about Lena Luthor. The elders have convened, and we’ve made an exception. You will attend, do you understand.”

Her mother’s voice was stern, and it always seemed to terrify Lena to the core, she let her head fall withering back. “Yes, of course mother, I’m sorry.”

Diana’s features softened, and she let out a huff rolling the tightness out of her shoulders. “I will have a seamstress make you up a garment appropriate for the ball, you as well Kara.”

The blonde smiled and nodded her head slowly, Lena couldn’t meet her mother’s eyes, but she nodded as well. Diana sighed walking over to her daughter lifting the fallen angels chin. “You deserve to be there Lena, fallen or not. Now rest darling I will check on you later.” She kissed her daughter’s forehead before slipping from the room.

Lena sighed heavily then kicked off the rest of the covers swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she grit her teeth as every part of her body screamed in agony. “Lena… Lena what are you doing, you need to rest.” She ignored her bond and lifted herself from the bed resting her arm along her torso as she limped out to the balcony. Kara let out a little growl in annoyance and stumbled up from the bed coming to her bond’s side and tried to help her. Lena reached the stone ledge and placed her hands against the cool stone, the sun was setting, and the air was nippy on her hot skin. “Lena please-” The fallen angel held up her hand cutting off the blonde as she leaned against the stone for support.

“Kara please…I just- I need some air.” Lena looked out across the kingdom. The Summer Solstice. Everyone would be there, the whole kingdom with their judging stares and their hushed whispers. It was hard enough being in a place you truly didn’t belong but to have to attend a celebration as an outcast, it was terrifying. Kara stood as she watched Lena struggling with so many emotions. It all played out on her face, she snaked an arm around the battered woman’s waist holding her up slightly using her free arm to bring Lena’s eyes to meet her own.

“I will be standing there with you, I promise you won’t be alone.” Kara dragged her thumb along the fallen angel’s lip slowly.

“It’s- Kara, I haven’t been to one of these since I was banished from the kingdom, not to mention everyone there is going to look at me, and the talking, and all that comes along with being this…monster.” She pulled her eyes from Kara’s and looked down at their feet.

“First of all, you are  _not_ a monster, secondly, I will punch anyone in the face who decides to even look at you the wrong way.” Kara smirked gently pulling Lena flush against her.

The brunette snorted a laughed shaking her head slowly, she snaked her arms around her bond’s neck finding her eyes once more. “Heaven’s help me, you are the most amazing thing on heaven and earth.”

Kara’s lips parted into the biggest smile she picked the brunette up by the hips -carefully- wrapping strong legs around her hips and walked them back into the bedroom. She lay Lena back and hovered over her mindful not to put much weight on the brunette. “You are my one and only Lena Luthor.”

The fallen angel bit down on her lip looking up at Kara. “As you are mine Miss Danvers.” Her hands found the nape of the blonde’s neck and she pulled the angel down in for a kiss, continuing the moment they had before they were interrupted. Kara let out a soft moan against the brunette’s lips and Lena's member stirred under the blonde. A growl left Lena’s lips as she knotted her fingers in blonde hair, she rolled on top of Kara and the sudden movement sent shards of pain through her body, she cried out in torment. The angel helped Lena lay back her eyes wide with panic, her hand cupped the brunette’s cheek softly. Kara hummed gently against Lena’s ear trying to sooth her.

“No sex until you are healed. You can barely move without being in pain.” Kara peppered kisses over the bandages on Lena’s shoulder.

The brunette’s body loosened slowly as the pain begun to dull, she could finally open her eyes when she found silver blue eyes looking down at her. A pout grew on Lena’s lips as she looked up at Kara. “Uggh but it’s so hard not to want you…”

The angel laughed and leaned in pressing a soft kiss against Lena’s lips. “As soon as you are strong enough, we can have some fun.” Kara shimmied down on the bed laying her head on Lena’s chest. The brunette chuckled softly then begun combing her fingers through blonde locks.

“I will hold you to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Lena is awake! Battered and Bruised but still kicking right?  
> What a bomb shell with Diana, no wonder why she wanted to kill Alura so badly. How do you think Diana and the other elders should deal with the traitor Alura? Im thinking Diana has something dark planned. 
> 
> Hey all! Your comments are so inspiring and heart warming! So glad everyone is enjoying so far. The next chapter im feeling some cutesy fluffy stuff. The Summer Solstice Ball seems like a good way for everyone to have a little fun! 
> 
> Tell me what you think! Plot ideas? Lemme know. Im loving the kudos and comments! Much love all! <3


	9. The Summer Solstice Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i edited this up, and I changed this up a bit. I got a few comments that made me realise I screwed up and I was trying to be too light and fluffy. So I did something a little different. I hope you Enjoy!

“Miss Luthor, please do sit still, I am trying to get the proper measurements for your Solstice Ball attire.” The seamstress spoke with pins in her mouth and a measuring tape between her fingers as she sized the brunette’s shoulders.

“Sorry...”

Lena hated any sort of ball attire, it was always so stuffy and tight, oh and there was always _never_ enough room for her junk in those tight ass formal riding pants. It was quite annoying, Lena stared at herself in the full-length mirror standing on a platform in her sports bra and a pair of athletic boxers. Her emerald green eyes scanned down her body slowly, the bandages were off for the most part, the only one left was the one around her shoulder a deeper cut lay underneath still healing, the bruising was still that pretty intense purple and blue and was in weird patterns that ran down her whole body. At least most of the bruising on her face had gone away, and she looked semi normal. The seamstress must have thought she was a psychopath.

Finally, the tailor had finished, and Lena could put her clothes back on, she thanked the woman and apologized for all the fidgeting. She made her way across the kingdom to her old warrior quarters, Kara was also getting fitted for a gown and some shoes, so the brunette decided to fill her time until her bond was finished. She walked down the path to the little stone hut that she had called home decades ago. The brunette pushed the wooden door open and hesitated in the doorway for a moment. Taking a deep breath, she walked in taking in the familiar surroundings. The walls were bare, just as she had left it, there was a tiny desk, a small table, a chair, a bed, and a bunch of papers sprawled out all over the place. Battle strategies and such, some lists of warriors who she had wanted to take into battle things like that.

There were weapons and swords of all shapes and sizes lined along the far wall across from the small bed. There were different types of warrior’s gear, different suits of armor for specific types of fighting. She made her way to the small desk tucked away in the corner, she leaned her palms against it letting out a shaky breath. She pulled one of the drawers open and pulled out a case, inside lay all her metals. Metal’s for bravery, strategic skills, strength… dozens of them sat all laid out neatly inside the box. Lena set them aside for a moment and reached into the drawer once more pulling out a picture of her mother holding her just after she had been born. She gripped the frame in her hands as she walked to her bed sitting against the mattress.

All she ever wanted to do was be a woman her mother could be proud of, and she was so afraid that she wasn’t meeting that potential. Diana had always told her that her mother, Lillian was the most selfless, most beautiful soul anyone would have had the pleasure of coming across. Lillian was strong, and fearless, never backing down from what she believed in. Diana always made sure that Lena knew how much Lillian truly loved her, and that she was with her always. There was always a part of Lena that was angry, she hated that she didn’t have the chance to meet her, truly, to be able to hug her or show her how much she had grown as a person, and as a warrior. But she knew that her mother gave her life to protect Lena, and every other angel in the high kingdom. It didn’t really make it easier, but as a warrior she new the risks that were involved.

When Lena fell…she had lost all hope, she thought her mother would be turning over in her grave, turning her back on her in the spirit world. It took the brunette a long time to come out of that…dark place. She decided that even though she had screwed up and she had taken a life that wasn’t going to define her. She was determined to prove that the Luthor name was not going to be tarnished, and disgraced. So, she built L-Corp, creating something that would help people, that would save those who could not save themselves just like her mother had done. Tears welled up in her eyes, they fell against the glass that encased the picture.

“I hope…I hope you are proud of me Mother, all I ever wanted to do was to prove that I was better, that I was worthy of being called your daughter.” She sighed letting the tears fall against her cheeks as she set the picture down on her bedside table. She shook off the tears and ran her fingers through her hair, she straightened up and wiped her face. That was enough self pity and wallowing for one day, she stood and walked over to the far wall inspecting her weapons slowly. Her mind drifted to the thought of the ball and a groan left her lips.

“Stupid ball…” Her head snapped up with an idea and she tapped her chin gently, a grin spread across her lips. She knew even though she was going to be the center of all attention as the annoying party, Kara would be standing there beside her, and she would be guiding her through it all. If she was going to have to go to the spectacle she might as well do things right. She was going to ask Kara to the ball the proper way, the way one would be asking their bond to the ball. She grabbed a few things from her stone hut and bolted out the door heading towards Sam’s quarters. She needed some help.

Sam was most definitely in her quarters, but she was certainly not alone, her and Alex had barely been able to leave either of the rooms for the last three days. Alex had been moping around after the fight he had with Kara, but the fresh bond was making it hard to focus on anything other then the burnette. Sam had her bond pinned against her small bed, her hand pressed against the middle of the redhead’s chest as she rotated her hips agonizingly slow. Alex had her back arched against the bed as she felt tight walls clamp around her throbbing member, she sat up slowly and smacked her hands against the brunette’s thighs bringing her face to her bonds shoulder sinking her teeth playfully into a tight shoulder.

Sam let out a small howl as pleasure coursed through her body, she knotted her fingers in red hair as she brought her ass up smacking them down on her bonds hips tightening further. Their climaxes were peaking, Sam’s breath was picking up as she started to lose control of her own hips. Alex grinned slowly and slid up onto her knee’s snaking her arms around the brunette’s hips, holding her flush against bare skin, and began to thrust hard, and fast into tight walls. Sam synced her hips with the redhead’s as she slammed down. The pressure built, intensifying each time Alex pushed further inside her bond, Sam let her nails drag along the angel’s shoulder’s as she found her bonds lips.

Lena went running down the path towards Sam’s stone place. She knocked on the door and when she heard no answer she pushed the door open walking inside. What she saw made her sick to her stomach. Her face contorted into that of betrayal and anger. 

“Sam... what the actual fuck....” 

The one that called herself Lena’s best friend head snapped to the side seeing her walk in. Alex let out a gasp and wrapped herself in the sheets. Lena’s hands were fisted at her sides, as her eyes moved between the two, anger rolled off her shoulders in waves. She turned on her heel and walked out. Sam sighed out exasperated and grabbed a robe pulling it over her running outside. “Lena! Jesus Lena come back here! Let me explain!” Lena turned suddenly, and she was inches from Sam. 

“How could you be sleeping with that... that... bitch!” Lena’s knuckles were turning white. “Do you remember what her mother did to me? Do you remember me nailed to the wall?? All because Alex decided to go run to mommy!” A snarl left the brunettes lips as she begun to shake in anger. 

“I... I... I couldn’t help it! Fuck, I can’t control my bond and you know it! You above anyone should understand! What was I supposed to do?!” Lena eyes went wide and shook her head. 

“You two bonded?! Oh, that’s just fucking hilarious” She knew Sam couldn’t control it, but fuck did it really have to be Alex Danvers. She was the reason Lena had been out of it for the last three days she couldn’t see past her anger. All she saw was hot rage and flash backs to the nails being hammered into her wings the searing pain in her back a constant reminder. Alex emerged clothed from the little stone hut with her hands up in surrender. 

“Lena please... I am so sorry. I didn’t understand before but now... now I do!” Lena scoffed as she pulled her shirt over her head, she showed off the bruises on her body then cried out as she painfully extended her wings, the holes were the nails were driven through were still raw and bleeding slightly. 

“You think that...that...” she panted as the pain coursed through her wings. “You honestly think that excuses your behaviour?! Look at me!” She roared out her green eyes darkening severely. 

Alex winced and cowered back, she ran her fingers through her hair with both hands as she took in the bruises and the cuts and her wings... oh those wings. Sam had tears in her eyes as she stepped in front of her bond. 

“You know Alex was not the one that did this to you! You can’t blame her for her mother’s mistakes!”

“Oh, but I can! You see if Big sister Danvers here hadn’t gone running to mommy and had just come to me to talk about her concerns none of this would have happened! I was beaten, tortured, and then beaten some more and for what?! Because the heavens or fate decided that Kara and I were meant to be?!” Lena pulled her wings into their resting place and almost fell to her knees from the pain. 

“Lena... I... I’m so sorry... I never meant...” Alex trailed off regret and desperation laced in her voice. All Lena felt was betrayal, there was nothing else there but hurt. Her brain wasn’t thinking rationally and that was probably part of the problem, but she just couldn’t deal with the fact that Alex had done this to her, and then her best friend... bonding with Alex, it was jut like a never-ending circle of a shit doughnut. 

“Oh, keep your apologies, you two were even too busy fucking each other’s brains out to even see if I was okay... I know fresh bonds are addictive, aren’t they? Feels so good, all you want to do is be around each other and be enthralled and you can’t focus but you know what? I didn’t get to have that with my bond because I was carted here and shoved in the pits, so you know what... just... keep your sorry’s to yourself” Lena shook her head and waved off the two before turning and leaving them standing there. 

 Alex and Sam just stood their stunned, they were both at a loss for words. Sam had tears in her eyes as she turned into Alex the woman was devastated and angry all at the same time. She was angry because how could her so called best friend be so mad at her for something that was beyond her power. Lena knew fair well that a bond couldn’t be controlled, it’s not like Sam had done this on purpose. Things just... happened. She was devastated because as far as she could tell she just lost her one and only friend. 

Lena stomped back down the way she came and back to her own quarters, she walked inside and trashed everything in her way. She threw the chair against the stone wall watching it smash into pieces. next she turned to the table which she flipped into the same wall. Her body was screaming in pain at the aggressive movements and hot tears were running down her cheeks. She picked up one of her swords from the wall and proceeded to cut the demolished table that lay in shambles on the floor. When she had finished with her outburst she sat back against the wall, sliding down against it, covering her face. 

Part of her subconscious was screaming for her to be rational, she had been in this exact same position,  _you can’t choose your bond_  her subconscious tried to yell but the much more dominant much more angry side crossed her arms over her chest and snapped at the rational part telling her to shut up, 

 _They didn’t even come to see if you were awake! Alex did this to you! It’s her fault Alura found out!_ The dominant angry subconscious snarled out

 _How was Alex supposed to know her mother would go postal!_ The rational was stomping her foot on the ground

 _She shouldn’t have said anything in the first place!_ The other side of her fought back.

Lena cupped the sides of her head and shut her eyes tightly, the war raging on in her head proving too much for her to handle. After a while she stood from the ground, she needed to get going and set up for Kara. She decided to leave Kara a little note, since she had to do this by herself, so she made her way across the kingdom to Kara’s quarters. She left a folded piece of paper on Kara’s desk before slipping out and making her way to the grand gardens. 

Kara had finished with the seamstress and decided to go back to her room to change before she went to go find Lena. She walked up the many steps and pushed through her bedroom door, she made her way to her closet pulling out a light pink coloured short dress. It was tight and stopped mid thigh, it was an off the shoulder cut. The blonde walked over to her desk to inspect her face when she noticed the note sitting against the wood. She tilted her head to the side and picked up the paper unfolding it.

_Meet me at the Coy Pond in the Gardens. Xoxo your Lena._

A smile spread against the angel’s lips and she set out towards her bond. Kara reached the gardens and made her way over the bridge towards the large gazebo that sat in the middle of a beautiful coy pond. She noticed beautiful blue rose petals scattered along the path leading her to the gazebo. She followed the path slowly and when she saw the gazebo she stopped in her tracks. The wooden structure was done up with lanterns and flowers, the lanterns lined the walk way and the stairs of the gazebo purple hibiscus flowers intertwined with soft pink peonies that laced around the wooden structure and the doorway.

Lena was pacing along the platform holding a single blue rose between her hands. She was wearing a pair of tight cream coloured riding pants a grey strip running along her hip and leg. Lena had a simple linen tunic on tucked into the front of her belt, one of her favorite swords was sheathed at her hip. She heard Kara walk up, she stopped her pacing and turned standing on the platform extending her hand out towards her bond. A large toothy smile spread across Lena’s lips as she saw the blonde’s reaction. Kara made her way up the path and climbed the small set of stairs to meet her bond on the platform. There were tears in her eyes as she looked around at the beautiful flowers, and the work that had gone into this. “Lena…this is…”

Lena chuckled a little bit before handing the blue rose over to the blonde, her emerald eyes sparkled as they met a soft silver blue. “Since we have to go to this ball…I figured I would do things right.” The fallen angel took a step back and bent at the waist in a bow, she winced slightly pausing for a moment, but she continued lifting her gaze to meet her bonds. “Miss Kara Danvers, would you do me the honour of allowing me to escort you to the Summer Solstice Ball?” Kara couldn’t keep the smile off her lips, she placed her hands over her mouth as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

“Yes, of course yes!” Lena straightened up and wrapped her arms around her bonds waist lifting her up slowly spinning her around before setting her back on her feet and finding her lips. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s shoulder cupping the nape of her neck as she pressed her body flush to the brunette’s. Their kiss was sweet, and gentle, the fallen angel cupped her bonds cheek softly as their lips moved, Kara pulled back and looked towards the love of her life.

“I can’t believe you did all of this. It’s so beautiful Lena.” The blonde looked around the gazebo then took a step back to look at the brunette. “And you look hot. Those pants…” She bit down hard against her lip eyes her eyes lingered at the visible bulge in those pants.

A hearty laugh left Lena’s lips as she pulled Kara in once more, her hands resting on a beautiful backside. “Anything for you darling” She chuckled. “You like that huh” She leaned into her bond and flicked her tongue against soft skin. Kara tilted her head back exposing more of her neck as she knotted her fingers in dark raven hair at the nape of Lena’s neck. The brunette grinned softly and kissed Kara’s throat sucking teasingly against it. “You look beautiful in this dress, showing off those beautiful legs, and those shoulders… heavens you do things to me…”

The blonde grinned as she tugged against raven hair, she brought Lena’s face close leaning in and taking a soft lip between her teeth tugging. The brunette’s member twitched beneath her pants, and Kara could feel it against her lower belly, she let out a small moan which just sent waves of need through Lena. She picked up the blonde holding her up by strong thighs, Kara leaned down and pressed her lips to her bonds kissing her hard. They parted after a long moment, Lena set her down, and sighed gently pressing her forehead to her bonds. Kara could see her bonds mood falter.

“What’s wrong Lena...” 

“I went to see Sam today... and your sister was there... they bonded... I-|I just… flipped. When I saw her Kara, I just lost it” 

“What did you do Lena” Kara’s face was full of concern at what her bond might have done.

“Nothing! Nothing I swear I was just so angry, she did this to me, she had to go running to your mother and I’ve never... I’ve never been tortured like that in my life Kara. Then only thing that hurt me more was being away from you... I don’t trust her Kara... and now I’m just...” she trailed off closing her eyes. 

“I’m not fond of what she did either Lena, I’m still pissed. All she had to do was come to me, but of course she had to be the hero... I’m not ready to forgive her yet, but she’s still my sister Lena.” 

“I know... I know... that’s why I didn’t deck her in the face for what she put me through...” 

Kara sighed softly reaching up and cupping her bonds cheek. “I’m sorry my family is so fudged up...” Lena turned her lips in a small smile. 

“Yeah... well... it’s you and I against the world now baby...” 

Kara’s cheeks burned deep as a blush took over, “Baby... I like that.” 

Lena’s small smile turned into a huge grin as she leaned in and touched her lips to the blonde holding them there for a long moment. The dinner bell rang out through the kingdom and the two broke their soft, sweet kiss.  “Come, you can dine with the warriors tonight.” Kara had a blush on her cheeks then leaned into Lena as they walked from the gazebo. They headed towards the warrior’s camp for the evening meal. After they had gathered some food Lena lead Kara back towards her quarters. The blonde looked around at the disaster that was the wood pieces from Lena’s rage.

“Jesus Lena… Angry, were we?” Kara turned to look at her bond her eyes brows raised in shock. Lena just kicked the floor with the tip of her shoe chewing against her lip.

“Maybe a little… I had to get it out.” She huffed softly avoiding Kara’s gaze, she walked to her desk setting their food down before moving some of the mangled wood off to the side. Lena walked back to Kara and pulled her onto the bed passing her plate to her as they cuddled spending their night in each others’ arms.

 ☨ ☨ ☨

Lena had woken up before her bond, being in Lena’s quarters gave the blond a chance for her to see into Lena’s past a bit. Despite the mangled pile of wood in the corner of the room. She spent most of the night asking questions about her armor, and the medals she had in her case. The fallen angel rolled onto her side propping her head up in her palm as she traced her finger tips along the soft skin of her bonds back.

She traced over where those beautiful pure white wings would be leaning in and pressing her lips against smooth skin. Kara shivered slightly as her eyes opened, a smile crept onto her lips as she felt soft lips against her skin. Lena pressed her front up against the blonde’s backside wrapping her arm around Kara’s small waist trailing her kisses over the blonde’s shoulder and to her neck.

“Good morning to you too…” Kara giggled softly as she twisted her neck looking at her bond over her shoulder. Lena smiled and peppered kisses all over the blonde’s face before pressing one long kiss on her lips.

“And what a great morning it is, waking up next to you.” Lena’s smile was infectious, Kara’s cheeks flared up and rolled on top of her bond straddling her hips. The brunette chuckled and sat up sliding her hands up her bonds perfect back. Kara tilted her head to the side letting out a little sigh a smile on her lips. Emerald met blue as their gaze locked for a moment, Kara let her finger tips travel down her bonds chest then down those rock-hard abs.

“How long until we have to get ready for the ball?” The blonde inquired as her fingers traced over those delicious stomach muscles before trailing further down to play with the waist band of the brunette’s boxers. Lena watched those nimble fingers, letting out a little breath.

“Uh..hm.. I think… a-an hour maybe?” The fallen angel swallowed heavily her cock twitching under Kara. A grin spread across her bonds lips as she reached into the boxers and pulled Lena’s member free from the fabric and ran her hand along it. The fallen angel’s fingers dug into Kara’s back as she felt soft hands against sensitive skin. The blonde bit down hard on her lip loving the reaction she was getting from her bond, she wrapped her hand around the long thick member and began pumping slowly.

Lena let out a moan as she pressed her forehead against Kara’s shoulder, her finger nails dragging down the blonde’s back. The angel let out a gasp, her eyes rolling back at the sensation of the scratching, she was so wet already and she wanted Lena now. With a few more pumps the brunette’s cock was hard, Kara lifted herself up centering her heat over the tip before sliding down onto it. Lena’s back arched a loud groan leaving her lips as she was encased in tight walls, her nails dug deeper into the angel’s skin. The blonde panted tilting her head back, she lifted her hips once again sliding down hard against the throbbing member inside her.

“Fu-fuck Kara…” She flexed her hips pushing further inside her bond, she took a perfect nipple between her lips as she began to suck against it greedily. The blonde knotted her fingers in raven hair at the nape of Lena’s neck tugging against it as she continued to lift and slam her hips against her bond’s member. The pleasure pooled in her lower belly and radiated throughout her body as her peak began to build. Lena continued to drag her nails down Kara’s lower back then gripped her hips helping her bonds rhythm. She bit down gently against the blonde’s nipple before switching to the neglected breast, Kara’s heart was racing, her breath hitching in her throat as her orgasm approached rapidly.

She moved faster on her bond’s cock tugging harder against thick locks, she arched her back her walls clenching around that thick throbbing member as her orgasm hit hard and fierce, a loud moan leaving her lips. Lena could feel it, she was being squeezed oh so beautifully, and with one last flex of her hips her orgasm peaked, pleasure coursing through her body. Lena cried out as she exploded inside Kara shooting her hot seed all over the blonde’s walls. The angel rode out the rest of her orgasm before coming to a stop, Lena panted pressing her forehead to her bonds chest. There was a huge smile on Kara’s lips as she combed through her bonds hair before pulling the brunette’s head back and planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

Lena grinned against the blonde’s lips kissing her back slow and gentle, she lifted Kara from her member and held her against her chest. “I like when you take control.” The brunette grinned once again. Kara’s face went beat red, a whimper leaving her lips as she felt Lena, slip out of her. A smile spread across her lips and she leaned in kissing her bond’s nose.

“I will do it more often, I loved the reaction I got from you. It was hot.” She giggled and kissed Lena’s cheek. A blush flared on the brunette’s cheeks as a smile grew on her lips, the two had gotten changed into simple clothes and left Lena’s quarters making their way towards the castle. Diana wanted her daughter to meet in her quarters to get ready for the ball, so they parted ways to get ready.

“I will see you before the ball, I’ll meet you by the fountain out front of the grand ballroom.” The blonde nodded her head softly and Lena leaned in and kissed Kara before turning and jogging towards her mother’s quarters.

Later in the evening, Lena was standing in her mother’s quarters standing in front of the full-length mirror inspecting herself. She was already starting to feel stuffy and it was getting on her nerves. She ran her hands slowly down her blazer as she huffed slightly, she looked at her reflection. The seamstress had done a good job with her clothes, the woman was talented that’s for sure. She was able to make Lena look like that prince guy from the Cinderella movie but more dashing of course. She had a black pair of riding pants, tight like the ones she had been wearing the day before, with a clean and polished pair of knee high boots. Her blazer was also black and fitted nicely to her body, the silver buttons done up in the middle, there were beautiful green vine like embellishments that line either side of the buttons they matched her eyes amazingly. The blazer was cut at the waist in the front but flared out in the back hitting the back of her knees.

The cuffs on the blazer where this beautiful lilac colour, which matched the collar that stood high on her neck. The embellishments were also on the collar and the cuffs, she had a lovely silver scarf tied neatly around her neck. The stripe down the side of her was also the lovely lilac colour, her mother came into the room a smile grew on her lips as she took in her daughter.

“You look…gorgeous Lena.” Her mother came up behind her and squeezed her shoulders, before placing a kiss against her cheek. Diana was in the same sort of attire but in much lighter colours, cream, gold and white. She began to comb back her daughter’s hair pulling it into a neat French braid.

“I hate these stupid monkey suits.” Lena huffed as her mother did her hair. Diana rolled her eyes tying the end of the braid with a small hair tie she had pulled from around her wrist.

“It is for one night, you will be fine.” Diana walked over to her large wardrobe that sat on the far wall, she opened it and pulled out a sword that was wrapped in a black leather sheath. She walked back to her daughter clutching the weapon in her hand. “I…want you to add this to your outfit tonight. I’m sure you have a sword already but…but this was your… mother’s.” Diana’s eyes were sad as she handed the weapon over to her daughter.

Lena’s eyes widened as she looked at the sword, the hilt was black steel with beautiful sapphires built into it the arms. The main handle was wrapped in a simple black leather. At the end of the hilt was a beautiful emerald built into it. The sword itself was amazing, balanced, and it had a insane Damascus pattern in it. Lena removed the weapon from the sheath and wielded the sword holding it out in front of her, it just felt perfect in her hands. “Mama… I… I don’t even know what to say…”

Diana watched her daughter then took the blade and secured it to Lena’s hip. “It belongs to you now, and it suits you.” A smile spread on her mother’s lip as she stood and inspected her. “You look so much like her…You are so beautiful.”

Lena fisted her hand and brought it to her shoulder bowing slowly. “I only hope I have made both you and my late mother proud.”

“I have no doubt she would be my little river lily. She is certainly shinning down on you with much love.” Diana gave her daughter a tight squeeze before they set out making their way to the grand ballroom. She stood out by the fountain giving her mother a hug as she walked into the ball. Lena chewed against her lip she could hardly breath she was so nervous, she twirled the end of her braid between her fingers as she begun to pace. She sat against the fountains edge resting her forearms against her knees. She heard heels clicking against the stone walk way and her head snapped up, she saw Kara walking up and her jaw dropped.

The blonde had this incredible mermaid dress, it was lilac to match the accents on Lena’s dresswear and it was an off the shoulder, cap sleeved mermaid dress. It fit all the right curves on Kara, tight from her bust down to mid thigh, accentuating the blonde’s perfect body. The dress flared out from Kara’s thigh and draped down dazzlingly, she sauntered towards her bond, Lena’s jaw was still dropped open.

“I do believe you are awe struck Miss Luthor.” Kara giggled as she stood in front of the brunette, she leaned down slipping her fingers under the slack jaw and pushed it closed gently. Lena stood and took Kara’s hands a large smile on her lips.

“Awe struck doesn’t even begin to describe it…You look…stunning.” Lena let out a small huff then turned on her heel to stand beside her bond holding out her arm for Kara to take. The blonde slipped around her bonds, Lena hesitated as she stared at the doorway to the ballroom. The angel turned to her bond slightly and reached over slipping her free hand to a warm cheek.

“I will be right beside you, the whole time. Its going to be okay.” Kara offered a warm smile, Lena let out a slow breath nodding her head before beginning to make their way to the ball. As they walked in immediately those in attendance began to stare, some with disgusted looks on their face, others in curiosity. Kara found her bond’s hand and laced their fingers tightly giving the brunette a reassuring squeeze. Lena walked down the large set of stairs with her bond, her head held high trying her best to ignore the numerous stares and whispers.

Once they were down the stairs, Diana found them. “Hello, my dears, Kara you are looking so beyond magnificent this evening.” Kara smiled and gave a little curtsy.

“Thank you, Elder Prince, you are looking quite spectacular yourself.” Diana chuckled and bowed slightly then smiled.

“Do enjoy the ball ladies.” Diana waved to the girls before making her way to some other patrons.

Lena chewed against her lip looking around the room her nerves spiking, Kara could feel her bond’s uneasiness build within her. The brunette grabbed one of the drinks that was passing by on a platter and downed it quickly. The blonde took the brunette’s hand within her own and pulled her to the dance floor.

“Kara, what-” Lena huffed as she let her bond tug her along.

“Oh, hush and dance with me.” Kara pulled her bonds hand to her waist then held her other hand within her own, they begun to waltz around the dance floor elegantly. For the most part the night went well, Kara made sure to keep Lena occupied so she wouldn’t be so hung up on all the stares around the room. They glided around the dance floor song after song until their feet hurt, Lena pulled the blonde out to one of the balconies and sat up on the stone pulling Kara in between her legs.

They were still panting from the dancing and the heat inside the ballroom, the blonde had her hands on strong hips leaning her weight on Lena. The brunette smiled and leaned in pressing her lips to her bond’s neck. “You are quite the dancer Miss Danvers.” she whispered softly. Kara shivered as a smile turned up the corners of her lips, she pulled back enough to look into those beautiful green eyes.

“As are you Miss Luthor and looking quite dapper I must say.” Kara giggled reaching up and cupping her bond’s cheek. Lena blushed slightly and leaned into the blonde’s touch, she peppered a few kisses against her bond’s lips. Kara placed her hands at the nape of Lena’s neck stroking the soft skin, before pressing their foreheads together. “Definitely need you to get some of these pants when we get back to earth. I love your butt in them…among other things.” Kara’s eyes darkened as she bit down on her lip. Lena laughed shaking her head cupping the blonde’s cheeks kissing her slowly.

“As you wish darling.” She leaned in once more and kissed her bond, Kara smiled against soft lips kissing her back slowly. A gasp came from behind them, Lena pulled away and hopped down from where she had been sitting pulling Kara behind her. Two angels stood in the door way pure disgust on their faces. “Is there something I can help you with?” Lena spat the words out.

One of them coward back at Lena’s tone the other stayed passive, Kara peaked behind her bonds shoulder, she recognized the two, they were educators, she had been in the same classes and training to become certified educators as the two females. A frown pulled her eyebrows together as she stared at the girls, she couldn’t remember their names. The two didn’t even acknowledge Lena when they spoke.

“Kara… So disappointing to see you stoop so low as to…bond with a… _fallen_.” The taller of the two spit the words out with such venom. They were nothing more then bullies, they thought they were hot shit. Kara just rolled her eyes stepping from around Lena crossing her arms over her chest. She could tell her mother had sunk her teeth into these two, their opinions sounding much like her mothers.

“Oh, shut up, from what I can remember from the educator classes you both were terrible, If I hadn’t decided to leave for earth you would have been bottom of the class. Don’t talk to me about stooping so low.” Kara grit her teeth rolling her eyes at the two. Lena was just oozing anger behind the blonde her eyes dark and menacing. “At least I was blessed enough to bond…unlike you two…” The blonde shoved her chin at the two a growl playing on her lips. “Leave before I show how the people of earth perform a beating.”

The shorter cowering angel chewed against her lip and bolted before anything started, the taller one stood her ground for a moment then made eye contact with those glowing green eyes behind Kara and decided to retreat before she got hurt. “Whatever you’re the one that’s mating with a disgusting disgrace.” Lena let out a snarl and the angel yelp before running off back into the ballroom.

Kara rolled her eyes at the useless excuse for an angel then spun around to her bond, Lena was just fuming, if there could be smoke coming out of her ears it would. The blonde cupped the brunette’s cheeks their gaze locking. “I should kick their ass, make an example of them.” Kara stroked her fingers against a heated cheek before leaning in and kissing her bond softly. She could feel Lena relax against her, she wrapped her arms around Lena and pressed against her. The fallen angel pulled back and sighed heavily, Kara dragged her thumb over her bonds lips.

“It’s never going to ease up for you, those opinions of me are not going to change…” Lena’s eyes were sad as she looked into those silver blue eyes. Kara shook her head slowly a frown pulling over her features once again.

“I don’t care what people think, or what people say. You are mine, we are meant to be together. Everyone else can eff off.” Kara huffed gently stroking her thumb against Lena’s cheek softly “I am yours, and you are mine.”

The brunette let out a long breath and a small smile spread against her lips, she pecked Kara’s lips once. “I don’t know what I would do without you Kara, seriously you are the greatest thing to ever happen to me.”

“Well hey, what can I say…I love you Lena Luthor.” Kara blinked slightly surprised by the words that escaped her lips, she begun to wring her hands in front of her. Lena was taken aback by the sudden admittance of feelings, the “L” word… something she never would have thought she would ever hear from someone. Lena never though she'd be loved by anyone. Kara feared she said it too early, heavens why did her lips move faster then her brain. Anxiety ran through her as her breathing began to spike. Lena shook off the shock and placed her hands over Kara’s then her lips found the blonde’s.

“I love you too Kara Danvers. More than I can even begin to explain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwwe. The big L word.  
> Soooo Kinda just a fluff piece, But im really happy with it. I like cute Lena and Kara. Next chapter begins the trails of Alura so stay tuned for that! I hope everyone likes this chapter! More is to come. 
> 
> Fixed up the little Alex thing I hope you guys think its better suited.
> 
> Your comments are so much appreciated, it really drives me to write more and write better so do please keep the comments coming! Sometimes I get so anxious when I post my stuff thinking people wont like it! Thanks for your support everyone! 
> 
> Much love!


	10. Trials of A Traitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! Thank you for following along!  
> I just wanted to let everyone know I made some changed to the last chapter, I had a few comments that made me realize I wrote some stuff kinda poorly and I dont want to give you guys crap! So I re-worked some stuff, if you read the earlier version I would definitely suggest going back and re reading it before coming to this chapter!

Diana walked to one of the tables that was set up and grabbed herself a tall skinny glass filled with champagne, she smiled at some of the angels that were at the table before she made her way to the far corner where her confidants where huddled. When they spoke, it was in hushed whispers, Vision and Storm where together, sipping on their respective drinks as Diana approached.

“Hello, my dear friend’s how is your evening progressing?” She spoke softly.

Vision bowed his head gently acknowledging his fellow elder. “Lovely Diana, ringing in the summer solstice with a bang as usual.” He chuckled softly. Vision was one of the most respected and revered educators within the kingdom, he had taught most of the young ones, and trained most of the other educators, he even taught Alura when she was climbing through the system. If one were too look at it as a normal school system from earth, Vision would be the principal or the dean and Alura would be vice principal. He was so full of knowledge and experience, and he was brilliant. Storm fisted her hand to her shoulder bowing towards Diana. The raven-haired warrior mimicked her friend.

“Good evening, General, such a lovely night for the ball. How is Lena.” Storm was in the same sort of outfit as Diana, her colours were creams, with black embellishments and grey cuffs. Her white hair was spiked in her usual mohawk.

“She has finally awoken, thank you for asking.” Diana smiled softly before leaning into the two. “How are we on preparations of bringing Alura in front of the council?”

Vision’s eyebrows knitted together in a frown. “I still cannot believe her actions General, I trained Alura myself, she is of such a bright mind, I was beside myself when Storm told me of her tertiary.” He set his drink down on one of the nearby tables folding his hands behind his back.

Storm’s white eyes were vigilant as they scanned the room, her voice was not much higher then a whisper. “We have gathered a few of the other trusted elders and they are ready to proceed. Although Elder Rogue and I believe it would be good measure to have Lena and Kara testify. It would drive the final nail in Alura’s coffin is her own daughter was to testify against her.”

Diana nodded her head slowly as she scanned the room listening to her trusted friend. “Yes, you are right. I will talk to my daughter and her bond mate tonight, I will have them stay put and away from arm until we are ready.” She fisted her hand pressing it to her shoulder and bowed to her confidants. “Thank you for your support my friend’s, I am beyond thankful.”

“Of course, Diana, this is something that cannot be tolerated.” Vision spoke as he shook his head slowly. And at that they departed returning to the party, Diana scanned the room once more for her daughter, she spotted the pair outside on the balcony. Two girls were scurrying away as she approached and the two looked like they were in the middle of something. She cleared her throat gently to get their attention.

“Good evening, ladies, are you enjoying the ball?”

“Much Elder Prince! Its been an interesting last few days to say the least, so this is a welcomed relief.” Kara smiled sweetly as she held her bonds hand at her side. Lena leaned over and kissed Kara’s cheek gently as she squeezed her fingers.

“Good, I am glad to hear it.” She paused for a moment her brows knitting together. “I am sorry to put a damper on your evening girls, but I must ask something of you.”

Lena tilted her head to the side softly. “What’s going on General?”  

“We are going to proceed to take Alura in front of the council and have her tried for her crimes against you Lena. I have gathered a few of my most trusted allies within the elders and we are getting ready to proceed.” She folded her hands in front of her as she straightened her shoulders. “A few of the elders believe it would be beneficial if both of you would testify at the hearing, especially you Kara. If you are willing of course…” She trailed off her blue eyes shifted to Kara.

The blonde frowned softly looking down at the ground. _Testify_ …against her own _mother_. Could she do it? Could she stand in front of the high council and essentially doom her own mother to whatever fate they decide was suitable for her crimes. She shut her eyes for a moment flashes of her nightmare where she saw Lena being beaten, and tortured and nailed to that fricken wall.

Then the pain she felt having to sit idly by, not able to do anything for Lena, as she healed, out for days from her injuries. Still her bond wasn’t one hundred percent the blue and purple bruises painting that beautiful skin. Anger flared up in Kara and her blue eyes were fierce as she met Diana’s gaze. “I will do whatever it takes Elder Prince. What my mother did was unforgivable.”

The elder nodded once, her face mashed into an unreadable mask. “Thank you, the two of you should retire to Kara’s quarters for the evening and stay put until I send someone to retrieve you. Do not leave that room, do you understand?”

Lena nodded to her mother. “Of course, General.” Lena bowed towards her mother then tugged Kara’s hand gently. The blonde gave a small wave to the elder before walking away leading her bond to her quarters.

The angel was silent as she led the way up the stairs, she walked down the hall before reaching her door, she pushed it open and walked inside. The room was large, and even though Lena had been inside to leave that note for Kara she didn’t really take in the full extent of the room. It was huge, a king-sized bed lay in the middle a canopy hung from the ceiling draping over the bed and covering it in a light pink silk material. There was a dresser, a wardrobe and a large piano that was tucked neatly into the far side of the room. Lena walked through the doorway with her eyes wide.

“Well damn… this is like three of my little stone huts all put into one. Geeze.”

Kara was still silent, she walked over to her wardrobe and peeled out of her dress and kicking off her heels settling for an over sized t-shirt and a pair of silky pajama shorts. Lena tilted her head to the side her brows pulling together, she unbuttoned the stuffy blazer letting it slide off her arms as she threw it onto the chair in front of the wooden dresser, she pulled the scarf from around her neck and untied her sword from her belt. She had on a simple undershirt underneath and let out a sigh thankful to be out of the uncomfortable part of her monkey suit. She walked over to Kara feeling her uneasiness within her self.

“Talk to me…” Lena wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind resting her chin against a soft shoulder.

The angel let out a heavy sigh closing her eyes. “I…It’s just a lot…” She trailed off, her throat choked with emotion.

“Are you sure you are okay with this?” Lena frowned further and spun Kara in her arms cupping her cheeks within strong hands. Blue eyes flashed open as she met emerald, she stared at her bond for a long moment her breath shaky.

“I will do it… its just not easy… she’s my mother…” Kara sighed out softly. Lena dropped her hands to her side and recoiled from the angel.

“Yes, she is also the one that nailed me to a fucking wall Kara, do you remember that?” Lena’s eyes had hardened her hands fisted at her sides.

“I know! I know okay?! I can do this, what she did to you Lena… was awful, and she has to pay…I know that…” Kara ran her fingers through her long blonde hair letting out a heavy sigh, she knew she must be coming off as if she was condoning her mother’s behaviour towards her bond.

Lena’s anger peaked, and she could feel it burning within her soul, beginning to boil up inside her. “I can do this by myself, I won’t put you in a position that you need to choose.” She snapped her voice hard and laced with ice.

Kara’s face coiled into that of anger and pain. “For heavens sake Lena, I will do this, _You_ are my bond, I will choose you always.”

Fear reared its ugly head pushing disturbing thoughts into her head, Lena did what she knew best and started to push people away out of pain and doubt, those walls beginning to throw themselves up around her heart. “But do you want to choose me, that is the question?!” A snarl left her lips as she spoke.

Kara winced at her bonds words her face filled with anguish as she gazed across at Lena, hurt and anger filled within the angel and she fisted her hands at her sides. “What kind of a question is that?! Fuck Lena, what in gods name is wrong with you!” Tears began to pool within the blonde’s eyes half from the rage that she felt and half because she could not believe Lena was doubting her.

The fallen angel was taken aback from the forcefulness in Kara’s tone, she heard the hurt that was laced in her words. She had never heard the woman curse before. She shook it off. “Nothing is wrong with me! I am wondering if you are sure!”

The blonde scoffed in disbelief throwing her hands in the air. “I just told you that I fucking _Loved_ you! Don’t be stupid!” A growl left Kara’s lips as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Lena’s eyes darkened as her teeth ground together she turned on her heel and stomped off to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her locking it. Kara’s eyes went wide, and the anger just bubbled over even more and walked over to the door and beat her fist against the door.

“Lena open the door! You can’t just walk away!”

The door stayed locked, loud smashes and things breaking sounded on the other side of the door as the brunette just trashed the bathroom in her anger. Kara snarled and threw her hands up in the air again she walked over to her dresser and grabbed something, not totally sure what it was and threw it against the bathroom door watching it connect and shatter into a million pieces. She leaned against her dresser as her head fell into her hands as sobs began to shake her body.

Lena had demolished the bathroom, punching holes in the walls, smashing her fists through the counter top, her anger had gotten the best of her and she had lost control. She was just listening to those voices in her head that sent doubt through her, doubt that Kara would choose her, fear that wasn’t really warranted but she couldn’t control those stupid thoughts bouncing around.

Kara was hurt, she didn’t understand what had just happened, how could Lena have any doubt in her when she was choosing her. What did she have to do to prove to her bond that she wasn’t going to walk away, that she was there. Didn’t their bond mean anything to her?

Kara knew that Lena had been alone for years, with no sort of hope of being happy or finding someone that would put her first, but Kara had given her no reason to doubt her. She pulled her head from her hands and wiped the tears from her cheeks she carefully maneuvered around the broken glass on the floor coming up to he bathroom door. She pressed her palm against the wood leaning her forehead against it.

“Lena…Please… Why are you doubting me? We were dancing the night away and telling each other we loved one another not five minutes ago…what’s going on.” She let out a heavy sigh. She got silence from the other side of the door, Lena had slid down against the wood her elbows resting on her knees as she covered her face with her hands.

Silent tears fell against the brunette’s cheeks. After a long moment of waiting Kara turned and made her way over to her bed throwing herself on it as the sobs took over her body, she wrapped her arms around her chest to try and soothe the aching. Lena could feel the pain in her chest and it just fueled more sobs as the pain radiated out through her body.

After a while the fallen angel found the will to bring her self to stand, she walked over to the sink and stared at herself in the mirror. She stared at her pale reflection, her eyes red and puffy from the crying, her emerald eyes broken. Her reflection stared back at her then suddenly the mirror image of Lena straightened up crossing her arms. _You are stupid you know that?_ The brunette rubbed her eyes, she was hallucinating. _You doubt the only person that has ever truly loved you…she’s stuck by you, looked passed you being fallen and disgraced, not to mention she has looked past you killing your charge, and still it hasn’t stopped her from loving you._

The brunette let out a loud growl and lifted her fist slamming it into the glass, it shattered under the impact and Lena stood there panting. She pulled her hand away and sighed as glass stuck out of her skin. She washed the blood away in the sink pulling the glass from her knuckles. Her mind was playing tricks on her…but it was right, she had been foolish.

When Lena finally emerged from the bathroom the moon was high in the sky a cool midnight breeze filtering in through the balcony doors. Kara had fallen asleep, exhaustion taking over after the anger faded. The brunette stepped over the broken glass on the floor and sighed heavily, she felt nothing but pain and stupidity. She made her way to the bed and sat on against the edge carful not to disturb her bond, she leaned down pressing soft lips to the temple of the blonde. Kara looked struggled and distraught in her sleep, and she hated being the reason she was disturbing her slumber.

She stood carefully and walked over to the grand piano that was tucked away, she lifted the keyboard cover and stared at the keys. As children all angels were required to pick some sort of instrument, it taught responsibility and diligence. Most chose the piano because it was easier to learn and beautiful to play. Lena slid onto then bench and lifted her bloody cut up fingers to the keys and began to press against the keys softly. She began to play Clair de Lune, it was one of her favorite melodies, Diana had always said it was her mother’s favourite song.

The soft melody drifted through the room, Kara began to wake, the beautiful music filling the air, she sat up in her bed and looked across to the piano seeing Lena sitting there. Her heart lurched practically willing her to get up from the bed, she stood and padded quietly to where the brunette sat. A sob tightened her throat she threw her arms around the brunette’s shoulders burying her face against a warm neck pressing her front to the fallen angels back.

Lena let out a breath as she felt arms enclose around her, nimble fingers began to slow to a stop, she shifted and pulled the angel to sit across her lap wrapping her arms around the sobbing blonde. Kara kept her face buried against Lena’s neck as she took in her bonds intoxicating, addicting scent. The brunette did the same closing her eyes as Kara’s beautiful scent filled her nostrils, they sat like that for several minutes until Lena mustered up the will to finally speak. “Baby…”

The words sent Kara into a fit of silent sobs fisting the back of the brunette’s undershirt in her hands. “Baby…I-I’m so stupid…I’m just a stupid dumb head…” The words escaped her lips in struggled gasps as a sob caught in her throat. Kara was still silent; the fallen angel’s heart began to quicken as anxiousness filled her. “I don’t doubt you Kara, I don’t… I swear to you. I’m just…I’m…So sorry…” The blonde finally pulled her face from Lena’s neck silver blue meeting emerald, her hand found a warm cheek.

“Lena…” Kara started to speak, the fallen angels heart was practically thundering against her rib cage, dread filled her unsure where the words were going. The blonde could feel the shift in Lena, she placed her other hand against her bonds chest over her heart as she stared into those beautiful green eyes. “I love you Lena…I loved you when I walked into your office, I loved you that night we kissed, I love you the night we made love… I’ve never felt so much love for one person…I will be here with you, I will take care of you, and hold you high when you are feeling so low…Don’t ever doubt that.” Lena couldn’t help but cry, she pressed her forehead into the blonde’s shoulder and just cried.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Kara…I’m so used to being alone, and guarded…I’m so used having these walls around my heart…and then you come in…and just…” She couldn’t finish because her breathing was coming out in short spurts, she began to hyperventilate, the angel held wet cheeks within her hands and she wiped the tears away with her thumbs.

“Shhh…Lena… It’s okay, just breathe.” She hummed soothingly as she kissed the salty tears away slowly. The brunette started to calm down as her breathing slowed and worked its way back into it’s normal rhythm. They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, their eyes locked, Kara shifted in Lena’s lap and moved to sit beside her on the bench. She let out a soft breath and let her fingers find their way to the keys. She wanted to show Lena, just how much she cared, how much she truly needed her.

She took a deep breath and began to play something, Lena didn’t recognize the song, the blonde concentrated on her fingers as they slid against the keys. When she opened her mouth and began to sing Lena was floored, Kara’s voice was beautiful, so soothing. She listened to her bond and took in the words she was singing.

 _“Another night up at the bar late_  
_Skinny dresses and heartbreaks_  
 _There's nothing magic going on_  
_Then 'long came you_  
 _All the lights are down low_  
 _And I keep losing my focus_  
 _There's something happening_  
 _I can't keep cool_

 _Oh, I can't sleep_  
_I'm dancing with adrenaline_  
 _I can't speak_  
 _Hands, they keep trembling_  
 _I've been so weak_  
 _When you make an entrance_  
 _And when you leave_  
 _Oh, I can't hardly breathe_

_Oh, darling, I can't breathe  
Oh, I can't hardly breathe”_

 

Lena let out a shaky breath as she watched her bond, really taking in the words it was like everything was being summed up in one simple song. The last part of the song really hit Lena hard, Kara pulled her eyes from the keys as she sung it gazing at Lena. 

“Oh, tell me what you've done, I'm awoken. And I love it more every moment. So, give me something for when you leave. 'Cause I can't hardly breathe.” Kara’s cheeks flared slightly, but she kept her eyes locked with Lena’s.

The brunette reached out and dragged her thumb against soft lips, god she loved this woman, she pulled the blonde into her and as their lips met everything around them melted away. That song, it had sunk deep into Lena’s bones, she felt every word, the walls, her guarded heart, everything she had felt before drifted away. “Kara…th-that was so…” She was at a loss for words.

A smile turned the corners of the angels lips up gently. “Well…When words fail, songs do not.”

Lena shook her head wiping some of the tears that escaped, she stood slowly offering her battered hand out to Kara, the blonde tilted her head to the side and took the battered hand flipping it over and inspecting the damage; bruises forming, raw skin and busted knuckles. “Jesus Lena…” The brunette pulled Kara into her body before she could say anything further.

“Never mind that…Let’s just…be…Please.” She slid her arm under the blonde’s knees and lifted her slowly carrying her to the bed laying her down before crawling in beside her. Kara didn’t protest, she knew Lena’s temper got the best of her at times, but she wanted nothing more to be pressed into that beautiful body breathing in the exhilarating scent. They spooned together on the large bed, their legs tangled together, bodies press so tightly. Lena was the big spoon, she had her chin against Kara’s shoulder, their fingers were laced against the blonde’s stomach. “You have such an incredible voice… Can you sing me the song again? Our song…” Lena’s breath brushed against Kara’s ear and it sent a shiver down her spine, a smile spread against the angel’s lips as she began to sing softly her fingers tightening around bruised knuckles.

 

☨ ☨ ☨

The sun cam filtering in through the balcony window, a warm breeze seeping into the room. Kara’s eyes fluttered open, she was still locked in Lena’s arms their fingers still laced. Soft snores came from her bond, her morning wood pressed up against the blonde’s back side. She carefully untangled herself from strong arms trying not to wake Lena and tip toed over to the bathroom, glass still littered the floor. Her eyes widened when she took in the state of disaster that was her bathroom, the mirror in shambles on the counter, holes in the wall.

She sighed gently and walked in shutting the door, she felt bad for whoever had to come in here and fix this. She brushed her hair out of all the knots and brushed her teeth, then moved to clean the bathroom the best she could. Once she was somewhat satisfied she emerged from the bathroom, Lena was standing just outside the door, she had cleaned the glass from the floor, an apologetic look on her face. Kara couldn’t help but smile when she saw the innocent looking brunette, she crossed the short space between them and wrapped her arms around Lena’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry about the bathroom.” The brunette couldn’t meet her bonds gaze as she spoke. Kara tilted the fallen angels chin down their eyes meeting.

“You have quite the temper don’t you Miss. Luthor?” She dragged her finger tips along a soft bottom lip. Lena smirked remorseful letting out a little huff. Kara tilted her head to the side gently. “We are just going to have to channel that anger into something else, now won’t we?” The blonde said suggestively. Lena let out a small growl nipping at one Kara’s fingers gently, the angel’s eyes flashed with desire as a grin spread across her lips.

Before anything could go any further there was a knock at the door, Kara pulled away and walked over to it pulling it open only enough to see who was there. Diana stood in her elder robe hands clasped in front of her, Kara swung the door open and stepped back. The elder gave her a small smile, Lena was at her bonds side in an instant.

“Good morning my dears, please do get dressed, the council is waiting.” Diana’s voice was clipped, they could tell she was stressed about the whole thing. Kara nodded her head then crossed the room to her wardrobe pulling out a mint green dress, she slipped behind her room divider that stood beside it and changed quickly. Lena grabbed her sword from the chair where she had left it and attached it to her waist, she was still in half the clothes from the night before. She grabbed the blazer and slid it up her arms leaving it unbuttoned.

Once they had changed and looked presentable Diana lead them down towards the great hall. Both Lena and Kara were nervous, they could feel it within each other and it only made it worse. Their hands found each other, and their fingers laced tightly as they followed closely behind Diana. This was becoming something of Deja vu for Lena, minus the fact that Kara was by her side, memories flashed of the last time she had walked through these doors and the events that had unfolded decades ago. As they walked through the large gold doors and made their way into the large circular room Lena got increasingly agitated. Kara had never seen the great hall, it was…magnificent, the tall pillars, the balcony that ran way above them where the elders stood behind their podiums. She felt her bond’s agitation and she squeezed her fingers gently, Lena gave her a grateful smile as they came to stand in the middle of the room.

“Elder Prince, what was of utmost importance that we have such an impromptu meeting?” One of the hooded figures spoke, Lena couldn’t make out his face as it was kept hidden behind the material of his robe.

“Well Elder Wayne, I have called you all here today because there is one among us that has committed such an atrocity that cannot be ignored.” Diana’s voice was strong and sure, power and dominance oozed from her. There were whispers amongst the elders as they waited for the general to continue. “Some days ago, Alura Danvers made her presence known in the human world, she came down from the heavens and paid my daughter a visit. She had concocted some lie about the council needed to speak with Lena and her own daughter Kara Danvers because they had bonded.” Gasps rang out high above them and the whispers became louder their gazes turning to Alura.

“A fallen and an Angel?! Bonded?!” the one Who was now known as elder Wayne spoke out.

Diana fisted her hands beneath her robe. “Yes, a fallen and an angel have bonded! As many of you know, fate and the great one above are at work when bonds are chosen, this was beyond their control!” The general needed to take a steadying breath her anger starting to get the best of her. “Regardless, Alura Danvers took it upon herself to bring them here, on a lie, she took vengeance against my daughter Lena and brought her down into the pits, she twisted a few of my warriors and allowed them to beat and torture Lena!” Anger was rolling off the Warriors shoulders. “I found my daughter in said pits nailed to the wall by her wings! She had been down there for 2 days with no food and no water along with regular beatings!” The warrior turned to Lena and the brunette stepped forward letting go of Kara’s hand, she slid the blazer off her shoulders revealing the still dark bruises that lined her arms, her chest, and shoulders. Lena took a deep breath and pulled her wings from their resting place behind her skin and ground her teeth as pain seared through them. She spread her intriguing black wings wide the wounds still visible, and still raw.

“This! This is what she did to me…” Lena spoke then, her voice was struggled as the pain made her woozy.

More gasps filled the air, Lena fell to her knees in pain her wings folding behind her, Kara ran to her bond falling to her knees in front of her cupping hot cheeks. Lena’s eyes were filled with pain as she looked at Kara, and the blonde’s heart broke. She stood slowly turning her attention to the elders.

“I am sure most of you know who I am. I am Kara Danvers, daughter of Alura Danvers, what my mother has done towards my bond is beyond _unforgivable_ ” She spat out the words in utter disgust. “Lena Luthor is my bond, fate had brought us together out of our own control as Elder Prince has said and yet she chose to not only hurt my bond but to hurt me! I will not stand idly by and let what she has done slide by! Lena was not lucid for three days! Three days I had to sit unable to help her in anyway! Fallen or not she did not deserve to be nailed to a wall!” Kara’s eyes were so fierce even her mother coward away from her words, the blonde leaned down to Lena and wrapped the brunette’s arm around her own shoulder, then snaking a strong arm around the fallen angel’s waist lifting her slowly supporting her weight.

Alura pushed her hood down her face was contorted in disgust. “You dare speak out against me Kara! I am your mother!” A snarl left her lips before she continued. “As far as I am concerned I did nothing wrong! That…That _thing_ is and _abomination_ , a disgrace to our kind!”

Diana’s body felt like it was on fire, she had enough. “That is no abomination! That is my blood! She is _My daughter_ I will not stand for this!” The words left her lips before she could stop them. Lena’s head snapped up and she looked towards Diana, she held onto Kara as she struggled with what the warrior had just said.

One of the elders spoke then. “Diana, what are you saying?”

The raven-haired woman stood tall holding her chin high. “Lillian and I were bond mates. Years after her arranged marriage to Lionel, and much later after Lex was born. Fate brought us together and fate gave us Lena. The girl is my blood, Lionel was not her father.” She turned to Lena then. “My little river lily, I wanted to tell you sooner, there were so many times I wanted to tell you that you were my blood. I’m so sorry…”

Lena was at a loss for words, she didn’t fully understand what was being said, but right now the focus needed to be Alura. The whole circle of elders were beyond floored, there was silence in the room. After a long moment Storm spoke. “With this news being brought to our attention we cannot look past what you have done Alura. You have not only committed inexcusable atrocities against an innocent being you also harmed Elder Diana’s kin!” Other elders spoke in agreeance.

“This is beyond unacceptable behaviour from an elder, it is not up to you to take matters into your own hands not only harming the daughter of our greatest warrior but putting your own daughters life in jeopardy! You know the pain losing a bond can cause on an angel!” Vision’s voice boomed through the small area. Many more of the Elders began to voice their agreeance louder. Diana released her large white wings from her back and flew up to he balcony where Alura stood, she grabbed her by the throat and brought her down the middle of the room where decades before Lena herself at stood.

“You Alura Danvers have been charged with treason against your own kind as well as torture of an innocent, do you have a plea to these charges?!” There was the faintest hint of a smile on her lips as Diana spoke.

Alura gripped her throat gasping out. “Kara…hunnie please you have to help me, you know that I would never have killed Lena, Kara… Please!” The blonde faced her mother her eyes icy and hard.

“See the thing is mother…I don’t know if you could have held yourself back from killing Lena. She was pretty close to it when you allowed those goons to nail her to the wall!” She turned away from the woman, as far as she was concerned that was no longer her mother.

Diana looked up towards her fellow elders. She used the same words she spoke to her daughter years ago. “We will put it to a vote. All those who deem this Angel guilty of the crimes set against her.” All those above nodded together, each one casting their vote. _Guilty._

“You Alura Danvers, not only are you stripped of your title as Elder, but you are found guilty! Now…what would a suitable punishment be…” Diana was almost enjoying this, she walked behind the traitor.

“Stripping you of your wings would be too merciful, you could still have some sort of life down on earth…” She tapped her chin slowly. “I’m thinking eternity in the pits… your privileges revoked, abilities stripped, no more sun light, and no more freedom! You will live out the rest of your days in darkness Alura!” Diana growled out as she summoned some of her warriors who brought chains and shackles tightening them to the traitor’s hands and feet. They dragged her out kicking and screaming down towards the pits.

Lena let out a breath she was feeling very light headed partially from the pain radiating through her wings and partially from the absolute bomb that just blew up her world. Kara wrapped her arms around her bond holding her up, she looked down worried. “Lena…Lena come on you gotta stay with me.” The brunette tried to shake off the fogginess that was clouding her brain, she let out a breath concentrating on holding herself up. Diana was at their side suddenly after dealing with Alura, she cupped her daughter’s cheek gently.

“Lena, hey darling, I know this is a lot, but I need you to listen.” Her mothers voice rang in her ears and she looked up into familiar eyes, for a moment everything sat still, and everything was crystal clear. “My river Lily, I loved your mother, Lillian was my bond mate, she was my greatest love. And when she told me she was pregnant with you I was the happiest person in the universe. You are mine, you were made from pure love, and passion but because your mother was promised to Lionel we had to hide the fact that I was truly your parent. I promised Lillian I would raise you, and make sure that you knew how much she loved you. I wish I could have told you sooner, I wanted to…so many times but it was just never the right time.” Tears were in her eyes now, she let out a breath waiting for Lena to react.

“I…So…You are my mother, You and…” She shook her head slowly as tears came to her eyes, she wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck and cried into her shoulder. “I’m not alone… You were there the whole time, I wasn’t just some…orphaned little brat that fell upon your lap, I am your daughter! And you are my Mother! I am not alone!” Lena had always thought she was an orphan, just a child with no blood relatives, she didn’t think that Diana resented having to raise her, but she had always felt like a burden to the General. But the one who raised her, and taught her everything, the only mother she truly knew was her biological parent after all! Diana let out a choked sob as she held onto her daughter, her arms wrapped tightly around the most precious thing in the world to her.

“Oh Lena, I love you so much, so, so much.” Diana held Lena at arms length wiping the tears from her cheeks. “Lena…when you fell…I…I’m sorry I made you believe that I hated you. I didn’t, and I don’t, I could never. I knew your charge was a dirt bag, I was watching you closely while you were on earth. I pressed the elder’s to only have your wings stripped, I could not see you killed for doing earth a favour. I’m so sorry.” Tears were rolling down the warrior’s cheeks.

Lena shook her head slowly. “Everything I accomplished on earth was for you, Mama and for Mother, I only wanted to make you proud, I wanted to find some way of redeeming myself from the horrors I committed. I only want to make you proud.”

“You have made me proud Lena, you have blossomed into a beautiful woman, and you will be a good bond to Kara. Protect her, and cherish, and love her as I had loved your mother. I love you my beautiful daughter.” She smiled stroking against her kin’s cheek softly.

“I love you too Mama.” They hugged once more before Diana let her go, Lena turned to her bond and wrapped her arms around her tightly, Kara pressed her face into the crook of the fallen angel’s neck breathing her in slowly.

“You two are no longer needed her in the kingdom, I can return you both back to earth.” Diana smiled at the two, Lena nodded towards her mother.

“Please, it’s time to go home. But…come and see me on earth Mama, I want to show you what I’ve done on earth, what I’ve accomplished.” Lena beamed at her mother, the raven-haired warrior agreed kissing her daughter’s forehead softly, she said her goodbyes to Kara before enveloping them in a circle of light and transporting them back to earth.

When they opened their eyes the two were back in Lena’s bedroom, the two flopped onto the brunette’s bed with a loud huff so much had happened, so many emotions and rollercoasters. It was too much for their bodies to handle, they cuddled into each other both suddenly over exhausted. After a short moment the two were asleep and for the first time over the last few days it was a dreamless, peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I totally stand by Alura's punishment. Letting her roam around earth disgraced or not was just to easy, even if she was going to be shunned like Lena. But, im thinking an eternity in the pits in a 4x4 cell is pretty sucky.  
> The song I used is called Breathe by Mako, great song when I listened to it Lena and Kara literally popped into my head, so I had to find a way to incorperate it. If you like dance music give it a listen. Its my jam right now.  
> I was up until 5 this morning writing this so if there are any mistakes please be kind to me!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, Im going to be getting to writing more asap!
> 
> Much love!


	11. Back to Normal

Kara sat in Miss Grants office, she had on a cute black and with polka-dotted dress and a white cashmere sweater. She sat on the pristine white couch that was adjacent her boss’ desk. Miss Grant was pacing in front of the couch her hands waving around as she gave Kara a very painful, very forceful tongue lashing for missing the last 8 days of work. Kara had tried to explain to her boss that there had been a family emergency and there was no time to leave any sort of note. Realistically she wasn’t totally lying, there was one hell of a family emergency and it had been going on for the last week and a bit.

Kara was still exhausted emotionally from all that had unravelled in the last week, from all her mother had put Lena through, to the fight they had, to not having spoken to her sister since slapping her in the face. It was all just one shit storm after another. She was almost thankful to be getting back to a normal routine, and her normal life. Minus her beautiful, sexy, hot girlfriend, that frankly she couldn’t keep her hands off of. It was almost painful to be away from Lena, but they met up for lunch and right now Kara was staying at her place.

Alex and Sam had taken up the apartment the sisters shared together and neither Lena nor Kara were on speaking terms with the two angels after the debacle up in the kingdom. The blonde let out a little sigh as she ran a hand through her hair turning her attention back to the red-faced woman, she was still pacing and giving the angel a strong lecture. When she finally turned to Kara her words were sharp.

“Now…The only reason you are not _losing_ your job is because you were able to hand in the tech mogul piece on time, people were so impressed with your writing they are asking for you specifically. You are our best writer here Miss Danvers, you are so very lucky.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Y-yes Miss Grant, I am so so, sorry.” Kara stuttered as she stood from the couch and smoothed out her dress chewing against her lip. The blonde woman waved her off and made her way back to the large desk sitting behind it. Kara scurried from the large office and went back to her own desk flopping down on the chair covering her face with her hands. Her laptop chimed and a little bubbled popped up on the bottom of her screen. Lena had messaged her through their IM chat they started, a small smile spread against the blonde’s lips as she sat up. She tapped the little bubble with her mouse and the chat opened.

_I am over this day already…I just want to be home with you…_

The blonde giggled and began typing. _I know what you mean, I just got the biggest lecture from Miss Grant about missing work._

The three little dots appeared at the bottom of the screen as Lena typed her response. _I can come talk to her you know._

_No, no I don’t need big bad Lena coming in and saving the day. I will see you tonight. Love you._

Across the city Lena sat at her desk, she huffed slightly seeing Kara’s response but replied with a quick _love you too_ before turning back to her work. Big bad Lena, her butt, she wasn’t that mean, although her instinct to protect her bond had grown ten-fold the more she felt for Kara. Julia had covered for Lena the best she could over the last week, but things were beginning to pile up. The poor assistant was so relieved to see the raven-haired tech mogul walk into the building this morning. Lena had a crap ton of paper work to go through as well as a few meetings with some possible investors.

Five o’clock finally rolled around and the brunette closed her laptop exiting her office, she had finished most of the paperwork that needed to be done another day over with. She said her good-byes to her assistant before making her way into the parking garage towards her red Jaguar F-type. Lena was distracted by her phone, she was ordering some food for the night when she felt another presence around her. Her head snapped up as her body tensed and looked around the empty garage, her eyes scanning the area, there was a figure leaning against her car.

As she approached her vehicle she began to recognise the figure and her anger bubbled insde her. Sam pushed herself from where she had been leaning. Lena let out a long sigh as her body relaxed, but her face was twisted into annoyance. Sam had her hands stuffed in her pockets as she the brunette approached, Lena sighed slowly crossing her arms over her chest clutching her keys tightly in her palm.

“Can I help you with something.” Lena’s voice was tight and clipped as she spoke.

“I came to see if we could talk. Please Lena.” Sam was pleading as she stepped towards the brunette.

The fallen angel took a step back away from the angel. “I don’t have anything to say to you Sam.” Lena knew that the angel didn’t have a choice when it came to bonds, but she wasn’t able to bring herself to forgive Alex for what she had done to her, and the pain she had caused the fallen angel. She felt betrayed by her friend and hurt, and she really wasn’t ready to talk it out.

“God Lena you are so fucking stubborn. What did you want me to do ignore my bond? I feel terrible about what happened!” Sam threw her hands above her head in anger.

The fallen angel grit her teeth letting out a steadying breath. “No, but a little concern from you would have been nice. You two were too busy humping each other to even bother to see if I was okay.”

Lena had a point, Sam knew she had messed up there, being around Alex had been so intoxicating and so good that they lost themselves in each other. Alex didn’t feel any better about it, the redhead had tried to talk to her sister about it, and even tried to get in touch with Lena to attempt to explain herself but she was being shut out all around. The guilt was eating away at her slowly.

Sam let out a heavy sigh. “Alex feels really bad about everything Lena, please… she is taking it really hard. She never meant for you to get hurt.”

Lena rolled her eyes letting out a laugh. “Awe she feels bad? Awe okay that makes everything better then. Jesus Sam, she _should_ feel guilty and she _should_ feel bad, frankly I’m glad she does, not only was I in an ungodly amount of pain, but she hurt her sister. She put Kara through hell this past week and I honestly don’t care if she feels bad. I have nothing else to say.” She pushed passed Sam and swung the car door open sliding into the driver’s seat. She pulled out of her parking spot and peeled out of the parking garage leaving the angel there with not even a second look.

Lena was seething with anger her hands gripping onto her steering wheel so tightly she thought it might snap. She sped through the city towards Catco, running a few red lights and pushing the speed limits inside the city. She finally pulled up in front of the building putting the car in park as she got out to open the door for Kara. She stomped around the car pulled the passenger door open her eyes tight with anger. Kara had been waiting just inside the glass doors when she saw Lena come to a sudden stop in front of her work the tires squealing as she stopped, the blonde pushed the door open and made her way out towards her bond, worry washing over as she could feel the anger from the brunette rising inside herself.

A frown pulled her eyebrows together as she came to stand in front of Lena and looked into her eyes. “What happened.” She said simply, uneasiness laced in her voice. So much had gone down in the last week, Kara didn’t want something else to rear its ugly head up and cause problems. She was excited for things to be getting back to normal, spending time with Lena, and even maybe get out on some dates.

Lena let out a long, tight breath she didn’t speak for a long time she just looked into Kara’s eyes. The blonde seemed to get increasingly agitated the longer the brunette paused. Finally, the fallen angel spoke leaning against her car placing her hands on Kara’s hips. “Sam paid me a little visit at work this evening, that’s why I was late.”

The angel let out a sigh, slightly relieved it wasn’t something more serious, she snaked her arms around Lena twirling some raven hair between her fingers. “What did she have to say?”

“She said that Alex felt guilty about what had happened, and that they both felt bad.” Lena shrugged her shoulders her anger fizzling to nothing more than a mild annoyance having Kara in her arms.

The blonde sighed heavily shaking her head. “They should feel bad, Alex should never have gone to my mother, and then act like everything was fine and go off to have sex.” Kara shook her head slowly as she leaned against Lena. The brunette sighed and pressed her lips against the angel’s forehead. They stood like that for a moment, before Lena pushed herself up from her car and held the door open for her bond.

“Come on, lets go home and eat. I ordered pizza and pot stickers just for you.” The brunette smiled softly kissing Kara’s cheek. The blonde giggled and clapped her hands in excitement.

“Mm pot stickers! I am starving!” She climbed into the passenger’s seat and buckled up. Lena chuckled softly and closed the door before making her way around to the driver’s side sliding in and starting up the car.

Once they arrived back at Lena’s apartment the two had cuddled up on the couch with their food putting on some rom com that was playing. They had polished off the large pizza and Kara had enjoyed most of the pot stickers, the brunette laughed as the angel leaned back against the couch patting her full stomach. Lena leaned over and pressed a kiss to the corner of Kara’s lips.

“My girl can eat, that’s so sexy.” The brunette chuckled nuzzling her nose against a warm cheek. Kara couldn’t help the blush that crept onto her cheeks as she turned to face her bond.

“Nothing wrong with a healthy appetite.” Kara growled playfully, nipping at the fallen angel’s nose. Lena chuckled and lay her head against the angel’s lap, folding her hands against her stomach as she looked up at her bond. The blonde ran her fingers through raven hair, soft fingers coming to caress sharp cheekbones. Lena closed her eyes as soft nimble fingers stroked against her skin a small sigh leaving her lips, when she opened them emerald met silver blue and they just stared deep into each other’s eyes. Kara leaned down and pressed her lips into the brunette’s cupping her cheeks gently.

Lena leaned up onto her elbows and leaned into the angel their kiss growing with passion, the brunette swiped her tongue against the blonde’s bottom lip begging for an entrance. Kara fisted her hands in the collar of the fallen angel’s shirt pulling her onto her lap as her lips parted, their tongues tangled as if fighting for dominance. The blonde was winning, a different type of hunger sparking inside her, Lena was straddling Kara her hands knotted in blonde locks. They broke their kiss both panting heavily, Kara was trailing her lips along a strong jaw grazing her teeth against it.

Lena tilted her head back as she grew hard, her dress pants tightening as it pressed against the fabric. The blonde grinned and trailed her lips along the fallen angel’s throat nipping over her pulse point as she began to suck softly, the brunette letting out a loud moan. Kara’s fists still had a firm grip on the collar of her bonds dress shirt, she tugged at it and the buttons went flying, clattering against the hardwood floor. Her hands made their way to a perky set of breasts tucked neatly into a red laced bra, her palms coming to cup them tightly. This woman was so beautiful, her raven hair, that body, God it was impossible not to want to devour Lena over and over.

She could feel the need and excitement rise within her, her bond practically putty in her hands, the brunette was panting heavier as she tugged blonde hair, her lip wedged between her teeth. Her hips began to move of their own accord grinding her bulge against Kara’s lower belly, the blonde bit down harder against a strong shoulder. The angel’s phone began to ring, she groaned as she pulled it from her back pocket and rolled her eyes.

“Its Alex…” Kara panted, she stared at the phone for a moment before tossing it on the couch and bringing her bonds lips back to her own. Lena grinned pushing her hands under the blonde’s shirt rolling it up slowly. Kara’s phone began to ring again, Alex’s picture displaying her silly face popped up once again, Lena growled softly leaning her head into her bonds neck.

“Fuck…just answer it… she’s not gunna stop.” Lena huffed as she pulled back crossing her arms.

Kara rolled her eyes slowly picking up her phone and swiping the screen. “Alex I’m mad at you, what do you want-” The blonde stopped mid sentence and a frown pulled onto her perfect face, Lena tilted her head to the side worry filling her features.

“Wh-what do you me-mean Sam, slow down…You aren’t making any sense, wh-what is Alex doing…” Kara carefully pushed Lena off her lap and stood as she began pacing. “Okay Sam just stay there and keep Alex there okay? We’re coming.” The blonde locked her phone and turned to Lena.

“Lena…We need to go see my sister, Sam said she’s in some kind of danger I don’t totally know…I’m not sure we gotta go!” Kara let out a breath and walked to the balcony spreading her large wings. The brunette frowned and grabbed a spare sweater throwing it on over her exposed chest before she did the same they both jumped from Lena’s balcony and flew high above the clouds towards Kara’s apartment. They landed on the roof together, taking each other’s hands as they raced down to where Alex and Sam were. Lena busted through the front door with her shoulder the two standing there both with worried looks on their faces. Alex and Sam were sitting on the couch fingers laced as they stood slowly.

“What’s going on?! Alex are you okay?!” Kara ran to her sister and cupped her cheeks inspecting tilting her head to either side checking to see if she was hurt.

“I’m fine Kara…I just needed to get you two here.” Alex sighed softly looking down at her little sister. “I needed to talk to you…both of you…” The blonde took a step back as her face molded into that of anger and annoyance.

“So…You pretended to be hurt to get me here to _Talk?!_ What the actual fudge is wrong with you!” Kara’s eyes were alive with some sort fire as they burned towards the pair. Lena’s hands were fisted at her sides, finger nails digging into her skin, her emerald eyes were dark, wings were rustling as she vibrated with anger.

“Jesus Christ guys, you had us in a state of goddamn panic! What kind of sick shit is this?!” Lena’s words were spoken through grit teeth as she rolled her head against her shoulders trying to release the tension that was building.

Sam frowned gripping Alex’s hand tighter “We needed a way to get you two here, we needed the chance to talk to you! You wouldn’t return our calls, you wouldn’t see us, fuck what else were we supposed to do!”

Lena laughed out, no semblance of humour in her tone. “Oh, I don’t know… Not be complete fucking douche bags?! Give us goddamn space!” The brunette’s lips were curled around her teeth as she crossed the room and stared right into Alex’s eyes, their faces inches from one another. “I still have bruises from the shit you pulled, what makes you think I would want to talk to you anyway.”

Alex didn’t tear her eyes away from Lena’s as she spoke “You know what? I was just trying to protect my sister!” Her breathing was ragged the rage blazing in the brunette’s eyes was becoming intense, it caused fear to rise within the redhead like she had never known before.

“Protect her from what?! The terrible, horrible _Fallen Angel_! What did you think I would do to her huh!? Drink her blood in some fucking fallen ritual, sacrifice her to the devil!?” The brunette practically roared the words as her wings spread wide.

Kara felt the way Lena’s anger was rising within her, she was losing control of it and quickly. The fallen angel’s hands were fisted so tightly her nails cut into her skin, her eyes were dark, body shaking so badly with anger it was like she was shivering. Her nostrils were flaring, blood slowly slipping from her palms. Kara knew if she didn’t get her bond’s rage under control she was going to something she regretted, her mind flashed back to the way Lena had demolished the bathroom back in her quarters.

No matter how mad she was at her sister she did not want the fallen angel to rip her apart. She walked up to her bond pushing Alex back and came face to face with her bond, calm hands came to rest upon a vibrating cheek, Kara had never seen her eyes this dark before, they almost looked black. Her bold shining silver blue eyes gazed back into a clouded emerald, her fingers running along the curled lower lip. Her words were soft and gentle when she spoke.

“Come back to me my love…My Lena…” She cooed almost in a whisper as their eyes locked. It took a moment for Lena to come back to her. It was almost like she was lost in her rage, like she didn’t fully know what she was doing. A frown pulled Lena’s perfectly manicured brows together as she tilted her head to the side looking down into those eyes… They called to her, called for her to come back to the blonde. The cloudiness in her brain began to fade, her body finally came to stand still, her wings folded back behind her but not fully away.

A small smile pulled across Kara’s lips as she leaned her forehead to Lena’s, and those emerald eyes that had stolen her heart began to shin through once more. “There she is… there’s my baby…” Sam and Alex where standing back, both with fear in their eyes, embracing each other. Alex had never seen someone lose control like that, and Sam had only seen Lena get like that once, on the battle field. It was just as terrifying then and it wasn’t even directed at her, this time around it sent a shiver of ice down her spine.

Tears filled in the brunette’s eyes as her clenched fists finally released, blood still trickling from her palms, she leaned into her bond as she buried her face against Kara’s shoulder. “Baby…” she spoke gently every ounce of anger had fizzled away just like it had earlier when Kara was in her arms. The blonde let out a breath wrapping her arms around the broken woman clutching her close to her.

Alex was completely stunned, she couldn’t believe the rage that Lena displayed, the pure anger that built within her. But then to see Kara completely calm her down and bring her back from the brink of almost snapping. The blonde closed her eyes for a moment then let go of Lena pulling the woman to stand behind her. She looked over at her sister for a long moment searching within her for the right words. “If you wanted to apologize there were so many better ways of doing it Alex, why couldn’t you just give us time. All we needed was time to settle and you couldn’t even give us that.”

Tears welled up in the redhead’s eyes. “Kara I…Please… I never meant, I didn’t…please.”

“We just wanted to apologize, we are both so, very sorry. We just wanted the chance to tell you that.” Sam spoke up with choked words.

The blonde sighed heavily running her fingers through her hair slowly. The fallen angel was standing silently behind her bond pressing her face in to the woman’s back. “Yeah… you’re sorry…that’s great.” She shook her head and spun around cupping Lena’s cheeks once more. “Come on, lets go home.”

With that Kara lead Lena out of the apartment and back to the roof, the brunette stopped in her tracks causing the angel to jerk back stumbling into her bond. The fallen angel wrapped her arms around her love and buried her face against a warm neck. “I…I’m so sorry Kara…”

The blonde frowned and pulled away her eyes searching for Lena’s “Why on earth are you sorry?”

“I am sorry that I am a mess…my temper…I…” She trailed off not being able to finish as a sob choked out instead. Kara shook her head slowly running her thumb just under her bond’s eye softly.

“Hey, you had a right to be angry, and yeah you have one hell of a temper, but I can handle it. You would never hurt me…I know that.” Lena pulled away covering her face slowly.

“How do you know that! How do you know that I won’t lose control one of these days and take it out on you? I am a monster Kara…” Lena fell to her knees slowly as she began to cry.

Kara could feel how broken her bond was, she felt the pain and the worry. It was only magnified ten-fold because the blonde couldn’t help but feel pained for Lena. She walked over to the raven-haired woman and slid to her knees gently, she pulled bloody hands from her face and watched those eyes. “Lena…Love…look at me.” She slid her fingers under that strong chin and lifted her head slowly. “I know you would never hurt me…You can’t deny the bond we have is unlike any other. I can walk you off that ledge, I know I can. I also know for a fact the love we share is something that could conquer all.” Lena let out a long breath before pulling Kara into her arm’s wrapping them tightly around her breathing in her addictive, exhilarating scent. The blonde smiled and held onto her bond, like it was for dear life.

☨ ☨ ☨

Some days had passed since Lena had almost lost control, and she was a little reserved to say the least. She was still so worried that she was going to hurt Kara, she knew something had to trigger her anger, and nothing about her bond could ever set her off but she was just so terrified. It put a little bit of a strain on the two, and she knew Kara was having a hard time. Lena would hardly touch the blonde, they cuddled and kissed, the blonde even trying to get Lena worked up in a steamy make-out, but she shut it down quick. What if her mind clicked even for a moment? She had anger issues, she got that from her mother Diana, she knew that much…but with her being fallen it was like it was intensified. She couldn’t take that risk, no matter how worked up and horny she was. It so hard to deny Kara, the things that woman did to her was beyond anything she could explain.

The reporter was sitting at her desk in her small cubicle her head in her hands, she had finished her work for the day, she needed to distraction so bad that she just powered through everything. God it had been almost a week since the two had last really touched, and it was beginning to weigh on Kara. She knew Lena was terrified, she knew that the woman thought she would lose control again, but the blonde trusted her bond more than anyone in the world.

It was stupid for her to feel this way. Lena had never lost control when they had sex, and she knew deep down the fallen angel could never hurt her. She shoved herself from her desk, the wheels on her chair spinning against the tile as she stood, leaning under her desk she grabbed her purse and made her way to the roof of CatCo. Once she arrived on top of the building she spread her large white wings and took off running, her wings flapped behind her and carried her high above the skyline as she flew to her lover’s building.

She landed neatly on the balcony and tucked her wings back into their resting place, she adjusted her cardigan on her shoulders and walked through the large glass doors to Lena’s office. The brunette was typing away on her laptop, replying to some email, Kara walked up to her bond and hopped up on the desk beside her. Lena tore her eyes from the screen and a smile spread across her lips.

“Hello beautiful.” The brunette chuckled and stood from her chair placing her hands on either side of Kara’s hips, sliding between her legs pressing a sweet kiss against her lips.

The blonde smiled gently and wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck playing with raven hair that was wrapped in a high ponytail. “Hello my love.”

“What do I owe this unexpected but lovely surprise?” The brunette chuckled kissing the cute nose in front of her.

“Mm I wanted to see you! I missed you.” Kara wrapped her legs around her lover’s waist and pulled her in close, kicking off her heels. Lena huffed slightly and tilted her head to the side as she placed her hands on succulent hips. The blonde leaned in and started a trail of kisses along the beautiful jaw, sliding one of her heels down Lena’s leg slowly.

“Kara…” Lena started as she let out a shaky breath closing her eyes.

“What…I’m just kissing my girlfriend…” She continued to trail her kisses along her jaw to the brunette’s ear. She nibbled against it slowly before gliding her lips down to Lena’s pulse point nibbling against it gently. Lena let go of Kara’s hips and gripped onto her desk the sensation sending shivers through her body. The blonde dropped her hands to her bonds waist tugging at her dress shirt tucked neatly into her pinstripe pants a grin spreading across her lips as she felt the brunette’s member respond to her touch.

“Kara… we have to stop-” She stopped mid sentence because when she saw the look in her bonds eyes she couldn’t help but just shut her mouth.

“You listen to me Lena Luthor, you haven’t touched me in a week. You are not going to hurt me. I know you won’t, but I swear to the high heavens you are going to make love to me, right here, right now on this desk.” She ripped the shirt from the waist band of Lena’s pants as she hastily started to unbutton it pushing it roughly over strong shoulders.

The brunette was speechless, she watched as rushed hands undid her shirt, she stood and stared at Kara for a moment a small semblance of a grin playing on her lips. “Yes ma’am” She pulled the blonde from her desk and set her on her feet, she spun her and pulled that beautiful heart shaped ass to press against her hips. A gasp left Kara’s lips as need sparked in her lower belly spreading out through her body. Her lips turned up in a smile as she pushed her backside tighter into Lena’s hips grinding into her bulge slowly.

The fallen angel let out a growl against her bond’s ear as she pulled her cardigan from her shoulders, she tossed it onto her chair before pressing Kara against the desk. She slid her leg between Kara’s and spread them out. She was wearing a beautiful blue flowy dress, perfect the brunette thought to herself. Lena slid her hands up the blonde’s leg pushing the fabric up along the way, she bent onto her knees and bit against a round, plump ass cheek. It made Kara yelp, she was gloriously wet, her arousal slowly soaking her blue lacey underwear, Lena pressed a few kisses across her bond’s bum her fingers hooking into her panties shimmying them down her hips.

“Oh, Baby…” Lena grinned at the sight, the arousal dripping from Kara’s heat, the blonde was practically panting as she lay her front against her bond’s desk. The brunette leaned in a swiped her tongue along the glistening folds of her love shivering at her taste, she was delicious. She was rock hard in her dress pants pressing painfully against the fabric, but she was going to take her time, make Kara feel amazing. The blonde let out a whimper gripping the edge of the desk, Lena placed a hand on Kara’s round ass cheeks and spread them slowly as she slid her tongue achingly slow along dripping folds.

She lapped at the blonde’s entrance before leaning in further and circling her tongue around a throbbing clit. Her bond was quivering, the sensation sending waves of pleasure through the tense body, Lena shifted and sat down on the floor leaning her back against the desk as she buried her face against her bond’s pussy once more. She assaulted the little button with her tongue her palms coming down on Kara’s ass with a loud smack and she pressed her bond into her face. The blonde yelped once again, she was riding her bonds face slightly grinding her pussy against a persistent tongue, a moan leaving her lips, louder this time as she pressed her forehead into the wooden desk. Lena could feel the climax rising, she pushed a finger inside her bond curling it slowly as she continued to suck against the sensitive clit.

Kara brought her hands to her mouth as she muffled her screams the beautiful pressure pooling in her lower belly finally exploding in one hell of an orgasm. Lena slowed her tongue as she rode out the rest of Kara’s orgasm before pulling her finger out and kissing over her bond’s now swollen folds. She stood and was behind the blonde once more pressing her rock-hard bulge into that beautiful back side. Kara let out a whimper practically begging Lena, she was still coming down from the high of her orgasm when she heard a button popping then the whoosh of a zipper. The brunette held the base of her throbbing cock she slid it along Kara’s folds before pressing the tip to her bond’s entrance.

The blonde pushed back against Lena taking the tip inside her letting out a moan, the fallen angel threw her head back then pushed her nine inches inside tight walls. A gasp left both of their lips, Lena held her hips as they both adjusted, she moved one hand to Kara’s hip, then other to her shoulder. The angel titled her head back her eyes rolling back in her head slowly, Lena pulled her hips back before slamming into her hard. She continued the painfully slow rhythm, Kara leaned up on the desk pressing her back against Lena looking over her shoulder finding plump lips. She could taste herself on Lena’s lips and it sent a swell of pleasure through her. The brunette’s hand moved from her bond’s shoulder to the front of her dress tugging it down until her breast was exposed, taking it into her palm. Kara bucked her hips back against Lena’s as she begged for a quicker rhythm, her arousal spilling down her thighs, her bond complied as their lips molded together.

Lena’s body was becoming more rigid, pleasure running through her body in waves, her movements becoming choppy, Kara’s walls were tightening around the thick member with each thrust and she was so close. The blonde’s second orgasm came with a vengeance and she moaned into her bond’s mouth her eyes shutting tightly as everything in her body clenched. Lena’s fingers were digging into Kara’s hips as she rode out the orgasm, the way her walls constricted around her cock sent her over the edge, her back arched as she squeezed Kara’s breast unloading spurt after spurt into her bond heavily. Lena’s breath was hot against the blonde’s ear as she panted, sweat beaded on their forehead’s as they stood there unmoving both spent.

Lena went to step away, but Kara’s hand came to the brunette’s hip holding her there, silver blue flashed open with so much love and adoration pooling in them it made the fallen angel’s heart swell. Their lips found each other’s again, moving slow and sweet, when they finally parted Kara’s voice was hoarse and nothing more then a whisper. “ _I love you Lena Luthor”_ the fallen angel buried her face against the blonde’s shoulder breathing her in, letting her lungs fill with the scent that was Kara Danvers.

After a long moment Lena stepped back pulling herself from the blonde, a whimper leaving her bond’s lips. She concealed herself inside her dress pants once more buttoning them before pulling the blue dress back over Kara’s hips. She spun her around, hands coming to cup a breath-taking face emerald meeting silver blue once more. The blonde adjusted her dress in front then watched those awe capturing eyes, she wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist before pulling her face away hiding it against a pale shoulder. Lena leaned over and pressed the comm on her desk.

“Julia, please cancel any meetings I had for the rest of the day, I will meet with them tomorrow, Please no distractions.” Her finger lifted from the button and a chipper voice answered back through the speaker.

“Of course, Miss. Luthor!”

The brunette pulled her bonds thighs to wrap around her hips, she grabbed her laptop and walked over the white couch to which she flopped onto holding Kara tightly to her chest. The blonde was sleepy now, and she wanted nothing more then to fall asleep here in her lover’s arms, who was Lena to deny her. The fallen angel held her bond to her tightly as she stroked nimble fingers along Kara’s spine, as she sent out a few more emails. The angel hummed softly as she drifted off completely content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I had a bit of writers block in the middle of this so I apologize if its a bit choppy. Its pretty late here so if theres mistakes please forgive me! 
> 
> A little Angst kinda? and some Smut cause I said so! 
> 
> Keep them comments coming, lemme know what you think, anything you wanna see?


	12. Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably not my best work. Im really sorry everyone. I have been feeling really down mentally and Ive been going through some stuff. I tried my best to put something that you would love but... This may be a little rushed Again im sorry.

Kara lay in bed magnificently disheveled wrapped in the pure Egyptian cotton sheets that Lena insisted on buying after the blonde had moved in. A soft damp breeze was creeping into the room from the open balcony window and licked against the soft bare skin of the sleeping angel. Blue eyes flashed open and a small groan left her lips as she hugged Lena’s pillow against her warm cheek.

It was Saturday and the brunette had to spend the day at the office, there was some new technology that was rolling out in the next few days and she was checking calculations and reviewing all the scientist’s notes. The angel star fished on the bed stretching out her amazingly sore body, she hurt in all the right places from the beautiful morning sex between her and Lena. After a long moment of stretching and gathering herself, she threw her legs over the edge of the bed and pushed herself from it making her way to the bathroom.

Everything was so techy in the bathroom, Lena really did love her toys. Kara tapped the touch screen beside the large stand in glass shower turning on the many water heads. They poured down like rain, there was even fancy overhead lighting that you could change the colour of, she set the temperature before getting in.

The blonde stood under the water and closed her eyes as it poured down her body, the warm water relaxing her muscles. Things had been going so well, they had been together for a couple months now, living together and such. They hadn’t had a huge fight since the one in the kingdom, but that was different circumstances only little spats here and there. They would sit and pout, then one of them would give in, and they would have the best make-up sex in the history of make-up sex.

They had such a rocky start, so many trials and tribulations but finally here they were, undoubtably in love and addicted to one another. The two had a hard time keeping their hands off each other, they would be going at least twice a day and sometimes that wasn’t even enough. Lena always made sure that Kara was wined and dined at the finest places, they got time to really know everything there was about each other.

They went on dates to fancy restaurants, moonlit walks on the beach, one night Lena surprised Kara and took her away to Greece for a weekend. Part of Kara felt bad because her bond was spending all this money on her, but Lena always said that she was the head of a multi-billion-dollar company, and she wanted to make sure that Kara was happy.

The blonde certainly enjoyed the spontaneous trips and all that jazz, but the best nights were sitting here in the apartment cuddling on the couch talking about whatever. She didn’t need the lavish and luxury but, she knew that was one of the ways Lena expressed her affection. There was also a side of her that felt bad because she could never do the same for Lena, but the brunette always told her that Kara being in her life was more than anything she could have asked for, and more than any money in the world was worth.

They still weren’t really on talking terms with Alex and Sam, although the two tried their best to apologize. It was still very rough waters. Alex would send her sister a text every few days or so asking if she was okay. If Kara was in a particularly good mood she would respond with one or two words but not more than that. It was much harder on poor Lena, Sam was really her only close friend, the only one that was there before and after her fall.

Kara had Oliver, they would go out for lunches, or even invited him to meet Lena, and have little game nights. But the brunette didn’t have anyone like that, and it wasn’t exactly easy for her to have that sort of friend. The fallen angel was so guarded and reserved, she didn’t trust people and her social skills…well let’s just say when it came to board meetings and such she got an A+ but if she ever tried to go out and talk to people outside of that she got a D- at most.

Kara’s heart couldn’t help but squeeze for the raven-haired woman, Lena said she was fine, but the blonde knew better than that. She washed up, after using up most of the hot water and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed one of the soft towels and wrung out her hair before wiping the steam off the mirror, she stood in front of the mirror taking in her appearance. A small grin spread across her lips a blush creeping onto her skin as she traced her fingers the dark purple hickey’s that trailed down her throat and across her breasts.

Lena was definitely possessive, there was always a need to make sure Kara was claimed, so everyone would know that the angel was hers and hers alone. It sent a thrill through Kara really, it was this thrilling feeling and knowing she was loved. A stupid grin spread across the angel’s lips as she shook her head softly, she bent down into the counter under the sink searching around for some coconut oil for her hair. She reached into the back pulling out the little container and as she did she knocked over a box of tampons that she had brought from her place. A frown crossed over her features as she took the box between her fingers holding onto it.

She sprung up and padded quickly into the bedroom running to the bed and grabbing her phone from the side table. She sat naked and crossed legged as she unlocked her phone tapping on her calendar app. She swiped through the month. August 3rd was the date today, she swiped back a month and counted the little squares.

She realized that she never got her period for July, it was supposed to come on the 20th. Her head snapped up as she stared at the wall. She hadn’t gotten a period since June, and it was now august. Her period was two weeks late, _two fudging weeks_ , she was never late it would always come on the same day every month. But here she was…late for the first time in her many years _late._

Kara sat there holding the box of tampons in one hand and her phone in the other, it couldn’t be…could it? The angel knew they weren’t exactly being safe…but Lena was fallen…The blonde didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but she let her mind roam for a minute.

She could very well be carrying Lena Luthor _Prince’s_ baby, a little raven-haired ball of absolute perfection. Boy or girl, it didn’t matter this little bundle of joy, and love bouncing on Lena’s lap or running around the apartment even having Diana here playing with the baby. It would be so loved, everything would be so perfect.

A warmth grew in Kara, a family, they could be a family! There was nothing more she wanted in this world then to be a mother with the love of her life, to have Lena’s baby. She shook her head slowly not being able to help the smile that was plastered to her face, pulling herself from her day dreams. She stood from the bed and pulled on a simple pair of faded jeans and an off the shoulder baggy MIT sweater from Lena’s side of the closet before grabbing her purse and setting out to the nearest pharmacy.

Kara swung her purse over her shoulder and stuffed her hands in her pockets as she walked, it was warm out today, the sun was high in the sky and it was probably twenty-eight and that wasn’t even including the humidity. Kara had pulled her blonde hair into a high pony tail as she walked down the street, thankfully there was a pharmacy not too far from Lena’s apartment. As she walked her mind wandered again, visions of a pregnant belly, her bond whispering sweet words to the baby, a little bundle surrounded by toys and so much love it actually brought a tear to Kara’s eye. She had finally reached the pharmacy and walked in, she paced through the isles until she found the shelf stuffed with different pregnancy tests.

Her stomach twisted as she stared at the many different tests, her lip stuck between her teeth as she chewed it raw. She finally settled on one claiming ‘the best results’ pulling the box from the shelf. She walked to the cash and avoided the woman’s glare as she paid and scurried out.

Once she was back at the apartment she had locked herself in the bathroom, the little stick sitting on the counter as she paced back and forth for the results. Kara’s stomach twisted, she almost felt sick as she waited what felt like years for the stupid little indicator. Fear crept up in the angel, what if it was negative, what if Lena didn’t want to have a baby, what if the council decided to intervene?!

A struggled sigh left her lips as she wrung her hands slowly, she stopped in front of the counter and picked up the little white stick she shut her eyes tightly for a moment, everything seemed to just stop. As she opened one eye and peaked down at the indicator a small gasp left her lips, a simple pink plus sign slowly appeared and the angel nearly fell over.

Her hands gripped the stick as she held it to her chest a soft _“oh my god”_ leaving her lips in a whisper. Kara leaned against the wall and slid down against it as she held the little life changing white stick to her chest. Part of Kara -a very large part- was terrified, she knew nothing about being a parent, she never knew her father, and well her mother was…well her mother, she didn’t know the first thing about children. But even so, her mind drifts back to a little mini Lena running around, green eyes, raven hair, a beautiful little being they created. The warmth from earlier spread through her chest again as tears fell down her cheeks.

Lena finally came home she was just wearing some jeans and a crew neck sweater as she walked in through the apartment door. She finds Kara sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket and a smile instantly spread across her lips. The brunette made her way over to the blonde and kisses the top of her head gently, Kara couldn’t help but smile back but the nervousness she was feeling was just oozing out of her.

“How was your day?” Kara asks trying to have some semblance of sounding normal.

Lena huffed gently as she walked over to her little bar and grabbed one of the crystal decanters and a matching crystal glass pouring some aged whiskey into the glass. The brunette took a sip letting the burning liquid sooth her stress of a day. “It was sucky to be honest, so much paperwork it was insane.” Kara stood from where she sat and crossed the room wrapping her arms around her bond hugging her front to that strong back. Lena smiled, she finished off the amber liquid before turning in Kara’s arms picking her up slowly.

A small frown pulled at Lena’s brows as she looked into her bonds uneasy eyes. “What’s wrong baby? I can feel your nervousness.”

Kara wrapped her legs around sturdy hips as she ran her fingers through Lena’s hair, she had left it down today, and it cascaded down her back in soft waves. The blonde took a deep breath “I-I have to tell you something.”

The brunette’s frown deepened as her eyes became fierce almost glowing. “What happened…did someone hurt you??”

“N-no of course not…I…” Kara chewed her lip for a moment, she just couldn’t bring herself to say anything. The words were getting stuck, her lungs took in a deep breath then buried her face against her bonds neck. “I just really wanted to have a really nice night, romantic and all. I was going to cook for you.” The blonde cursed herself for being such a wimp as the lie spilled from her lips. She just needed some time to process her thoughts, figure out the proper moment to tell Lena. The test burned in her back pocket and the guilt begin to rise in her.

A smile grew on Lena’s lips and she leaned back slightly pulling Kara’s face to her own finding her lips for a long moment. “That sounds beautiful. Did you want me to help with anything?” Kara shook her head and climbed down from the brunette pressing one last kiss to her lips.

“Just go have a nice bath, and I’ll get everything ready.” The blonde placed a small smile on her lips pushing her bond towards the bathroom playfully. Lena just chuckled as she made her way out of the room to draw a bath, Kara let out a long sigh running her fingers through her hair. She turned towards the kitchen grabbing Lena’s tablet on her way trying to find some recipe that she could easily pull off. This was going to be fun, why couldn’t she have just come out and said what she needed to?

A small groan left her lips as she settled in front of the very large fridge, who was she kidding, Kara didn’t know how to cook. The blonde and her sister had survived on Chinese, pizza and Thai food, she grumbled to herself and reached into the stupid fridge pulling out some Havarti cheese slices she knew Lena loved and the thick sliced bread. Grilled cheese it was, she was good at that, at least, she spread the butter on the bread before making the sandwich in the frying pan.

She cut the grilled cheeses in half and plated them setting them on the dinner island, before placing a few candles around and lighting them. She huffed softly and ran into the bedroom, she peeled out of the jeans and shirt she was wearing and pulled on the dress she had worn when she came to interview Lena in. She hurried back into the kitchen, she could hear her bond finishing up in the bathroom.

When the brunette finally emerged from the bedroom she was wearing a sports bra and a loose pair of boyfriend jeans that was frayed and cut along her knees and thighs. She walked into the kitchen and tears instantly came to her eyes, there were candles all around, and soft music was playing in the background. Kara stood nervously fidgeting with her dress, her lip wedged between her lip as she looked up at Lena.

The fallen angel crossed the room and lifted Kara slowly spinning her around kissing her nose gently before setting her down. “Kara, this is amazing.”

The blonde smiled slowly and wrapped her arms around the brunette’s neck holding onto her tightly. “Now…It’s no bacon carbonara but I do make a mean grilled cheese.” A half-hearted chuckle left the blonde’s lips.

Lena actually laughed as she pulled her bond flush against her muscled body. “Kara, baby its perfect.” They sat across from one another just like that night months ago, they laughed together, and talked about anything and everything, and for just a moment Kara felt the nerves and the uneasiness wash away. Whatever happened she knew Lena would never leave, she knew that the woman would be a good mother, that they both would because they had each other.

After they had cleaned up and put the dishes away they were entangled in one another on the couch, soft kisses being shared. Kara lay atop her bond as she rested her chin on her hands, Lena had her eyes closed as she combed her nimble fingers through blonde hair. The blonde looked at her bond, her jaw began working as she tried to place the words she needed, she was beginning to get nervous again, why was this so god damn hard?! An emerald eye popped open as she peaked down at her bond, she could tell there was something she was working through, Lena sat up leaning against the arm of the couch pulling Kara up slowly.

“Darling talk to me, what’s going on in that mind of yours.” Her words were soft as they left her lips.

Kara took a deep breath as she straddled the fallen angel’s hips, as she looked into those mesmerizing green eyes. She couldn’t get it out, so she settled for another lie. “I…I agreed to meet Alex for lunch tomorrow…” Lena tensed, her eyes hardening over.

“Ahh, I see.” The blonde mentally face palmed, any other lie, she could have said anything else, now this was going to turn into a fight. And that was the last thing she needed right now.

“I…I just really need my sister Lena, please…please don’t be mad at me.” Kara begged gently, the more she thought about it the less of a lie it became, she did really need her right now. Maybe Alex would be able to help her find some way to tell Lena, a way that wouldn’t have the fallen angel flipping shit.

Lena was silent for far to long, her eyes just watched the blonde, her face twisted into a hard shell of a mask. Kara began to squirm under her intense stare, and when she spoke she was practically sobbing. “P-please… Lena…”

Finally, the fallen angel let out a long sigh, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose she spoke. “I’m not mad…I’m not particularly pleased, but she’s your sister I get it.” Kara blinked shocked.

“I love you. God, I love you so much!” the blonde cupped the brunette’s cheeks and planted a hot passionate kiss. Lena was a little taken back by the kiss, but she snaked her arms around her bond slowly holding her tightly, their lips moved together slowly before Kara stood and pulled Lena up tugging her towards the bedroom. The brunette followed slowly before sweeping the blonde off her feet and walking into the bedroom tossing her against the bed before crawling atop it. They made love until they had tired each other out, entangled within each other once more they drifted together.

☨ ☨ ☨

 

Lena had gotten called into the office once again leaving Kara in the apartment alone, with her thoughts. She still hadn’t been able to tell the brunette about the pregnancy test, she could only really be a couple weeks along and she wasn’t showing any symptoms yet so there wasn’t any harm in not telling her yet…was there? She groaned as she pulled herself from their bed and grabbed her phone from the bedside table, she went into her contacts and tapped Alex’s name. After two rings she picked up.

_“Kara? Are you okay?”_

She was silent for a moment. “Yeah…I’m okay, I need your help. Meet me at the park?”

_“O-of course little sister! I’ll see you in fifteen!”_

Kara hung up then walked into the closet pulling on a pair of jean shorts and a tank top, she grabbed her purse and keys and made her way to the central park in National City. Alex was sitting on one of the benches, back hunched, arms rested on her knees as her knees bounced. The blonde walked up beside her sister and stood there, the redhead shot up and let out a nervous breath.

“Hi.” The redhead looked at her sister nervously.

“Hi.”

“Kara I’m so sorry.”

“I’m Pregnant.”

“I know I was- wait… what did you say?” Alex stopped as she tilted her head to the side confused.

Kara swallowed heavily. “I am Pregnant.”

Alex blinked slowly and brought her hands to cover her mouth slowly. “Wait…are you serious?? You aren’t just pulling my leg here are you?” Kara simply shook her head as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. “I- have you told Lena yet??”

Kara shook her head slowly as tears began to well up in her eyes, a frown pulled across the redhead’s features and pulled her sister into her arms. “Hey…hey it’s going to be okay.”

“W-what if s-she doesn’t…what if she doesn’t want it, wh-what if she leaves me…Alex I...I cant. I, this is-” her words were cut off by the sudden sobs that rocked through her body. Alex rubbed her sister’s back slowly pressing a kiss to the blonde’s temple.

“Shhh, it’s okay, Lena would never leave you. She cares for you to much. When did you find out?”

“Y-yesterday, I…I was going through the cabinet and then- the tampons, and the calendar and I’m late!” Kara was just rambling, so Alex pulled her in tighter holding her as she cried. The blonde wrapped her arms around her sister fisting the fabric of her shirt as her body shook with sobs. They stood there together for a long moment until Kara had calmed down, Alex pulled back slightly and lifted her hands to wet cheeks wiping away the salty tears.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay, Kara I promise.”

“How can you be sure! Alex… I am so scared.”

“I know but that woman loves you, and she will love this baby. Just make sure you tell her and tell her soon. It will be worse if you keep this from her.” The redhead stroked against her sister’s cheek, Kara leaned into her sister and began to cry all over again.

☨ ☨ ☨

Two weeks passed, and Kara still hadn’t built up the nerve to tell Lena, and it was beginning to really weigh on her, she was so caught up in her head. That stupid pregnancy test stayed hidden in her bedside table taunting her every time she opened her underwear drawer. The brunette decided to work from home that Friday afternoon, the two were cuddled in bed while Lena typed away on her laptop. Kara was editing some work she had written for an article that was due that day, when a wave of nausea washed over her.

Her mouth went dry, and bile began to rise in her throat, she tossed her laptop to the side and ran across the room towards the bathroom. She gripped onto her stomach and slid to her knees in front of the toilet and heaved all the contents of her stomach. Lena tilted her head to the side at the sudden movement then worry crossed her features as she heard the sounds coming from the bathroom. She stood and quickly followed Kara, a frown pulled her eyebrows together as she leaned down beside the blonde pulling her hair away from her face.

“That’s the second time this morning Kara and the sixth time this week…I think I need to take you to the doctor.” Lena spoke worry lacing her voice.

Kara gripped the porcelain as her body heaved again, her body tightening, after there was nothing left to be thrown up she spit into the toilet before flushing. The blonde stood and leaned over the sink rinsing her mouth out. “I-I’m fine Lena…its probably just a bug.” Sweat was beaded against her forehead, her face was pale, and her skin was clammy. She wasn’t going to be able to keep this up for much longer. “I-I’m going to take a shower.”

Lena’s frown deepened but she sighed then leaned over starting the shower. “I’ll get you a fresh towel and some clothes okay?” Kara nodded sliding out of the clothes she had on now.

The brunette kissed her bonds cheek before leaving the bathroom, she went to the closet grabbing a fresh towel, then grabbed one of her old school sweaters. She walked over to Kara’s bedside table and opened the underwear drawer, she grabbed a pair that were folded up. Something fell out of the fabric and Lena leaned down grabbing it, her eyes went wide as she sat down against the bed.

She held the little white stick in her hands, the pink plus sign stared at her and she couldn’t look away. Lena sat there with this pregnancy test between her fingers, she was stuck, she couldn’t move, her body suddenly feeling like it weighed a million tons. Kara had finished in the shower and noticed Lena never brought her a towel or her clothes, she wrung out her hair before padding out of the bathroom. She saw her bond sitting on the edge of the bed hunched over, she crossed the room crawling over the bed and wrapping her arms around the fallen angel’s neck. She kissed a tense shoulder then opened her eyes, a gasp left her lips when she finally noticed what Lena was holding. She crawled off the bed and kneeled in front of her bond.

“L-Lena…” Kara started.

The brunette didn’t even look up, she wasn’t even breathing, the angel grabbed the test from her hands and slid into her bonds lap. “Jesus Lena breathe!”

Green eyes snapped up staring at the woman in her lap, her face was unreadable, a small breath leaving her lips. Kara chewed against her lip, the test felt hot in her hands, like it was going to burn her skin. They sat in silence for a long time, finally the brunette spoke. “When.”

The blonde’s lip was bleeding at this point from the constant tugging from her teeth. “I found out two weeks ago.” Green eyes widened, she slowly pushed Kara from her lap and stood running her fingers through her raven hair knotting her own hands there. She turned her back to Kara as she tried to process what was happening. “Lena… Lena please, I’m sorry, I didn’t know how to tell you, and I was afraid, and I just panicked!”

The fallen angel covered her face with her hands, Kara walked over to her bond and placed her hands against her back tugging her around, so they faced each other. Lena looked down at Kara and there was hurt in her eyes, it only made the blonde feel worse. “Two weeks Kara…Two _weeks_. How could you not tell me something like this!”

“I was scared! Alex told me I should tell you and then I just…I didn’t know how!”

“You told your sister before you told me?!” Lena’s voice cracked as pain laced through.

“I know! Im sorry! Jesus Lena, I am so so sorry! I just…I thought you…I thought you would leave and I started second guessing everything, I thought you wouldn’t want the baby…” Kara reached out for her bond, but the brunette stepped back her face twisted in pain.

“You…You honestly thought I would leave you…fuck Kara, I am the one that got you into this mess why would I leave you!” Lena was on the verge of tears. “Wh-what if that…that thing isn’t Angel Kara…what if it kills you”

Now it was Kara’s turn to be upset. “What the hell is that supposed to mean! Its not a thing Lena it’s a baby.”

Lena shook her head slowly. “You don’t know that! A baby between a fallen and an angel has never happened before! You know I am disgraced, what if its…cursed or something!” Tears fell against Kara’s cheeks, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“You are still an Angel Lena! It doesn’t matter if you are fallen or not! _OUR_ baby will be perfect! I am having this baby Lena Luthor with or without you!” Kara shoved against the brunette’s shoulder sending her stumbling back, Lena’s eyes darkened as she walked up to her bond standing inches away their gazes locking, _with or with out you_ rung out in Lena’s head, she stared down at Kara and let out a slow breath. The blonde shoved Lena again and turned away walking into the closet and started grabbing clothes stuffing them into a duffle bag. The brunette followed.

“What are you doing…”

“I am going to my sister’s until you decide what you want.”

“What are you talking about?! Kara, you can’t just leave.”

“Oh, I can watch me.” She walked out of the closet with her bag and walked to the balcony, she spread her wings and lifted off from the platform leaving Lena there in her apartment. The brunette’s anger spiked, it was bubbling and rising like hot lava in a volcano, with her fists at her side she stalked off down the hall to one of her work out rooms. Her eyes went black, her body began to vibrate as she trashed the room, hands smacking into glass, and into practise dummies. She threw things against the wall screaming at the top of her lungs.

Finally, when her body was spent, and the anger had passed she simply fell to her knees and cried. Her hands were bloody, her muscles were screaming and all she could do was cry. It felt like she was being ripped in two, and the pain she felt that first night ripped through her chest like a cannon ball had just blown through it. Lena pulled herself to her feet and walked into the living room, she stumbled to her little bar and grabbed the decanter in her bloody hands tipping the crystal back and draining it, she rummaged through the bar once again and took what she could find drowning herself trying to feel numb.

A baby! A fucking baby! How could this have happened. No back track, how could she have let this happen, she was stupid enough not to use protection, she was naïve enough to believe that she wouldn’t be able to mate, the Elder’s had said it wasn’t possible! None of this was supposed to be possible! Another bottle of alcohol slid down her throat as her mind roared at her.

_You are really going to let Kara walk away with your kid?!_ Her subconscious screamed at her.

_Are you stupid?! That woman is the best thing that has ever happened to you, you should be grateful you are being blessed with a child!_

Tears poured down Lena’s cheeks she pressed her hands to her temples trying to get the words to stop, the yelling, so much yelling in her head. She grabbed another bottle chugging its contents.

_Smarten up Luthor! Don’t let her walk away!_

The brunette screamed again letting out a cry of desperation and guilt and everything else she was feeling, finally the voices stopped, and it was quiet. Another bottle was opened, and again Lena chugged the contents of it furiously.

☨ ☨ ☨

Kara lay on the couch with her head in her sister’s lap as she sobbed, her body was shaking, her eyes were red and swollen, she was a mess. Alex ran her fingers through blonde hair as she tried to soothe her sister. Sam was furiously trying to get a hold of Lena, this was not good for either of them nor was it any good for the baby.

“Sh-she called it a thing! A Thing Alex! How- why…why” The blonde was in physical pain now, her heart was hurting, her body was aching.

Alex just stroked her hair softly and hummed in her ear pressing kisses to her temple. “She will come around Kara. Come let’s get you to bed, you need to rest.” Alex helped her sister to stand then picked her up carrying her to her old room.

Suddenly there was loud banging at the door, Sam sprung from where she sat grabbing the sword she kept by the front door holding it poised and ready to go, she slowly twisted the handle peaking around the side. She saw drunken, pained Lena on the other side.

“Y-you let me see h-her!” Lena slurred her word and swayed.

“Jesus Lena…” Sam sighed softly and let the door open wide, Kara climbed down from her sister and crossed her arms.

“I don’t want to talk to you!”

“W-well you are gun-gunna listwen!” Lena slurred once again as she walked into the apartment and right up to Kara. The blonde saw the bruises and the cuts on her arms, and her knuckles a heavy sigh left her lips. Lena looked at Kara for a long moment before her face and her body just broke down. She started to cry, and really cry, the angel had never seen her bond like this, never seen her this…vulnerable and hurt. “Kara…baby… come home…”

The blonde couldn’t even believe what she was seeing. “Why should I Lena tell me.”

She shook her head then slid down to her knees pressing her forehead against the tiniest of bumps. A baby, this was her baby, out of the most impossible situation came this miracle just like with her, she was born of the most complicated, unlikely circumstances. There was nothing she wanted more than to have the option of being a mom, and now to be able to have that chance with Kara…it was something she wasn’t going to let slip through her fingers. She also couldn’t lose the love of her life…she couldn’t live through that pain, she would never survive.

“I-I’m sorry Kara…” Lena said softly as she wrapped her arms around the blonde’s hips. “I…didn’t think this could happen…I want the baby, I want a family with you. I want it all. You are ever-everythwing to me…I can…I can’t lose you and the baby. I love you! Kara baby I love you, its no-not a thing its our baby” Lena was just rambling now, she was drunk, but Kara knew the words were true, she knew how her bond felt. And the blonde couldn’t deny how much she cared about Lena.

“P-plwease do-downt le..leave me.” She spoke slowly as she hugged her arms around Kara’s hips crying into her stomach.

The blonde ran her fingers through Lena’s hair slowly then pulled the drunken woman up to her feet before wrapping her arms around her tightly. “I would never leave you Lena, I love you too much. I just want a family with you.”

“And I want a family with you Kara, more then anything.”

“Then lets not worry about anything right now and lets just be happy.”

Lena nodded her head slowly then looked around to see Alex and Sam kind of standing off to the side. “I’m sorry…for barging in and stuff.” Lena swayed slowly.

“Kara, Lena looks about ready to pass out, why don’t you just spend the night here” Alex said softly. Her sister nodded and wrapped her arm around her bonds waist.

“Come on Lena, lets go lie down.” Kara kissed the side of her head as they walked into the blonde’s old room, she sat the brunette on the bed. “Do you think you’ll puke Lena?”

She shook her head slowly just watching Kara slowly. “Please don’t…don’t ever leave me.”

The blonde’s heart squeezed, and she crawled into her lap softly. “Shh Lena, my darling I would never leave you. We are going to be a family.”

Lena watched those blue eyes before placing her hands against the tiny baby bump stroking against it slowly. “A family…our family…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said guys im sorry. Ive been feeling pretty down. Its been really hard lately. I hope this wasnt too bad.   
> Anyway Im sorry. Ill do better.
> 
> Love ya.


	13. The Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for kinda being a slack with posting work as been crazy and I just needed some time. My brains been fuzzled 
> 
> Love all of you

“Lena, you can’t make me stay in bed all day, what if I have to pee.” Kara huffed softly as she ran her hand over the small bump.

“Then…I’ll carry you to the bathroom. I don’t want you to over work yourself.” Lena bit her lip as she brought in her bonds lunch on a little tray. The weird cravings had started already, so the brunette had spent the morning getting pickles, peanut butter and apparently poutine with extra cheese. Lena walked on and set the tray against the bed over Kara’s thighs leaning in to give her a soft kiss.

“Ohhh Poutine!” She giggled and clapped her hands together as she grabbed the fork and began to eat. “Lena, seriously this is not necessary, I’m only like” She paused as she counted in her head. “Eight weeks along. I can still walk and go to work.”

Lena shook her head slowly, “Nope! I talked to Cat, she agreed to let you work from home, perks of being the famous Lena Luthor. Besides I want you as stress free as possible.” She crawled onto the bed beside her bond and rested her head against the soft tanned shoulder.

“You spoil me Lena, seriously, this is too much.” She leaned over and kissed the top of her bonds head before stuffing another fork full of poutine in her mouth. She munched happily bouncing in the bed slightly. The brunette chuckled and placed her hand over the tiny bump and rubbed it softly, her fingers tracing patterns into soft skin. Kara finished up her food placing the tray on the floor beside the bed before turning to her bond and running her fingers through raven hair.

Lena leaned down and lifted the tank top the blonde was wearing and pressed her lips to the baby bump nuzzling the skin softly. “ _You are going to be so loved…Our little miracle.”_ The fallen angel whispered gently as she ran her lips to Kara’s navel and back down again. The blonde teared up and ran her fingers through her bonds hair then pulled her up to meet her. She cupped a soft cheek and their lips found one another, sharing a soft delicate kiss.

One thing to note about pregnancy Kara’s hormones were crazy, it wasn’t hard for Lena to get the blonde squirming and it was the most amazing thing ever. The blonde was horny, constantly, but Lena was hesitant about actual penetration. They had a doctor’s appointment with Oliver at the hospital this week and until then it was all tongue, fingers and a lot of dry humping, Kara was into it and it was hot. Before Lena could react, the blonde was straddling strong hips her fingers running through raven hair. A small chuckle left the brunette’s lips as she cupped that succulent bum of her bond holding onto her tightly, her lips moving against Kara’s some what feverishly.

The blonde began to rock her hips against the brunette pulling her lips to trace down the side of her neck nuzzling the soft skin behind her bonds ear before continuing her path. Lena let out a soft moan her eyes rolling back slightly her head clouding with a sudden need, the angel loved her effect on the brunette. Kara nuzzled over Lena’s pulse point beginning to suck against it slowly. The brunette squeezed the angel’s hips, her hands moved to the apex of the blonde’s sex and found her clit pressing against it gently. Kara’s hips bucked against nimble fingers letting out a moan against the now purple mark on Lena’s neck.

“P-please Lena, I need you.” The angel pleaded. The brunette flipped her over carefully and lay pressed her back into the bed.

“Not until the doctor gives the okay.” Lena began to press kisses down the blonde’s body living little nibbles against her chest and stomach. She hooked her thumbs into the waist band of the yoga pants Kara was wearing pulling them off her hips. She nibbled against each of the blonde’s hips, the angel groaned out slowly bucking her hips again, Lena chuckled softly and pressed her lips over the sensitive nub flicking her tongue against it. Kara cried out her fingers knotting themselves in raven hair as her whole body tingled, the things this woman could do with her tongue.

Lena slid her tongue along deliciously wet folds circling the sensitive nub before plunging into her entrance slowly. Kara arched her back and tugged against the brunette’s hair as her climax quickly reached, waves of pleasure crashed into her, Lena reveled in it all. The fallen angel slid one finger into the contracting entrance as her lips worked the sensitive clit over and over. With the curling of the brunette’s finger and one last buck Kara was exploding, white filled her eyes as the pure ecstasy of her orgasm ripped through her. Lena suckled the cum and kept her mouth over the sensitive nub as she helped ride out the entirety of her bonds orgasm, the blonde’s body was trembling as came down from the brilliant high. She was panting, when she could finally open her eyes Lena was leaning over her, the remnants of her arousal clear on her bonds chin and nose. Kara could only blush bashfully as she leaned up and kissed Lena, a shiver ran through her as she could taste herself on plump lips.

“Holy…That was…” Kara blushed again and pulled Lena beside her burying her face against her neck. The brunette chuckled licking her lips softly then ran her hand through blonde hair.

“You are delicious I must say.” Lena chuckled softly then pressed her lips to the blonde’s forehead.

The angel let out a little yawn as she trailed her fingers down Lena’s stomach playing with the button on her jeans. “I wanna make you feel good too.” Another yawn left the girls lips and Lena just chuckled.

“Kara, you are tired, just take a little nap and you can make me feel good after.” Lena pressed her lips to the blonde’s temple and took her hand lacing their fingers softly. The angel’s eyelids drooped slowly, and she mumbled something as she fell asleep.

The brunette rubbed soft circles into her bonds shoulder as she stared up at the ceiling, Lena was happy to be having a baby especially if that meant having a family with Kara. But she wasn’t going to deny that she was terrified. What if there was something wrong with the baby, what if it hurt Kara, she wouldn’t be able to live with herself.

She was really hoping this doctor’s appointment would shed some light and ease her screaming thoughts, she wanted to make sure the baby was going to be okay and she needed to know if Kara’s life was in jeopardy. The scarier thought was even if her bond was in trouble she knew Kara would sacrifice herself and that sat like a horrible firey pit in Lena’s stomach.

On the other hand, she also never though any of this was going to be possible, she never thought she would bond with someone, nor that it would be even imaginable to be able to conceive. Lena was always told that there was no hope, that no matter what she did she would never procreate, this baby… was a miracle, she was beyond thankful.

There was nothing more Lena wanted to do than to talk to her Mom, but she was also terrified of what she would say. They didn’t need the council involved with this, if they even thought about taking this baby away from them, Lena would go on a rampage. No, this miracle was going to stay right here, being raised by two loving parents.

The brunette slid out from under Kara and stood giving her body a stretch before walking into the kitchen to make some coffee and a grilled cheese. Her mind was fluttering with thoughts and she couldn’t seem to shut it off, too many things rushing around it was draining on her. She made her food then sat up on the stool pulling her laptop open to check some emails and finish up some work.

Once she was satisfied and her work was pretty much taken care of she sauntered back into her room to a sleeping Kara. Lena crawled into bed and pulled the snoring blonde into her chest making her the little spoon, she rested a chin against a soft shoulder and closed her eyes listening to Kara’s steady breathing.

_The fallen angel woke up to screaming, she blinked away the fuzziness and took in her surroundings. A hospital? Why was she here. Lena looked around, the harsh smell of bleach and sterile cleaning solutions were burning her nostrils. More of the scene came into focus, Kara lay on the hospital bed while Oliver and few other doctors tried to help deliver the beautiful baby. Lena was holding Kara’s hand kissing the side of her head as she whispered to her bond. “One more push baby…one more.” Kara was gripping onto the brunette tears rolling down her cheeks slowly. Oliver gave the two a small smile as he delivered the baby._

_“It’s a girl” He spoke softly. The two were over joyed, he lay the baby in Kara’s arms as the little miracle cried out with strong lungs. Everything was so perfect, until the scene shifted, the world around Lena blurred and changed and it was something out of a horror movie. Lena’s hands were covered in blood, the baby was gone from their arms, no little cries filled the room anymore just cries of agony and pain._

_Kara was crying, calling out for Lena, but she was frozen in place, like her feet were cemented to the ground. Blue eyes met emerald as a tanned hand reached out, Lena could feel the life slipping from Kara slowly, and it was literally ripping the brunette in two. Oliver and a few other doctors were doing what they could, but Kara was hemorrhaging badly, there was blood everywhere._

_Soon the room filled with the sickening smell of iron, and copper mixed with that vomit inducing smell of sterile chemicals. All Lena could see was blood, Kara’s blood pooling on the floor, and it made her stomach turn and flip like it wanted to empty itself._

_Anger sparked within the brunette, firey and bubbling to the surface. She was scareming at the top of her lungs at Oliver, at the doctors to save her love, so make sure she survived or so help her god she would kill everyone. The brunette felt like a volcano ready to explode, like she was going to self destruct. Kara’s plea’s cut through her like knives, slicing into her slowly and painfully._

_“Lena…Lena please…Help me…” Kara cried out to her. “Save the baby…Save the baby!”_

_The fallen angel shook her head as tears fell against her pale cheeks. “No! Kara please! Don’t leave me!!”_

_Lena could finally move her feet, she ran to Kara’s side gripping her cheeks within her hands, the life slowly drained from those beautiful blue eyes, Oliver was backing away, all the doctors lifted their hands and with sad faces called time of death. Lena was broken, there was no anger left she begged Oliver to keep trying, to bring Kara back._

_The baby was gone, no sign of her anywhere, Kara lay lifeless on the bed still bleeding. The fallen angel cried out in agony as she draped herself over her bond releasing her wings and pulling them over the two in a cocoon. She couldn’t stop shaking, her chest felt like it was burning, her insides on fire like every fiber of her body was being shredded. She felt hands on her shoulders trying to pry her from the dead angel, but she couldn’t let go. She just kept on saying the same thing over and over. “Kill me…kill me…Please just kill me…”_

Kara was kneeling above Lena on their bed shaking her shoulders trying to get her to wake up, finally the brunette was pulled from her nightmare and woke up screaming. She looked around the room as her surroundings slowly settled in around her. Her green eyes were wet and red rimmed, her body tense but shaking uncontrollably, finally her eyes settled on those silver blue’s and Kara’s worried face came into focus. Lena reached out with shaky hands and touched Kara’s cheek, tears started to pour down her cheeks once again as those trembling hands cupped her bonds face.

“K-Kara…” Was all she could muster; her heart was pounding out of her chest sweat dripping from her temples. The blonde frowned and crawled into Lena’s lap running her fingers through raven hair.

“I’m right here Lena, I’ve got you. It was just a bad dream.” The blonde whispered soothingly.

The brunette was sobbing as the fresh images from her nightmare were playing over and over in her head, she buried her face against Kara’s shoulder as her body trembled. “I-It was so real… I sa-saw you die! The-the baby! And the blood, Jesus Christ there was so much blood! Then your eyes…I could…I could see the life drain from them Kara! I could feel you die, just slipping away, inside me…and I couldn’t do anything...I was so helpless…” She cried into the blonde’s skin savoring the way her skin felt against her own, breathing in that Kara smell, of lavender and sandlewood, that always calmed her. Lena couldn’t process anything, her body physically hurt from the pain radiating from her chest.

The blonde frowned as she held onto her bond rubbing small circles against the trembling woman’s back pressing soft kisses to her cheeks and temple slipped her fingers under a trembling chin and looked down into red rimmed emerald. The angel had never seen such fear in those green eyes, they were distant and hollow, her frown only deepened wiping away the falling tears.

Lena’s breathing was choked from the sobs, as she gazed into those beautiful blue eyes, they shifted to a more ocean blue, the grey slipping to the edges. The way the worry filled them made the brunette’s heart clench, but they soothed her, her heart rate slowed, and the tears slowly began to dry. Kara ran her fingers through raven hair then pressed a soft kiss to her bonds lips.

“Do you want to talk about it?” The blonde said hesitantly.

Lena grimaced shaking her head slowly, she pressed her forehead against the middle of Kara’s chest taking a long deep breath. “It was so real Kara…”

“It’s okay now…I have you.” The blonde touched her lips to Lena’s for a long moment before pulling away, the brunette wrapped her arms around the angel and pulled her into a hug once more.

“I love you Kara…I love you so much… If I lost you-” The tears prickled behind her eyes once again.

“Shh, Lena, nothing is going to happen to me, this baby will be perfect, and we will be the happiest family.” Kara smiled sweetly as she stroked against smooth skin. A small smile twitched at the corners of her lips as she nodded softly, she lay back against the bed and pulled Kara beside her, foreheads pressed together, and fingers laced tightly.

☨ ☨ ☨

“Lena you need to take a deep breath.” Kara couldn’t help the chuckle that left her lips. The fallen angel was pacing back and forth beside the hospital bed. Her converse squeaked against the linoleum floor, a path could have been worn from the constant back and forth, Lena looked up flashing an apologetic smile and huffed softly taking a seat on the little stool beside her bond.

“I’m…Just nervous.” The brunette took her bonds hand and brought it to her lips.

“It’s just a routine check up, and Oli is going to take care of us.”

Lena took a deep breath circling her thumb against the angel’s hand as her knee begun to bounce nervously. Oliver knocked against the door before poking his head into the room with the most dashing smile.

“And how is my bestest friend today? Hello Lena.” He walked through the door shutting it behind him pulling the chart from under his arm. Kara’s smile spread from ear to ear as she wrapped her arms around the bulky man.

“Hey Oli!” The blonde beamed as she placed her hands on her little bump. Lena’s body was tense, but she managed a small smile at the dirty blonde-haired man. He nodded towards the fallen angel as he pulled his stethoscope from around his neck and placed them in his ears.

“Alright let’s have a little listen to your breathing, some other basic stuff then I’ll boot up the ultra sound and see if we can hear a heart beat.” He smiled before pressing the cold metal to Kara’s chest going over a few basic things checking them off on his chart, Lena’s leg kept bouncing against the floor as she rubbed her thumb against her bond’s hand.

The tension was rolling off the raven-haired woman’s body, it was like everything was moving in slow motion. Her eyes watched Oliver closely, following his movements, finally he pulled out the ultra sound machine and started setting it up and pushing back the blonde’s sweater. Kara looked over at Lena, pulling her hand from the tight grasp and placed it on her cheek.

Emerald flashed to blue and they help for a long moment before the angel let a little yelp from the cold jelly that splattered on her stomach. Both sets of eyes moved to the dark screen as Oliver grabbed the transducer wand and pressed it into the jelly spreading it around on the little bump.

The world sat still for the two lovers, as they watched Oliver fiddle with some buttons taking a few pictures when he finally brought the wand a little lower on Kara’s stomach, Lena stood slowly placing her hand against the blonde’s shoulder as she leaned to look at the monitor better. There it was, it wasn’t any bigger then a little bean, like a kidney bean, or a navy bean but there they were on the black and white monitor.

The picture shifted as Oliver moved the wand and he clicked a button, and even though it was small there was a little heart beat, strong and constant. Lena lost it, tears were pouring down her cheeks and she leaned her forehead against Kara’s temple a smile spreading against her lips. Kara was stunned, their little miracle, a little bean of love that she was growing within her, the tears were rolling down her cheeks.

“I...Is that a heart b-beat?” Kara swallowed heavily as she tore her gaze away from the monitor to look at Oliver.

He nodded softly a smile splitting his lips. “Yeah, even though you are only six weeks you can still hear a small heart beat. And it sounds strong to me. Congratulations, you too.” His smile only grew as he pulled the little printed picture from the machine handing it to the two.

“I’m going to be a Mama…” Lena cried softly as she held the picture with Kara. Blue eyes met Emerald as she pulled her gaze from the picture before she reached up cupping the nape of her bonds neck and brought their lips together. They shared a long kiss before pulling away pressing their foreheads together.

“We’re going to be a family.” Kara smiled through her tears rubbing her thumb against the back of Lena’s neck. Oliver cleared his throat gently feeling a little awkward tucking the chart under his arm once again.

“Everything looks good, you can come back in another few weeks for a follow up ultra sound and some blood tests. Take it easy, we are still navigating uncharted waters with a fallen and an angel pregnancy.” Oliver stuffed his hands into his lap coat. “I am meeting with my father regularly to better my knowledge on the delivery process and required care for you.”

“You told your father?” Lena’s head snapped up to the doctor. Oliver nodded softly.

“I did, but he is being discreet, I swear he is keeping this very tight lipped especially from the council.”

Lena took a deep breath, Kara looked at her best friend with hesitant eyes. “I do not want the council to know about this until Lena and I are ready to tell them.”

Oliver gave a sharp nod his blue eyes were honest. “Of course, Kara, I would never betray you like that I swear.” He looked down at his feet chewing against his lip before looking at the two. “I…I really am happy for the both of you. I…am a little bit excited to be and uncle.”

Lena and Oliver butted heads every once in a while but right now was one of those times she was glad that he was apart of their lives. She knew that above all he would protect Kara, and would keep the two of them safe, he was a good man like that. She crossed the room standing in front of the bulky man as she looked up at him. “I trust you Oliver. Thank you.” He bowed his head down at her and was caught by surprise when Lena threw her arms around him hugging him tightly.

Oliver huffed a little he stiffly pulled his hands from his lab coat and gave the raven-haired a tight hug. It surprised him, Lena had never seemed like the touchy feely type but he knew when it came to Kara, and now their unborn child. The two pulled away Lena shoved her hands in her pockets and took a step back, Oliver did the same a small blush creeping up his cheeks. Kara couldn’t help but giggle, she wiped the Kelly from her stomach and pushed her sweater back down swinging her legs off the bed to stand.

“I’m glad you guys are getting along. Warms my heart.” Kara looped her arm through Lena’s leaning her weight into her bond.

“Anything for you baby.” Lena leaned in and kissed the blonde’s temple.

Kara smiled then turned her attention to Oliver for a moment. “Now one last thing, Oli, can you please tell Lena its safe to have sex with me”

The brunette’s cheeks flamed as she brought her hand to her face covering it gently. “Jesus Kara…”

“What! You said as long as you got the okay from a doctor, Oli is a brilliant doctor.”

Oliver chuckled softly bringing his fist to lips covering his smile. “Yes…well it is completely safe to have intercourse throughout the pregnancy, just no…intricate positions.”

Lena’s blush only deepened shaking her head slowly, Kara grinned mischievously. “Thanks Oli!”

☨ ☨ ☨

Lena carried Kara over the threshold of her apartment shutting the door with her foot as she walked in. The blonde had her arms wrapped around the brunette’s shoulders her face pressed into the crook of a warm neck brushing her lips against soft skin. The fallen angel chuckled as she walked to the couch and lay Kara against it, the angel pulled Lena down with her their lips finding one another. The fallen angel was carful to keep her weight off Kara, sliding her hands along strong thighs as their lips melded together, the blonde slid her tongue against a plump bottom lip begging for an entrance. Lena groaned gently against her bonds mouth as she slowly pulled away, she was panting as she pulled away.

“Kara…I don’t want to get all worked up…” The brunette blew out a heavy breath.

The blonde’s hands were fisted in her bonds sweater as her blue eyes locked with Lena’s “Please…we haven’t had sex in weeks, Oliver said it was fine…come on…” Her eyes were pleading as her hands slid down to her bond’s waist band unbuttoning her jeans and ripping the zipper open.

Lena let out a small growl as she looked down at Kara, it was so hard to say no, it had been so long, but she was still a little apprehensive. The blonde pulled the baggy sweater over her bond’s head and tossing it off to the side, as she trailed her hands up those rock-hard abs reaching behind and unclipping Lena’s bra before tossing that over the couch as well. Kara grazed her teeth along a sharp jaw as her hands palmed against soft breasts before trailed her hands to the waist band of blue boxers, the brunette’s breath came out laboured and struggled as she closed her eyes gripping against the back of the couch.

“ _Kara…”_ the fallen angel practically whimpered her bonds name and the blonde knew she had her. Soft lips latched onto Lena’s neck flicking her tongue against the pulse point, she could feel her bonds heart beat quicken as the angel sucked softly against the skin. Kara’s hands pushed into the fabric of boxers grabbing hold of the hard member there beginning to pump against the sensitive skin. Lena let out a groan as her hands took the blonde’s face in her hands and crushing her lips to the angel’s in a bruising kiss, a smile spread against hungry lips. One of Kara’s hands were in raven hair pulling her closer as she continued to pump against a pulsing member, Lena was ripping at Kara’s sweat pants tearing them to shreds. Her fingers were hasty as she ripped the lacy red underwear and dipped into her wet slit sending ripples of pleasure through the angel, she cried out against Lena’s lips spreading her legs as much as she could on the couch.

The brunette gripped onto her bond’s knees hitching them to her hips, Kara pulled the pulsating cock to the entrance of her soaked entrance, and it almost brought Lena to the brink right there. Th fallen angel buried her face against Kara’s shoulder as she pushed into tight walls filling the blonde slowly, and almost carefully. The angel cried out has her hands flung to Lena’s back, her nails digging into the scars that laid there, it sent pain searing through the brunette, but it only fueled the pleasure. The fallen angel was hesitant holding still for a long moment, she pulled her hips back before filling Kara once more. The blonde arched her back and cried out softly her nails dragging across her bonds scars and down her ribs leaving fresh red marks, pushing her hips closer as another thrust pushed through her tight walls.

Neither of them lasted long, Kara was so sensitive, and Lena hadn’t had a release in weeks, the angel exploded around the large cock, white flashing across her eyes as her high peaked. The brunette gripped against the back of the couch as she cried out against her bonds skin pouring hot streams inside Kara as her orgasm sent waves crashing into her, every piece of her body feeling the intensity. They rode out their orgasms out together, their hips beginning to slow in sync as the beautiful tension began to release. Lena trembled as she held herself up against her bond carful not to put her weight on her, Kara panted heavily as she released her nails from the fallen angel’s ribs cupping hot cheeks and placing a gently kiss to Lena’s bottom lip.

The fallen angel carefully pulled herself from her bond and pulled her against her chest as she padded into their bed room. Lena’s legs were shaky and unstable from the sheer power of her orgasm, she lay Kara against the bed before crawling beside her and pulling her close.

The blonde had a huge smile plastered to her lips as she reached out and traced her fingers against her bonds lips. “That…was…wow.” Lena only laughed shaking her head slowly as she kissed against soft fingers.

“You are too adorable Miss Danvers.”

“And you are too addicting Miss Luthor.” Kara leaned over and pressed feather light kisses over her bonds heart then traced the red marks on her ribs. “I’m sorry, I got carried away.”

Lena snorted and rolled onto her side propping her head up on her palm as she traced little patterns into the tiny bump that grew their little miracle. “Why on earth are you sorry. I liked it.”

“You didn’t flinch when I touched your scars.”

Lena paused, her hand stilling for a moment before she continued drawing little butterflies. “I was a little preoccupied but…yeah I guess I didn’t.”

“Why won’t you let me touch them?” Kara asked hesitantly.

The fallen angel took a deep breath. “I…I’m ashamed of those scars, it’s a constant reminder of my failures, I hate them more then anything in the world. And…they burn.” Lena avoided Kara’s gaze as she placed her palm against the blonde’s baby bump.

She felt hesitant fingers under her chin lifting her gaze to meet those blue eyes, there was pain there. “Lena…” Why was this beautiful raven-haired goddess so hard on herself, she could never be damned, she was perfect in every way possible. But she could also see how those scars would constantly remind her of everything Lena did wrong, and then on top of that for her to be in pain? It sent all these emotions through Kara, her heart squeezed in the most painful way.

“No, no, no shh…” The fallen angel shifted cupping the blonde’s cheek gently. “Hey no tears.”

Kara shook her head slowly as the warm tears fell against her cheeks wrapping her arms around Lena hugging her tightly. The brunette hugged her bond pressing soft kisses against a tanned shoulder. “I swear, one day, I’ll be able to handle you touching them…one day.”

The blonde held on tighter letting out struggled sobs against Lena’s skin, her fingers locked by the nape of the brunette’s neck. The fallen angel just held Kara running steady fingers against her spine. “Shhh my love, please… I’m sorry.”

Kara pulled away to look at Lena, she pressed their foreheads together as she stroked her fingers through raven hair. “Oh Lena…you have nothing to be sorry about, I just…To me you are the most beautiful, amazing selfless person in the world. And I just cannot imagine the pain you go through, everyday, it breaks my heart Lena…”

“Hey…you have no idea how much you’ve changed my life Kara, you’ve brought so much light when there was nothing but darkness and pain, and anger…so much anger. You are the only thing that grounds me…that allows me to feel…whole.”

The blonde smiled through her tears as she found Lena’s hands and laced their fingers tightly as she rested their hands between them. “You could say, I complete you.” Kara giggled softly clearing the air.

Lena let out a small laugh and ran her nose against the blonde’s lips. “You’re such a nerd.”

“You love it.”

“More than you will ever understand Kara Danvers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara's a nerd and full of light, Lena's a pained anger filled crazy. Idk I love them.  
> What did you guys think? A little happy and a little angst makes the world go round right? 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who was super supportive, the comments and kudos mean more than you understand. My heads been in a dark place recently and to know I have people behind me sticking by my story no matter what really has lifted my spirits. So thank you. 
> 
> If anyone wants to chat or anything come find me on tumblr http://hiswonderwomanhersuperman.tumblr.com


	14. Nightmares or Reality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, soooo It's super late right now and I really wanted to get this out to you guys. If theres mistakes I am sooooo very sorry. My brain is only half working and editing is hard. lol anyway...I hope you enjoy. Keep them comments and kudos coming!

Lena jolted from her sleep sitting up in the large bed that was suddenly too hot, and too constricting, the way the sheets wrapped around her limbs felt like she was being restrained. She struggled from the clutches of the sheets and stood from the bed as she ran her fingers through her damp sweaty hair. Night after night she had a different nightmare all ending the same way, with the death of Kara and the baby, each time her death was even more brutal and even more painful. She woke up with her heart on the verge of shattering until she realized it was all a hellish nightmare and her bond was sound asleep beside her. Lena wrung her hands as she walked slowly to Kara’s side of the bed leaning in and pressing her forehead to the blonde’s temple as she closed her eyes and listened to the calming rhythm of the angel’s breathing.

The fallen angel pulled away and begun to pace as she wrung her hands again, why was her mind doing this to her? The same conclusion, different variations over and over again every night with out fail, she had watched Kara die every night and it was really beginning to wear her down. She hadn’t had a decent sleep in at least a week if not more and the dark circles under her eyes were getting harder to hide with make up as the purple stuck out against her pale skin. Lena sighed softly as she walked into her closet and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and an old sweater that was ripped by the sleeves, before she walked into the living room and to her mini bar. She leaned against the marble as she let her eyelids flutter closed for a moment as she took in a deep shaky breath. When she finally opened her eyes again she took the decanter from its place on the mini bar and poured the amber liquid into one of the crystal glasses reaching down into the mini fridge’s freezer and grabbing a couple icy cubes and letting them clink into the crystal before bringing it to her lips.

She let the burning liquid warm her throat and seemingly the rest of her body, walking out to the balcony she leaned against the glass encasing the balcony. The moon was high in the thick dark blanket of the sky, the stars faint as they twinkled, the wind was bitter and nipping against the fallen angel’s skin as it whipped against her face and through her hair. It was a colder night for the middle of August, it was the first few signs of that fall was rolling into National City. The crystal glass was brought to her lips once more tipping it back slowly as the contents slipped down her throat, letting the cool liquor calm the chaos that was raging on in her head. The back of her eyes began to sting as the threat of tears loomed, her face twisting in pain as she ducked her head pressing it against the cool metal of the balcony unable to stop the shuddering sobs that began to wrack her body. The tears poured down her cheeks leaving salty tracks in their midst’s as they dripped from her cheeks and fell to the concrete, how many times could she watch Kara die before she finally broke down.

It was so awful, sometimes the nightmares would keep her trapped unable to move while she watched Kara bleed out or scream in pain begging for Lena to help her, crying out for her to make the pain stop other times it was Lena helplessly trying to stop of bleeding or pounding her fists into the blonde’s chest trying and failing to restart her heart as the life drained from her eyes. The lifeless eyes, those were the worst, pupils dilating becoming so large they almost took over Kara’s beautiful blue eyes, and they glazed over in this terrifyingly grey colour. She couldn’t stop the ache that spread through her chest as the latest hellish images replayed in her head, she lifted her head slowly as she turned her face to the pale moonlight her emerald eyes glassy and pained as she stared into the pitch-black sky. A warm hand touched her shoulder and she jumped from the sudden contact dropping the crystal glass watching it smash into tiny pieces and spinning around to see Kara wrapped in the fleece blanket from the bed. Her face softened as she took in the worried frown that had her eyebrows pulled together.

“It’s freezing out, what are you doing out here?” Kara spoke softly as she padded around the broken glass and looked to the fallen angel.

Lena carefully stepped over the broken glass strewn against the balcony and gave the blonde a small smile that never touched her pained eyes. “I… just needed some air to clear my head. Come let’s get you back to bed.” She leaned into her bond touching icy lips to a warm cheek placing her hand against the small of her back as she walked back inside. Lena shut the large sliding glass door locking it behind her before Kara stopped dead in her tracks and brought her worried gaze to the brunette’s face.

“Lena, you’ve been crying…”

“I, uh, I’m really okay, I just couldn’t sleep. You have nothing to worry about.”

Kara’s frowned deepened as she pulled her hand hidden beneath the blanket and brushed her knuckles against a pale cheek her thumb tracing the dark purple bruises under blood shot eyes. Lena could feel the tears prickle behind her eyes again as she stared down at her bond the torturous images of lifeless blue eyes flashed across her vision the ache in her chest flaring into a full-blown searing pain as she felt her heart squeezed, agony flashed across her eyes as she tried to keep the pain off her face. Kara brought their foreheads together as she wrapped her other arm around strained shoulders her eyes searching as she stared into emerald, Lena let out a shaky breath as her eyelids fluttered closed slowly her eyelashes damp with tears.

“Talk to me Lena, please.”

“I…These nightmares Kara, they wont stop. They are so painful” Her voice was thick with emotion as she spoke, so much hurt laced in her words. The tears welled up in her eyes once more and fell against her cheeks as her already weak composure waivered beginning to break down. The sobs fell from her lips, choking her words and rattling her body, her fists were balled in the fleece blanket that was still wrapped around Kara’s body as she begun to cry. The angel could hear the agony seeping through the choked sobs that tore through her bonds body, it made her heart clench, she felt helpless there was nothing she could do to take this pain away and it was killing her inside. She couldn’t even fathom how traumatizing it would be to stuck in a never ending loop of nightmares, slowly her hands found their way to Lena’s and she begun to tug her back to the bedroom. Kara knew there was no way Lena was going to be able to sleep, she was beginning to fear sleep, so she led her into the large bathroom letting the brunette stand in the middle of the room before padding over to the shower and touching a few buttons and turning the many different shower heads on and setting the temperature.

She dropped the fleece blanket that clung to her before turning to the raven-haired woman and gripping the hem of the ratty old sweater and begun tugging it up her torso. Lena was still crying, tears staining her cheeks as she slowly lifted her arms over her head letting the sweater be pulled over her, Kara hooked her thumbs into the waistband of the grey sweatpants and began to push them down lifting each foot as she tossed them off to the side. She stood upright once more and took hold of shaky hands pulling Lena under the stream of hot water, the blonde snaked her arms around her torso resting her head against a heaving chest. Lena rested her cheek against the top of Kara’s head as her arms slid around the blonde’s shoulders feeling the soothing pepper of water hit her bare skin, their bodies pressed together, the little baby bump pressed into her lower stomach, the blonde sighed heavily as she listened to Lena’s rapid heart beating next to her ear.

“I’ve got you now” Kara mumbled softly as she kissed over Lena’s heart gently.

The fallen angel’s sobs began to wither away to little sniffles as her breathing hitched in her throat from small crying induced hiccups, Kara pulled back slightly as she looked up into sad green eyes her fingers tracing the gentle curves of quivering lips. Lena opened her eyes slowly as she gazed down into silver blue, they were filled with worry and pain and she let out a long breath before she leaned into her bond and burying her face against the crook of her neck. Kara could feel the torment raging on inside her bond and it was so dark and heart wrenching and she didn’t know how to make it better. She couldn’t stop the brutal images that were running through Lena’s head and she was beginning to really worry about her bonds well being. It had been a few weeks since Kara couldn’t even remember when Lena had a decent night’s sleep and it was bogging her down, she was concerned about her mental health. They stood there, wrapped in each other’s arms for what felt like an eternity, the water began to get colder, their fingers beginning to prune from the moister finally Lena pulled her face from Kara’s shoulder and reached out and turned off the water grabbing one of the towels hanging from the wall and wrapped her bond within in it.

They took turns drying off and the blonde pulled on and over sized t-shirt over her before making their way back to the large bed, Kara pulled the covers back slowly and waited until Lena-although hesitantly-climbed into the bed and sat up against the headboard, the blonde eased into the bed carefully huffing slightly as she maneuvered onto the mattress and plopped down beside Lena cuddling up into her side. The brunette wrapped her arms around Kara and pressed her cheek against the top of blonde curls holding her close as she breathed in the soft scent of lavender and sandalwood that was always intoxicating. Exhaustion was setting in, but Lena was so afraid of closing her eyes, the nightmares tormenting her again and again it was really taking its toll on her mind and her body. It was so painful; the tears began to prickle behind her eyes and she shut them tightly trying to keep them from falling a shallow sorrow filled breath leaving her lips. Kara pulled away slightly, enough so she could see the torment twisted on Lena’s face and she couldn’t help but feel tears fill in her own eyes, she reached out and touched her cheek tracing under her tired eyes. Emerald eyes flashed open glassy with tears as she gazed down at worried eyes, she pressed a soft kiss against her nose before placing her hand over Kara’s.

“Lena you really should try and get some sleep.” Kara shuffled up on the bed huffing a little.

“You need to be getting some rest babe, you’re the one growing our little miracle.” Lena scooted down against the bed and rested her head against the blonde’s chest as she stroked her hand against the growing baby bump, slowly she tugged the over sized t-shirt Kara was wearing over her bump and leaned down brushing her lips against soft skin. Kara couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lip and ran her fingers through raven hair twirling a small piece between her fingers as she watched Lena. The brunette pulled back leaving her hand against the bump then pressed her ear to Kara’s chest listening to the slow and steady rhythm of her bonds heart beat, it soothed her in a way that settled the tension in her shoulders and the rest of her body.

“C-can you-” Lena started, but stopped herself pulling her lower lip between her teeth as she chewed against it.

“What is it Lena?” she tilted her chin up gently looking down into hesitant green eyes.

“Can you… Sing to me? It always… It’s always so soothing.”

A larger smile broke Kara’s lips and she nodded as she combed her fingers through raven hair as Lena rested her head back against Kara’s chest. “Anything you’d like to hear particularly.”

The brunette traced small patterns against the pregnant belly snuggling into her side tighter “Anything, I love listening to you sing, you have the most beautiful voice.”

Kara chuckled softly and leaned down softly kissing the top of Lena’s head before tilting her head to the side before she opened her mouth to sing. The brunette let out a content sigh taking in the beautiful sound of Kara’s voice and the tender lyrics of _Hanging by A Moment_ by Lifehouse.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_ __  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Lena snuggled closer to her bond wrapping her arms around her tightly listening to Kara sing, magical fingers running through her hair as her eyelids began to feel quite heavy and soon began to close. Kara felt Lena’s breathing slow as she drifted off, she whispered the lyrics to the song as she held her bond as she slept trying her best to keep the nightmares away just for a little bit.

☨ ☨ ☨

Kara woke to the smell of bacon, but the way it turned her stomach made a groan leave her lips as she hurried from the bed and ran into the bathroom kneeling over the toilet and spilling the contents of her stomach violently into the porcelain bowl. Once there was nothing left, and her stomach had finished heaving she flushed the toilet and stood back up making her way to the sink and grabbed her toothbrush putting an abnormal amount of toothpaste on the bristles and scrubbing her teeth. She made her way out of the bathroom slipping into their abundantly too large closet and pulled on one of Lena’s baggy sweaters and a silky pair of pyjama shorts that the brunette had bought for her and made her way out of the bedroom crossing the large apartment to where the stomach-turning smell was coming from. She walked through the living room and pulled the large glass door open letting in some fresh air before covering her nose with the sleeve of her sweater, the sweet smell of Lena masking the horrid smell lingering through the apartment and leaned against the marble breakfast island. Lena flipped some pancakes onto a plate and turned around setting it on the marble she tilted her head to the side taking in the look of disgust on the blondes face.

“Morning babe, are you…okay?” Lena crossed the room and stood beside Kara placing her hand against the small of her back.

The angel’s nose wrinkled once again as she looked up at green eyes. “Yeah, just…the smell of bacon isn’t totally agreeing with me.”

Lena grimaced slightly an apologetic look flashing across her face as she hurried back to the stove and pulled the pan from the pilot and tossed its contents into the garbage before sticking the greasy pan in the sink. She walked back to Kara and took her hands gently. “Why don’t you go sit on the balcony and I can bring out some pancakes and eggs to you, the fresh air should help.”

Kara covered her nose with the sleeve of her sweater once more and nodded her head gently before she turned on her heel and made her way out onto the large balcony over looking the city. Taking a seat in one of the comfy patio chairs she propped her feet up on to ottoman placing her hands on her baby bump, the breeze was warmer this morning caressing her skin in soft wisps, and the sun was sitting high in the baby blue sky not a cloud to be seen. The city was bustling and alive with the mid morning rush, cars zoomed by under her and the sounds of annoyed drivers honking their horns as they made their daily commutes in the busy city. She closed her eyes just for a moment and a small smile played on her lips, Kara enjoyed the many sounds of National City, the soft humming of the chaotic streets, the dings of bicycle bells, everyone getting on with their daily lives. She tilted her face up towards the direction of the sun as she basked in its comforting warmth, she was jolted from her day dreams when she felt a gentle kiss against her cheek, her eyes flashing open and a smile spreading across her lips as she saw Lena setting a plate with fluffy pancakes and scrambled eggs against the side table next to her chair.

Before Lena could make her way back inside Kara grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her down to her reaching up and cupping the back the brunette’s neck and giving her a long, deep kiss. She took Lena’s bottom lip between her teeth giving it a gently tug as she pulled away before finally releasing her lip whispering her thanks against the brunette’s lips. The fallen angel blinked slightly taken aback by the sudden intense kiss, a dopey grin played on her lips as her head clouded with a slight fog, her lips tingled with the minty aftertaste that lingered from Kara’s kiss, the blonde pulled her plate into her lap and laughed softly as she took in the reaction feeling smug with herself. Lena shook the daze that settled in her head and walked back into the apartment fetching her own plate before returning to the balcony and taking a seat on the chair across from Kara. They ate in comfortable silence as the sun shown down on them heating the large balcony, Kara set her plate on the side before standing and crossing the small space between them and moved Lena’s empty plate aside before crawling into her lap and cuddling into her. Lena smiled softly and brushed her lips against blonde curls as their hands found one another’s lacing their fingers tightly.

“Let’s get out of the apartment today.” Kara hummed softly into Lena’s neck.

The brunette smiled and ran the tip of her nose against the blonde’s temple softly. “Anything for you my love, what would you like to do?”

Kara pressed small kisses along the curve of Lena’s shoulder her breath warm against soft skin before she pulled her face back tapping her chin her eyes amused. “Let’s go to the aquarium.”

A small chuckle left Lena’s lips as her eyes flickered with the same amusement. “The aquarium?”

“Yes, it would be a cute little date, and there’s all the different types of fish, it would be cool!”

“Alright babe, let’s go to the aquarium.” Kara let out a small cheer and stood from Lena’s lap bouncing on her heels in excitement. Lena couldn’t help the smile that pulled at her lips, seeing Kara so happy and excited it made all the darkness she was feeling just melt away. Kara always managed to chase away the darkness, or the pain and torment, and the fallen angel was so grateful that for a moment, even temporary she could forget about the nightmares, and anything else weighing her down could be pushed aside. Lena carried their dirty dishes into the kitchen and cleaned up a bit while Kara excitedly skipped into their bedroom and looked for something to wear. After the dishes were taken care of Lena joined her bond in the closet as she picked out something casual to wear. The blonde was attempting to fit into a pair of jeans when Lena walked in, Kara looked up a with glassy eyes as she huffed giving up on trying to button the denim. The brunette tried but failed to keep the smile off her lips as she walked over to Kara placing her hands against voluptuous hips pulling the blonde in close. Kara crossed her arms over her chest as her lips set into a pout.

“I’m fat already, none of my clothes fit Lena, I’m going to look like a big giant blob.” Kara spoke heavy emotion laced in her voice.

“Hey now, I think you look beautiful.”

Kara scoffed gently as she looked away from Lena. “You love me, you have to say that.”

Lena let out loud laugh as she shook her head softly. “Well maybe, but I still think you look hot, baby bump and all.” She grinned softly leaning in and nibbling against Kara’s jaw.

A small smile played on her lips as Kara wrapped her arms around the brunette’s neck cupping the nape of her neck. “You promise?”

“Of course, I always think you look hot.” Lena winked softly before planting a delicate kiss to the angel’s lips.

A blush filled the blonde’s cheeks as she pressed her face against her bonds neck running her fingers through raven hair. “What am I going to do about these stupid pants.”

Lena tilted her head to the side in thought, her eyebrow raised, she pulled away for a moment leaving the large closet the sound of rummaging through drawers coming from the kitchen. When the brunette reappeared, she snapped an elastic band between her fingers, she kneeled in front of her bond and placed one loop of the rubber band around the button then the other loop through the button hole pulling it tight before tying it off. A brilliant smile flashed across her lips as she pulled the zipper up on the pair of jeans, the fallen angel pressed several kisses against Kara’s pregnant belly before standing up and placing her hands against her hips in triumph.

“There, make shift maternity pants until we can get out and get you some new stuff.” Lena flashed another smile.

Kara bit down against her lip hard and reached out taking a large fistful of her bonds sweater and pulled her in close crushing her lips to the brunette’s. It was amazing how much love she could feel for Lena, this woman would do anything for Kara, and she always had exactly the right words to say to her. Even as simple as helping her fit into her jeans, or saying she looked beautiful, she made Kara feel safe and loved. Fate was on her side when Cat Grant had sent the blonde to the CEO’s office that day because Kara was blessed with meeting the most amazing, caring and thoughtful woman in existence, Fallen or not, Lena was the best thing to ever happen to her. When Kara pulled away their lips were stinging and a bit swollen from the intensity of the kiss, the blonde was panting slightly, and Lena’s cheeks were rosey, a fire igniting in her emerald eyes.

“What was that for?”

“For being the best girlfriend ever.” Kara smiled placing one more kiss to Lena’s lips.

The brunette couldn’t help but blush as she reached behind her and rubbed the back of her neck a dopey smile on her lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The two finished getting dressed and made their way out of the apartment taking the elevator down into the parking garage that housed Lena’s car. They walked hand in hand making their way through the cold dingy concrete structure, finally reaching the flashy expensive car, pulling the keys from her pocket Lena unlocked the car and opened the door for her bond holding her hand out to her. Kara took it happily and braced her free hand against the hood of the car, before she could make her way into the passenger seat a small yelp left her lips. Pain twisted her features and she reached down gripping her small bump as a sharp pain struck her. Lena frowned heavily and was wrapping an arm around Kara’s waist holding her up slightly.

“Kara, baby what’s wrong.”

The blonde closed her eyes tightly her breath leaving her lips in pants as she swallowed hard, her face paled slightly. As quickly as the pain had come it was gone and Kara finally opened her eyes letting out a long breath, her eyes were wary, but she looked over into the pained green eyes that were searching her face.

“I-I’m okay, I’m alright, just a sharp pain but I’m okay now.”

“Maybe we should just stay home, I don’t want you to over work-” Lena started.

“No.” Kara shook her head and stood up straight. “No, I’m fine, it was just a weird pain. We need this.”

Lena gave Kara a cautious look before nodding her head softly she helped Kara into the passenger seat then shut the door and rounded the car getting into the driver’s side, she turned to her bond her bottom lip wedged between her teeth. Kara let out a little sigh then reached out and cupped her bonds cheek gently.

“Don’t worry too much, come on, lets go see the fishies” Kara gave Lena a bright smile as she leaned over and touched their lips in a delicate kiss.

The brunette let out a long sigh then nodded she shoved the keys into the ignition and the car roared to life, she hesitated for a moment before putting the car into reverse and backing out of her spot making her way out of the concrete structure. Kara had reached over and took Lena’s hand, their fingers laced tightly over the center console as she drove. Her bond was right, they did need this little outing, they had been cooped up in the apartment for a few days and it would be good for them both to have a normal date, not to mention the distraction would help Lena get her mind off the horrid nightmares that plagued her sleep. Kara’s singing had seemed to help for a little bit, keeping the terrifying images at bay for a short while, until they seemed to creep back into her head from the dark reaches of her mind. Lena had always suffered from nightmares, whether it was her reliving her fall, or bringing her back to that night where she snapped the predator’s neck, when she met Kara, they seemed to stop, the shining light that her bond brought into her life shunning away the shadowy figures, and the dark thoughts that infested her mind. But even Kara’s bright light couldn’t keep these monsters at bay and it was all the more terrifying.

The blonde’s firm squeeze of Lena’s hand brought her out of her brooding thoughts her eyes flickered to those beautiful blue’s and a smile tilted the corners of her lips, Kara had plugged her phone into the auxiliary for the car and filled the small space with some of her favourite songs. Mostly love songs, like _The Mess I Made_ by Parachute, or _Chasing Cars_ by Snow Patrol or Lena’s current favourite _The Reason_ by Hoobastank, Kara sung along to every one, filling the car with her melodic voice. The tension seemed to evaporate out of the brunette as she listened to Kara sing, a smile pulling the corners of her lips as they drove through the city, finally they arrived at the popular attraction finding a parking spot close to the entrance. Lena got out of the car and rounded the back making her way to Kara’s door opening it for her and helping her out. Kara wrapped her arm around her bond’s waist as they made their way inside, Lena bought them tickets and handed them to the attendant before they were allowed into the maze of large tanks and displays.

Kara giggled as she walked up to one of the tanks, pressing her palms against the glass as she watched the multi-coloured fish tracing her finger as she followed them swim around. Lena chuckled as she hovered behind her placing her hand against the small of the blonde’s back as she watched the intense colours it was incredible. The two made their way through the vast structure, and for a moment everything was perfect, their minds able to drift from nightmares, and worries and anything else that seemed to be hanging over them. The two walked around for hours, it was around mid-evening when the blonde was beginning to really look tired and worn down, Lena wrapped her arm around Kara’s waist as they finally walked from the Aquarium and back to the car. She helped her bond into the car and pressed a kiss to her forehead, a slight frown knitted her eyebrows together.

“You’re burning up Kara.” Lena pressed the back of her hand to the blonde’s forehead.

Kara yawned gently pulling her seatbelt on. “I’m fine, just really tired.”

Lena sighed before shutting the door and walking over to the driver’s side and getting in. “Are you hungry?”

Kara bit down on her lip and nodded slowly. “Potstickers? Orange chicken and… chicken friend rice?”

Lena laughed softly and pulled out of the parking spot and headed back towards their apartment, she stopped off at one of their favourite Chinese places to grab dinner. The two had taken up a seat on the floor side by side with their knees knocking as they popped open the takeout boxes and begun eating, Lena was somewhat relieved to see Kara still had her appetite despite having a little bit of a fever. They had been out all day and they had been walking a lot, so the fever could have just been brought on by over exertion, still Lena worried, like she always did keeping a watchful eye on Kara as she ate. The blonde set the chopsticks in the empty container and placed it against the table leaning back against the couch as she placed her hands on top of her bump rubbing it gently, a soft yawn left her lips as she rested her head against Lena’s shoulder. The brunette wrapped her arm around her waist and held onto Kara pulling her in close, a small smile on her lips. The blonde closed her eyes letting out a small sigh as she drew patterns on her stomach, a frown knitted her eyebrows together letting out a hitched breath as she gripped against her stomach. Lena was up on her knee’s looming over Kara her hand coming to cup her bonds cheek.

“Kara what’s wrong.”

She let out another hitched breath as her eyes went wide doubling over in pain. “L-Lena…” Tears began to well up in her eyes as she gripped her stomach pain radiating through her, sharp like daggers stabbing her over and over. She reached out and gripped onto Lena’s arm as she cried out in pain black dots began blotting her vision, Lena was wrapping her arm around Kara’s back and under her knees lifting her carefully, when she lifted her bond from the floor a gasp left her lips as she noticed the pool of blood under the blonde spreading against the hardwood floor and staining the jeans she was wearing. Kara was crying as she wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck mumbling incoherent sentences groans of pain leaving her lips, the brunette could feel tears well up in her eyes.

“Jesus help me, Kara you’re bleeding.”

“W-we… g-got-” She cried out in pain again clutching her stomach “c-call Oliver!”

Lena’s heart was breaking her nightmares were coming _true_ , she’d seem this variation dozens of times and now she couldn’t feel anything but pure hot fear and despair. She maneuvered Kara in her arms as she reached into her back pocket grabbing her phone and calling Oliver, he picked up on the third ring

_“Lena, whats up?”_

“K-Kara is in pain, she’s clutching her stomach, and sh-she’s bleeding Oliver she’s bleeding!”

_“Whoa slow down what do you mean she’s bleeding?”_

“Fuck Oliver she’s bleeding…down there! We were sitting and eating, and everything was fine and then she just doubled over in pain! And then I picked her up and there was a pool of blood under her and she’s soaked with it! Oliver what do I do?!”

_“Shit, you need to get her here now, like right now!”_

Lena hung out after that and she carried Kara over to the door, she grabbed her keys and bolted from the apartment, she got into the elevator and slammed her knuckles against the buttons as she cursed under her breath waiting for metal box to make its way to the bottom floor. Once she was finally at the parking garage she ran, her feet pounding against the pavement she unlocked the car and slid Kara into the front seat, leaning it back so she could somewhat lie down. She shut the door racing over to her side throwing herself in and shoving the keys in and getting the car to start quickly, before pulling out and slamming her foot on the gas. As she raced through the city towards the hospital her mind was racing, the nightmares played in her head, and just pure fear clouding everything else.

She was so afraid she would lose Kara, and if something happened…how would she even be able to live, how would she be able to walk this earth knowing the love she felt, and the pure utter ecstasy of having Kara love her had been ripped away from her. There was no way she would be able to survive, pain would over take her and rip her to shreds, it was so painful for her mother, but what Lena and Kara had was different, it was intensified a hundred times over and feeling her heart being ripped from her chest was something she didn’t think she would be able to handle. Her eyes darted to her bond as she writhed in pain in the passenger, blood still staining her jeans, tears pouring down her cheeks as she cried out. Her mind was wiped of anything but utter pain, she could see straight, or think straight but the one thought that she could form was that she could not lose this baby. This beautiful, angel that she was growing in her stomach was a miracle, created of love and adoration and she did not want to lose them.

Lena’s knuckles were white as she drove faster then she probably should have through the city, finally she arrived at the hospital and nearly jumped the curb as she slammed on the breaks, ripped the parking break up and threw herself out of the car running to the passenger door. She ripped the door open and reached in picking Kara up carefully in her arms running into the emergency of the hospital. Oliver was already waiting there with a team at his side, Lena laid her bond against the gurney, her hands cupping the blonde’s cheeks, pressing a small kiss against her forehead. “I-I’ll be r-right he-here Kara… Yo-You’re go-going to b-be oka-okay.”

Oliver gave Lena a sad look as she wheeled the blonde away, so he could work on her, Lena followed her, holding her hand until she was pushed through a heavy set of metal doors placing her palm against the glass as she watched her bond be brought into a large room. Tears poured down her cheeks as she felt her heart strain and constrict trying so hard to hold in the groan that was lodged in her throat, all she wanted to do was double over in pain and cry. Her nightmares rearing their head once more playing through her mind on a horrid loop, she began to pace wringing her hands red and raw her heart pounding so loudly in her ears it was deafening. There was nothing for her to do at this point, there was nothing she could do but wait, time seemed to slow, if not come to a complete stop, the hair on her body seemed to stand on end, she could feel everything Kara was feeling in that moment. Pain, fear and sadness magnified through their bond and it only sent Lena’s anxiety through the roof. Waiting was the worst part.

☨ ☨ ☨

Lena was sitting in one of the chairs in the emergency, her hands were folded together, her thumbs pressed against her lips as her knees bounced her eyes red and blood shot from crying and the stress of it all. It had been two hours, or longer…her mind was reeling, and she couldn’t really grasp the concept of time. She had lost track of Kara through their bond and it sent a cold shiver down her spine, she didn’t feel the life drain from the blonde but not feeling her at all was really sending warning waves through her body. After what felt like an eternity Oliver emerged from the doors he had wheel Kara away through, his face was somber, his eyes pained as he walked up to Lena. The brunette shot up from her seat fisting her hands at her sides so tightly her finger nails bit into the skin and her knuckles so tightly stretched they went pure white, she couldn’t even breathe as she looked up at the male angel, her heart seemed to stop for a moment.

“Lena…”

“Don’t sugar coat it, just lay it out for me, I can’t feel her Oliver I-I don’t f-feel her.”

Oliver sighed gently as she ran his fingers through his buzzed dirty blonde hair. “Kara is alive, she is on some painkillers and a few other medication’s and that is what causing the lapse in your bond.”

Lena finally let the air rush into her lungs as she let out a choked breath covering her face with her hands, Kara was alive! She was alive, and she was okay, and her heart got a little bit lighter at the fact, she hadn’t lost the only thing she lived for, the only person that saw past everything dark in her life and loved her anyway. She almost wanted to jump up and cheer, but a dark thought crossed her mind and she was sent spiraling all over again, if Kara was okay why did Oliver look so defeated, it could only be one thing and she felt her heart constrict once more, fear taking hold of her body and dousing it in pure ice. She ran her fingers through her long hair before bringing her emerald eyes to his. “A-and the ba-baby?”

Oliver’s face fell as he looked down as his sneakers, he closed his eyes for a moment then brought his gaze to meet Lena’s, they were glassy with tears.

“I-I’m so sorry Lena, I tried so hard, but…it was just out of my control, there was nothing you or Kara or even I could do to prevent this. Sometimes it…just happens. The baby was gone by the time you got here…All that was left for me to do was…was…to take out the remnants of the little fetus. Kara was only about 17 weeks along…she was very tiny…” He let out a soft breath as he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. “I am so sorry…”

Lena’s eyes went wide, as she took in the angel’s words her hand come up to cover her mouth as her knees went weak, her head was light and fuzzy and she could feel herself beginning to topple over. Oliver caught her just as she fell and sat her down against one of the seats, his hands were on her knees and he gazed up at her. Lena couldn’t even hear any other words that left his lips, her ears were deafened by the pounding of her heart, the blood rushing through them as the stark truth came down on her with the force of a ton of bricks. Her eyes went dark and hollow, her heart filling with sorrow, she let her head fall in her hands and began to cry, really cry her body just radiating with pain. She wanted to be angry, she wanted to thrash through the hospital ripping things apart, but all her body would allow was tears, sorrow and just agony, she allowed her self to feel it all, her body breaking down as sob rumbled through her. Her little miracle, the creation that Kara and she had made together, ripped from them so easily, how could this happen? Why couldn’t anything good ever happen to her, and Oliver had said _She,_ a baby girl…at 17 weeks a baby was pretty much formed, their bones and cartilage, they were the size of a person’s hand, but they were formed.

A little warrior Lena could have taught how to fight, how to protect herself, how to fight with honour like her and her grandmother. Kara would have taught her how to be kind and loving and how to open her heart to everyone the way only Kara knew how. It just made everything a million times more painful, something inside her broke. Oliver just kneeled in front of her and rubbed her back softly, his face twisted in concern never having seen Lena this…broken before. The CEO had the reputation of being a cold hearted, stone faced bitch that was never capable of showing any sort of emotion, that had changed slightly when her and Kara bonded but not much, this was the most emotion he had seen for her. He understood how painful this would be, a baby, something they created together, out of love after being told by so many that they were not meant to be, and they were doomed together. Especially for Lena who had been told basically her entire life that she was a disgrace, and an abomination, for them to lose a piece of each of them was beyond agonizing.

“Do you want me to bring you to Kara?” Oliver’s words cut through the haze and pain, Lena’s blood shot eyes met blue and she managed a small nod. The angel helped her up slowly and wrapped his arm around her waist as he took most of her weight, Lena’s legs felt numb, she could barely walk and was grateful for the doctor helping her. They shuffled down what felt like a never-ending hall when he finally turned into a small room, Kara lay hooked up to a copious number of machines with needles hooked up to both arms. Lena let out another choked sob as she really took in that the baby was gone, her bond’s little baby bump gone, the harsh reality setting in. Kara was still resting the whole ordeal really took a lot of her, which was understandable, Oliver helped Lena over to the bed and fresh tears began to pour down her cheeks leaving salty tracks against her stark white porcelain skin, she climbed into bed beside her bond and wrapped her arm carefully her burying her face against the blonde’s neck and cried silently her body rumbling with sobs. Now it was all about waiting for Kara to wake up and tell her the heart-breaking news.

☨ ☨ ☨

The fallen angel had cried herself to sleep at Kara’s side curled up into her bonds body, her breathing was laboured, her throat raw from all the crying. Kara was finally beginning to come too, she blinked the haziness from her eyes the effects of the drugs still present in her system but not as strong as before. She looked down taking in all the IV’s in her arms, the monitors stuck to her chest tracking her heart rate, the steady beeping of it ringing louder than shed like as it pounded in her ears, her gaze fell upon Lena, she was sleeping at her side but she could tell something was wrong. Lena was never able to sleep peacefully, but her face was particularly pained as she slept, her eyes drifted around the room taking in the bleach white walls and the harsh smell of bleach and hospital cleaning supplies it burned her nostrils and made her stomach twist unnaturally.

Kara’s eyes widened as she brought her gaze down to her stomach as she placed her hands against her now practically flat abdomen, she chocked on a sob as she brought her hand to her lips covering her mouth slowly, she couldn’t help the pained cry that left her lips as realization set in. Her heart began to beat faster, louder in her ears as the speed reflected on one of the monitors, Lena stirred next to Kara a small sniffle leaving her lips until she fully came to, feeling her bond’s agony through their connection. The brunette sat up and lifted her hand to Kara’s cheek as she looked into her eyes, Kara already had tears just pouring down her cheeks, her hands placed on her stomach as the grim reality fell on her. Lena couldn’t even find the words, she just stared at Kara with broken eyes her heart breaking all over again, sobs erupted from her lips as she wrapped her arms around her bond bringing her in close, Kara’s arms stiffly slid around the brunette as she fell apart. After a long time, the two pulled away, their breathing hitched and caught in their throats from the sobs, and the tears, they looked at each other grief evident in both their eyes.

“K-Kara…I-I’m so-so sor-sorry… Baby...” Lena swiped at the tears leaving her eyes and brought their forehead’s together.

“Wh-What happened, Lena…We-” She closed her eyes as more tears threatened to fall. “We just had an ultra sound, and eve-everything w-was f-f-fine!”

Lena let out a breath and took Kara’s hand in her own holding them between them. “O-Oliver s-said sometimes…it just happens… he said there was nothi-nothing any of us could have done…to s-save h-her…”

Kara pulled back as her face twisted in despair “ _H-Her…_ ou-our baby…was a girl?”

The brunette nodded slowly her eyes filling with fresh tears, a girl, a baby girl. Kara buried her face against her bonds neck and fell apart, her body wracked with sobs and pain and grief she gripped the back of Lena’s shirt tightly in her fists she had lost their baby. Oliver had said it wasn’t her fault but how could it not be? Her body was able to handle their growing miracle, she was not able to provide the things that their baby needed to survive, when it came down to it, this was all her fault and that weighed heavily on Kara. All she wanted was to bring something into this world made with love something filled with light and goodness, a little mini Lena. She would have been beautiful, and strong and perfect…just like her bond, and they would have been amazing parents raising her with grace taking all the ups and downs in strides.

Kara would have taught her everything she knew about how knowledge was power, and how to be true to oneself. Her heart was slowly shattering into pieces as she took in that she would never be able to do these things, have birthday parties, and brunches, teaching their daughter how to cook, and deal with boys, or girls or whatever, none of that was going to happen for them now and it felt like the world was burning down around them. Everything was so painful all Kara could focus on was having Lena here in her arms, their pain magnified and doubled as they both felt the utter devastation, they sat in Kara’s hospital bed, arms wrapped tightly around one another letting themselves feel the full extent of their pain. They cried, until they couldn’t cry anymore, until there was nothing left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really hard for me to write, thats why I took a little longer, but I am hoping I made everyone proud. It kinda hurt my heart to write so I hope it hurt your heart to read. I tried to be as detailed as I knew how, I am always so thankful for your support and to everyone who has stuck with me, thank you and I love you all. 
> 
> Keep the comments and kudos coming, any idea's lemme know, come visit me on tumblr.   
> hiswonderwomanhersuperman


	15. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy everyone! Sorry for the huge gap! It was a heavy chapter. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own! I tried to grab them all!

“ _The city council officials are urging citizens to be prepared, a heavy storm system is on its way into National City, brace yourself folks, some nasty stuff is on its way!”_

Kara had her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms securely wrapped around them as her cloudy, puffy eyes were trained on the LED screen as she sat on the couch in the living room. She wasn’t really watching the program and she had tuned out the overly obnoxious weather specialist she just really needed something to fill the empty air. Lena was in the kitchen making some sort of food, she had mentioned what is was, but Kara just wasn’t paying attention, frankly she didn’t care, all she wanted to do was sit on this couch and watch the repetitious loop of top stories splay across the screen. She felt empty, and lost and destroyed, the blonde was always known for her sunny, glass half full, sunshine and rainbows disposition but she couldn’t even sense that part of herself in this current moment, all she felt was darkness and agony and anger.

It had been two days since the two had come home from the hospital after Oliver finally gave them the okay, he insisted they both spend the night there in case there were any further complications. Kara had cried herself to sleep, and Lena, bless her soul stayed up the entire night they were there, holding the angel trying to make her feel safe and loved the best she could manage, her own mangled heart and fuzzy brain still trying to process everything that had happened in such a short period. A nurse had come in later in the morning, with Oliver not far behind, he gave her a final check up, running through some things on her chart before he had a wheel chair brought in. He let the couple know that Kara would have some minor to severe cramping in the coming days as well as bleeding and fatigue from the body reacting to the trauma of having the fetus discharged.

There was no talking after that, there was just silence, and grief that hung heavy and thick in the air. Kara let Lena lift her carefully from the bed and sat her in the wheel chair before slowly making their way towards the exit, Oliver stayed with Kara while Lena went and got the car which one of the doctors helpful nurses had parked in the underground garage for her after she had all but abandoned the vehicle on the front curb of the hospital twenty-four hours earlier. The brunette got out of the car and opened the passenger side door, the two paused and stared at the rather large, dark blood stain that had dried into the fabric of the seat, Lena quickly reached in and grabbed a leather jacket that she had left in the small back seat and draped it over the stain before helping Kara into the car. The two barely said a word to each other, not out of anger, but they just were not processing things well and it was especially hard on Kara.

The angel hard practically become a cold hardened version of herself, her eyes were empty and dark, the blue that seemed to comfort Lena, and bring light to her soul were now hard steel, the silver almost completely taking over with only flecks of blue to be seen. It was unnerving to see the blonde so, cold and distant, Lena wanted nothing more than to see Kara smile and see her face light up, but it would take time, this was something that could only be healed with time. Lena stirred the pot of soup she was cooking, her eyes mindlessly watching the broth mix in circles as she tried her best to pull as much pain, and hurt from Kara through their bond, she wanted to take the brunt of everything, she could handle it, she was used to feeling broken and in pain, she live through it for so many years.

This was a different kind of pain though, one that viciously ripped through their bodies and souls like nothing she could have ever imagined, she wouldn’t wish this torture on her worst enemy, even having her wings stripped, or being nailed to a wall was a cake walk compared to what they were going through right now. Her hand braced her chest as she struggled to breathe a sob catching in her throat as she felt the full extent of her pain mixed with the intensity of Kara’s. It rattled through her body and made her feel weak, her heart ached, practically burning in her chest, but she swallowed the sob and put on a passive mask, she needed to be strong for Kara, she needed to help her in anyway she could and the only thing she could possibly think of was to try and ease her pain and take care of her.

She grabbed a ladle from one of the drawers and poured a decent amount into a bowl, she grabbed a sleeve of crackers and a spoon before making her way into the living room where a zombie looking Kara sat. The brunette sat on the coffee table in front of her bond and placed the sleeve of crackers beside her, she stirred the soup slowly before gathering a bit on the spoon and holding it out to Kara holding the bowl under it, so it wouldn’t spill. The blonde didn’t even look at Lena, she just starred off into nothing over the woman’s shoulder her body was tense and taut, tears prickled behind Lena’s eyes as she felt a fresh wave of guilt run through her, Kara’s emotions hitting her like a ton of bricks.

“Baby…please you need to eat…I beg you.” Lena’s voice was strained and laced with pain.

Silver eyes snapped to emerald, hard and cold like the metal they reflected, she dropped her arms from her knees and folded her legs under her shifting forward slowly and enveloping the spoon into her mouth. The silver softened, barley but it was something, Kara’s body sagged slightly as the warm delicious tasting broth flowed down her throat filling her empty stomach. She watched as Lena continued the motion, filling the spoon with soup and bringing it back to her lips, she studied Lena, her face twisted into this…mask that she could only assume was the brunette’s way of trying to look strong, putting on a brave face for her even though she knew the fallen angel was even more broken then the day she fell.

It made Kara feel even worse, to know that on top of dealing with losing their child, she also had to be taking care of her because the blonde was just too empty to function. The angel wasn’t strong, she thought she was but everything that has happened in the last forty-eight hours has proved she was beyond weak. She had finished the soup that Lena was feeding her and watched the brunette place the bowl back on the coffee table before handing her head, her shoulders sagged, and she could practically feel the pain radiating off of her bond while she felt empty. Finally, Lena looked up her eyes glassy with tears.

“Can I- I mean only if- Please let me hold you,” Lena was pleading again.

Kara had hardly let the brunette stroke her cheek let alone any other from of contact, she had stayed far away from Lena their first night home, and she wouldn’t even let her kiss her forehead, she just couldn’t bare to be touched, or held but she was being selfish, she could see how much her bond needed the contact, to feel, not only to try and comfort Kara, but find comfort herself. The blonde watched the brunette’s mask shift, she was trying so hard to look strong, but she was slowly falling apart, it made her heart clench, could she really deny Lena something so basic? Her eyes shut for a moment, her arms tightening around her legs letting out a long shaky breath, after some time her eyes flashed open and saw Lena reaching out to her, shaky fingers reaching out to touch her cheek, she whimpered and sunk further into the couch getting as far away from those fingers as she could manage.

Lena’s hand stopped and fell between them, rejection, defeat, and pain all flashed across her features before she molded that twisted façade back up slowly. The brunette stood from where she sat picking up the dishes and made her way back into the kitchen to clean up, Kara’s steely eyes followed her bond and a fresh batch of tears form in her eyes as she pressed her face against her knees and let them silently fall. She hated what she was doing to Lena, she _hated_ how much she was hurting her, but she didn’t know how else to process what was going on.

Her head was swimming with dark thoughts and she just felt like she was drowning, she had her own grief do deal with, she couldn’t see that look on her bonds face of disappointment or how distraught she looked, feel the tiredness and the hollowness in Lena’s body and not feel worse. She just couldn’t deal with it, she couldn’t face herself let alone face Lena, she lost their baby, it was her fault, no matter what Oliver said, Kara’s body had rejected their baby, something that was so small, and so beautiful and she lost _her…_ Kara’s arms tightened against her knees as her shoulders shuddered with fresh sobs, the edges around the hole in her heart beginning to burn and sear through her.

Lena shuffled into the kitchen her feet felt like they were being weighed down by lead, she swiped her hand roughly against her cheeks swiping away the tears that dared to fall, she placed the bowl in the sink and gripped onto the counter to steady herself. Her eyes shut tightly as she used the marble to hold her up, her body was rigid and taut as she tried her hardest to not fall apart. She just wanted to hold Kara, was that too much to ask? She was going through this too, she was feeling this pain, she was feeling the loss just as much as Kara was, it wasn’t fair, she needed the contact she needed something to feel whole again because this emptiness was beginning to break down her already tainted soul.

Her head dropped between her shoulders as she let out a struggled sob, she tried to collect her fractured pieces and lock them away, her hand came to her mouth to muffle the sound of her crying. _Strength Lena…you need to have strength for Kara, you need to be the strong one,_ she told herself as she collected herself and began to lock away the pieces of herself that were fraying, she pushed them further and further down as she straightened up and wiped her tear stained cheeks with her sleeves. She rolled her shoulders slowly as she tried to settle herself, she could anger bubbling deep within her and she was trying her hardest to stay in control all she wanted to do was lash out and she could feel her darkness rising from the pits of her soul where it lay dormant, she swallowed the lump in her throat cracking her neck before she made to work on cleaning the kitchen. 

☨ ☨ ☨

Lena sat on the sofa off to the side from Kara, a crystal glass in her hand and dark amber liquid within it as she just stared at her bond. The angel had finally fallen asleep, exhaustion from crying finally taking over, and Lena just sat there, eyes trained on her. Her emerald eyes had darkened, red rimmed and puffy, she brought the crystal glass to her lips and finished off the rest of the alcohol before standing and crossing the room pouring herself another glass. She made her way back to where Kara slept, and she kneeled beside the couch stroking a few strands of golden hair from her face, a shaky breath left her lips as she placed her glass on top of the coffee table before slipping her arms under Kara and lifting her into her arms holding her there tightly.

She sat back down against the couch and just held her. Instinctively the blonde nuzzled her face against the crook of Lena’s neck, another shaky breath left her lips as she hugged her bond closer to her body her well constructed mask slipping away, she tried to pull as much pain from Kara as she could through their bond attempting-even if it was just for one night-she could have a peaceful sleep, with nothing but happy thoughts and bliss. She was almost choked with the pain as it settled into her bones, into her soul but she new it was worth it, it was all worth it for Kara, she could take it, she could take it all. She slowly pressed her lips to the blonde’s temple before burying her nose against her hair, she sat there with the angel in her lap for hours, sweet with a dreamless sleep.

Her eyes finally glanced to the clock on the tv dash and a heavy sigh left her lips, it was late, and she knew Kara would be more comfortable in their bed, so she stood carefully not to jolt the sleeping angel and carried her to their room, she lay Kara in the middle of the bed stripping her of the days clothes and dressed her in one of her favorite sweaters to sleep in. After she was tucked in Lena walked back out to the living room and picked up her drink once more letting the alcohol ease her. It was close to three in the morning and the decanter was emptied, she had rummaged through her little bar and found another aged scotch, a gift from one of her board members and began to take sips straight from the bottle, she was blissfully numb, her lips, her extremities, even the ache in her chest dulled to a throb instead of a searing stabbing.

She decided it would be worth while to check some emails, make sure her company wasn’t falling apart at the seams, she stumbled down the hall to the office she barely used and almost fell through the threshold. With a deep breath and the straightening of her shoulders, she walked to the desk where her laptop sat and flipped it open logging into L-Corps secured network, she pulled up her email and groaned a little too loudly seeing the hundreds of urgent titled emails. She began to skim through a few of them, her eyebrows instantly pulling together in a deep frown, her eyes darkening in anger once more.  The board was becoming restless with her absence, they were beginning to lack faith in her ability to lead her own god damn company, with a roll of her eyes she took to her key board and emailed the board as a whole addressing that she had been dealing with personal issues but they could rest assured that she was on top of things and that she would be there in the morning to address them.

She also informed them that she would be hiring a CFO to take car of their projects and daily dealings while she was away. She sent the email her fingers becoming rigid, her pupils growing large as the blacks began to take over her eyes, the demon that lay caged was beginning to pry the lock on its prison within Lena’s soul. These fucking pricks had no idea what she was going through, the pure audacity they had to even _think_ she was unable to lead her company, the company _she_ built from the ground up with her sweat and tears. It made her blood boil, and rest assured she would be dealing with them in the morning, but there was a need for someone to run the daily tasks at L-Corp while she took care of Kara, and dealt with her own pain, she couldn’t even begin to fathom trying to work right now, or attending any hospital openings, or gala’s it just wasn’t happening. She grabbed her phone and swiped to open the screen, she scrolled through her contacts and tapped on Julia’s number bringing the thing to her ear. After multiple consecutive phone calls Julia answered a groggy voice answering.

_“Hello…?”_

“Julia.” Lena snapped “I need you to do something for me.”

_“Mi-Miss Luthor, h-hello, I’m sorry! Is everything alright? You haven’t been to the office and I’ve been-”_ Julia babbled as the sleep evaporated from her tone quickly on the other end.

“Never mind that Julia, I do apologize for calling so late, but I need you to find the most qualified candidates for a CFO position at L-Corp that are willing to start immediately.” She pinched the bridge of her nose taking a calming breath, the lock that held the caged monster broke and she could feel herself slipping. “I am… dealing with a personal matter and I really cannot be at the office, I need the best Julia, and I _the best_ do you understand?”

_“Y-Yes, of course M-Miss Luthor! I will start bright and early. Is there anything I can…help you with?”_

“No Julia, thank you… also please make sure the board room is ready for tomorrow, I will be there in the morning to speak with the other members, deal with them so to speak.” A small snarl left her lips, the cage door flinging open and the darkness began slinking its way from the depths of her soul her eyes becoming completely black.

_“N-No problem at all Mi-miss Luthor, I will have everything prepared tomorrow…”_ There was a pause on the other end of the phone. _“Miss Luthor?”_

“What?!” Lena’s resolve was paper thin, as she snapped once more at her assistant. She could almost hear the wince from the girl on the other end.

_“What…what ever is going on…I really hope things get better.”_ The girl paused, _“Good night Miss Luthor.”_

“Good night Julia,” the line went dead after that, small specks of emerald started to poke through the black coal that were her eyes as she slumped in her chair, a large breath was sucked in through her lips as her lids fluttered close. It was a long moment until her lids drifted open once again, the black receding to the corners of her eyes and emerald shown once more, finally the breath she had been holding released with a whoosh from her nostrils and she brought herself to stand grabbing the bottle from where it sat and made her way down the hall to the couch where she had taken residence these past few nights. Taking a few more swigs from the bottle of aged amber she placed the twist cap back onto the bottle and placed it back on her bar before all but flopping onto the couch stretching out on the uncomfortable cushions. Lena pressed the heels of her palms into her sockets as she willed the tears to stay away, the prickling becoming unbearable.

She willed herself not to think about anything that wasn’t the onslaught that was her day, dealing with entitled little shits that wanted nothing more than to see the Luthor fail and land flat on her face, ready to replace her in a moments notice, a groan left her lips as she ran her fingers through her hair realizing she would have to be at the office for a decent portion of the day, and there was no way in hell she was leaving Kara here alone, she realized she was going to have to swallow her pride and call the one person she knew would be there in a heartbeat. She sat up on the couch pulling her phone from her pocket once more and skimmed through her contacts, she hovered over the name dreading the phone call, with a long sigh she pressed Sam’s name and brought the phone to her ear letting it ring, she half hoped the woman wouldn’t answer but she picked up on the third ring, a groggy, hope filled voice drawled through the phone.

_“Lena…”_

She paused for a long moment, her mouth opening and closing as she struggled to form some sort of sentence, she brought her fingers to the corner of her eyes as she once again willed herself to stop the tears. “Sam…”

_“Lena, what’s wrong, talk to me.”_ Sam practically begged through the phone, she knew something was wrong, Lena would never call her unless something bad had happened or she was in trouble.

A sob escaped her lips as she hung her head, raven locks draping around her shoulders shielding her face in a curtain of dark hair. “Things are pretty bad,” a weak, humorless laugh left her lips. “No, things are really shit Reign, dark actually… Kara…” another sob left her lips as the words caught in her throat, the lump it formed unbearable. “Kara…we-we lo-lost the baby…and Kara, she’s just- she is a wreck and I…I’m” Lena shook her head slowly “God everything is a disaster,”

_“Jesus Christ, Lena, are you okay?! What happened!?”_ Sam’s worried voice filled the other line and Lena could only pause as emerald flashed open and stared across the room at no where in particular.

There were muffled voices on the other line and she could hear Alex’s panicked voice in the background, a sigh left her lips as her lids fluttered closed. “Sam listen, I just…I have to take care of some stuff at the office, the board is…being the board and I just, can’t leave Kara alone, so I need you to come over here tomorrow. I’m sure Alex will want to come and see her sister, just… I need you guys to take care of her while I go deal with shit. Can you do that?”

_“Of course, Lena, of course, we will be there bright and early…”_ Sam paused and took a steadying breath, _“Do you…need anything? Do you want to talk? I can’t even begin-”_

“No, please, just no… I can’t get into it, I’ve cried enough today. Just please be here in the morning.” Lena lay back against the couch running her fingers through her hair.

_“We’ll be there,”_ Another paused filled the line with silence, _“Lena, I’m so sorry.”_

“Thanks,” Lena drew in a shaky breath. “I’ll see you in a few hours.” She ended the call before anything else could be said, she tossed her phone against the coffee table and folded her hands against her chest as she stared up at the ceiling, not even bothering with the idea of sleep because she knew it was not going to happen for her. She lay there with nothing but silence, and the dull pain in the middle of her chest her mind still fuzzy with alcohol awaiting the sun rise.

☨ ☨ ☨

As promised Sam and Alex were at the apartment bright and early, it was just after six thirty in the morning and Lena was already dressed in one of her high-end name brand pant suits, her hair pulled into a tight bun and to finish it all off a bold red lip and foundation to cover the very dark purple circles that lay beneath her eyes. Alex nearly barged into the apartment eyes erratic as she automatically made a beeline to the bedroom where Kara lay. Lena grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, emerald eyes darkening, the smell of scotch still heavily present on her lips as she spoke.

“Let her be Alex. She will barley let me touch her, she just needs time.” Lena’s voice was a low snarl as she spoke.

“She’s my sister Lena, I have to make sure she is okay.” Alex was pleading

“Just let her come to you, Kara is…she is so fragile.”

“But I’m her sister!”

“And I’m her bond! Just for the love of god listen to me.” Lena sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Just please leave her be…” her voice was thick with emotion.

Alex deflated taking in the distraught state that Lena was in, after everything Alex had put her through, Lena still called them both over here, and let them into what was going on, into their lives despite their quarrels. She could see how much Lena was hurting so with a slight nod she held up her hands and made her way to the couch slumping down against it. The brunette walked over to her briefcase and picked it up grabbing her keys before making her way to the front door. Sam was at her side placing a soft hand against her shoulder.

“Lena,” Sam’s eyes were filled with worry and searching.

“Sam, I have to go to work.” There were already tears in her eyes.

“Hey…I know you aren’t okay, and I know you aren’t great with feelings, so when you are ready, you can talk to me, okay? I know… we aren’t on great terms, but you can talk to me.” Sam hesitated but pulled Lena into a tight hug.

The fallen angel stood stiffly with her arms at her sides for a moment before dropping her briefcase and wrapping her arms around her best friend and letting out a choked sob. She blinked away the stinging tears as she let out a shaky breath, they stood for a long moment before Lena pulled away taking in a calming breath. Sam held her at arms length placing her hand against a hollowed cheek, before taking a step back and grabbing her friend’s stuff and handing it off to her.

“I’ll take care Kara, you go take care of your company.” Sam nodded towards her friend.

Lena straighten her back and held her head high, with a small nod towards Sam and one last look towards the closed bedroom door be made her way out of the apartment and began her trek to L-Corp.

☨ ☨ ☨

Lena sat at the head of the table, her hands folded over some paper work as she took steadying breaths awaiting the boards members to join her in the lard room. Her anger was already getting the best of her, she could feel Kara’s pain radiating through chest mixed with her own as she fought to gain control of her emotions. Her face was pulled into a tight mask, her eyes already losing that emerald colour as the black began to pull from the corner of her eyes. Her lids fluttered closed as she tried to regulate her shuddering breaths. Time seemed to slow around her, the sounds around her being drowned out by the sound of her heavy heartbeat, one breath in, and out again, another breath in and than out, she could feel the demon within her rattling against the cage, it was rearing its ugly head through the bars as it’s sickening grin peaked up at Lena’s resolve as its shadowy hand gripped against the lock rattling against it. If she was going to make it through this stupid meeting without taking someone’s head off she was going to have to gain control of her emotions, another breath in, she held it as she wiped her mind of everything going on, out again through her nostrils.

She heard the glass door open to the large room and Julia poked her head in, the assistant hesitated as she nervously shifted her gaze to her boss.

“Miss Luthor, the board members have arrived.” Julia spoke softly.

Lena’s eyes flashed open, dark eyes placed her timid assistant and she stood placing her fingers against the top of the table leaning her weight against them. “Send them in Julia.”

The men began shuffling into the large room taking their seats around the oval oak table as some settled nervously, and others sat arrogantly and it only fueled Lena’s anger. She stood tall with her chin proudly in the air while she tucked her hands behind her back she rolled her shoulders trying to release the tension that sat in them, she trained her eyes on the many men that sat around the oak table.

“Good morning,” Lena started as she began to make her way around the room, her dark eyes trained on each of the members of the board. “I do have to apologize for my…absence. I have been dealing with some personal issues that have required my utmost attention.”

“Miss Luthor, we are truly sorry to hear that your home life has been rough, but you have continuously neglected your duties here at L-Corp and the board is less then impressed to say the least.” One of the older, thicker men said from the far end of the table, he ran his hand over his greasy goatee before placing his hands on his round stomach.

“The projects that I have been supervising have been going on without a hitch, and I have been as on top of day to day proceedings best to my ability. So, I do not fully understand what you are talking about Mr. Daley. Regardless, this is my company, and _I_ am the one that decides how it is run. I only invited you here today to inform you that I will be hiring a CFO while I take a small leave of absence.” Lena held back the snarl that so desperately wanted to leave her lips.

“Miss Luthor you cannot-” another old man began.

“No! I built this company, from the sweat off my back and the skin of my teeth, you are no more than consultants in helping me progress but do not test me. You are dismissed for the day thank you gentleman.” Lena walked back to her seat and gathered her things.

“Do not think you can bully us around Miss Luthor-”

The snarl finally snapped from her lips as the black grew from the corners almost enveloping her eyes fully. “I said you were dismissed! Get out of my sights before I fire you all.”

The men all looked at the fallen angel stunned at the sudden outburst, the colour had drained from the most of their faces as they hurried from their chairs and scurried out of the large room with their tales between their legs. A small smile turned up the corners of her lips watching the big bad men run away scared, it filled her with a sense of pride almost that she could still command a room, the demon was chuckling from behind the bars of its cage in the pit of her soul as it banged against the cell it lay dormant in just waiting to be set free. She took a long soothing breath counting to ten in her head before letting the air out of her lungs with a whoosh, she grabbed her folders from the table and made her way back to her office to get ready for multiple interviews.

The day went by too slowly for Lena’s liking, she had gone through 4 different people and none of them showed potential or even an inkling of ability to run her company the way she wanted it to be run and her fine tuned mask was beginning to slip as the pain in her chest began to sear hotter, and tormenting her insides, she could feel Kara’s misery and it was just getting worse, magnified a hundred fold within her own chest. It was beginning to really bog her down, her body weathered and sore as she stood weakly from her chair walking over to her mini cart filled with various alcohol’s and poured herself a glass of light amber scotch twirling it around in her glass before tipping her head back and letting a large gulp slide down her throat.

She made her way back to her seat and flopped down against it waiting for her last interview of the day, Julia poked her head in to announce that the candidate had arrived, and Lena waved her hand towards her assistant signalling to let her in. She straightened behind her desk polishing off the rest of her drink. A short blonde woman walked into her office looking quite the part, she had a lovely light grey suit jacket buttoned at her abdomen that lay over a deep blue blouse, with a matching grey skirt, and to pull it all off a lovely pair of midnight blue high heels that accentuated her calves and legs quite nicely. She had a hard pair of blue eyes and a very business serious face, as she approached Lena’s desk she offered her hand out.

“Good afternoon, Miss Luthor. My name is Sara Lance.” There was a small hard smile that pulled at the corners of the blonde lips.

Lena offered a small smile and extended her hand out placing it within the blondes and gave a firm shake. “Hello Miss Lance, please have a seat.” She nodded to the empty chair on the other side of her desk.

Sara sat delicately against the chair, crossing her legs at the ankles as she pulled her resume from her briefcase and placed it against the table and slid it over to Lena. “You’ll find I am more than qualified to man day to day operations, I have a very extensive resume, as well as a hearty number of references. Your company would be in very capable hands.”

Lena’s eyes skimmed along the woman’s impressive resume as she sat back in her office chair bringing her index finger to her temple as she set the paper on her desk bringing her emerald eyes to that of deep cornflower blue eyes, they were soft and sure and confident. Lena knew that she was the company’s best option, her credentials were superb, and she seemed up for the task. Lena just sat there and bore her eyes into the blonde that sat across from her waiting to see if there was any form of nervousness or unsteadiness.

Sara swallowed gently and folded her hands against her lap as she straightened her shoulders slowly. “I graduated top of my class at MIT as well as Harvard business school. I am quite qualified in science and technology as well.” She was a little flustered at the lack of response from the CEO but stood her ground.

Lena finally leaned forward and folded her hands over her desk and tilted her head to the side softly, her eyes were tired, her body exhausted, and she was beginning to lose herself to her misery. “Miss Lance, you are an exceptional candidate, you are hired. I trust my company will be in good hands with you.”

Sara blinked softly then stood from her seat with a loud long breath as it escaped her lungs a large smile revealing perfectly straight pearly whites. “Oh Miss Luthor, thank you! Thank you so much, I will not let you down I promise!” she quickly schooled her features before thrusting her hand out towards Lena.

The CEO gave a small chuckled and stood from her desk shaking the blonde’s hand firmly once more. “You can start immediately yes?”

“Of course! Yes, absolutely.”

“Good, speak to Julia on your way out, she will set you up with a security pass and show you to your new office, you can start tomorrow, I will always be available by phone or email, if anything needs my attention do not hesitate to get in touch with me. I will be taking a small leave of absence to deal with some personal issues.” Lena spoke gently.

The blonde nodded and tried her best to contain her excitement as she waved at the CEO and made her way out of the office. Lena’s shoulder’s sagged, and the mask she held faded away as she somberly walked over to her small alcohol cart pouring herself another glass of something expensive. She walked over to the large immaculate couch and sat down against the stiff cushions, her elbows pressed against her knees with her head lay in her free hand as she felt the tears run freely down her cheeks. The wave of agony that hit her this time around was surprisingly bad, she felt it wash over her like a dark storm cloud, her chest exploding with fiery vengeance as it coursed through her. She exploded with sobs setting her alcohol against the glass table and curled up on the couch as she cried, she felt like the world was imploding in on her, she didn’t know what to do, she wanted her mother, she needed Diana, she pulled her legs to her chest as best she could in her monkey suit and buried her face against her knees as she cried.

_“Mama… Mama please hear me, I don’t know what to do… I-I am so lost…I need you.”_ She whispered as she willed her words to be heard like prayers, she curled in further on herself as she quietly fell apart.

Far above in the High Kingdom Diana was in the arena with her second Antiope training some of the newer warriors, she stood tall with her hands laced behind her back as she watched them square off each other. Antiope was at her side as the circled around the pairings giving advice when needed, Diana felt a lump in her throat form and a hand went up to her heart as her knees buckled feeling weak suddenly. Antiope caught her holding her up her eyes filled with worry as she searched the elder’s eyes.

“Diana, what is wrong?” The worried warrior took on the weight of her commander.

The elder took a steadying breath as small wisps of Lena’s whispers fluttered through her head, she could hear the pain in her daughter’s pleas, the devastation and desperation it brought tears to the warrior’s eyes. She let out a shaky breath before turning to her second placing her hand against the woman’s shoulder. “I-I have to go to Lena, she is in trouble can you-”

“Go Diana, I can handle things here. Go to your daughter.” Antiope gave Diana a sharp nod.

Diana let out another shaky breath before she closed her eyes and enveloped herself in a ball of light transporting herself to where the desperate pleas of her daughter were coming from.

Lena had her face buried against her bone white couch dirtying it with her mascara and other face makeup and she cried into the cushions trying to hold out her high pitch cry in agony, the was a bright hot light that she flashed in the room, pale red flashed across her closed eyes. When her lids flashed open and took in the sight before her she could hardly breathe, there with worried eyes stood her mother in all her glory in one of her many training uniforms. Diana’s eyebrow knitted together in a deep frown as she crossed the room and scooped up her daughter as though she was a little girl and held her in her lap.

Lena instantly wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck and buried her face against the crook of her neck as more sobs and tears came tumbling from her chest. Diana ran her fingers along her daughter’s back soothingly and she whispered against her ear that she was here now, and that she had her now, she was safe. Lena held onto her mother for dear life, like she wasn’t totally sure if she was real, her legs draped over the strong woman’s legs as she struggled to form proper sentences. Chapped lips were pressed to the side of the fallen angel’s temple as she continued to mumble that Mama was here now, and everything was going to be okay. Lena felt so small, she felt like a child again sitting in her mother lap as Diana would try to calm her down after getting her ass handed to her in training, or when she would mourn for a mother she never got to meet.

“My river lily… tell me what has you in such pain.” Diana whispered against Lena’s damp cheek.

Lena could hardly breathe, the sobs choking her words, tightening her throat as her chest pulsed, she could only grip onto her mother her eyes shut tightly. After some time Lena had calmed down her rapid breathing and pulled away to look into her mother’s blue eyes, they were soft and swimming with worry. She wiped her cheek with her sleeve taking a steadying breath her eyes trained down into her lap, she felt small once more, miniscule.

“Mama…everything…its all so fucked up.” Lena choked out crying induced hiccups leaving her lips as she fumbled with her fingers. “K-Kara and I- We… Mama, we were going to have a baby, a beautiful baby girl… It was supposed to be impossible but, yet…here we were…a _Baby._ ” Lena felt fresh tears escape her eyes as she brought her broken eyes to meet her mother’s.

“Lena, a _baby?_ I…I never thought that… that’s incredible! You will be such a good mother!”

“No Mama… I won’t… because the-there is no ba-baby anymore…we-we lo-lost the b-baby…” Lena’s hands come to cover her face as she felt herself shatter all over again, her heart shriveling in on itself.

Diana’s face fell, paling slightly as she took in the gravity of her daughter’s words, her brows pulled in further as her arms snaked tighter around her little river lily as if trying to hold her together. Losing a baby…she couldn’t even begin to imagine the emptiness and the devastation of it all, tears prickled in her own eyes as she pressed kisses to Lena’s temple once again.

“K-Kara wo-wont even let me touch her! She won’t speak, she hardly moves from the couch, or from the bed, she won’t let me hold her, I feed her, I bathe her, I put her to bed once she falls asleep, I…I don’t know what to do…I know she is broken but Mama I am in so much pain too! I try to pull as much of her pain through our bond, so she can feel some relief, but I…I-”

“Shh my darling, Mama has you now, I am here now.”

Lena pulled her face from her hands looking at her mother’s eyes before burying her face against the crook of the warrior’s neck and allowing herself to fall apart knowing at least for this moment her mother would be here to pick up the shattered pieces.

☨ ☨ ☨

Kara had stayed in bed for most of the day, she really felt no need to leave, she lay on Lena’s side of the bed clutching her pillow close to her own head as she breathed in her musky earthy smell that seemed to offer the littlest bit of relief. She just laid there and cried into the pillow, the tears would dry, and she would stare aimlessly into the large dark room then the tears would begin again. Wave after wave of devastation hit her with the force of a tsunami, there would be moments when the pain was almost bearable, and she knew that Lena had something to do with it, she was grateful for the woman, for her strength and her patience, she knew the fallen angel was in agony but she just could focus on anything but the burning hole in her own chest.

Kara’s eyes where burning and red and puffy when she finally emerged from the bedroom, her eyes scanned the room looking for her bond, but she was no where in sight, her eyes settled on two heads sitting together on the couch. Alex and Sam. A small sigh left her lips as she shuffled into the kitchen grabbing a cup from the cabinets and got herself a glass of water, the redhead jumped from her seat and hurried into the kitchen standing beside her sister. Alex reached out and placed her hand against Kara’s arm, her face was torn and twisted into a mess of pity and sadness, the blonde writhed from her sister’s touch and pressed herself against the counter trying to get away from the contact.

“Hey…hey it’s just me.” Alex frowned softly as she reached out once again and touched Kara’s sunken cheek. The blonde whipped her head away closing her eyes and letting out a shaky breath taking a step away from the redhead, Sam was hovering at the other end of the kitchen island wringing her hands slowly as she nervously shifted her weight from foot to foot. Kara didn’t want them here, she didn’t need their pity, she didn’t want it, she wanted to go back in time, she wanted to know why so much pain and sorrow followed her and Lena, why they couldn’t just have this one little bit of happiness. She shook her head slowly and went to sit on one of the arms chairs bringing her legs up to her chest pressing her lips into her knees and wrapping her arms tightly around them. Alex let out an exasperated sigh and followed her sister into the living room and kneeled in front of her. “Kara, I am so sorry… I can’t even- I don’t even- I am here for you okay? Whatever you need.”

The angel stared past her sister before closing her eyes and burying her face against her knees taking a long, pained breath. Sam was beside Alex and she knelt in front of her softly. “Kara, I know… No, I can’t even fathom the pain you are going through. But you must let Lena in… I’ve never- In all the years I’ve known that woman I have never seen her so broken. She needs you.”

Kara’s steely grey eyes snapped up and met Sam’s she tried to be angry, she wanted to be furious at the brunette for butting into their lives, but she knew Sam was right, she knew pushing Lena away was only hurting the fallen angel more then she was already. Tears welled up in her eyes as she rested her chin against her knees. She hadn’t spoken a word in almost three days, she just mopped around the apartment ignoring any sign of life, keeping to herself and torturing the love of her life. She needed to let it out, she wanted to scream, and throw things, and thrash around like a two-year-old toddler but all that she could muster was a small choked voice, the hollow in her chest aching painfully. Even if Alex and she weren’t on the greatest of terms, she needed her sister, she needed Alex and she needed Lena, she gave up this stupid silent treatment and finally spoke.

“I…I know… I just. How am I supposed to face her? I lost her baby. I wasn’t strong enough, I wasn’t…I couldn’t…” Kara’s voice came out low, and raspy from lack of use over the past few days. It sounded weak in her own ears, she didn’t even recognize her own voice.

“Kara, you both lost something that day… you both are hurting but shutting her out isn’t going to change anything, but you can try to heal, when you are ready. You need each other to heal fully.” Sam’s voice was soft and gentle.

“Lena loves you so much Kara. She needs you just as much as you need her. You know there was nothing either of you could have done, this wasn’t your fault.” Alex placed her hand on her sisters arm gently.

Kara winced at the contact but didn’t pull away she sighed softly and nodded her head slowly. The two were speaking the truth, she couldn’t keep pushing Lena further and further away, if they were going to move forward and move past this then they were going to have to do it together. Slowly the blonde untangled herself from her arms and pushed herself into her sister’s arms resting her head against the redhead’s shoulder letting out a shuttered breath. Alex wrapped her arms around her baby sister holding onto her tightly closing her eyes gently. “Where is Lena?”

“She had some things to take car of at L-Corp.” Sam explained as she rubbed the angels back gently.

Kara nodded softly before pulling away wiping her puffy eyes with the sleeve of her sweater, she looked down into her lap sniffling as she fiddled with her fingers. “Can we watch Disney movies until she gets back?”

“Of course, Beauty and the Beast?” Alex offered a small smile. Kara nodded gently wiping her running nose on her sweater rubbing her sore eyes. The red head stood slowly and tugged her sister to the large sofa and sat down then pulled the blonde with her letting her rest her head against her lap. Sam found her seat on the other side of Alex and nestled into her side as they all cuddled together and put on the live action Disney movie. The older Danvers sister running her fingers through blonde locks soothingly, a feeling of relief washing over her knowing she got through to her sister even just a little bit and maybe, just maybe they were on a path to patching up their relationship, with Kara, and with Lena. The fallen angel had trusted Alex to come here to look after Kara, even though she didn’t have to, she felt relieved even if it was for a moment.

Some time later, when the sun had set in the sky and the moon made its decent into the darkening sky Lena and Diana made their way from the office and up to the penthouse apartment where she lived. Diana had her arm wrapped tightly around her daughter’s shoulder casually running her palm against soft skin as they waited in the ascending elevator, Lena had her head rested against a strong sturdy shoulder rubbing her tired eyes. She was dreading walking into the cold apartment, scared to her core at what awaited her there. She didn’t know if she could take much more of the silent distant treatment that Kara was giving her, she wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer and would be forced to get on her knees and beg for Kara to just look at her, and touch her, innocent touching, any sort of contact that would lessen the ache.

The two warriors made their way down the long hallway together, Lena felt like it stretched on forever, like it was a never-ending hallway of doom, once they reached the door she held the keys tightly within her palm letting out a shuttering breath as she hesitated. Diana placed a soft kiss against her little girl’s forehead taking the keys from her palm before helping her unlock the door, they stepped through together, Lena shed the stuffy jacket from her shoulders clutching the material in her hands. A long deep breath filled her lungs as she walked down the hall towards the opening between the living room and the kitchen, her eyes trailed to the couch where a sprawled-out Kara lay with her head in her sister’s lap, and Alex and Sam nestled together. The blonde’s head snapped up to see her bond standing there, tense, her shoulders taut and rigid, she scrambled up from the couch and stood there for a moment, she watched those emerald green eyes scan her cautiously.

Tears burst from her eyes as she ran across the room and practically jumped into Lena’s arms wrapping her legs around the fallen angel’s waist and her arms around her neck. Lena stumbled back blinking in surprise, her arms were quick to wrap around her bond as she held onto her for dear life breathing in lavender, and that trademark Kara smell. They stood like that for a long moment, the world around them slowing, tears were in Lena’s eyes as she looked across to the couple sitting on the couch, her lips mouth the words _Thank you_ as her heart seemed to ache that much less with the angel against her. Kara slid down her bonds body and brought her face back just enough to look into the captivating eyes, she slid her hands to hollowed, mascara smeared cheeks, Lena just looked back at her leaning in to press her forehead to Kara’s.

_“I’m so sorry Lena.”_ Kara whispered, her voice strained.

Lena just shook her head slowly pulling her bond into another tight hug letting out a long sigh as their bodies fit together like a puzzled piece. They stayed like that again for a long moment until finally they pulled away, Lena lacing her fingers with Kara’s making sure she couldn’t pull away. Diana finally made her presence known walking into the living room looking around in awe, the two angels still sitting on the couch stood up instantly bringing their fists to their shoulders and bowing at their middle.

“Elder Diana.” The two said in unison.

Diana waved them off before coming up beside her daughter and Kara placing a hand on each of their shoulders. “Use each other for strength, nothing in this world is more powerful then true love, you will heal, slowly.” She pulled them both into a tight hug before making her way around the large apartment taking it all in. She sat in the arm chair crossing one leg over the other at the knee.

“My mom is going to stay with us for a while…I think it will be good for us both.” Lena said softly as she ran her nose along her bond’s temple.

Kara nodded and pulled the brunette closer fisting her fingers tightly in Lena’s expensive blouse almost afraid of letting go. “Come watch Disney movies.”

Lena nodded her head slowly excusing herself to change really quick disappearing into their room then reappearing in a loose pair of sweat pants and a tank top, Alex and Sam had relocated themselves to the love seat and Lena pulled Kara to the sofa. Lena leaned against the arm rest and Kara sat between her legs pulling the brunette’s arms around her pressing her back against a chiseled stomach and the back of her head resting against her bonds shoulder. For just a moment, the world seemed less dim and dark, Lena had her nose pressed into golden curls her arms wrapped tightly against her one and only and just for a moment the ache subsided, it would be temporary, and more battles were present in their future but for right now, everything was tolerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think im going to try and drag out the pain for a little bit. I promise there is a happy end to all to all of this, I have some stuff in mind for the two love birds that makes my heart happy so hopefully it'll make yours happy too! But you gotta stick it out with me for a little bit. There was a lot I was able to get out in this chapter but I apologize if it seems repetative, its really just what my heart wanted to write. 
> 
> P.S I don't know if anyone out there would be interested but I was hoping someone would be interested in helping me edit? I'm finding it super hard to pick out my mistakes and I could use another set of skilled eyes! Lemme knooooooooow. 
> 
> P.S.S Im thinking of starting up another story... My creative juices have been flowing lately and not just for this story. I really want to dive into the Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics with Kara and Lena because it fascinates me to no end! Lemme know your thoughts, or if anyone has any idea's for a possible plot? Im thinking...and AU, No supergirl, or powers, but shifting, Alpha Kara, Omega Lena, maybe in Post secondary? or something like that.


	16. Limits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to Tidd! For helping me edit!!

For the first night in what felt like years Lena slept, actually slept, there were no nightmares, there was nothing to terrify her, or shake her from her slumbers, her back wasn’t seizing from the over stiff sofa or the lack of contact with Kara. She always slept better knowing Kara was beside her, and finally she was, after a night filled with watching cute animated movies and holding her bond close, Kara lead the brunette back to their large master bedroom and they crawled into bed together. That’s where they woke, wrapped in each other, legs intertwined, bodies pressed together fending off the cold seeping under the closed door from the brisk fall air, flowing in from the open balcony.

The blonde cuddled up closer into Lena, pressing her face against the space between her shoulder blades draping her arms around the brunette and pulling her into the little spoon. The fallen angel happily obliged lacing her fingers with Kara’s as she began to wake from the deep sleep she was lost in, Lena curled up bringing her knees close to her chest. The angel buried her nose against raven hair letting Lena’s beautiful scent wash over her and a wave of calm covered her body as they lay in this perfect bubble for a moment forgetting the world.

Soft fingers ran along the length of the brunette’s arm leaving a trail of goosebumps as she went, Lena stirred, a small smile tilting up the corner of her lips as she shuffled close into Kara’s arms pressing her head against the pillow her hair cascading over her face as she let out a small sigh of content. She just wanted to stay here in bed all day, stay in whatever protective shield that was wrapped around them and for a minute forget everything else. Just wrapped in each other’s arms, skin on skin like nothing could hurt them, and the world could melt away around them. Lena turned around in Kara’s arms and came face to face with the blonde goddess, her green eyes meeting those still cold silver eyes, her smile faltered but she pushed everything down deep ignoring it for a moment just wanting to enjoy the here and now.

Her hand came and cupped the blonde’s cheek running her thumb under her eyes as they lay in silence, Kara watched those searching green eyes, the beautiful emerald that she loved so much. Her lips twitched in a smile as she leaned into gentle hands, she took the soft hand and rolled off the bed pulling her bond along behind her as she padded towards the bathroom. Lena chuckled gently and flopped out of bed following Kara into the bathroom, she hesitated as she watched her bond turn the water on the beginnings of steam filling the large room, when the blonde turned to face her once again she pulled the tank top she was wearing over her head and dropped it to the floor. Her thumbs hooked into the waist band of the boxers she borrowed from Lena letting them drop to the floor, she brought her hands to Lena’s torso to help her tug off the crew neck sweater she was wearing. T

he brunette swallowed gently before pushing her own boxers down, then took Kara’s hand once more following her into the shower. They stood under the soft stream of hot water, standing a good distance apart before Kara stepped into Lena and wrapped her arms around her tightly pressing her face against the crook of her bonds neck. The fallen angel didn’t hesitate to hold on for dear life, even though they had been in this rut for a few days Lena was so touch starved, so in need of contact that it was almost like a sensory overload. Her cheek pressed against wet blonde hair as the two just stood there wrapped up in each other, Lena’s green eyes shut tightly as she willed the tears not to fall, willed her heart not to fall apart right there. She was overwhelmed by feelings and the sobs just broke from her lips, Kara blinked slightly and pulled away just enough to see the brunette’s pained look, she pulled her to the little bench in the shower and sat against it pulling Lena into her lap and wrapping her arms around her.

She looked so…destroyed, so lost, this was certainly not a side of her the blonde had ever seen or thought she would ever see. She let out a shaky breath trying not to cry herself, not to be weak in this moment because she knew how much the brunette needed her, her fingers ran through wet raven hair as she pressed her forehead to her bond’s temple whispering soft words to her, that it will be okay, and that she loved her. The fallen angel curled up into Kara gripping her hands to her chest as she cried, she had cried before, she had fallen apart the last few nights, but this was different, she was laying herself bare in front of Kara, letting her into how broken she truly was feeling.

It left her vulnerable and it made her feel weak, but she couldn’t help it, they had been so distant from each other, everything just came to a boiling point and spilled over. After some time, Lena finally found it within herself to calm down, Kara rubbed her back and rocked her in her lap as she let her cry it out, the brunette shook her head slowly and stood from Kara’s lap helping her up. The two finished up in the shower and changed into something comfortable, they emerged from the master bedroom and made their way down the hall hand in hand following the smell of delicious breakfast that was wafting from the kitchen.

Diana stood in front of the stove, spatula in one hand and a kitchen knife in the other, Alex and Sam were huddled close together feeding each other fruit and giggling instead of cleaning and cutting it. The elder turned around as the two made their way to the breakfast bar a wide smile on her face as she plopped a piece of French toast onto a plate, she was wearing an apron she had found tucked away that said “kiss the cook.” Lena couldn’t help but smile as she saw her mother, having her here just seemed to brighten up everything, with everything going on, it was really comforting to know that she wasn’t completely alone. Kara slid onto one of the stools while Lena walked over to her mother and gave her a quick side hug before grabbing the orange juice from the fridge and making her way to the stool beside Kara.

“Good morning you two, we have French toast, fresh whipped cream and fresh fruit to go along with it.” Diana shot the giggling mess a sharp look. “At least there should be fresh fruit, if these two would stop playing around.”

Alex straightened up and a blush creeped up onto her cheeks as she ducked her head and passed them the bowl of sliced strawberries, banana’s and raspberries. “Sorry Elder Prince.”

Kara’s lips tugged in a small smile as she reached out and placed her hand against Lena’s thigh rubbing her thumb in small circles. “Thank you, Elder Prince, this all looks so lovely.”

“Oh, do call me Diana, Elder is too…formal.” Another large smile spread across her face as she placed a couple slices of French toast on her daughter’s plate before passing the fresh whipped cream.

Lena smiled at her mother then took the bowl and begun to eat, she munched hungrily keeping one hand over Kara’s stroking her skin as she ate. The blonde ate slowly, still not having much of an appetite, but she at least tried to eat. Alex and Sam had retired to the couch where they were cuddling and watching something on Netflix, Diana leaned against the counter watching the pair as they ate, tension was still heavy in the air but there seemed to be at least some sort of break at least. The elder noticed how Lena would gaze at Kara, with such longing and love, clouded with pain and worry it broke Diana’s heart, she had experienced loss, she knew what it felt like to have everything that was dear and special ripped away. Having a baby ripped away before it was given a chance to grow and be brought into this world is something all in its own, she shook her head clearing the thoughts from her mind as the two finished up. She went to clear the plates, but Lena held her hand up.

“Ill take care of it, you cooked.” She offered a small smile before taking whatever she could carry in her hands and brought it to the sink.

Kara followed suit grabbing what she could and brought it to the sink, the two filled the dishwasher with what they could then began handwashing and drying the rest. They exchanged a few smiles, with soft touches, shoulder’s to shoulder’s, fingers to hips, it all felt…almost normal, like things were starting to finally get back to what they were, or at least the door was open for it. That’s really all the brunette wanted, was the pain to stop, and they could go back to being in love and happy no matter how far off it seemed, she had hope they were on the right track. The kitchen had been cleaned, and everything put away, Diana took up sitting at the breakfast island finishing off the rest of the sliced fruit, Lena turned to Kara and offered her a small smile, a smile that was returned with the littlest of ocean blue in her eyes, the fallen angel couldn’t control herself as her lips turned up further and she leaned into the angel going in for a kiss.

Kara bit down hard against her lip and placed her hands against Lena’s shoulders pushing back against her and turning her head away, her teeth chewed her lower lip raw, and tried to salvage what ever moment they had by pressing a quick peck to the brunette’s cheek. The air in the room seemed to thicken, it was almost hard to breath with how toxic the air had become, everyone could feel it, Alex and Sam stood from where they had been on the couch, Diana straightened in her seat at the island as she watched the two. Kara offered Lena a small grimace, her eyes apologetic, she wasn’t expecting it, but it wasn’t like kissing her bond would have broke her or sent her into a spiral but here she stood, all but shoving the broken woman away from her when she was just trying to be the smallest bit affectionate.

Lena took a step back her face flashing with so many emotions it was hard to catch them all, before it screwed into this terrifyingly passive mask, her eyes darkened before she turned to the sink her hands coming to grip tightly against the cool marble. The fallen angel ground her teeth slowly, she tried to hold onto whatever sanity she had left but the shadow that lay dormant deep inside her had escaped its tightly locked prison and was bubbling and rising to the surface. Her head dropped in defeat as she leaned against the counter, the muscles that lay under her shoulders were strained and taut. She tried to gain control, she really did, but her anger exploded throughout her body and that shadow, that demon inside her was set free to do what it pleased, the thing cackled and relished in being set free. Kara wrung her hands slowly as she watched Lena struggle with her emotions, she reached out and touched her arm her voice nothing but a whisper.

_“Lena…”_

The brunette’s head snapped up, but when her eyes finally rested on Kara once more they were no longer the dazzling emerald, the beautiful pigment along with the whites of her eyes covered in darkness, hollow spaces black as coal. Kara gasped slightly and pulled her hand away, a frown pulling over her features, Lena felt rejected, she felt like they had passed one hurdle and now they were back at another, not to mention she was embarrassed. Not only was she rejected by Kara, but she was rejected in front of Sam, Alex and her mother, it had sent her over the edge and made her lose control.

Diana stood from where she sat and watched her daughter closely, she had never seen her lose control before, there was always theorizing about the effects of having one’s wings stripped would affect one’s sanity and increase their inability to control their anger, but this was more than she ever imagined. She could see Lena physically vibrate in anger, the slight tilts of her head as if someone, or rather something inside is talking to her, whispering into her ear. A loud snarl left Lena’s lips as she fisted her hands at her sides, the voices in her head becoming to over bearing, too much for her to handle. She felt hurt, and unwanted, like she had done something wrong, they were cuddling and holding hands not more then twenty minutes ago.

Kara took a step forward, black eyes trained on her, the brunette growled again softly, her anger rolling off her shoulders in waves, she rolled her neck slightly trying to relieve the stiffness there. The blonde was determined to get through to her, she had done it once before she could do it again, she stepped forward reaching out to Lena, her hand slow and tentative. The fallen angel stepped back giving her head a sharp shake.

“No.” her voice was nothing but a whisper, strained and low.

Kara shook her head and stepped forward once more “Lena.”

“No!” Lena’s voice was louder this time, forceful.

She shook her head and turned on her heel taking her away from this situation before she really lost all of her resolve and did something she would regret. Kara felt the tears prickle against the backs of her eyes as she reached out and gripped onto Lena’s wrist pulling her back and into her arms. She cupped those sharp cheeks and tried to lean in and kiss the brunette, to try and fix this mess she had created. Lena recoiled and pulled away as gently as she could her face twisting in anger.

“No! You cannot reject me, push me away and than take pity on me!” Lena shook her head running her fingers through her raven hair roughly.

Alex stepped forward, “Kara…I think you should take a step back.”

Eyes absent of light, of anything resembling goodness trained themselves on the redhead, her lips pulled back as she bared her teeth, a snarl beginning on her lips. Lena took a deep breath and backed away from Kara turning away once more and walking from the kitchen, shoving past Alex with a hard bump of her shoulder she stalked away to her office slamming the door loudly. The sound of the door cracking against the frame rattled through the now silent apartment, Kara stands stunned, the shock of everything still running through her system. She felt like garbage, she couldn’t even believe she had just basically shoved Lena away for trying to kiss her, she shook her head and with it her thoughts as her body was set in motion towards the brooding fallen angel that had locked herself away in her office. Before she could get any farther Diana stepped in front of her holding up her hands.

“Kara, I think it would be best to leave her be.” Diana warned, her tone was clipped.

“I…I can talk her down! I can! I’ve done it before, I can do it again.”

“Not this time. She is angry, and she is struggling with inner demons, they are talking to her and whispering in her ear I could see it. On top of the grief she is holding in her heart she has lost most of her control, and she is angry with you dear. I will deal with her.” Diana placed her hand against Kara’s shoulder.

“I…Just…I didn’t mean to…” Kara rubs her fists against her eyes trying to stop the tears from spilling.

“You weren’t ready, and that’s okay dear. Lena is just… not processing everything very well. She never did quite process rejection well even as an angel.” Diana turned her attention to Alex. “Miss Danvers, why don’t you take your sister out of the apartment for a little bit, I’m sure she could use the fresh air.”

Alex nodded towards the elder crossing the room and coming to stand next to her sister, she placed her hand against her back, Kara tried to pull away shaking her head furiously.

“N-No I need, I need to talk to L-Lena!”

“She is beyond talking right now Kara, go with your sister.” Diana folded her hands behind her back and straightened her shoulders. “Miss Arias, I could use your help.”

Sam straightened up slowly. “Yes, Elder Prince, of course.”

☨ ☨ ☨

Alex held onto the steering wheel of Lena’s car chewing against her lip, the silence was deafening but she didn’t want to push her sister who was sulking in the passenger seat of the car. The blonde had her arms crossed against her chest looking out the window as the city blurred around her, her eyes were still red and puffy from crying, those black soulless eyes burned an imprint in her head, she felt horrible. The radio played some top forty hit list while they made their way to the mall. Alex huffed slightly as she ran through her head, for anything she could say that would make it better, but she was coming up blank every time, she drove up to the top of the parking garage and found a spot. What could she even say? _I’m sorry your girlfriend has a psycho demon side and went haywire, oh and, also, I am really sorry that the universe hates you and dumped a bunch of shit on you._

Alex ran her fingers through her hair slowly continuing to chew against her lip. The sisters got out of the expensive car and made their way into the mall, they walked into the large building and just roamed aimlessly around, they popped into a few stores both Kara and Alex buying a few things. The blonde even bought a few new sweaters for Lena at this store called Roots, it was one of her favorite stores and maybe Lena would like it, maybe it would make up for her being stupid. Alex was beginning to get agitated, the silence was beginning to get to her, her thoughts were brewing, and Kara could feel the unease radiating from her, she rolled her eyes and gripped onto her bags as they walked from the mall on the way back to the car, once they reached the parking spot Kara reached for the door but Alex kept it locked. The blonde spun around to face her sister with an annoyed look on her face.

“Alex.”

The redhead crossed her arms holding the keys tightly in her hands. “Kara _talk_ to me!”

“Jesus F-” Kara pinched the bridge of her nose. “What Alex, what do you want me to say?”

“God, anything! This silent crap is just getting on my nerves.”

“Oh my god, what do you want from me? My girlfriend is pissed at me, because I am a terrible person and couldn’t even give her a simple kiss, that looking at her makes me feel even worse because I let her down, because I can see the pain in her eyes, and how hard she’s trying to be strong for me but I can’t even offer her the same in return. Everyone is hovering around me like I’m going to have some sort of mental breakdown, that I am just going to go catatonic or you know that this whole relationship has been plagued in darkness and the littlest of light that we had was snuffed out by my stupid body!” Kara crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the door her eyes stinging with hot tears.

Alex sighed gently then walked over to her sister and leaned against the cold metal beside her, she watched Kara for a moment, she watched as Kara balled her hands at her sides swiping at her eyes to catch the falling tears, her body was shaking in anger, and all the other emotions that were running through her. A sigh left the redhead’s lips before reaching out and pulling her sister into a tight hug holding her for a long moment. Kara kept her hands against her sides, still shaking, her body was stiff, but soon it began to drift away, and her body loosened, and she wrapped her arms around her sister tightly gripping the back of Alex’s leather jacket. Once Kara had stopped shaking Alex held her back at arms length, her eyes searching those dark grey eyes that had now taken residence, tears swam, and pain clouded them, the redhead stroked her thumb against her arm gently.

“Yes, things have been shit, things are still in the shitter Kara, and it’s terrible and awful and everything is just piling up on you but Lena loves you, we _all_ love you. Yeah, we are hovering around you but that’s just because we are worried, but you are strong, you are resilient, and you will get through this, I know you will. You will heal, and you will be stronger than before. I know there’s been a lot of crap, and I put you through a storm of it, and I am so very sorry I was stupid, but you got through that and you will get through this. You will be tougher and standing taller then before, you get to be upset, and angry and honestly if you want to go brawl it out I would be so down for it. But please do not shut us out, and do not shut Lena out, because god knows losing that baby was devastating but losing you… I don’t think she could come back from that. Whatever…that thing was that took over Lena this morning, I think it would take over completely… and I don’t think there would be any Lena left. You are _THE_ most important thing to her. You keep her grounded.”

Kara’s tears fall faster, constant streams running down her cheeks as she stared at her sister, the words settling in. She rubbed her eyes with the sleeves of her sweater before pulling her sister into another hug holding onto her tightly once more. Alex held onto Kara rubbing her back as she cried, a choked sob leaving her lips as she pulled away and ducked her head softly.

“I love you Alex, thank you. Thank you for being here and being patient, this is all just…this is too much.” Kara sighed gently shaking her head. “And Lena…every time I look at her, I just feel…sad… and angry I am constantly reminded of my failure, reminded that I let her down.”

“You could never let her down Kara, she doesn’t blame you, all she wants is to make the pain go away.”

“I know, I know she’s trying, and I can’t keep pushing her away, I just…feel like she should hate me, she should be angry with me but she’s not! How can she not blame me?” Kara ran her fingers through her hair, her hands shaking as another sob broke from her lips.

Alex nodded softly rubbing her sisters arm offering a sad smile. “Did you ever…” the redhead chewed her lip before continuing, “Maybe being fallen and damned and what not…Lena feels like she’s the one bringing all this sadness and darkness down on you and maybe…she feels like this is all her fault?”

Kara tilted her head to the side, her jaw opening and closing slowly as she mulled over her sister’s words. She ducked her head softly and crossed her arms across her chest, she never thought about it that way, she never even once thought about how the darkness and her past could affect her that way. She was so consumed with her own pain, and how much everything was affecting her and how seeing Lena was hurting _her_. She saw the pain on Lena’s face, and she felt it in her own bones, in every fiber but she didn’t once think about how heavily this would be weighing on her shoulders.

Lena would be carrying all of this, thinking that Kara would automatically blame her, blame being fallen, the darkness all of it. Lena probably held this whole thing on her, like some how the universe was blaming her for her transgression’s decades ago, and Kara had been so caught up with her own turmoil, and so focused on herself she had completely neglected her bond and her feelings. Kara struggled to find the words, to find any words but nothing was forming in her head, she brought her hands to her face dragging them along her skin as she shook her head, the tears just kept on coming, her eyes red and puffy once more.

“I am a terrible bond. I am a horrible person.”

“Hey, Kara, no. You are dealing with all of this the only way you know how. You can’t blame yourself for that.”

Kara leaned into Alex’s side as they both rested their weight against the car. Alex rubbed her sister’s shoulder pressing her cheek to the top of blonde hair. Kara rubbed her nose with the sleeve of her sweater letting out a struggled sigh.

“We will get through this, you and Lena will get through this, I swear. We all love you, both of you and we want nothing more than for you to be happy. You can lean on us, whenever you need it, we will do whatever we can to help.”

Kara nods gently, her fingers picking at the crack skin on her lips, playing with the sleeve of her sweater.

“You want to go get a scoop of rainbow sherbet and sit by the pier until we get the okay to come back to the apartment?” Alex kissed her sister’s temple gently.

Kara nodded softly sniffling, “Make it a double scoop.”

Alex laughed kissing her sister’s forehead once more before straightening up and unlocking the car, the two got in and made their way to the pier to kill time. 

☨ ☨ ☨

Diana ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it into a high pony tail, she folded her hands behind her back and turned her attention to Sam.

“Miss Arias, would you please set up the work out room down the hall, we have some…training to go through.” She nodded towards Sam.

With a quick nod Sam was off down the hall, Diana walked down the hall coming face to face with the locked door. Lena paced the room behind the door, her mind clouded with anger her body vibrating as she wore tracks into the carpet as she stalked, the elder brought her hand to the door and knocked softly. Lena stopped and spun to face the door, her black eyes trained on the wood that stood between her and her mother, she felt stiff, and tight, a snarl left her lips ripping through the silence.

**_“Leave Me Be!”_ **

Diana shook her head softly and stood up straighter. “Lena, open this door. We are going to deal with this. Now.”

Lena let another snarl leave her lips and rushed the door slamming her fists against the wood. “I said **_Leave Me Be!_** ” Her tone was laced with darkness, and acid.

Diana felt her own anger spike, the lack of respect oozing from her daughter was not something she tolerated. “Lena Kieran Luthor! Don’t you dare speak to me with that tone!” Diana’s warrior side began to take over, her voice oozed power and authority.

Lena knew that tone, it cut through her like a knife sending a small shiver down her spine. That tone always meant she was in trouble, her mind flashed to her sixteen-year-old self when she was acting out and skipping school and training to make out with whoever was willing. _Lena Kieran Luthor_ rang through her head and through her ears, even with the raging demon inside her, her mother’s tone and words still inspired the same fear it did years ago. Her hand moved to the door knob and she hesitated before swinging the door open, she couldn’t even look at her mother, she stood in the door way with her eyes trained towards to floor. Diana let out a long sigh, her daughter standing before her looking so small, and so lost, she reached down and pulled her daughters chin up with her fingers gazing down into those terrifyingly hopeless eyes, nothing lay beneath them but anger.

“Come, lets take care of this thing inside you.” Diana turned on her heel and walked down the hall.

Lena took a deep breath and followed her mother shoving her hands into her pockets, she walked through the doors eyeing Sam who was standing in the corner, fear flashing across her eyes before standing taller. Diana was standing in the middle of the room with her hands behind her back as she trained her eyes on Lena, the brunette crossed her arms and eyed her mother.

“You are losing control, you are letting that thing inside you dictate your life, you are stronger than this, I raised you to be strong Lena. You need to gain control before you do something you will regret.” Diana straightened her shoulders slowly.

Lena bared her teeth and let out a low growl, “You honestly think I would hurt Kara?!”

“I do not know Lena, you let your emotions cloud your judgement and let the darkness rule you, how long until it takes full control and you lose yourself.” Diana looked across at Lena with pained eyes. “You don’t even look like my daughter right now.”

Lena fisted her hands at her sides, she could feel her heartbeat in her ears, as her blood boiled the shadow inside her rising up as her face twisted in anger, the figure laughed wickedly flashing its sharp teeth at her, it began to whisper.

_She doesn’t think you have control…Your own mother doesn’t even have faith in you, she thinks you’re weak!_

Lena let out another snarl as she tilted her head to the side giving it a small shake trying to shake the words from her head. Her body was tense, her clothes suddenly feeling too hot and too tight against her body, ever fiber in her was constricting, telling her to fight, to unleash this darkness that was begging to be released. Diana could see everything on her face, she could see she was struggling with whispers in her head, and Diana wanted to test just how much control her daughter had.

“What would Kara have to say if she saw you like this, truly saw you, ruled by your inner demons, letting them whisper in your ear to give in to them. How could she have faith in you, that you would protect her if you give into the darkness so easily.” Diana braced herself watching Lena’s stance change.

“K-Kara isn’t afraid of me…She is the only one!”

“You have lost control in front of her before Lena. What if she does something to set you off, like she did today? You could really hurt her.” Sam piped up from the corner of the room.

Lena shot the brunette a dark glare before turning her attention back to her mother, she rolled her shoulders, her scars pressing painfully against her shirt as her wings begged to be set free. Her fists came to her temples a she shut her eyes tightly, she could feel herself slipping, she would never hurt Kara, she _could never_ even imagine laying a finger on her in anger. She was pure light, and good and so perfect, there was nothing that beautiful angel could ever do to make her flip.

“You need to control it! You are my daughter, you are a Luthor-Prince! You are a warrior, you are so much stronger that what ever monster is inside you!” Diana’s voice boomed through the room, loud, intense and oozing authority once more.

Lena gripped against her sweater feeling way to hot, her skin was burning, her scars felt like they were on fire, it hurt. She pulled the sweater over her head standing in only her sports bra and jeans, she took a fighter’s stance bringing her fists close to her face as she stared at her mother, her teeth were bared her eyes wide and erratic.

“Well come on then, you want to fight, lets fight! Hit me Lena! If you are going to let this thing rule you lets go!” Diana stepped towards her daughter and shoved against her shoulders. Lena stumbled back, rolling her shoulders once more.

“Elder she is not herself!” Sam’s voice was panicked as she took a step forward.

Diana shot Sam a glance, making her freeze where she was. “I am quite aware Miss Arias.” The elder stepped towards her daughter once more and again shoved her back, harder this time watching as Lena’s body began to vibrate, heat rolling off her.

Lena didn’t hesitate this time she just lunged at her mother, her right fist swinging wildly at her mother lost in rage, the elder blocked her punch pushing her once more. Lena swung again, and again the elder blocked it, she couldn’t land a punch and it only fueled her rage further. Diana saw an opening and swung, her open palm connecting with Lena’s chest. Knocking the air from her lungs, the raven-haired woman thrashed forward swinging very uncoordinatedly trying but failing to land a hit against her mother, a loud growl left her lips and they began to circle each other.

 “Your anger is clouding your abilities! I trained you better than this, _You,_ are better than this!”

“Shut up!”

Lena swung but Diana side stepped and found an opening and landed a good punch to Lena’s cheek, her face snapping to the side from the contact, falling to her knee tears stinging her eyes. Lena spit the blood that had formed in her mouth onto the matt and stood slowly her eyes swirling with black.

“Control it! I raised you better, what would your mother have to say! Lillian would be so disappointed!”

Something snapped, Lena lunged at her mother taking her to the ground, she went to pin her with her knee but the elder knew better, she used the momentum tucking her foot against Lena’s torso and flipped her onto her back. Lena landed hard, a loud grunt leaving her lips, pain searing through her back and ribs. Diana was on her feet quickly pressing her knee to her daughter’s chest pinning her hands to the sides of her head.

“Come on Lena! You need to fight it!”

Lena thrashed against her mother, her eye had already begun to swell and darken from where her mother hit her, the beginnings of a black eye forming under her skin. She struggled against the hold letting out another growl.

“Let go of me!!” Lena began to sob as she shook her head slowly. “Lillian would be proud! She would be!!” The struggling came to a stop as she slowed her movements, tears streamed down her cheeks as she shut her eyes slowly. “I’m weak… Mother… she would be so ashamed…”

When Lena opened her eyes once again the black had faded, those perfect green eyes lay in their place, the same eyes that reminded Diana so much of Lillian, the elder let out a clipped breath as she released her hold on her daughter and pulling her into her arms tightly. Lena wrapped her arms around the woman’s neck and she gripped onto her mother’s shirt as she cried.

“There’s my river lily. My precious daughter.” Diana kissed the top of Lena’s head rubbing her back in small circles. “You know I didn’t mean anything I said my darling, your mother would be beyond proud of you, and so am I.” She tilted Lena’s chin up gently looking down into her eyes, emeralds shone back at her making her lips turn up in a small smile. Lena nodded her head softly rubbing her knuckles against her eyes clearing the tears.

“How am I supposed to be a good girlfriend if I can’t even control this…demon inside me.” Lena sighed heavily.

“You learn to beat it into submission, you learn to fight it like any other enemy you have faced in the past. You are my daughter, you are born from pureness and I know you can over come this.”

Diana stood and pulled her daughter to her feet holding her at arms length, she nodded towards Sam who finally moved from her perch in the corner. Sam and Lena set up and began to circle each other.

“Now, lets see how far we can push it hm?”

Lena nodded toward her mother then turned her attention to Sam a small smile spreading against her lips, one that was mirrored on Sam’s lips.

☨ ☨ ☨

Alex pulled into the underground parking garage, finding Lena’s spot before pulling in and shutting off the car, the two made their way to the elevator and rode their way to the top. Kara was a bundle of nerves, she was wringing her hands and shuffling on her feet as the floors climbed to the penthouse. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion, it was taking too long, she was suddenly too hot, and the space felt too small. Kara closed her eyes letting out shallow breaths, Alex stood beside her rubbing her back in small circles whispering gentle words of encouragement. T

he elevator arrived at the top floor and the ding that followed rang out through the small space, Kara snapped her eyes open and all but rushed from the elevator, Alex followed close on her heels. She fumbled with her keys shoving them into the lock as her hands shook, once again her sister was there placing her hands over the trembling mess offering a small smile, Alex twisted the handle and pushed the door open holding it for her sister to walk through. Kara offered a small smile in return sucking in a sharp breath before walking into the apartment, she shrugged her jacket off hanging it up before making her way down the hallway.

Diana was scurrying around the kitchen, stirring some things and checking something in the oven, she had turned back around preparing something on the cutting board when she noticed the blonde in the hallway, a smile spreading across her lips flashing her perfect teeth. Kara gave a small wave then turned her attention to the joking and laughing that was coming from the living room, there sat Sam and Lena, clearly reminiscing some funny memory. Lena ran her fingers through her hair pulling raven locks from her face, the now almost fully formed black eye set on display, Kara let out a sharp gasp as she gazed across the room.

Emerald met those steely eyes and Lena’s smile faded, nerves suddenly rushing to her core as she stood from where she sat on the couch. Sam turned her head looking over her shoulder, offering Kara a small smile before leaving her spot on the couch and making her way to Alex who was waiting with open arms and a small frown pulling her eyebrows together. The two were littered with bruises, each sporting a decent lot on their arms, and shoulders, Kara crossed the room quickly, she was in front of Lena in a moment lifting her hand to her bruised cheek hovering over swollen skin before taking her chin between her fingers and examining it further.

Her eyes were frantic as she surveyed the extent of the bruising and other injuries before finally landing on searching green eyes, “What the hell happened??”

The worry and unease were clear in her voice, she brought her gaze over her shoulder shooting a cold glare towards Sam, Lena cupped her bonds cheek and brought her face to hers once more, she offered a half smile, “My mother… We got into a little scuffle.” A small chuckle left her lips.

Kara shook her head slowly before taking Lena’s hand and pulling her down the hall where they could have some privacy, she pulled the brunette into their room and shut the door behind her. When she turned to Lena her eyes were sad, she watched her bond for a moment before lifting her hand and tracing over the discoloured cheek.

“It’s not as bad as it looks.”

Kara snorted shaking her head slowly, she traced her finger tips down Lena’s throat to the small crook of her neck following the bruises with her eyes as it disappeared under the white tank top. She pushed the fabric up and another gasp filled the tense air, red marks, and welts splayed across the goddess like torso, marks that would more, or less bruise. Kara brought her gaze back to Lena’s as she shook her head slowly, her eyes filled with worry and concern. The fallen angel brought her hand to cup Kara’s cheek her thumb stroking just under her eye, she watched as the grey shifted, small specks of that ocean blue swam around catching the dim light of the setting sun through the windows.

“Lena…”

“Sam and I were just letting off some steam, I needed to be tested, I needed to be able to see how far I could be pushed.” Lena’s voice was soft. “I swear I’m fine.”

The fallen angel closed her eyes for a moment before finding Kara’s hands and intertwining their fingers tightly holding them between them. She took a deep breath letting it out in one long rush, her eyes opened, and those green eyes were burning with such intensity. “Kara, I need to apologize. My behaviour this morning was unacceptable, I did not mean to frighten you, I promise I am working on it, my mother and I we are going to fix this… I will get more control, I will fight these demons, and be the bond you deserve.”

Kara’s face twisted and broke as tears burst from her eyes and sobs ripped through her lips, she was shaking her head furiously gripping onto her bond’s hands tightly. “Oh, Lena… It’s not you that has to apologize! It’s me! I have been selfish this whole time, I never took your feelings into account, your needs, I have been selfish and have neglected you and I am so truly sorry!”

Lena blinked at the sudden confession, she was taken aback, she opened her mouth to speak but Kara held her fingers to her lips. “This wasn’t your fault Lena, I _need_ you to know that I don’t blame you for anything. I know you, and I know you have probably carried this whole…” she swallowed heavily as she said the word, “miscarriage on your shoulders blaming yourself because you are fallen, and you have this, idea that darkness follows you everywhere, and you are doomed. But this is not your fault, this isn’t anyone’s fault, it just… wasn’t meant to happen for us yet.”

The fallen angel stood stunned, flabbergasted, utterly shocked at the words that were leaving Kara’s lips, everything she said, it was true. Lena blamed herself, she blamed her being fallen, and her darkened soul for all of this happening. She had always known she was never meant to be happy, and she always assumed anything good in her life would all turn to shit because that was her punishment, that was what she got for going against the divine. But Kara had walked into her life, and brought just a touch of light, and maybe…just maybe with this beautiful angel by her side her soul wasn’t doomed after all. A sob broke from the brunette’s lips as she held her gaze with her bond’s her arms snaked around Kara’s waist pulling her in close pressing their forehead’s together. The blonde wrapped her arms around Lena’s shoulders cupping the nape of her neck as her eyes close, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

“Lena, I love you, I love you more than anything on Heaven and Earth, and I am so sorry.” Kara’s voice was shaky and laced with grief.

“You cannot even begin to fathom how deep my love is for you Kara, you are my guiding light, you are my _Savior._ ” Lena’s voice was nothing but a whisper as she clung onto her bond for dear life.

The angel ducked her head just enough and brought their lips together, it was tentative and slow at first, but it bloomed into one of passion and love as the two spilled everything they had been holding back, all the pain, the agony and misery, their broken souls. Their lips moved gently, for a long intense moment before they both pulled away, remaining all but inches from each other. Emerald flashed open and met a softened greyish blue, a small smile formed on Lena’s lips as she thumbs rubbed tight circles into the small of Kara’s back, the blonde ran her fingers through raven hair her lips mirroring her bonds smile. The two stepped away from each other, their fingers finding one another as they exited their room and walked back to where they had left everyone.

Alex was sitting with Sam on the couch tending to her wounds and bruises with a bag filled with ice and soft kisses, while Diana still hurried around the kitchen whipping up something that smelt fantastic. They walked hand in hand to the living room taking a seat on the love seat Lena puling Kara into her side as they cuddled close. Sam flashed Lena a soft look and Lena gave her a small smile and a nod; the angel’s lips broke into a smile.

“Lena you couldn’t have gone easy on Sam?” Alex grumbled gently as she placed the bag of ice on Sam’s shoulder.

“Hey, she landed some decent hits on me too you know, I am going to be sore for weeks!” Lena chuckled gently.

Kara sighed heavily. “Yeah you should see her ribs, Jesus Sam remind me never to pick a fight with you.”

“Yeah well… Next time I’ll be the one you take your anger out on and I’ll kick your ass.” Alex huffed as she stroked against Sam’s arm slowly, Sam looked up at Alex with fond eyes, beaming with love.

“Deal, you know how much I like a challenge, the only person that could best me in training was my mother.” Lena winked across at Alex flashing a dark grin.

Diana chuckled from the kitchen shaking her head softly, “Yes, yes well no more sparring today, dinner is almost ready darlings.”

She turned to the pots on the stove and a lightness filled her heart, relationships were being mended, and although it was some what dysfunctional, they were a family and they would get through whatever was to come, together. Diana’s smile grew as she gazed over her shoulder watching the four joke and laugh together, the sadness in the air lifting just enough. There was so much love in this room that no demons, or darkness stood a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think :) 
> 
> Any suggrestions, im open. 
> 
> Leave me a comment, they warm my cold heart :) <3


	17. A New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Tidd! She helped me edit this chapter and I am ever so thankful! Much Love<3

The elevator ride up to the main hub of CatCo media felt like it dragged on for longer than normal, Kara watching the digital numbers change on the little screen above the doors, thirty-seven, thirty-eight and so on. Her nerves were on edge, she hadn’t been back to work in over a month and it was a little unnerving, the ding rang out in the small space and the doors opened to the floor. Catco employee’s scurried around no doubt working on stories and getting articles to editorial to be read over, or double-checking sources, with a deep breath Kara crossed the threshold and began to make her way through the busy office towards her desk.

Many of her fellow employee’s slowed giving her sad smiles, eyes filled with concern and pity, after the whole…incident Lena had informed Mrs. Grant about the situation and there was no doubt that the news would get around. It was a small office and people had big mouths. She ducked her head offering what ever semblance of a smile she could, quickening her pace and making it to her desk, there were flowers, cards with condolences, little balloons and such, it made her feel appreciative that people cared.

Some of her fellow reporters came by her desk while she was settling in asking if she was okay, and how she was doing, and again she appreciated the concern, but she really didn’t want to get into any details or rehash any of the feelings that were still raw. She answered simply, saying that she was getting better, or it was an up-hill battle, but she was working through it, she expressed her thanks giving small smiles. T

hings were beginning to get back on track, life finally getting back to normal, and it was actually nice to be out of the penthouse and doing something productive, she was one step closer to getting back on her feet and it felt good. Lena and she had finally been talking more, and letting each other in, things had been better at home, obviously the pain was still there, but at least it wasn’t the constant searing, agony, it had dulled becoming much more manageable.

After clearing out her inbox, responding to emails and sending a few text messages to Lena who was working from home-letting her know she was alright- she stood from her desk and made her way to Mrs. Grants office. Kara hoped that her boss would give her something to dive into, an assignment that would allow her to get back into the swing of things. She knocked against the glass door poking her head into the large office, Cat lifted her head from her laptop gazing over the frames of her glasses with an annoyed expression at the sudden disturbance. When she realized who was knocking her expression softened, the usual unphased, unemotional, brick wall looked upon Kara with sad eyes, her mood becoming sombre, Cat waved her in pulling her glasses from her face laying them on the desk beside her laptop. She folded her hands in front of her as she gazed over at the young blonde.

“Miss Danvers,” Cat paused for a moment, “how are you doing?”

Kara pushed the reading glasses up on her nose as she fiddled with her pen, “I am…getting there.” A sad smile tilting up her lips. “Baby steps, but I am better than I was.”

Cat nodded sadly putting her glasses back on her face straightening her shoulders, “I am so truly sorry my dear.”

“Thank you, Miss Grant.”

The media power house gave the younger woman a small nod before clearing her throat, bringing her eyes back over to her laptop continuing to type away, she reached for a small file off to her side and offered it out to Kara. The older woman gave her a small smile before her faced smoothed into the passive, serious mask that was usually cast upon her features, Kara reached out and took the file leaving her boss’ office with a spring in her step.

She reached her desk plopping down in her swivel chair opening the file and laid her eyes upon the task she was assigned, a simple puff piece on a local film festival that was going on in the city. It was something easy and it was actually pretty interesting, a lot of A list celebrities were either staring or directing most of the films and it brought attention to local filmmakers. She was excited, the blonde shot up from her chair grabbing her satchel, favorite notebook and gel pen before making off toward the stairwell climbing the stairs towards the roof.

Kara pushed through the heavy maintenance door letting the fresh mid-morning air hit her face, she wanted to fly, she hadn’t spread her wings in a while or felt the invigorating feeling of flying through the air. She walked across the windy roof and made her way to the edge a huge smile on her face as she looked down at the street far below her, she let her eyelids fall closed, tilting her head back as the wind whipped through her hair and nipped at her face. Kara pulled her satchel over her shoulder tucking her notebook away within it before spreading her wings wide, letting them free, a long sigh leaving her lips. God did it ever feel good, she rolled her shoulders tilting her head to the side before opening her eyes once again, she bent her knees and took off from the roof shooting into the clouds her wings carrying her confidently.

Kara flew through the air far above the clouds the wind hitting her face and weaving through her wings, she shot up further into the atmosphere and hovered above the clouds as she drank in the beautiful rays of the sun. Her wings flapped behind her, holding her steadying in the air, the beautiful mid morning hair filling her lungs closing her eyes and enjoying the serenity for a moment. She felt exhilarated, her blood pounded loudly in her ears, rushing through her veins and it made her feel amazing, she hadn’t felt this good in so long.

Kara felt _Free_

Free of pain, of sorrow or darkness. Right here right now there was nothing weighing her down, no guilt, just warmth. A huge smile erupted on her lips as she spread her arms wide, stilling her wings for a moment. Her body fell back through the sky as she plummeted to the ground a laugh bubbling from her lips, she spread her wings wide catching her at the last moment and stopping her sudden decent. She fluttered down onto the roof of the theatre letting her feet land safely on the concrete, with a shake of her wings she tucked them back into their resting place before finding the emergency door and climbing down. She found the bathroom fixing her hair, and her makeup before emerging from the restroom and began her mission. She pulled her notebook and pen from her satchel and walked around the small, packed theatre speaking to a few stars, as well as the directors.

She was always jotting down notes, taking in the plots of films, and the impacts of them and the messages the directors were trying to convey with their works. Kara met with some of her fellow reporters from other news outlets joking and laughing with them. It all felt normal, she felt normal. It was so nice. She had gotten all she needed for her article before returning to Catco and whipping up an awesome article and handing it off to the editors for a look over before tidying up her desk and leaving for the day. Kara pulled her reading glasses from her face tucking them back into the carrying case tucking them away before leaving the building.

The skip in her step didn’t diminish as she walked down the street towards the apartment, she knew Lena had been cooped up in the penthouse all day probably losing her mind with work, so she decided to grab dinner from their favorite Chinese spot.

Finally, she arrived back at the penthouse juggling the large bags of food in her arms as she padded down the hall to her door, unlocking it and stepping in it was oddly quiet. Kara set the food on the breakfast bar before shrugging out of her cardigan and tossing it on one of the stools. She turned and saw Sam sprawled out on the couch flipping through Netflix, she now noticed the commotion coming from down the hall and worry filled her. She padded into the living room and crossed her arms standing by the arm of the couch.

“What is going on?”

Sam didn’t even look up, a bored expression on her face, “Oh you know the usual, Lena and Alex are brawling it out proving their dominance, measuring their dick sizes and what not.”

When she looked up at Kara she gave a small eyeroll, the blonde also rolled her eyes and pushed Sam’s legs aside flopping down against the couch letting out a long sigh.

“How long have they been at it?”

Sam sat up crossing her legs under her on the couch resting her elbows against her knee’s and her chin within her hands. “It’s been a few hours, Diana tried to break them up, but it was no use. Alex is getting her ass kicked.”

Kara let out a laugh shaking her head slowly her eyes rolling once more. “Well we might as well kill some time, wanna play a game?”

A few hours later, and a few games of battleship completed Sam let out a heavy sigh flopping back against the couch, there was laughing, curse words, and the sounds of bodies hitting the floor flowed down the hallway from the workout room.

“It doesn’t sound like its going well for my sister.”

Sam groaned covering her face. “She’s going to be such a suck about it too, she’s such a sore loser.”

Kara laughed out, “oh I know, she can be such a baby.”

_“Ah fuck!”_ a loud cry came from down the hall and both the girls on the couch burst out laughing, Sam pulled her hands from her face and grinned looking at Kara.

“I’ll give you twenty-bucks and a box of pot stickers if you go in there and distract Lena enough for Alex to win at least once.”

Kara grinned raising her eyebrow softly. “Make it two boxes and you got a deal!”

Sam stuck her hand out in front of her and Kara met it with her own hand before springing up from the couch and making her way to her bedroom, she walked to one of the dressers rummaging through it until she found a short pair of spandex workout booty shorts and one of her tighter sports bras. She changed quickly before walking out and waving to Sam to follow, the two walked into the workout room and padded her way to the corner of the room placing her hands on her hips.

Lena was circling with Alex their hands up and their bodies tense, studying each other as they awaited the attack from the other. At first Lena didn’t pay much mind as the angel’s padded into the room and stood off to the side, her eyes flicked up to where Kara stood, and her eyes went wide, emerald traced down the blonde’s body, drinking in the beautiful tanned skin. She hesitated for a split second as she took in the way those clothes clung to her bond in all the right ways. Alex noticed the hesitation and it gave her the moment she needed to pounce and pin the fallen angel to the ground, she held her hold until Lena tapped out, she got off the brunette jumping up and dancing around gloating.

Lena rolled her eyes and picked herself up off the floor crossing her arms over her chest as a pout settling in on her lips. “No fair! I was distracted…” Her eyes flickered to Kara who had a devilish grin on her lips.

“Never let yourself fall for a distraction, ha!!”

“Yeah, yeah whatever.”

Alex continued to dance around and gloat pointing her fingers at Lena, the brunette just rolled her eyes dusting off her clothes.

“Don’t be so smug I still won like every other time.”

Alex just shrugged, “Still kicked your sorry ass.”

Kara giggled shaking her head, she ran her fingers through her blonde locks catching the way emerald eyes drank her up, a fire burned in those green eyes she hadn’t seen in a long time.

“If you two are done exerting your dominance, I brought home dinner.”

Sam walked over to Alex, wrapping her arms around the redhead from behind pressing a kiss to her cheek. “We should get going.”

“Yeah, it’s date night!”

Lena and Kara walked the couple to the door saying their goodbyes, the brunette telling Alex that their little brawl wasn’t over, and she would kick her ass next time. Kara made her way to the kitchen setting matts and pulling out the take-out containers on top of the marble before sliding up onto the stool. Lena eyed the blonde before sliding up onto the stool beside the blonde, they ate in silence, but Lena couldn’t keep her eyes off Kara, constantly stealing glances. The two had finished, cleaned up and packed away the left overs before deciding to head into the living room to watch a movie.

Lena lay on her back with her arm propping up her head with Kara laying on top of her, her head resting on her bond’s chest listening to her heartbeat as they barely paid attention to the film on the flat screen. The fallen angel dragged her finger tips along Kara’s bare spine, it felt good, her skin was warm, and soft. Lena had closed her eyes enjoying the moment, her fingers continuing their path along the angel’s bare back, Kara lifted her head slightly and pressed her lips against Lena’s chest nuzzling her skin with her lips.

A small smile found its way to the brunette’s lips, Kara began to trailing kisses along Lena’s chest, her collar bone, her neck and finally across her jaw, nimble fingers gently grasped a sharp jaw tilting her head down pressing their lips together. It was a soft quick kiss, but Lena’s eyes flashed open gazing into beautiful blue eyes that were watching her carefully. Kara pulled the brunette’s lips to hers once more this time a little more urgent, she was surprised at first, but Lena leaned up on her elbow, her other hand coming to cup the blonde’s cheek as the kiss deepened.

It felt good, it felt right. Fingers were in raven hair, lips clashing, Kara slid her tongue along Lena’s bottom lip begging for entrance which she happily gave, their tongues twisting together. When they finally broke apart they were panting, their lips swollen, bodies on fire, but Lena leaned back not wanting to push Kara too far unsure if she was truly ready for things to progress any further. With a smile on her lips, she gazed up at ocean blue eyes once again.

“Seeing you like this did things to me, it was certainly worth getting tackled to the ground by your sister.” A small chuckle left Lena’s lips.

“Well… Sam promised me pot stickers if I distracted you.”

Lena burst out laughing, her eyes crinkling at the corners a lightness filling her. “I love it, you did a fine job.”

Kara grinned gently tracing her fingers against the brunette’s lips, eyeing them as her heart hammered in her chest, she shifted on top of her bond and lay her head back against her chest. Lena looked up towards the ceiling her fingers working aimlessly through blonde curls.

“Can I ask you something.”

Kara tilted her head up slightly watching her bond contemplate something, she nodded giving a small hum in response.

“Would you…I mean only if you think you are ready…or comfortable… there is this charity Gala for a new children’s hospital L-Corp is building… I have to make an appearance, and a speech… and I would be so much more at ease with you by my side…”

Lena chewed her lip not pulling her eyes from the ceiling. Being in public and around new people, might be a little overwhelming, especially with everything that had happened she was nervous asking for Kara to attend. She didn’t want to over stimulate her and have her shell up again, it was not something Lena would be able to handle again, her nerves ate away at her, as she waited for her response. Kara leaned up tilting Lena’s chin down once more their eyes meeting, a smile broke her lips pressing a gently kiss to Lena’s chin.

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss the chance to be there to support my baby.”

Lena’s lips broke into a large smile wrapping her arms around tightly around Kara peppering kisses all over her face, again feeling this lightness fill her, she felt bright and almost weightless in that moment. Kara giggled and sat up on Lena’s hips placing her hands against her chiseled stomach rubbing her thumbs in small circles on the muscles that lay under the skin. Blue met Emerald loving the feeling of her bond’s hands on her hips, she watched as those beautiful green eyes dance lively, it made her heart swell with happiness, she loved seeing the brunette so happy, she was playful and bubbly and it was a nice change.

☨ ☨ ☨

Lena stood in front of the full-length mirror in the master bedroom smoothening her hands along the midnight blue jumpsuit she had decided on for the night’s festivities. It was sleeveless with a very low-cut front dipping to just above her navel. It was comfortable but classy as well, she had finally found a decent pair of compression shorts that tucked away her extra appendage neatly and seamlessly. She had swept her raven hair to one side pinning it back, a small portion rolled along the side of her head and sweeping over her shoulder curled in large ringlets. She decided on a semi simple look when it came to her make-up, her trademark ruby red lip, a beautiful smoky eye and a winged eyeliner.

She looked dangerous; the not about to take any shit persona she loved to sport in the office. As for shoes she went with her faux diamond studded Louis Vuitton heels to pull of the whole look, she gave her reflection a slight smile and tucked her hands into the pockets of the jumpsuit, (it had pockets!). She gave herself a nod of approval before turning and making her way into the living room, grabbing a crystal glass and the decanter of whiskey pouring herself a healthy portion to ease her nerves as she waited for Kara.

Kara was still in the shower, it was one of those long ass showers that wasted all the hot water because she had to wash her hair, brush it and shave everything. Once she was satisfied she stepped out and dried off, she blow dried her hair then curled her blonde locks letting it cascade down her back and over her shoulders. Her blue eyes shown at her in the mirror, the blue becoming more vibrant the more she began to feel like herself, the silver just small drops within the vastness. She walked from the bathroom and into the walk-in closet moving to the concealed outfit Lena’s assistant had gotten for her. Unzipping the wrapping, she unveiled a beautiful silver off the shoulder sweat heart neckline dress.

She slipped it on and it fit like a glove, she made a mental note to thank the assistant and compliment her taste in dresses. It was tight, fitting her in all the right places, accentuating her body perfectly, it pooled beautifully around her feet a large slit in the dress running up to about mid-thigh on her right leg. She pulled on the ridiculously navy-blue high heels that completed the outfit before walking to the full-length mirror to do her make-up. Kara went simple, also doing a smoky eye but sporting a nude lip as to not take attention away from her dress, it was clean and elegant.

With a deep breath she made her way out to the living room standing smoothing her hands along her stomach as she stood nervously. Lena was pacing, mouthing her speech that she had memorized with a glass of light amber liquid in her hand, she drank in the beautiful fallen angel, she looked gorgeous, the jumpsuit clung to her in all the right places but loose in others. It took her breath away, fidgeting with her fingers she cleared her throat to get Lena’s attention. Lena stopped in her tracks bringing her eyes to the wonder standing in front of her, her breath caught in her throat her heart skipping a beat. With wobbly legs she made her way to the angel and took her hands within her own squeezing them softly, her words were escaping her in that moment.

When she finally found her words, a small blush creeping up her neck and to her cheeks, “You look… stunning, utterly and incredibly stunning.”

Kara’s cheeks flushed deep red as she ducked her head slightly tucking a blonde curl behind her ear. “Thank you,” she reached out and traced Lena’s sharp jaw, “you don’t look to shabby yourself.”

Lena chuckled softly before leaning in and giving the blonde a gentle peck, Kara blushed once more as she slipped her arm through the brunette’s. Lena tipped back the rest of her whiskey a decent buzz filling her body, easing her frazzled nerves, she tucked her free hand into her pocket before leading Kara out of the penthouse, locking up before heading to the elevator. The doors parted and the two stepped in beginning their decent to the lobby, there was an electricity in the air, charged and intriguing, as soon as the doors closed Kara turned to Lena and pinned her against the wall of the elevator.

The blonde pinned her bonds hands over her head against the cool metal as Kara trailed her lips down along Lena’s throat pushing the neatly styled raven hair to the side latching her lips to soft skin leaving a dark mark against her throat. A dark grin played on her lips knowing that the hickey would be there, hidden behind raven hair. A quiet groan left Lena’s lips as she pressed back against Kara, her eyes fluttered closed, seriously thankful for her compression shorts at this moment.

There was this air of confidence emanating from Kara, she had made the first move and it made her feel good, just before the elevator doors opened the blonde pulled away giving the fallen angel’s lips a quick kiss before stepping back and smoothing her dress. Lena’s eyes had darkened with desire, the emerald swirling with lust, a small devilish grin pulling up the corner of her lips, she took Kara’s hand and lead her into the lobby and out to the limo that was waiting for them. She opened the door helping the blonde in slowly before following her into the back. Lena placed her hand against Kara’s bare thigh rubbing her thumb against the bare skin softly, her knee bounced nervously mouthing her memorized speech making sure the words really stuck in her head. Kara reached across and cupped Lena’s cheek softly.

“You will be great darling, don’t stress to much.”

Lena gave her a lopsided smile, “With you by my side I know I can take on anything. I just hate these kinds of things.”

The limo crawled to a stop and the driver got out making his way around and opening the door for the couple, they stepped out and the swarm of flashing lights of paparazzi cameras began to assault their senses. Lena lead Kara down the red carpet leading to the large fancy hall that L-Corp had rented out for tonight’s event. The photographers yelled at the couple to face them so that they could get a decent shot, Lena placed her hand against the small of her bonds back as they walked into this beautifully decorated room, there were waiters walking around with trays of food and pretty flutes of champagne and wine.

Kara was suddenly nervous. This room was filled with the highest of the high, the top one percent of National City all in once place, the most powerful, all dressed to the nines. She took a shaky breath finding Lena’s hand and lacing their fingers tightly, her nails digging into her bonds skin. This wasn’t her scene, she didn’t belong here, this was nothing compared to the gala’s and balls in the High Kingdom. Lena squeezed her bonds hand gently, reassuring her, she leaned over and pressed her lips to her temple before whispering soft reassuring words in her ear.

An older couple made their way through the crowd toward them, they exuded wealth, the man was dressed in what seemed to be a very expensive suit and the woman was wearing a beautiful dark green dress. She was covered in shiny, blingy jewelry that were no doubt real diamonds and not cubic zirconia.

“Ah, Miss Luthor! It is so great of you to make an appearance tonight.” The man’s voice was scruffy and deep and oozed cockiness.

Lena offered a clipped smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Of course, I wouldn’t miss such a grand occasion.”

“Yes, well, some of the other investors-myself included- wondered if you’d make it to tonight’s events with you being quite absent from L-Corp.”

Kara felt a pang of guilt run through her body, Lena had been away from her company, and been away for a while helping her with her emotions, and the pain as well as dealing with her own emotions. People were beginning to notice and not only was it hard enough to be a woman CEO in a man’s world it wasn’t helping that she had to be home easing her out of her catatonic state. Lena had mentioned a few weeks ago that some of the board members had been making her bonds life a living hell as well as trying to get her ejected from the company. She knew Lena would never let that happen, but it still bothered Kara that people had the nerve to take away Lena’s legacy. Everything had been on the up since her bond had put those pompass asses in their place and hired a very bright, very head strong CFO to help run L-Corp while Lena was dealing with everything else.

Lena’s body went rigid beside Kara, she could see her muscles strain beside her, those emerald eyes darkened, but she kept the smile on her lips. Kara squeezed Lena’s hand softly, her eyes were soft as she rubbed her thumb against the soft skin of her bonds hand making sure she knew that she was here for her.

“Ah, yes, well I was dealing with some personal issues, but all is getting back to normal now. Miss Lance has been doing a phenomenal job.” Lena paused, and her smile turned into a smirk. “Actually, I do believe L-Corp stocks are at an all time high at the moment, and projects are moving forward without a hitch, if I am not mistaken. Do enjoy the Gala Mr. Brookes, don’t forget to make a hefty donation towards the new children’s hospital.” Lena held her head high.

The stuffy man huffed slightly before taking his wife’s hand giving Lena a tight smile and a small nod before pulling his wife away and heading towards some other investors. Lena let out the breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding in, she closed her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose tightly as she worked to calm down. Kara put her hand against Lena’s shoulder and watched her for a moment, when Lena’s eyes opened the beautiful emerald shown brightly in the dimly lit room.

Kara leaned in and touched their lips together in a quick kiss, a small smile splitting her lips. Lena pulled Kara close giving her another kiss before taking her hand once more and walking to the bar throwing her fingers up and calling the bartender over. She ordered a glass of scotch and a glass of wine for the blonde, she handed over the flute of wine before taking her own glass and taking a large gulp of the amber alcohol. Her body was still tense and rigid, obviously still bothered by the whole exchange. Kara frowned softly.

“Are you alright?”

Lena stared into her glass as she swirled the alcohol within it. “Yeah… It’s just these stupid old guys thinking they are entitled to do and say whatever they please. They think they are so much better then me, trying to get under my skin.” She tipped the rest of the scotch back letting the liquid slid down her throat.

Kara’s frown increased her brows pulling together, she took Lena’s chin between her thumb and index finger. “This is your company. You are one badass CEO, you are smart and smoking hot. Don’t let them bully you.”

Lena gave Kara a small smile, pressing her nose to the blonde curls wrapping her arm around the blonde’s waist before bringing her fingers to her lips brushing them against perfectly manicured fingers.

“Thank you Darling, again you are my saviour.”

A short blonde woman was walking with intention towards them stopping just beside them a small smile on her lips. “Hello Miss Luthor.”

Lena smiled giving her a small nod “Miss Lance! How are you tonight?”

“Great Miss Luthor, I just wanted to let you know you are set to speak in about 5 minutes.” She turned her attention to Kara and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Lena swallowed the now very present lump in her throat as her nerves spiked, she tried her best to shove them down. “I will be ready.” She turned her attention to Kara as well. “Miss Lance, allow me to introduce you to my partner, Kara Danvers.”

Kara blushed softly fidgeting with her fingers. “Hello, it’s lovely to meet you.” She extended her hand to the shorter blonde.

Sara smiled and shook her hand. “Hello Miss Danvers, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Lena talks about you all the time.” She flashed Lena a small grin.

Lena felt her cheeks heat up, the blush making its way all the way to the tips of her ears, she rubbed the back of her neck slowly. Kara giggled, it was so cute to see the badass fallen angel with a dark side so embarrassed and flushed. A smile filled her lips, a genuine smile making her eyes crinkle at the sides.

“Does she now…?” Kara’s smile only widened, her eyes were filled with adoration god did she love this woman.

Lena rubbed against her cheeks huffing softly. “I should…uh I should get up on stage, do my thing…” she gave Kara a quick kiss on her cheek before slipping away and climbing up the stairs.

The two blondes stood side by side by the bar as they watched Lena calm down the crowd and gather their attention to begin her speech. She sipped at her glass of wine, she watched as Lena confidently took her spot behind the podium, she had pulled her face into the strong, bold, CEO that doesn’t take shit from anyone. Kara hung on the brunette’s every word, she talked about new beginnings and a place for break throughs and the birth of a place for technology to flourish, to help children and work on cures to deadly diseases. Lena was so vibrant, and every word was coming from the heart, she wanted nothing more than to make a difference in the world, she wanted to change it and make it better. It was so endearing, and it made Kara’s heart swell.

“She really does want to save the world huh?” Sara’s words broke Kara out of her trance.

“Yeah, she really does, she’s an incredible woman.” Kara could do nothing but smile.

Sara nodded gently, “She really is. It’s an honor to be working for her and be apart of such an amazing company.” Sara clasped her hands in front of her gently. “It was so nice to meet you.”

“Like wise Miss Lance, thank you… for helping with everything. You are doing such an amazing job. Lena and I are really appreciative of your commitment.”

Sara seems to stand taller at her words, glowing from the compliment and praise, she gave a small nod before turning and heading back into the mass to no doubt take care of the donations, or other important inner workings.

☨ ☨ ☨

Later that evening the couple arrived home sometime after midnight, the came stumbling and giggling off the elevator leaning on each other both having had a little too much to drink. Lena struggled to unlock the door, but she finally managed and the two all but fell through the door, they were feeling pretty damn good and the two were laughing and shushing each other as to not wake Diana who was in one of the guest rooms down the hall. Lena pulled the pins that were holding up her hair out and tossed them onto one of the side tables near the couch shaking out her hair and letting out a soft groan at the feeling, Kara was stumbling on one foot trying to take off the ridiculously painful heels tossing them off to the side before walking over to her bond and wrapping her arms around her from behind. She pressed against her nuzzling her nose into the back of her shoulder dragging her lips up towards her bond’s ear nibbling gently. Lena grinned shivering slightly tilting her head to the side.

“We didn’t get to share a dance together tonight.” Kara pouted as she grazed her teeth along her bare shoulder.

“Well let’s change that!” Lena turned around in Kara’s arms pulling her into the middle of the room and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Kara giggled softly wrapping her arms around the brunette’s neck, locking her fingers at the nape of her neck. The two swayed slowly in the middle of the room to just the silence and the beat of their hearts. Kara rested her head against her bonds shoulder as they swayed, playing with the baby hairs on the back of the brunette’s neck, a long moment passed and pulled back blue gazing into emerald.

“Your speech was beautiful.” Kara spoke softly.

The fallen angel ducked her head looking down at the floor between them. “Thank you, it was a lot easier knowing you where there with me in the audience.”

The two had slowed their movements coming to a stop, they were gazing into each others’ eyes, both filled with love and happiness, Kara lifted her hand slowly and traced her finger tip along her bond’s lips slowly, she closed the small distance between their bodies cupping her bonds cheeks. She leaned into her bond and touch their lips together, it was sweet at first, just a soft slow kiss but the alcohol running through Kara’s system made her bolder and she quickly laced her fingers into raven hair and moved her lips with much more need and hunger. Lena quickly followed suit, her hands squeezing the blonde’s hips, she began shuffling them both back until Kara’s bum hit the wall, she pressed her hips into her bonds pinning her to the wall as their lips moved.

Kara pulled away letting a heavy moan leave her lips tilting her head to the side inviting Lena to kiss her there, the brunette caught on quickly because her lips were at Kara’s throat in a second nipping and sucking on the soft skin. Her lips trailed along Kara’s jaw then down her neck trailing over her exposed collar bone, she latched her lips onto her bonds skin and began sucking slowly leaving a dark mark. Lena’s nails left red marks along Kara’s thighs as she dragged  her hands slowly pushing the dress up and cupping her ass gently. The blonde tugged against Lena’s hair before untangling her fingers and letting her hands find her bonds shoulders.

“L-Lena w-wait.” She gave the brunette a little push taking a deep breath.

Instantly the fallen angel froze and took a step back her eyes clouding over for a moment. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I just got carried away-”

Kara placed her fingers over Lena’s lips shaking her head. “No, don’t apologize, I want you, _So_ badly. Just maybe not in the living room where your mother could walk in on us at any time.”

Lena blushed softly and nodded pulling Kara close to her then picking her up and wrapping her legs around her waist making her way into their bedroom. Kara found Lena’s lips once again, the kiss needy and impatient as the brunette kicked the door closed with her foot, the blonde climbed down from her bond and placed her hand against her chest before walking around her to begin to unzip the jumpsuit. She helped peel the material from Lena’s skin placing soft kisses as she went, her shoulder, her breast, her stomach, making her way down, she lifted one foot slipping the material off then did the same with the other. Tossing the garment to the side she rose back up pushing Lena towards the bed, guiding her against it once it hit the back of her knees. Lena’s emerald eyes watched the angel constantly, her lip wedged between her lower lip as she suppressed a moan.

Kara took a step back, reaching behind her and unzipped her dress slowly slipping the material down her body, she moved her hips seductively as she did, swaying from side to side while holding her gaze with Lena, watching as her eyes drank her up. It made her feel sexy, and beautiful the way Lena was looking at her. When the dress pooled at her feet on the floor she kicked away and slowly walked toward her bond, one step, her bra came off, another, her underwear, until she was standing bare in between Lena’s legs.

Her eyes broke their intense stare as they came to gaze upon the large bulge that was straining against the compression short around her bond’s hips, she reached in and hooked her thumbs into the fabric beginning to pull against them. Lena raised her hips allowing the material to slide off easily. Kara watched as Lena’s large member sprung up right, a small amount of precum dripping from the tip, twitching in anticipation.

The brunette reached out towards Kara wanting to pull her close but she pushed her hands away bringing her finger up and wagging it slowly, she had other plans, she felt bold, and she wanted to take control. Kara fell to her knees between Lena’s legs and brought her hand up tracing a finger along the underside of the throbbing member watching as it twitched, she licked her lips slowly and leaned in. Her tongue came to drag along the thickness wrapping her hand around the base.

Lena’s eyes went wide as she watched, her hands dug into the sheets as she fisted them tightly, she felt Kara’s tongue against her throbbing dick and she swore she could have cum right there. The blonde brought her eyes to meet emerald once more as she slowly brought her lips down over the tip, her tongue flicked against the sensitive skin, her cheeks hollowing slightly as she gave it a slow suck.

“J-Jesus Ch-Christ…” Lena tilted her head back a moan leaving her lips through clenched teeth.

This only fueled Kara more, she took more of the throbbing member into her mouth sucking slowly her tongue press firmly to the underside hitting all the right nerves. Lena tasted good, she was sweet, and a bit musky but it set a fire between her own legs that left her dripping with need, her head began to bob up and down as her hand pumped along the base maximizing the pleasure for Lena. She was feeling brave, she removed her hand from the base and slide her lips further over her bond’s pulsing dick taking in as many inches as she could, her eyes shut for a moment as her nose came to brush up against the brunette’s cute little tuft of pubic hair.

Lena chocked out another moan watching Kara take her full length into her mouth, she released her fist from the bed sheets and ran her fingers through blonde hair tangling them there, she lifted her hips slightly, slowly beginning to thrust into Kara’s throat her climax peaking, she knew she wouldn’t be lasting very long because her bond was so damn good and she hadn’t had sex in some time. She good feel the tight coil wound within her lower belly, her heart rate picking up, her eyes shut tightly pleasure coursing through her.

Kara pulled back for just a moment focusing on Lena’s tip as she caught her breath, Lena was close, she could feel it, larger amounts a precum were dripping against her tongue and she wanted to taste it all. Her tongue swirled against the head sucking hard against it before sliding her lips down against the eight and a half inches taking it all once more, her lips locked around the base as her tongue pressed tightly against the underside of her bond’s member.

“Oh…Oh my… Kara I’m gonna…”

Lena was tensing, her body was beginning to get taut, she thrust her hips very slowly into Kara’s mouth fucking her gently, the coil that was wrapped ever so tightly snapped and her body stilled, her hips thrusting once more into Kara’s mouth as she poured into her, hot and fast as stream after stream shot into her bonds mouth.

Kara took it all, sucked it back before pulling her lips back and taking what ever was left from the tip before standing and gazing down at Lena as she licked her lips. The fallen angel just stared up at her bond in awe and admiration as she panted, Kara pushed Lena further back onto the bed before crawling over her and straddling her hips.

“That was for all those times you ran your jaw sore going down on me.” Kara smirked playfully down at Lena.

The brunette chuckled softly her eyes light and sparkling. “God you are amazing…seriously that… was mind blowing.”

Kara’s grin only widened as she ran her fingers through raven hair watching those emerald eyes dance. The brunette wrapped her arms around Kara’s hips and lifted her lips to the blondes kissing her slowly, she tasted the salty remnants of herself on Kara and it sent a shiver down her spine. The blonde began to grind her hips against her bond her wetness dripping from her heat and coating her bonds already stiffening dick. She reached behind her and stroked her hand against Lena’s cock slowly before positioning herself over it and sliding down with ease.

Both their heads tilted back as Lena was engulfed in tight warmth wrapping around her in such a beautiful way, the blonde placed her hands on Lena’s shoulders as she began to bounce her hips slowly.

Kara’s body was on fire, she hadn’t felt this full in a long time, felt this intimate and hot in months and it felt good, that electricity that she loved so much ran through her veins as her hips lifted and lowered against her bond’s hefty member, each bounce taking her deeper. A cry left her lips her fingers tangling in raven hair as she tugged Lena’s head back latching her lips onto her throat and sucking heavily, leaving a matching mark on the other side of her throat to the one she had given Lena earlier.

The fallen angel let a low growl leave her lips as she thrusted her hips up to meet Kara’s hips pushing deeper inside her, the walls clenching around her throbbing dick sending pleasure spreading through out her body. The blonde was reaching her climax already, her body was beginning to tighten, her walls clenching around her bonds length tighter and tighter, she could feel the pressure build in her lower belly, it felt good.

Lena could feel that her bond was close because Kara’s movements were getting more rigid and smore erratic, she reached between them, her thumb finding the apex of Kara’s heat beginning to rub her clit in small circles helping her fall over the edge. The blondes face scrunched up as the pressure exploded in her stomach, she buried her face against the brunette’s neck muffling the near scream that left her lips. White flashed across her eyes as her orgasm hit, and hit hard her hips beginning to slow, she panted into Lena’s neck a smile playing on her lips.

Lena could feel her bond smiling against her neck, she flipped her over laying her back onto the bed slowly, she pulled her legs up so the back of her thighs rested against Lena’s chest as she helped ride out the last remnants of her bond’s orgasm. The fallen angel wrapped her arm around her bonds legs and began to move her hips again, slow at first but picking up her pace finding a steady, fast rhythm. This position sent the fallen angel deeper into Kara, and the blonde could feel it.

Her back arched off the bed reaching above her to grab the sheets as she placed her hand over her mouth to muffle her pleasure filled cries. Lena grunted softly biting into Kara’s calf as she pounded into her bond, the pressure began to build within herself and she was almost there, Kara could also feel a second orgasm building within her. Lena continued her rhythm, pushing deeper, tilting her head back as her dick was clamped tighter and tighter by Kara’s restricting walls. Lena pulled Kara’s legs apart and leaned into her, placing her hands over hers above her head lacing their fingers.

Kara wrapped her legs around Lena’s hips digging her heels into the small of her back, their lips found each other, kissing one another sloppily, sweat began to bead against their bodies. The fallen angel groaned heavily against her bond’s lips her body tensing once more that beautiful pressure pooling in her lower belly ready to explode. She squeezed against Kara’s hands pressing her forehead against hers as the pressure detonated and sent her spinning, white flashed across her eyes as her second orgasm of the night ripped through her, her hips slamming into Kara pushing deep inside her as she spurts stream after stream painting the blonde’s inner walls white.

Kara dug her nails into Lena’s hands her back arching further off the bed from the intensity of their love making, she felt Lena tense, and she was right behind her, her own orgasm ripping through her body for the second time sending pulses through her body, her walls clamping around the thickness inside her. Lena rode out the rest of their orgasm’s before falling into her bond panting heavily as she nuzzled her face into the crook of Kara’s neck breathing her in, the angel smiled slowly as she ran her fingers through raven hair still coming down from her high.

Lena peppered kissed along her bonds neck lifting herself slowly before pulling out from Kara and flopping back against the bed, she pulled Kara over her and buried her nose against her hair. The blonde snuggled in close to Lena tracing small patterns over her chest, tangling their legs together.

“Are you okay?” Lena whispered.

Kara looked up at Lena who was watching her with hesitation in her eyes, she hated that the brunette was still worried that the other shoe would drop, and something would send them spiralling into darkness once more. She lifted herself on her elbow and kissed the corner of Lena’s lips pressing her nose against her cheek.

“Yes, my love. Better then ever actually.” Her words were soft.

Lena seemed to relax a little as she closed her eyes. “I hope I didn’t push you too far, I…believe me I enjoyed it more than you know I just don-don’t want you to regret anything.”

Kara frowned and tilted her bonds face towards her own her blue eyes boring into emerald. “I wanted this, and I wanted you. I don’t regret anything.” Her thumb stroked under her bond’s eye gently.

Lena watched those blue eyes for any sign of hesitation, or anything that told her she was unsure about what they did, but she found only ease, and sureness. A small smile filled her lips, and she leaned into Kara kissing her slowly, the blonde returned her kiss putting as much reassurance she could into it. They broke away after a long moment Kara resting her head back against Lena’s chest listening to her heart beat, the brunette was running her fingers through blonde hair as they lay entwined in each other.

Down the hall Diana was sitting up in her bed with the laptop Lena had given her going through this thing the people of earth called social media as well as listening to some music very loudly through a pair of headphones trying to drown out the sound of grunts, moaning and the headboard smacking against the wall. Some things you just couldn’t unhear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people arent overlly fond of fast forwards, but I think its just a little bit needed. Anyway I hope you liked it! It was actually pretty enjoyable to write this. I think I went on for like 8000 words which is fun. I think im going to do a few chapters of light playful stuff, theres a certain endgame I have in mind and I really hope everyone enjoys the ride! 
> 
> Leave me comments because it melts my icy heart!   
> If you wanna chat follow me on tumblr! I love to talk about random things.  
> Any ideas? Thoughts? Anything you want to see let me know! :) I am always up for idea's to make you guys happy! 
> 
> Much love HalloweenBaby <3


	18. Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay all! Special thanks to Tidd for editing my work! Thanks to floydist for some ideas!
> 
> I fully intended to get this out before Halloween...but Halloween was my brithday soooo i slacked a little.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lena sat at her desk in her large L-Corp office, thick black framed glasses sitting low on her nose as she went through some schematics for a break through project that involved synthetic skin that could be used for burn victims and such, she was also working on a set of headphones for her mother after the awkward incident that had happened this morning.

Her mother had decided to stay on earth for a little while, she had Antiope fill in for her on the council and she was always a beam away if necessary. Diana found earth intriguing and fascinating, she also was not going to pass up the opportunity to spend some much-needed time with her daughter after many decades of not being in her life. Lena certainly didn’t mind, it was nice having her mother around the penthouse but that also made for some awkward encounters, so Lena wanted to make sure she would permanently disturb her mother.

Lena was exhausted and frustrated, things just weren’t lining up and coming together and it was wearing on her already thin amount of patience, there was this certain equation that she just couldn’t for the life of her figure out and she had about had it. It was late, far later than she had ever intended on staying at the office, she had a beautiful angel waiting on her at home, but she couldn’t leave just yet, she was a workaholic after all.

Most residence within the building had left hours ago, she had told her assistant to go home, there was no sense in her doing the famous head bob at her desk when she wasn’t really needed. Lena really needed to think about giving the girl a decent bonus for Christmas for putting up with such odd hours.

Every so often the security guard walking her floor would pop their head into her office and see if Lena was still okay, she would give him a small smile and a nod of her head. They must think she really had no life, but in her defence, she was just trying to change the world. A frustrated sigh left her lips as her forehead came down on her solid wood desk with a _thump_ , she could feel a storm of a headache brewing at the base of her skull making its way up to her temples in painful stabs.

Deciding she needed to give her aching brain a break she pushed away from her desk and made her way over to her little liquor cart pouring herself a little more then two fingers of aged scotch and trudged her way across her office before plopping down onto her too white couch. Lena took a long slow sip from her glass letting the burning alcohol slide down her throat and sooth her, she let her mind wander to this morning’s events for a moment as she tilted her head back against the couch and closing her eyes.

_Kara and Lena had woken refreshed that morning, they were overly giddy, they were standing flush to one another at the breakfast bar Lena’s arms wrapped around Kara’s waist as they shared a bowl of fruit. Diana had emerged from her room and padded down the hall in her silk pyjama’s and raven hair strung up in a messy bun atop her head, Lena had gotten her assistant to get her mother a full wardrobe, so she would blend in better on earth._

_The elder made her way into the kitchen grabbing a mug from the cabinet and pouring herself a hefty cup of coffee before turning to face the giggling couple with a knowing look. Kara had_ the _biggest blush creeping up her neck and flushing her cheeks as she ducked her head into the bowl of fruit, Lena tried to be as nonchalant as she could giving her mother a smile._

_“Good morning Mama.”_

_Diana sipped at her coffee slowly lifting her eyebrow slightly, smirking into her mug._

_“Good morning River Lily, Kara…” She paused for a moment, another sip of coffee. “Did you have a good night?”_

_Lena blushed tucking a stray hair behind her ear before leaning over and kissing the side of Kara’s head, Kara lifted her head slowly and met that stunning emerald gaze, their faces bright and hearts filled with so much love._

_“Yes, one of the best nights we have had in a while.” Lena smiled even wider._

_“I am very glad it ended in a bang dear.” She gave them another knowing look trying to hide the smirk on her lips before grabbing an apple and padded out of the kitchen and back towards her room._

_Kara and Lena exchanged a set of looks, both their cheeks flaming with embarrassment, Diana turned on her heel and turned her attention to the couple in the kitchen._

_“A bit of warning next time would be appreciated dears, you know so your poor mother isn’t scarred for the rest of her life.” She raised her eyebrows before letting out a little chuckle and making her way to her room._

_Lena let out a loud groan letting her head fall in her hands, Kara looked like a ripe tomato as she rubbed her hand in small circles against the fallen angels back._

The brunette came back to reality with an amused grin playing on her lips, she made a mental note to put a rush on the nose cancelling headphones for her mother, she certainly didn’t want her mother to lose her mind. She brought the glass to her lips and took the rest of the liquor in one gulp before setting it against the coffee table before laying back down against the couch, her eyes begun to droop, her breathing beginning to even out as she drifted off. The equations and problems floating around her troubled mind.

Sometime later, Kara landed on the balcony outside Lena’s office, she knew Lena had been struggling with work and sometimes got way to caught up in it, but she had said she would be home hours ago and she was worried. So, Kara had pulled on some suitable clothing and flew through the midnight sky toward the massive skyscraper that towered far above the others in the National City skyline.

She pushed open the large glass door and slipping into the dimly lit room, her gaze scanned the room slowly and finally landed on her bond who was fast asleep on the couch. A small smile found its way onto Kara’s lips as she made her way over to the snoring fallen angel kneeling down beside her.

She reached out and stroked her thumb against a porcelain cheek before giving Lena a little shake, with a groan the brunette rolled onto her side hiding her face in one of the decorative pillows. She lifted her hands to her eyes and rubbed her fists against them, her nerdy glasses pushing up onto her forehead as she did.

“What time is it…?” Lena’s voice was thick with sleep.

“Just a little after 1:30am, come let’s get you home my love.”

Lena sat up slowly and raised her arms above her head and stretching her sore joints a few cracking and popping in the most satisfying way, a small yawn leaving her lips.

“I have so much work that still has to be done.” Lena whined softly.

“Yes, love and it will still be there for you tomorrow, come I can feel that splitting headache of yours in my own head.” Kara gave her a pointed look.

Lena gave her bond a pout but stood from the couch nodding her head slowly, Kara wrapped her arms around her waist and lead the brunette to the balcony.

“We’re going to fly?” Lena gave Kara a quizzical look.

“What? You don’t think I can carry you?”

Lena gave the blonde another look, her manicured eyebrow raising slowly, Kara placed her hand against her chest feigning hurt as she rolled her shoulders and extended her wings. She pulled Lena close and swept her up into her arms bridal style, Lena let out a small gasp as her feet were swept up and she was suddenly pressed against up against Kara. A drowsy giggle left Lena’s lips as she wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck and pressed her face against her collar bone.

“Well…this is different.”

Kara just laughed and took off from the balcony carrying Lena through the night sky and back towards their apartment. After a short time, they land on the penthouse balcony, Lena had fallen asleep against her bond as they flew over the city, she carried her bond through their apartment and walked into their bedroom and lay the brunette down against the soft sheets. Lena rubbed her eyes slowly and rolled onto her side curling up into a small ball, Kara began to pull off the fallen angel’s work attire folding them neatly and placing them at the end of the bed. The blonde turned to make her way to the closet to get ready for bed but a strong grip against her wrist stopped her, she turned and saw pleading emerald eyes staring up at her.

“D-Don’t le-leave me pl-please.”

Kara’s brows knitted together and she crawled into bed sinking down into the mattress, Lena shuffling over to give her bond space on the large bed, the blonde snaked her arms around the brunette’s shoulders and pressed her lips to the top of raven hair. Lena let out a shaky breath and curled up into the angel’s side tucking her face away in the crook of her neck, the comforting scent of sandalwood and lavender fill her lungs dulling her senses.

Kara was the only thing that could keep the nightmares away, the fallen angel felt safe with her and she repeatedly told her how much she was able to soothe the horrid scenes that would plague her mind when she closed her eyes. There were many a night that Lena would fall asleep in her office, either at work or in the penthouse and wake up screaming jolted awake, Kara would always come running at the blood curdling cries pulling her bond close and whispering soft nothings in her ear until she calmed down.

The nightmares always varied. At times it was dark figures or shadowy figures, unsettling monsters that haunted her whispering terrible things, other times it was Kara dying, something that happened ever since… the baby, but now the images shifted and became much more gruesome, or the typical reoccurring nightmare of her fall. Much more recently Lena began to have nightmares of her torture at the hands of Alura, they terrified her, depriving her of a decent sleep. Countless nights the brunette would lay awake simply holding Kara and watching her sleep or drinking herself into an alcohol induced slumber. It broke the angel’s heart, seeing Lena so broken and fragile, the dark circles that had all but taken up permanent residence under those emerald eyes sticking out against Lena’s pale complexion. It was truly amazing how much one could manage to cover with some foundation and concealer because it wasn’t until Kara had moved in and their relationship had progressed that she really took notice to the eerie bruised skin under Lena’s eyes due to the lack of sleep.

It really concerned her, a human could barely function on only 2-3 hours of sleep before they began to go into a state of exhaustion, Angel or not it was not healthy. The only time Lena really slept was Kara held her and sung her sweet love songs to help her drift to sleep, so that is exactly what she did.

The blonde’s fingers ran through raven hair as she sung to her bond, soft and gently, Kara could feel Lena’s tense muscles relax, one of her legs draped over tanned thighs. The blonde could hear her bond’s breathing begin to even out and deepen as she drifted to sleep once more. Kara continued to comb her fingers through raven hair as she held the fallen angel tightly against her listening to the soft snores filling the silence.

☨ ☨ ☨

The friends sat in the living room of Alex’s and Sam’s apartment, a Halloween themed movie playing on the flat screen in the living room as they sat and ate greasy take out and enjoying each other’s company.

“So, every year around Halloween I go to one of my hospitals to visit some of the kids that can’t really go out and experience the holiday. I dress up and make some rounds, bringing them little baggies of candy and little toys and such just so that they don’t feel like that are missing out on trick-or-treating. I would love it if you guys joined me this year, we can dress up and bring some smiles to little kiddies and their parents. Help them forget that they are sick you know?” Lena spoke as she placed her empty take out container on the coffee table in front of her.

“That sounds like so much fun! That is a very sweet thing for you to do baby.” Kara smiled her bright smile popping another potsticker into her mouth.

“Bringing smiles to little sick children sounds like the best way to spend Halloween, plus lots of candy and dressing up. I am so in.” Alex lay her head against Sam’s shoulder patting her thigh. “This will be your first Halloween on earth love.”

“That’s right! This is your first experience with an earth holiday! Oh, this will be so exciting!” Kara practically bounced on the love seat beside Lena.

Sam chuckled gently and nodded slowly. “Yes, I am quite excited to participate in the dressing up you speak of, I am only vaguely familiar with the activities of Halloween.”

“You will love it Sam! Kids dress up as different characters ranging from comic book characters to tv characters to kinda scary and creepy things like skeletons or zombies. Then they go door to door and get free candy!” Kara explained excitedly.

Lena shook her head positively amused by Kara’s giddiness, “Yes, humans will host gigantic parties and some establishments will put up haunted houses and mazes. It is really quite cool. Plus, its really the only time of year I can walk around with my wings out freely, people just think they are a really realistic prop.”

“I never thought about dressing up as our true forms! Oh my god! We should totally go as angel’s together!” Kara crawled into Lena’s lap and bounced against her thighs gently her eyes alight with excitement.

Sam chuckled softly raising her eyebrow slowly, “Interesting, so children dress up and go to stranger’s homes to ask for candy. This holiday sounds pretty dangerous.”

Kara’s mood faltered, “Well… when you put it that way… Yeah, but its really all in good fun! You two should totally do a couples costume.”

Lena wrapped her arms around the bubbly blonde and hugged her close, she loved how excited Kara was about the whole thing, and honestly, she was ecstatic that she got to share this special event with her bond. Lena’s heart swelled at the sight of the ten thousand-kilowatt smile was splitting the blonde’s lips, it made her happy. She felt content and whole. The four sat together for a while longer planning the details for the special day.

☨ ☨ ☨

“Lena darling, stop fussing, Alex and Sam will be here any minute!”

            The brunette stood in front off the mirror, her raven hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders in soft tendrils, she was wearing a silk fitted black off the shoulder top, the skin of her chest and shoulders on full display. Her stomach and navel were also visible, Lena almost felt like she was showing off too much skin, but she had a rocking body, and she knew that somewhere deep down, and there was nothing wrong with showing it off a little.

She wore a black pair of denim skinny jeans, tasteful rips littering her thighs and knees, finishing it off with a shiny black pair of combat boots that stopped about mid calf with the laces loosely tied. She had done up her make-up up a little bit since her outfit was a little bit basic, Lena found this wicked tutorial online and followed it to a tee. It was a heavy smoky eye, her impeccable eyebrows smoothed and shaped nicely.

She had drawn on these black veins cascading down from her eyes and over the sharp edges of her cheek bones. It was very dramatic and looked really cool if she was tooting her own horn, she decided on a dark lip as well, the colour she chose was a very dark purply burgundy that was called oxblood, she thought it was pretty fitting. With a huff Lena fussed with the decorative rose crown that was placed on her head (which was also a dark purply burgundy that matched her lips).

There was a part of Lena that felt good and bold, but there was also a part of her- the very self conscience and broken part of her- yelled at her, screaming that she was showing too much skin, her collar bones were too sharp, and when she turned looking over her shoulder her large puckered scars were peaking above the collar of the shirt and bits at the bottom hem. She clenched and un clenched her jaw as she began to fidget and fiddle with the hem of the shirt.

            Kara poked her head into the room, her eyes bright and beautiful and full of mirth, Lena had also done the blonde’s make-up, something simple from another tutorial that she had found. Her eyelids were painted with white eyeshadow, with glitter and pretty jewel embellishments, her head was also topped with a decorative crown of roses only hers were white to match her wings. She was wearing a stark white strapless dress that hugged her perfectly stopping about mid thigh, Kara turned her attention to Lena and tilted her head to the side.

“Baby, Alex and Sam are on their way up.”

Lena turned to face her bond her emerald eyes apprehensive, Kara’s brows pulled together in a light frown as she padded into the room wrapping her arms around Lena’s toned waist blue meeting green.

“You look hot.” Kara spoke truthfully.

Lena felt her cheeks heat up, ducking her head slightly tucking a small piece of raven hair behind her ear, when she spoke her voice was filled with uncertainty, “You really think so?”

“Uhm duh! Those jeans are rockin’ and honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever been so turned on by just your shoulders alone.” Kara bit her lip softly her eyes alight with desire.

Lena fidgeted from one foot to the other, turning back towards the mirror and fixating on the crown atop her head, she took a deep breath. She eyed her own outfit, her hands smoothing against the silk material as she chewed against the inside of your cheek until it was raw. Kara stood behind her bond meeting her gaze in the mirror, for a moment ocean blue eyes sweep along the brunette’s appearance a small hint of desire laying within those blue eyes.

Her eyes trailed over Lena’s shoulder blades, she tilted her head to the side and lifted her fingers tip to the peaking scars her touch brushing gently on the puckered pink skin, the fallen angel watched through the mirror with fear in her eyes, her body going rigid. Kara traced along the scar her eyes following the path of her fingers, Lena held her breath trying to stay still and not pull away, she knew it always hurt her bond when she pulled away from her touch.

After what felt like an eternity for Lena, Kara finally pulled her hand away, blue meeting emerald before the blonde wrapped her arms around her fragile CEO and hugging her tightly from behind. The fallen angel let out the breath she had been holding and her body relaxed, leaning back into Kara’s chest.

Deep down Kara knew that the scars were a huge sore spot for Lena, but it didn’t pain her any less at how ashamed the fallen angel was about them. The conversation they had months ago replayed in her head of Lena opening up about how they not only were a terrible reminder of her failure, of her emotional pain and the demons that now followed her, but they also were a constant physical torture as well.

Lena had described it as a constant burning, and as if needles were constantly being stabbed along the surface of the misshapen scar tissue. It made wearing any kind of shirt or clothing from the waist up very painful and constantly uncomfortable, Lena still wouldn’t let Kara touch them. She always had this terrified look in her eyes as soon as Kara’s hands got close, an almost dear in the head lights look, she would always find a way to twist away from her touch or pin her hands away from her back all together.

Still it didn’t deter Kara from trying, she wanted to run her fingers along the marred skin, kiss them and just try to make Lena see that she was never and would never be disgusted by them. They stood together in front of the mirror, the blondes chin resting on her bonds shoulder softly, fingers tracing small circles against the exposed skin of her midriff.  

Lena watched the angel in the mirror, she watched those beautiful blue eyes, so full of love and her heart seemed to swell impossibly within her chest and as she looked at this beautiful being, this woman that she would give anything for, would do anything for, give her life for, she knew deep in her bones that she loved this woman, more than anything on heaven and earth. A smile crept onto Lena’s lips, Kara had been so patient with her, never pushed her into anything. Lena realized something right then, something she knew with all her being.

A loud knock at the door broke the two from their little bubble, for the moment Lena stuffed down her little epiphany for a more appropriate time and place. Kara’s thousand-kilowatt smile was back and on full display as she kissed Lena’s cheek and untangled herself from her arms before skipping to the front door to let in their guests.

With a final look in the mirror she gave herself a little nod before making her way out of the bedroom and down the hall to the living room her hands stuffed in her pockets. Kara let their friends into the apartment, both Alex and Sam done up in their costumes. Alex had her short hair slicked back and close to her head, she was wearing a sleek, perfectly tailored suit that was black in colour, a simple white dress shirt underneath. She looked stunning.

Sam was done up in a simple black dress fitted perfectly to her body, the strips were thing against her slightly muscled shoulders, a long large slit running up along one of her legs stopping about mid thigh. There was a simple lacey black garter peaking from the slit in her dress with a small nerf gun tucked into it. Alex had a matching gun tucked into her sock poking out from her black boot.

“You two look so good! But what exactly are you dressed as?” Kara tilted her head to the side.

“We are Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Sam and I had watched the movie recently and we thought it would be a pretty cool costume.”

“It was such a cool movie! Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt were so badass, so I think its pretty fitting for the two of us.” Sam had a grin on her lips as she cast her eyes along Alex’s appearance.

Lena chuckled softly as she grabbed her phone and tucked it into her back pocket. “Well you definitely look good, everyone ready? The car is waiting downstairs.”

The group made their way down to the lobby and climbed into the waiting SUV that was parked out front. Once everyone was situated and tucked away safely, the driver pulled away front the curb and made his way into the heart of the city.

Lena was a bit nervous, she always was when it came to these kinds of things, she loved seeing the smiles on the kids faces and just being able to bring a little bit of joy even if it is temporary. She would pay any amount of money to see those kids smile, every major holiday Lena would make it a point to visit the children, making her rounds to those who were not so fortunate to spend those holidays at home.

At Christmas she would pay the best Santa impersonator and make her rounds bringing presents for every child in the pediatric wing or even those that were a bit older, Easter she would have little baskets brought to the kids and have a little Easter egg hunt for them to enjoy within the confines of the hospital. Lena had such a soft sport for children especially those who were in the care of her hospital, there was too much suffering and pain within the halls of the hospital and if she could bring joy and light, even for a short moment she would do whatever she could.

Kara could see Lena fidgeting with the rips on her jeans picking at the frayed fabric, she placed her hand over the brunette’s squeezing her fingers gently. Green eyes looked up from her lap and over at Kara giving her a small smile, she leaned over giving the blonde's lips a quick peck before resting her head against her shoulder. Soon the car was coming to a stop in front of the large hospital, they all piled out of the SUV and stood just out front.

Sara came running through the sliding doors of the hospital, tablet in hand looking quite snazzy in her costume. She had chosen to dress up at “Black Mamba” from the popular movie _Kill Bill_ , it actually suited her well, her blonde hair resembling the character from the movie well.

“Good afternoon Miss Luthor!” Sara was all smiles.

“Miss Lance, nice to see you taking this to heart. Kill Bill, it quite suits you.” Lena chuckled softly her eyes crinkling at the corners in joy.

Alex smoothed her hands through her hair pushing it back with her fingers before tucking her hands into her dress pants. “Look at us all dressed up and ready to make little kids smile.”

Sara turned to Alex, her eyes widening slightly as they dragged along the redhead’s appearance her eyes lingering a little too long for Sam’s liking. “Oh, well hello there, yes, I am quite excited to bring a little happiness to some sick kiddies. You really make a suit look good.” Sara thrust her hand out towards the redhead. “I’m Sara Lance.”

Alex smiled softly completely oblivious to the woman’s oogling eyes, she shook Sara’s hand firmly. “Alex Danvers, I am Kara’s older sister.”

Sara bit down against her lip as her eyes dragged along Alex’s figure once more again lingering way too long. Sam felt a growl build in her chest, she slipped her arm through her bonds and butt into the conversation. “Hello, I am Samantha, I’m Alex’s _Girlfriend._ ” She says a little too forcefully.

Lena and Kara sat back and watched the ever awkward interaction trying to hold back the laughter that so desperately wanted to bubble from their lips. Lena brought her hand to cover her mouth as she couldn’t help but let out a small giggle, Sam shot her a glare and Lena played it off as a small cough, clearing her throat. Alex still ever oblivious and Sam a bit flustered, Sara blushed gently and splutters a little laughing it off. “Oh, um, hello there. It’s a pleasure to meet you both… um, shall we??”

The group made their way inside the hospital, they were all given bowls of candy and little baggies filled with little toys and other goodies. Kara and Lena had slipped away into an empty room, so they could release their wings and complete their costume, Kara rolled her shoulders tilting her head to the side as she pulled her wings from their resting place and spread them wide. Lena watched on with wide eyes always mystified when she saw the beautiful white wings, she took a deep breath, hesitating before rolling her shoulders.

The blonde reached out and gripping onto her bonds hand for support, lacing their fingers as she saw the pain flash across deep green eyes. The brunette shut her eyes tightly as she unfolded her wings and spread them wide, the angel watched as pitch black, midnight wings emerged from her bonds back and spread to their full length. Lena never let her wings emerge, this was one of those rare occasions that Kara got to see the beautiful raven wings and she was mesmerized.

Lena slumped forward pressing her forehead against Kara’s collar bone letting out a shaky breath as she waited for the burning to subside. The blonde reached out for a moment and ran her fingers through the soft feathers her ocean blue eyes filled with awe and wonder. Once the pain was manageable Lena stood straight up, she brought Kara’s hands to her lips brushing against smooth skin for a moment before she met an awe filled gaze. She offered a small smile, a blush creeping up her neck and filling her cheeks.

Flicking her gaze to the closed door, she gave Kara’s hand a gentle squeeze before tugging her toward the door. The emerged from the room in their full form and made their way back to the group, as they walked through the small hallway to where Sara and Co. were waiting there were gasps and awe filled stares from other patients, doctors and nurses.

It sent a cold sweat down Lena’s spine, she hated when people stared, whether they new it was a costume or not it always made her so uncomfortable, she felt like people were judging her, her subconscious yelling at her that she was disgusting. She tried to shake away the disturbing thoughts and tightened her grip on Kara’s hand. Sara had her nose buried in her tablet as she looked over the plans for the day when she noticed the two approach, she glanced up for a moment and did a double take her eyes going wide, her jaw dropping.

“Holy... Wow! You two… Just Wow! You really went all out for this!” Sara took a step forward lifting her hand reaching out to touch.

Lena offered a tight smile that didn’t reach her eyes, her nerves getting the best of her. Kara gave her bond’s hand a tight squeeze before tilting her lips up in a brought smile.

“Yeah we’re really into cosplay! We go to FanFest and such every year.” Kara shrugged nonchalantly.

They all grabbed their little pumpkin buckets and began to make their rounds, the group made their way to the different rooms of children in the pediatric wing, the game room and they even went to visit some of the doctors and nurses, so Lena could personally offer her thanks and appreciation for all their hard work.

After completing their rounds, they said goodbye to Sam and Alex, Kara and Lena thanking them for coming and bringing some joy to the children as well as making plans for a movie night at some point this week. Kara turned to Lena and slid her hands to strong shoulders leaning in for a soft kiss.

“This was nice, these kids really needed this.” Kara smiled gently.

Lena nodded gently tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Right? It just feels so nice to bring a little bit of joy.” She let out a small breath ducking her head slightly. “There’s one more stop we need to make.”

The blonde raised her eyebrow slightly tilting her head to the side, the fallen angel took her bonds hand and lead her through the hallways of the pediatric wing. Lena made her way into the intensive care part of the wing, they walked down a long corridor before finally stopping outside the door of the last room at the end of the hall. The brunette stopped and brought her knuckles to the half open door knocking softly before peaking her head in.

A pale, fragile little girl looked up from the tablet she was playing with and her face just lit up.

“Lena!”

A smile erupted on the little girl’s face seeing the CEO in her room, soft hazel eyes just sparking to life, she couldn’t have been older than eleven years old. A bright pink bandana was wrapped around her little head hiding the fact that she had lost most of her hair. Her skin was so pale that it was almost translucent, and she was hooked up to an abundance of machine and monitors. Lena shuffled into the room and made her way to the little girl’s bedside wrapping her up in a gentle hug. Kara shuffled in after her standing awkwardly at the foot of the bed crossing her arms around her stomach tightly.

“How is my favorite girl doing?”

The little girl bounced in her hospital bed as she wrapped her little arms around Lena’s neck, she pulled away slightly and reached out running her fingers through the soft feathers of black wings her eyes lit up in wonder.

“Lena! Your wings! Oh my, they are so pretty!” The small girl peaked her head around Lena’s should her hazel eyes finally landing on Kara taking in her wings before turning her attention back to the brunette.

“I promised you I’d show you, didn’t I? And I never break a promise.” She winked “Ella, there is someone I would like you to meet.”

Ella brought her fingers to her lips practically buzzing with excitement hazel meeting blue for a long moment.

“Ella, this is Kara-”

“Kara the angel!” Ella giggled softly before leaning into Lena whispering far too loudly “She is your soulmate, isn’t she? She’s _sooooo_ pretty!”

The blonde giggled and walked to the other side of the bed coming in closer to the little girl offering her hand to her. “Hello, Ella. Yes I am Kara the angel.”

Ella grabbed the blonde’s hand and shook it excitedly before leaning over to Lena once more. “She’s super amazing!” Ella patted Lena’s arm softly with a satisfied nod of her head.

A blush found its way to the brunette cheeks as she chuckled, she stood from the bed and made her way to the end of the bed picking up a medical chart that was hanging there glancing over it slowly.

“How do you feel today Ella?”

The little girl was completely distracted by Kara and her wings, the blonde had the biggest smile on her lips as she brought her wings in close, so Ella could run her fingers through them. Ella shrugged softly never taking her eyes off the beautiful stark white of Kara’s wings.

“I’m better today… I don’t feel as sick today, and I’m not that tired which is pretty great.”

Lena spent a little time checking the medication doses and some of the monitors, her mind was lost in the math and science of everything. Ella tilted her head to the side and looked up at Kara, she reached up and touched the blonde’s cheek gently.

“You are _sooo_ pretty.” She giggled softly, “Lena talks about you _ALL_ the time.”

Kara felt the heat return to her cheeks as a blush crept up onto them, she fiddled with her flower crown letting out a little laugh. “Does she now?”

Ella nodded her head vigorously before she turned to ruffle through her bed sheets pulling out the little stuffed rabbit and clutched it tightly to her chest playing with the ribbon between her fingers. “Uh huh! She’s been helping me get better!”

A tired looking woman walked into the room carrying a large paper cup filled with coffee no doubt, her face was worn with worry, lines of exhaustion and fear etched into her pretty face. A smile spread across her lips as she took in the two figures in the room.

“Well Hello there,” The woman smiled wider as she made her way into the room and towards her small makeshift bed made from one of the larger hospital chairs in the corner.

Lena looked up from some of the charts and machines a smile breaking her lips once more. “Hello Gwen, Kara this is Gwen Ella’s mom.”

“Ahhh, so this is the infamous Kara, nice to finally put a face to the name.” Gwen smiled gently.

Kara waved shyly the blush on her cheeks deepening. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Ella would you mind hanging out with Kara for a little bit while I talk to your mom?” Lena put the chart down at the end of the bed once more.

Ella sat up straighter and she bounced in her bed once more. “No! I like her, she’s super cool.”

Lena walked over to Kara and leaned into her giving her a quick kiss to her temple. “You’ll be okay?”

The blonde stroked her thumb against Lena’s lips before giving a small certain nod. “Yeah, of course, we’re going to have a great time right Ella?”

The little girl nodded her head quickly hugging her rabbit tighter to her chest, Lena smiled widely before making her way out of the room with Gwen in tow. The angel sat on the edge of the bed crossing her legs against the mattress, Ella turned to face Kara looking up at her, she shuffled closer cuddling into the blonde’s side as Kara curled her wing around the fragile little girl hiding her within it. Hazel eyes traced along the beautiful feathers, her small fingers tracing along them slowly giggling as she was practically hugged in the angels wing.

“They are so magical.” She leaned into Kara’s side resting her head against her arm.

“Thank you little one. How long have you been here at the hospital?”

Ella ducked her head softly playing with the ribbon around her rabbits neck, she shrugged softly “Um… a while… I was really sick a few months back, Mommy said I would be fine, but I could see in her eyes that she was scared. She cried a lot… Mommy was fighting with the doctors a lot too, one day, she didn’t want me to hear but they were very loud, Mama didn’t have a lot of money and the special medicine was a like a bunch of dollars! And then Lena was there! She was super smart and really cool! And then Mama was crying again but she was happy, Lena told me she was giving me special medicine. I started to feel sooo much better, Lena told me she was my guardian angel, and she was going to make me all better. She is really super amazing.”

Kara sat and listened to this little girl speak, and she couldn’t help but get emotional, she turned her head looking over her shoulder glancing out at the brunette in the hall, that woman had the biggest heart, with such a capacity to do everything she could to help someone less fortunate. She had the biggest heart, she would spend away her fortune to help the world even if it meant she would have nothing.

She was selfless and beautiful, and it made Kara fall even harder for the damned angel. Despite everything, her fall, being ostracized and cast out of her home she continues to try and do better, strive for more. Tears stung against the back of Kara’s eyes, she blinked furiously trying to clear her vision, she gazed down at this beautiful little girl and hugged her closer.

“Lena is very special, she has a very big heart” Kara spoke after a long moment.

Ella nodded softly hugging her rabbit tightly. “Yeah, she’s so awesome.” The little girl paused before tilting her head up looking up at Kara. “Can I tell you a secret?”

Kara nodded her head as she leaned in closer to Ella. “I think you fixed Lena.” She whispered.

Kara raised her eyebrow softly, she pursed her lips. “What do you mean little one?”

The little girl crossed her legs and rested her head against Kara’s arm. “Well… before you came along Lena was sad a lot, like my Mama was, her eyes were different. It was weird, and then you came along, and she was _so_ different, she talked about you all the time! And something changed in her eyes, in all the time I have spent with Lena, I have never seen her so happy. She smiled more, and laughed more, and was just different. You fixed her.”

Kara sat on the bed looking down at this little girl, this eleven-year-old that possessed wisdom beyond her years. Tears welled up in her eyes once more as she wrapped her arms around this sickly little girl and hugged her gently. “You are very wise little one, far beyond your years darling.”

Lena and Gwen walked back into the room just then, they both had this lightness to them, Gwen looked like she had been crying. Kara stood from the bed and maneuvered across the room to stand beside her bond so that Gwen could be with her daughter, the older woman slid onto the bed and pulled her daughter close to her side pressing an abundance of kisses to the side of her head. Ella giggled softly and cuddled in close to her mom looking up at her with cautious eyes.

“Is everything okay Mama?”

“Yes, my beautiful angel, everything is just perfect!” Gwen hugged her daughter once more.

Lena smiled gently at the exchange her heart feeling light and like it was about to grow three sizes to big for her ribcage. The two said goodbye to Gwen and Ella, Kara promising the little girl that she would be back to visit her again sometime very soon. The couple waved to the little girl and her mother before making their way out of their room and back down the hall were they came in, they tucked away in an empty room and pulled their wings back into their resting places before finally making their way out of the hospital and to the waiting SUV out front.

Once finally tucked away inside the comfort of the large vehicle with tinted windows, Kara closed the distance between he two and crawled into Lena’s lap. The brunette chuckled gently tilting her head to the side looking up into blue eyes her hands finding their way to her hips giving them a tight squeeze. Kara cupped her bonds cheeks softly watching those green eyes, her thumb stroking along her lower lip before surging forward and crushing their lips together, Lena was a little stunned at first but quickly melted into the blonde her hands sliding from her hips to her lower back pulling her impossibly closer.

Their lips clashed, tongues fighting for dominance, teeth biting lips, it was a steamy, needy kiss that lasted until their lips were swollen and their lungs begged for air. Their bodies on fire, ever nerve ending screaming at the closeness and sudden need that coursed through them, Lena sat back as her chest heaved a little stunned a heavy blush creeping up into her cheeks.

“What was that for…?” Lena asked breathlessly.

Kara leaned in and pressed her lips against the tip of her bond’s nose. “For being the big strong super angel, with the biggest heart on the planet.” She ran her thumb along Lena’s swollen lip slowly, “no matter the colour of your wings Lena Luthor, or the scars you have you have, you are _Perfect._ ”

The brunette blushed shaking her head at the words, “I just… Couldn’t see that little girl suffer, I was just doing my job as a scientist. I am certainly _not_ Perfect.”

“That is not what Ella said, and children never lie darling.”

Lena let out a soft sigh giving her head a shake again. “Kara, I’m not-”

“Oh no, you do not get to demean yourself, you are good, that little girl and her mom will back me up. I am sure that whole hospital would.”

Lena huffed, her face scrunching up slowly as she stared up at this beautiful blonde, the only person that had ever made her feel wanted and loved and not just some bastard being. Kara had so much faith in her, it really was endearing, it made her feel… beyond loved. Kara cupped Lena’s cheeks with both her hands gazing down into soft emerald eyes.

“You have a beautiful soul Lena Luthor.”

The brunette blushed ducking her head and pressing her forehead into the middle of the blonde’s chest. “You are something else Kara Danvers.”

Kara rolled her eyes playfully kissing the top of her head gently before pulling her face up meeting her eyes once more a playful smirk playing on her lips.

“I think we need to send your mother a little warning text, tell her to take a really long walk around National City Park.” Kara let a growl rumble from her lips as she rolled her hips against Lena’s.

The fallen angel shot her a glance as heat shot straight between her thighs causing her member to stir, her fingers digging into Kara’s hips pulling her lip between her own teeth. “Oh, yes ma’am,” she pulled her phone from her back pocket and quickly typed out a text and sending it off. “Remind me to put a rush on the R&D department for those noise cancelling head phones I was working on.” Lena grinned softly and caught Kara’s lip between her teeth tugging slowly.

Meanwhile…

Diana had just gotten comfy, her hair neatly tucked away in a French braid, her new favorite silk pajama’s on snuggled up on the couch and beginning a show on the tv app called Netflix. Lena had mentioned there were an abundance of movies and TV shows on said app that the people of earth found very amusing. She scrolled through and finally found a show called Bones that she found could be quite appealing, with a nice glass of Merlot in her hands she settled in.

The electronic device Lena had called a _cellphone_ started to ding so she picked it up from its resting place on the coffee table, once she figured out how to open the damned thing a groan left her lips. With a sigh she paused the show and got up from her spot on the couch making her way to her bedroom and changing quickly.

“We need to get a damn dog for the number of _“walks”_ I have been going on.”

Diana huffed and grabbed her keys and one of Lena’s warm jackets before making her way out of the apartment and towards the park that she now frequented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo that was kinda sweet right? I really had fun with this, I really enjoyed this chapter myself actually. 
> 
> Next chapter will most likely have smut because why not. Also I think its going to just be another fluffy chapter as well. The end is near all! 
> 
> A new story is in the works though... Scraped the werewolf idea and I think I am going to dive into some Vampire A/B/O dynamics! A mix of Underworld-esk a little vamoire diaries-ish? So yeah stay tuned. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	19. Trust Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always shout out to the 2 ladies that kept my head on straight and helped me get through this chapter. 
> 
> Its been a rough time these past few months, I apologize for the large gap in between this chapter and the last I am going to try and be more on top of things. My other story is in the works, trying to get the plot and everything straight. 
> 
> Heads up the first part of this is Agent Reign, If that isnt your thing then just skip on past it but I wanted to include just a little fluff involving them. Annnnnyway, happy reading darlings.

_Rewind…_

     Alex and Sam said goodbye to the other two angels and made their way out of the hospital to the waiting SUV tasked with taking them back to their apartment. Sam crawled into the large back seat first, turning her body towards the door as she pressed her forehead against the glass, a heavy sigh leaving her lips. The day was actually quite lovely, there were so many sick children, some that would never leave the walls of the hospital ever again, so it was nice to bring smiles to sickly face even if it was just for a moment. Their time was filled with laughter and smiles, but there was one thing that stood out in Sam’s mind - Sara. The way she was looking at Alex, the way her eyes lingered, it played over and over in her mind and created an uneasy feeling in her stomach that she wasn’t used to feeling. Her mind was spinning as her eyes stayed glued to the car window, watching the city pass by in a blur.

     Sam wasn’t used to feeling this emotional, jealously was never a factor for her. She was at the top all of her life, she had never been in love. There was no need for love when you were a warrior. You lived to fight, to conquer evil and do the Great One’s work for him - that was always the duty of an angel, that was why they were created. She never thought she would find a bond, or love and now have to and feel so deeply for someone. It freaked her out to know that others longed for the person that belonged to her.

“That was really fun.” Alex’s voice broke through Sam’s inner turmoil.

     Sam pulled her eyes away from the muted scenery flashing by and mustered up the best smile that she could, lifting her lips the tiniest bit.

“Very, the children were very cute.” She turned to the window once more.

     Alex’s brows knitted together, a frown forming on her face as she tilted her head to the side and shuffled a smidge closer to the brunette. She lifted her hand slowly and cupping Sam’s cheek pulling her attention back towards herself meeting conflicted hazel eyes. She could see the unease in her demeanor and could practically feel it dripping through their bond. The warrior had been off since they climbed into the SUV that took them from the hospital. Their eyes met one another’s for a long moment, and Sam couldn’t help the tears that prickled behind her eyes as she pulled her face away, her lip trembling, the overwhelming feelings bubbling up and lodging themselves in her throat. The car came to a stop in front of their apartment and the taller of the two practically jumped from the car, swinging the door open and rushing to the front of the apartment building. Alex sighed out heavily, thanking the driver and followed her bond inside. The two stood awkwardly in front of the elevator watching the little light on top illuminate the numbers of floors until it finally reached the lobby and the metal doors slid open.

     The two climbed in, standing on either side of the elevator as it ascended the 18 floors to their apartment. Alex leaned back against the metal plated wall, her eyes trained on her bond, watching as she sniffled and rubbed her nose, squirming under her gaze. The simple 60 second ride up to their floor was unbearable. It was filled with more silence than Alex was comfortable with. The ding signaled the lift had reached their floor and they paused for a moment, brown eyes meeting blue before Sam pushed herself from where she stood and exited, heading down the hall. With a heavy sigh the auburn-haired angel pushed off from the wall and made her way down to where Sam was waiting impatiently by their front door. Alex fished the keys out of her pocket and pushed open the door, stepping aside to allow Sam to enter first. The taller woman dropped her purse by the front door before making a beeline to the bedroom, wanting to get out of her costume immediately. She peeled out of the tight dress, kicking off her heels and wiped her face clean of the make-up.

     Sam put on a pair of sweatpants and dug through the closet for one of Alex’s old university sweaters, pulling it over her head. She stood in the middle of their bedroom, bringing the collar of the sweater to her nose and inhaled deeply. The smell of her bond was calming but her brain was still reeling with heavy thoughts, the tears that she had been able to keep at bay stung her eyes. They finally let themselves be known as she broke into silent sobs, her arms wrapping around herself. Alex stood in the living room and stared at the bedroom door, waiting for her bond to emerge once more. She was oblivious to what Sam was thinking but knew something was going on. She could feel it, the pain, the unease. She could feel everything through their bond, but she didn’t know _why_ Sam felt this way. Sam wouldn’t talk to her and Alex was beginning to get frustrated.

     Sam finally emerged from the bedroom, eyes red rimmed and swollen as she crossed the small distance from the bedroom to the kitchen, brushing past Alex as she walked through. She tried to make herself look busy in the kitchen by making something to eat. Alex resisted the urge to let out a growl. The angel made her way into the kitchen and walked over to grab a beer from the fridge. She leaned against the counter with her arms crossed over her chest and watched Sam closely. Alex then tipped back the glass bottle, taking a long swig of liquid courage before taking a step towards her bond. Sam was cutting some vegetables when Alex finally placed her hand over her bond’s.

     The brunette froze in place, her eyes closing slowly as she took in a silent breath. She didn’t dare look up at her bond and simply stared at their clasped hands.

“Samantha.” Alex finally broke the silence.

     The brunette looked up, gazing into those confused ocean blue eyes, her shoulders slumping forward to release some of their pent-up tension.

“Alexandra,” Sam replied.

     She pulled her hand away from her bond’s touch, crossing her arms tightly across her chest as Alex held her gaze.

“I cannot take any more of this silent treatment, please tell me what is going on in that head of yours?” the angel asked.

     Sam let out a heavy sigh and covered her face with her hands. She kept them there for a long moment before dragging her hands along her face and through her hair. Sam felt weak and she _hated_ it. She hated feeling so vulnerable and exposed. She had never felt this strongly about a person. Alex walked into her life and suddenly flipped everything on its head.

     Sam shook her head slowly and leaned against the counter opposite Alex, looking off to the side as she tried her best to find the right words.

“She was flirting with you Alex, looking at you like…like she wanted to maul you.” Her voice came out as a whisper.

     The shorter angel tilted her head to the side and frowned in confusion. She straightened up and placed her hands on her bond’s arms.

“What do you mean? Who was flirting”

Sam huffed angrily and threw her hands in the air. “God help me, the blonde bimbo, Alex! Lena’s little kiss-ass assistant!”

     A deep frown worked its way onto the redhead’s features as she watched Sam ripple with anger and pain. She pushed herself from where she was leaning against the counter and slid her hands to cup Sam’s face.

“Sara? Sam, she wasn’t flirting with me. She was just being polite.”

Sam rolled her eyes and scoffed, pulling away from Alex’s touch. “Oh please! She was practically undressing you with her eyes, probably imagining all the positions she could get you into!”

     The brunette let out a small growl as she fisted her hands tightly, her nails beginning to dig into her soft palms leaving reddened crescent marks. She pulled away from Alex and stomped off into the living room, plopping herself down onto the couch. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around them. The tears began to fall once again, leaving salty tracks against the skin of her cheeks. She stared at the blank TV screen and tried to hold back the sobs that threatened to break loose.

     Alex ran her fingers through her gelled hair and strode into the living room. She sat down next to her bond and reached out to brush the tears away with the back of her hand. Alex wrapped her hand gently around her bond’s bicep and tugged carefully, trying to pull her close. The floodgates had opened and finally Alex knew what was going on. Sam was jealous and feeling threatened. If the roles had been reversed Alex knew that she wouldn’t have had the same control as her bond - she would have ripped the person to shreds just for looking at Sam in a longing way. Sam couldn’t even begin to understand how much Alex loved her, how much she cared for her. Alex was never great at expressing herself, but she could understand why Sam would feel this way.

“You are _my_ mate Alexandra, my bond. You are _mine._ ” A small growl tried to escape Sam’s lips but was swallowed up by a heavy sob. “I have no issues putting that little… human in her place.”

     There she was, even with the tears and the sobs, Reign was still there waiting to burst free with that blossoming anger. Alex tugged against Sam’s bicep a little harder, pulling the brunette into her lap. Her hands found their way to strong hips and she leant up, so their fronts were flush against one another, their faces only inches apart.

     Sam sniffled gently as she snaked her arms around Alex’s neck, running her fingers through short auburn hair. Their gazes met once more, and the angel found comfort in her bond’s confident eyes.

“I am yours, Samantha, only yours forever and always. That will never change.” Alex began gently rubbing her nose against her bond’s, brushing their lips together for a moment.

     Sam took a deep breath, pressing her forehead against Alex’s and began to play with the small baby hairs at the base of the angel’s neck. Her eyes closed for a moment as she took in the words that her lover spoke.

     A small smile spread across Alex’s lips as her hands made their way around Sam’s hips, her fingers slipping under the university sweater to stroke the small of the angel’s back. “Big bad Reign was jealous. That’s very cute you know.” She chuckled softly. “But to be totally honest I didn’t even notice Sara giving me bedroom eyes. Do you know why?”

     Sam’s eyes flashed open and she leaned back into her bond’s arms, her fingers untangling from her hair so that her arms could once again cross against her chest. A grumble left her lips, but a lightness began to fill her chest. She stared down at Alex, lifting an eyebrow for her to continue.

     Alex laughed softly and shook her head before she continued her thought. “I didn’t even notice because I am completely, irrevocably, and utterly in love with you, Samantha Arias. I didn’t even notice her because I only see you. You are the _only_ one I ever see.” 

A blush creeped up on Sam, colouring her cheeks in the brightest of reds as she shook her head slowly, letting out a small grumble. “We are bonded. You have to say that.”

     Alex let out a deep bellied laugh and shook her head fondly. She pulled Sam close once more, her gaze shifting between hazel eyes and soft lips. “Oh, darling, our bond only increases our feelings for each other. I love you more than anything on heaven and earth.”

     Sam sniffled softly as she rubbed her eyes free of tears. She wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck once more and leaned into her bond, pressing her forehead to her bond’s lips, her fingers finding their way into red hair once again. “I am sorry Alex, I… I’m sorry for not letting you in. I’m sorry for being so…needy.”

“Sam you don’t always have to be the strong one, you know I am more than capable of holding you together. It’s okay to be vulnerable. I will always be here with you, always.” Alex kissed over Sam’s forehead repeatedly.

     The brunette’s blush grew deeper, reaching up to the tips of her ears as she buried her face against the crook of Alex’s shoulder and took a deep lungful of her scent. It was soothing, and she knew that she was safe right here in her bond’s arms.

“I know… I just hate feeling weak, I hate feelings. There was no time for feelings or caring for someone. I didn’t get the nickname Reign for no reason. I was cold and callous on the battlefield. But I can’t help it with you, you make me feel so many things and it’s terrifying. What have you done to me?”

Alex stood from the couch, bringing Sam with her. Her hands cupped Sam’s luscious backside as she supported her weight. The brunette wrapped her legs tightly around Alex’s hips, securing herself. “It was my Danvers charm that got you, and now you are mine forever.”

     The brunette tilted her head back as a hearty laugh broke her lips. She stared down at the redhead, shaking her head in fondness while curling her fingers in her bond’s hair. “Your Danvers charm huh? Well I have no objections to forever.” Sam tilted Alex’s head back and pressed their lips together for a deep passionate kiss.

     Alex gave a smug smirk against those lips as she carried her bond across the living room and pushed open the bedroom door, their kiss soon turning hungry and needy. Alex was easily distracted as Sam began tearing fabric and removing her own clothes. She soon found the door with her foot, giving it a sharp kick to slam it shut.

☨ ☨ ☨

     Kara finished up in the bathroom, her bladder had called out to her far too early in the morning for her liking. Lena was still sleeping soundly, and the blonde couldn’t bear to wake her just yet, so she decided to make some coffee and writing the stories she had been working on. After a few hours of productive work, two articles filed and all her emails answered, she could still hear the soft adorable snores from her lover down the hall. Kara stood from the couch, stretching her aching bones before padding down the hallway to the master bedroom. She poked her head through the door before leaning against the frame and crossing her arms.

     Lena lay sprawled out on her stomach, hidden beneath a mound of blankets. The brunette was hugging the pillow tightly to her head and much to Kara’s delight, beautifully naked. A sly grin formed against the blonde’s lips. She pushed herself from the door frame and jumped onto the bed beside her bond. She climbed on top of the older woman and sat atop her bum, laying over her back. Lena let out a loud groan and buried her face deeper into the pillow, hugging it tighter to her head.

     Kara let out a giggle and began peppering kisses along Lena’s shoulders and the slow curve of her neck, nibbling softly. The brunette tilted her head away from her pillow, opening her eyes just a sliver as a small smile spread over her lips.

“Darling it is far to early for you to be this energetic.” Lena’s voice was thick with sleep as a small yawn escaped her lips.

     Kara rolled her eyes and trailed her kisses along her bond’s shoulder blades to the middle of her back. She could feel Lena tense from her lips closeness to her scars but she stayed away respecting her bond.

“Oh, come now, it’s noon! Wakey wakey, my darling love!”

     Lena let out a soft chuckle and reached behind to flip the blonde over. The blonde angel yelped as her back hit the bed and sunk into the mattress under the weight of the beautiful being above her, slipping her arms around her neck.

“You wore me out last night baby. Forgive me for wanting a little extra sleep to recover,” the brunette chuckled softly. “I’m not fully ready to be awake yet.”

The angel wrapped her thighs around her bond’s hip, pressing the heel of her foot into the small of the fallen angel’s back. Bringing their hips flush, blue eyes alight with mischief and desire.

“Well it looks like _someone_ is awake and ready.” Kara rolled her hips against her bond’s, a flood of heat zipping through her body and right to the dark pool in her lower belly.

     Lena’s cheeks flamed to life, her blush reaching all the way to the tip of her ears. She shook her head and buried her face against her bond’s shoulder, huffing out loudly as she tried to calm her now stiffening cock. Kara chuckled playfully and kissed her bond’s temple softly.

“What do you say we go for round… what are we at now? Round six?” Kara laughed and rolled her hips up into Lena’s once more.

     Lena let out a small growl as her teeth sank into Kara’s shoulder, pushing the angel further into the mattress. She dragged her nails along the blonde’s sides and up her arms, unlatching the angel’s fingers from around her neck. The brunette intertwined their fingers and pinned them above her head, nibbling on the blonde’s earlobe. She trailed her lips along the blonde’s throat and continued downwards. Kara felt a shiver run down her spine as her nails dug into her bond’s hands. She wrapped her legs tightly against strong hips, her chest rising to meet those delicious lips.

     Kara let out a low moan, her skin felt like it had been lit on fire in the best way possible - slick heat beginning to soak satin panties and coat her inner thighs. The raven-haired woman’s breath was hot on her exposed breasts but before her lips could latch onto a stiff nipple, Lena’s stomach erupted with a loud rumble. The blonde burst out into a fit of giggles as Lena let out a small groan, burying her face against her bond’s collar bone, a smile playing on her lips.

“Cock blocked by a hungry belly. Looks like someone needs some fuel before we venture into any extracurricular activities, wouldn’t you say darling?” Kara wiggled her eyebrows.

Lena’s cheeks were a dark crimson as she pulled her face from where it had been hiding, giving her bond a shy smile leaning back on her knees.

“Yes, maybe some lunch. I should also really call L-Corp and check up on the R&D for my mother’s headphones. I think she practically knows National City better than I do,” Lena replied with a chuckle.

     Kara shook her head laughing as she crawled out of bed and looked around for something to cover her nakedness. Her eyes trailed across the room, taking in their costumes that had been thrown haphazardly on the floor and other pieces of furniture in their haste to be close to one another. She bit down against her lip as a smile tilted the corner of her lips, last night’s activities replaying in her head. With a quick shake of her head her and lips quirking up into a larger smile, Kara walked over to the chair in the corner of the room and grabbed the silk robe that was strewn across it. She quickly threw it on and tied it tightly around her torso.

     When she turned, Lena had her back to her and was pulling herself into a loose-fitting pair of sweatpants and a simple sports bra. The angel shook her head, gazing fondly at the beautiful brunette in front of her. She couldn’t contain her happiness, her heart swelled with the love she felt for this woman. She couldn’t help herself, Kara ran across the room and leaped onto her bond’s back, wrapping her arms and legs around her lover and burying her face against the side of her neck. Lena huffed in surprise but slipped her hands to Kara’s thighs to hold her up, a smile working its way onto her lips as she twisted her head to press her lips to the blonde’s temple.

     The fallen angel secured her hold on her lover and made her way from the bedroom to the kitchen. She set Kara on the counter and then  turned her attention to the fridge, pulling it open.

“What would you like to eat my love?” Lena placed her hand against her hip as it jutted out to the side.

     Kara was too distracted by Lena and her fine-looking ass that she failed to register that the fallen angel had even spoken. She pulled her lip between her teeth, heat coursing through her body and settling between her thighs, her clit began to pulse. Even as Lena stood there the beautiful toned muscles in her back were on display and all Kara could think about was how they strained and flexed as the brunette lay over her-

“Earth to Kara,” Lena chuckled, tilting her head to the side in amusement.

“Hm?” A blush crept onto the blonde’s face as she swung her legs running her fingers through her hair.

Lena let out a soft chuckle. “I asked what you wanted to have for lunch.”

Kara ducked her head and rubbed her burning cheeks, trying to shake the not so innocent thoughts from her brain.

“Are you on the menu?”

     A full hearted laugh escaped Lena’s lips as she padded over to where Kara sat, fitting herself perfectly between her legs. “Oh yes, baby. I’m for dessert.” She gave her bond a wink and then leaned in to press a quick kiss to her lips.

     The fallen angel turned away once more, pulling a few things from the fridge and started moving around the kitchen with ease. Kara watched her silently, Lena was humming one of their favorite songs as she made something for the two of them to eat. The brunette was adorable and most importantly, she was _happy_. Nothing made Kara feel lighter than seeing how content her bond was. Everything they had been through and overcome had led them to this point right here, the two of them finally able to be at peace. The blonde’s eyes landed on Lena’s back once more, but this time, her thoughts were consumed with the scars splayed across her lover’s skin.

     Her fingers twitched as she resisted the urge to climb down from the counter top and trace the soft pads of her fingertips along the jagged and marred skin. She couldn’t understand her own fascination with wanting to touch them but she knew it was still going to take time. Even with the obstacles they had tackled together, Lena was still incredibly uncomfortable with Kara touching her back. The same conversations played over in her head, _they are an embarrassment_ Lena would tell her, but Kara didn’t see it that way. The blonde just wanted Lena to understand that she was never going to look at her any differently.

     The brunette plated their lunch and spun around, sauntering over to where Kara sat. They ate in comfortable silence and before long they were tangled within each other’s arms, fingers tracing patterns on smooth skin. Kara had her head tucked neatly under Lena’s chin as she traced her fingers along those perfect abdominal muscles, her leg slung over her bonds hip. She held her almost possessively, not willing to let her go. Lena had the goofiest smile as she ran her palm along her bond’s thigh. Kara pulled back just enough to look down into those emerald green eyes, pushing herself up off the bed and straddled her lover’s hips. She placed her hands on those god-like abs of hers and tilted her head to the side.

     Lena’s goofy grin only widened as she placed her palms on Kara’s thighs, giving them a tight squeeze. She dragged her gaze up the blonde’s beautiful body before meeting her eyes. The blonde leaned in and pressed gentle open-mouthed kisses along the top of her bond’s stomach, trailing up slowly. Goosebumps began to rise on the brunette’s skin. The angel continued her path along Lena’s sternum, nipping the skin between her breasts before slipping her hands up to cup her beautiful perky breasts.

     Lena let out a small groan as she arched her back, pressing her smaller breasts into her bond’s palms, her member beginning to stir and grow against Kara’s backside. Her nipples stiffened under the soft touch of her lover’s hands pulling her lip between her teeth. Kara twisted an aching nipple between her fingers as her lips enclosed over the other, rolling it between her lips and nibbled against it. The blonde rolled her hips slowly, groaning into her bond’s skin as she felt eight and a half inches press against her ass. e HeyhhhKara’s folds were slick with her arousal as she began to grind against her bond’s lower stomach, coating them with wetness. Her hands tightened against her bond’s breasts, her clit pulsing seeking any sort of friction.

     The fallen angel let out a growl that ripped through the silence and flipped Kara onto her back. She fitting perfectly between the blonde’s hips, her thick member sliding between soaked folds as she pumped her hips slowly, coating her twitching cock with sweet juices. The angel whimpered and lifted her pelvis to meet her bond’s. She threw her hands around Lena’s shoulders and began digging her nails into taut muscles.

“Lena, _please_. _Inside,_ ” Kara whined.

     The blonde dug her heels into Lena’s lower back, pulling her pelvis closer to her own. Her body was on fire with need and right now, all she wanted was to be filled. The fallen angel gripped the base of her throbbing member and lined the tip up with Kara’s dripping entrance, pushing forward just enough to pop in the head. The blonde tilted her head back, crying out into the still air and dragged her nails down her bond’s shoulders, scrapping along the fallen angel’s scars.

     Lena grit her teeth, her eyes darkening as she felt the stabbing pain run through her scars. She rutted her hips forward, roughly pushing her thick cock through Kara’s tight walls. She held still for a moment her eyes rolling back as she felt the fluttering of the blonde’s walls around her. Kara whimpered against Lena’s ear as her nails continued their painful trail down her back, begging for Lena to begin thrusting. The brunette pressed her forehead against the crook of Kara’s neck, nipping against the skin there as she pulled her hips back. Lena made sure only her tip remained inside her bond’s opening before slamming back into her, their pelvises flush against each other.

     Lena continued this slow torturous rhythm, pulling out slowly before burying herself to the hilt inside and hitting the deepest places inside Kara. The blonde cried out louder, digging her heels into Lena’s backside and dug her nails into Lena’s scars. The brunette winced, hiding her face further in Kara’s collarbone. She found her bond’s hands and peeled her fingers away from her back, lacing their fingers tightly. She pinned her hands back against the bed, her breath hot against the blonde’s neck.

“M-More…Le-Lena _, please!_ ” Kara begged, as her walls tightened.

     Lena gripped Kara’s hands and picked up her pace as she began to rut harder into her bond, pushing through constricting walls, her cock pulsing within her. Kara could feel herself reaching her climax, Lena was hitting that sweet spot inside her and it was doing things to her. That coil in her lower belly began to tighten, her nails dug into the back of Lena’s hands, her back arching from the bed as the fallen angel’s pace tore through her.

     Lena could feel how close Kara was, her walls were fluttering out of control, squeezing around her in the most delicious way. Lena was close too, she could feel her body tightening up, she picked up her pace, her teeth sinking into Kara’s shoulder. The angel’s body went rigid, gripping Lena’s hands, back arching as she came, her orgasm ferociously ripping through her body in the best way. Lena wasn’t too far behind as she pushed herself as deep as she could against Kara’s trembling walls and exploded, spilling hot come in thick streams. A shiver ran down Lena’s spine as she emptied into her bond, Kara’s walls milking her for every drop she had. The brunette slowed her rhythm, riding out the last of their orgasms with Kara whimpering and quivering beneath her. 

     Lena fell into her bond, her forehead pressed into the side of her neck as she pulled her hands from Kara’s and wrapped her arms around her bond tightly. Kara fell back panting, her eyes drooping as she wrapped her arms around Lena’s sweaty shoulders and pressing her lips to the side of her temple. They lay together for awhile as they both came down from their highs, Kara’s walls still clenching and rippling around Lena’s member. The brunette lay her head against the angel’s chest, listening to her heartbeat slow from its erratic and thumping, her eyes closing slowly. Lena’s breathing slowed, and she drifted into a very light sleep, her breath tickling her bond’s skin.

     Kara tried to hold her giggle as she combed her fingers through raven hair looking up at the ceiling as she sighed happily. She trailed her finger down her bond’s neck and toward her shoulder, swirling her fingertips along her shoulder. Lena’s breathing had slowed enough to clue Kara in that she had fallen into a deeper sleep. The blonde shifted a bit before hesitantly trailing her fingers over the marred skin. It was much warmer compared to the rest of Lena’s skin and uneven under the pads of her fingers. Kara shifted a little higher on the bed and pressed her lips to the top of raven hair, running her fingers further down the brunette’s back.

     Tears welled up in her eyes as she felt the marred scar, she could feel the pain and aguish seeping through the skin and into the tips of her fingers. So much darkness and self hatred lay beneath the layer of skin. Her heart squeezed inside her chest and her stomach fell - how could she even begin to understand? Kara tilted her head back, trying to stop the tears that threatened to spill. Sheblinked furiously and hoped that would will them away. Still, salty tears spilled down her cheeks and soaked into raven hair.

     Kara took in a deep breath trying to stop the unsteady rhythm of her heartbeat when she felt the body on top of her tense, her eyes went wide, and she pulled her hand away as quickly as she could. Lena let out a strangled breath as she unfolded her arms from around her bond’s body, sitting herself up. Her green eyes were darkening, the black creeping from the corners of her eyes and overtaking the beautiful emerald. Kara began to panic, her heart racing against her ribcage, she reached out and touched Lena’s cheek.

“L-Lena… I’m sorry I just-”

     The fallen angel pushed herself up and off of her bond, sitting back against her knees and placing her hands against her thighs, her nostrils flaring. Kara scrambled towards the brunette. reaching out to her as new tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Lena climbed off the bed and picked up her sports bra and sweatpants from the floor, hastily putting them on. She stood trying to control her breathing and her bubbling anger as she turned to face Kara, who looked defeated and broken on the bed.

“Lena, _please!_ ” Kara begged.

“I told you not to touch them. I asked you to respect my wishes until I was ready, but you just couldn’t, could you?” Lena spoke through clenched teeth, her hands fisted tightly at her sides. Her eyes shut tightly, bringing one of her hands to pinch the bridge of her nose as she released a frustrated breath. Kara ripped the tangled sheets from her body and all but fell onto the bedroom floor, stumbling over to where Lena stood. She reached out and touched Lena’s cheek, a sob bubbling up from her chest as she watched the anger radiate off her bond. The brunette ripped her face away and opened her eyes. The black had receded but all that remained where a pair of emerald eyes filled with hurt. “I Just needed time, I needed to be ready, it may not seem like a big deal to you but it is to me.”

“I know it’s a big deal! I know, I just- I wanted to understand! I wanted you to know that they don’t scare me away or make me love you any less!”

“It’s not about that! I am not ready! I am not okay with them, I am not okay with you touching them and trying to soothe me! You just need to push and push and it’s too much!” Lena cried out as she stepped away from Kara. She turned on her heel, exiting the bedroom and stormed through the apartment. The brunette swiped her arm across her face to clear the tears that betrayed her and fell against her cheeks. She needed to get out, she couldn’t be here in this apartment or around anyone anymore. All she asked for was time. She hadn’t even accepted her scars herself, so how could she let Kara in and accept her when she couldn’t get there herself.

     Kara was hot on her heels, tears streaming down her face as she raced down the hallway. The blonde started sobbing uncontrollably when she found her bond pacing in the living room. Walking up to the brunette, the angel placed herself in her bond’s path and tried to take Lena’s hands in her own. The brunette pulled her hands away and her green eyes all but bore holes through Kara as they stood there in tense silence. The fallen angel finally shook her head and slowly backed herself towards the balcony.

     Everything was too overwhelming, Lena took one more look at the broken looking angel before she turned and ripped open the balcony door. She ran out and spread her wings, shooting into the sky and away from her bond.

“ _Lena!”_ Kara cried out after her bond, watching as black wings took Lena away into the night sky.

     Kara raced inside and pulled on whatever clothes she could before making her way back to the balcony. She pulled her wings from her back and took off in search of her bond, her heart shattering into a million pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love making new friends come talk to me on tumblr
> 
> www.hiswonderwomanhersuperman.tumblr.com


End file.
